Release
by faithfulwriter
Summary: LAST CHAPTER. The heroes have to save the world again but the only way to do that is to save each other. What will happen when everything they love is challenged? How far will they go to protect each other from the company? PAIRE. AU, post season 2.
1. I Need You

A/N: I don't know how long this is going to be. Or what storylines from the show I'm going to use or what characters I might invent. Just a warning. I'll update as often as possible if people read it. I hope that you enjoy it. (Oh, most of it is going to be Paire b/c I like them. But who knows what else I'll do. It's a surprise for everyone!!!) Please Review!! I'm not going to write if no one revs…Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hereos. NBC does. Thanks to Tim Kring._

**Welcomed ****Release**

**Chapter**** One:****I Need You**

_PETRELLI RESIDENCE_

_MANHATTAN_

"What do you mean?" The beautiful blonde asked as she fell into the chair beside her. She looked aghast as she stared off into space and tried to catch her breath.

"Claire, I-I'm sorry. I wish I could give you different news. But it's the truth. Genetics don't lie." Mohinder Suresh looked from the girl to Nathan Petrelli.

"Genetics don't lie…but you do," she snapped. His eyes widened at her outburst. "Let's not forget that you killed my father."

"Claire…"Nathan whispered firmly.

"No, Nathan, she's right. I did. That was a long time ago and we've all suffered through re-building and forgiveness. I hate myself everyday for believing in the company over your father." Suresh said quietly.

"I'm sorry Mohinder. I shouldn't have said that. I know that things have changed. I…" she inhaled silently. No one said anything for what felt like an eternity. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts and their own guilt.

"You're sure this is accurate? These new findings?" Nathan asked, almost afraid for the answer.

"I'm sure. I've checked and re-checked, repeatedly, ever since—I'm sorry Nathan, Claire. It's just not possible," he paused slightly. "There is no way that you two are father and daughter."

Claire looked at the man that she had come to, over the last three years, know as her dad, all she had left. For the last two she had lived in his home, become part of his life, spent time with him getting to know him and now, all of that was shattered. Just like everything else in her life, all that remained was broken promises and loss. Incomprehensible loss.

Nathan crossed the room as tears started to fall from his daughter's eyes. He did the only thing he knew he could do, he hugged her as she started to sob.

_I wish you were here. I need you. _

Claire wanted it more than she could explain. Maybe if she thought hard enough he would hear her and he would come. But she knew it was crazy. He wasn't there to hear her. He hadn't heard her in years and for years he never came.

_MATT PARKMAN, MOLLY WALKER_

_BROOKLYN, NY_

"Molly! Come on! Let's go or you'll be late!" Matt called from the kitchen until Molly came into the room. "Breakfast to go…" he handed her a bagel. "Let's go."

"Matt, you don't have to be in such a hurry. Mohinder always lets me take my time. Where is he anyway?" She questioned as they walked down the stairs.

"He had a meeting."

"With…?"

"I don't know Molly. I'm not his wife. Anything else?" Molly rolled her eyes as they walked out.

"Yes, actually there is. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"Very funny." He smiled at her as they walked down the street to a taxi.

"I'm serious."

"I'm sorry. It's a big day today. I'm a little nervous."

"That's right!" Molly smiled. "It's your interview for captain. Do you think you'll get it?"

"I don't know. We'll see," Matt smiled. "Don't forget to go home with Micah. I'll call Niki when I'm on my way. Mohinder will probably be tied up with meetings."

"Right…" Molly said sadly. "Good luck Matt. Don't cheat either, ok? Be safe. I need you. " She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye." He watched her exit the taxi and walk to the front door of the school. She was growing up so fast. Soon, she'd be gone and he'd be left with nothing else. He sighed as the taxi drove away from Molly.

It wasn't long after he sat down at his computer that he found himself speechless, unable to do anything but stare at the name on the screen. Janice. He hadn't heard from her in so long. Why would she be e-mailing him now? Curiosity burned within him as he debated with himself about reading the e-mail. In the end, the curiosity won and he found himself opening the message in his inbox.

His eyes scanned the message. It was short but he'd spent the last twenty minutes reading it. It just couldn't be. It had to be a joke, but then, he had a feeling that it wasn't. The part his eyes kept focusing on was the last one. _Please help me Matt. I don't know where else to go. I know that I have no right to ask you to help but time it running out. Please just call me. __555-566-5902. I need you. _

Matt sighed as he looked at the e-mail some more. He reluctantly picked up the phone and dialed. Then he hung up. Tapped his hand on the desk and dialed again. One ring…Two…Three…Four…he was going to hang up then it came.

"Hello?" His ex-wife's voice filled his ear.

"Janice, it's Matt."

_ANGELA PETRELLI_

_PARIS, FRANCE_

She was sitting in her living room. It was quiet except for the noise that came from outside the open window, which let in a nice breeze. It was dark in the room except for a light that came from the city lights. As she sipped her tea the breeze stopped and the light was diminished. She stiffened in her chair. The footsteps that made way to her were slow. She turned in her chair and rose at the sight of him.

"Peter! You're alive!" She embraced him as he came close enough but he didn't return the hug.

"Why were you so willing to sacrifice one son for the other?" he asked her coldly.

She retreated from his arms and gazed at him. "Peter, it's more complicated than that."

"Well, explain it to me mother because I don't understand. It seems simple to me."

She sat back in her chair. "Well, of course it does. You have no idea what we've done for you or Nathan or even Claire. No idea what I've sacrificed—what we've sacrificed for you to be where you are." She sipped her tea.

"Yes, mother. You must have sacrificed a lot when you pretended that Claire was dead and never existed. It must have been a lot of sacrifice watching Nathan climb to the top of the polls, with your push of course. Then watching him lose it all after the explosion, I know that was sacrifice for you. I know it was a sacrifice with me, all those plans you had to give up so I could live a life of mediocrity."

"Stop it!" Angela yelled, rising from her chair. "I don't appreciate your tone. I am your mother. I've done more for you and those other miscreants than you will ever know."

"Tell me then. I need to know about Linderman and the company…about Bob and the order and Adam, the truth. Tell me." Angela sat back down.

"It's none of your concern," she warned as she sipped her tea.

"So many lies. So many secrets. All those people hurt along the way. You could have stopped it. But you didn't." Peter pressed as he paced the floor, never taking his eyes off his mother.

"I have no secrets Peter; you're overreacting. Everything is not about you." Peter stopped pacing and stood against the wall. There was silence.

Peter knelt down so he was level with Angela. "What is it ma?"

"What's what?"

"The secret. We all have secrets; we have to have them to survive. But yours, it's a big one isn't it? Tell me."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you and contrary to your accusatory tone, I didn't want you to die that night. You have no idea how thrilled I am to see you before me," she embraced Peter. "Don't lose faith in me yet Peter. I love you."

He sighed and returned her hug. "I love you. But I have no faith in you anymore." Peter pulled away from Angela, who had sadness on her face. "Mom, I have something to admit to you."

"What's that?"

"It doesn't matter what you want—I'm dead."

"What?" She whimpered as she touched his face. "H-how? You were alive…ho—who? Who killed you?"

"You did."

Angela Petrelli sat up in her bed. She rubbed her temple as she climbed out of the bed and moved toward the bar. She poured a glass of scotch and took a drink. "I can't do this anymore. I can't live like this, with this lie. I need—"

"It's for the best. No one can know yet." A man's voice replied in response.

_HIRO NAKAMURA & ANDO MASAHASHI_

_TOKYO, JAPAN_

"Hiro, are you sure this is the next move?" Ando asked his friend.

"I am sure. Peter Petrelli is somewhere. I know he is not dead. We need to find him. If we go to the future, we'll find him. Maybe future Peter can tell us where now Peter is. If this painting comes true, then we need him to save world again." Hiro stated simply.

Ando looked at the painting. "I don't want this to come true. Isaac Mendez must have painted a lot of pictures before he died. They keep turning up."

"Yes and this is not good." Hiro said as he rolled up the painting. "You with me in the quest to find Peter? I need you. "

"Yes." Hiro smiled at his friend. "Wait, do we need to go to get cheerleader first or later? And what about this flying boy?"

Hiro thought for a moment. "Maybe they will be together. We can do that after we do the other two things."

"Two? Now there's two?"

"Yes. Before we find Peter, we need to find out how many paintings like this Isaac Mendez painted. He never painted just one."

"Isaac is dead Hiro."

"Yes, so we go back to when he was alive." Ando smiled and nodded as Hiro picked up his sword and the painting then touched Ando's shoulder and closed his eyes.

_NATHAN, HEIDI & CLAIRE PETRELLI_

They all sat in silence. Heidi stroked Claire's hair. She had become more than her step-mother, she was her friend, especially since Peter…a lot had changed since Peter. Claire needed her. She needed Nathan. She needed Monty and Simon. She loved them all, even Angela she sometimes tolerated. What would life be without them? She had no one else. They were her only link to remembering Peter and now, that was gone. Just like him.

"I don't care what DNA says. Claire will always be part of this family," Heidi spoke, disrupting the silence that had spread throughout the room. Claire smiled. It was such an adjustment in the beginning with Heidi. It took a lot of getting used to but then, they bonded so deeply. She really had been more of a mother than Sandra Bennett.

"I agree," Nathan said. "I love you Claire. I really do."

"I love you too. I just—my whole life is a lie. Again. Everything I've ever known for my entire life and then the Petrellis' happened…and now, it's a lie again."

"Claire, it doesn't matter." Heidi said softly. "We're still your family. Forever." Claire smiled a fake smile.

_Not forever. You will all die but I won't. I'll be the only one, alone forever. __I don't want to be alone. I need you. Why are you gone?_

_PETER PETRELLI_

_SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA_

Peter sat on the balcony as the sun rose. He didn't sleep anymore. Not since he left it all. He never slept peacefully so he decided to not sleep at all. It was just easier. His defenses were down when he slept and he could think, remember, yearn, cry, feel guilty…it was too much for him.

He would be thirty soon and here he sat alone, hiding. He tried to not to think of the things he left, of his family, of Claire, of the pain…but he did.

He hated being alone because when he was alone he thought he could hear Claire, like he was reading her mind. Just last night he thought he heard her wishing for him. Her plee was so vivid. "I wish you were here. I need you." But he couldn't have heard it because she was nowhere close to him.

He only heard her when he was alone. When he was with people, the voices drowned her out. But he was always alone, so he always heard her. It was a vicious cycle that he couldn't escape from. There was no release from the torture that had become his life.

He longed for it though, the release of who had become, to be free again. He longed for it but knew he could never receive it. He possessed power, lots of powers. Gifts that people had killed for, but they were of no use to him. They didn't give him is freedom or his family. No one knew he was even alive.

He went home once. Flew there, invisible. He had to see them, see how they were doing. Nathan and Heidi were good again, both bonding with Claire. The boys were growing up handsome. His mother hadn't changed at all, still full of secret knowledge that she desperately wanted to share but couldn't.

Claire, she had grown up. She was even more beautiful now. In college. On that day he came, he was so close to her that he could smell her scent of vanilla. She was brushing her hair when he first saw her and took in her scent. She stopped when he got close and called his name. It startled him and he froze. She just rolled her eyes and reminded herself that he was gone. She went downstairs and he followed.

She hugged a guy at the door. He had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes, tall. He thought he looked a lot like himself. Nathan seemed to like him. Peter got close to him and examined him. He didn't like him, too much adventure in his eyes. But he made Claire smile and Peter loved her smile. He left after he found himself wishing he was the one making her smile.

Peter sighed. He missed them. If only he could be there. He knew he couldn't. It wasn't safe. But he couldn't shake the feeling that Claire and Nathan needed him. He couldn't go back though. Not yet.

A/N: That's it! Let me know if you like it and I'll post some more!!


	2. Just Once

A/N: Okay, here's another one!!! Guess what? I figured it all out and I can't wait to let you read it. Just a response to some questions, Italics are memories (b/c those are always fun) or Matt/Peter reading minds. It takes place directly after this season—which will be explained later. Oooh, I'm excited!! I hope you like it.

P.S. **Reviews equal love**

_Disclaimer: I do not own __Hereos__. NBC does, thanks to Tim __Kring_

**Release**

**Part One, ****Chapter 2: Just Once**

_MATT PARKMAN_

_NEW YORK_

"Janice, I don't really understand what's going on. I can't just drop everything right now and come to you. I have work and commitments…can't you just tell me what's going on?" Matt said calmly on the phone. He was starting to lose his patience, partly because he was so nervous about his interview and partly because he hadn't talked to the woman in nearly four years.

Janice was quiet for a few moments. "Matt, I'm sick. I found out months ago that I have cancer. They didn't know for sure if it was serious…well, now it is. I need your help Matt. I know I have no right to ask you for anything because I've hurt you so much but I have no one else to ask. I'd rather not ask you on the phone. That's why I'd like you to try to come out here. Please do this one thing for me Matt, just once more be my hero."

Matt was soundless. He did not even move. _Take him…please…take him…_ He shook his head. He was reading her mind. Right now on the phone. He didn't want to—last time it didn't fair so well for him. "Janice…I don't know what I can manage. Let me talk with some people and get back to you. When do you need to know something?"

"Uh…as soon as you know something. The sooner the better."

"Ok. I'll be in touch."

"Matt…thank you." He didn't reply. He just hung up the phone. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't up for this at all.

"Parkman!" An officer yelled. Matt heard him and jumped up from his seat.

"Sir?"

"Its judgment time," the man smiled ironically. Matt rose and walked toward the office.

_HIRO & ANDO_

_THE PAST—ISAAC MENDEZ'S LOFT_

Isaac Mendez was standing in front of his canvas, brush in hand painting pictures that he could not control. He was lost in it, unstoppable. Hiro and Ando watched in the background until he completed the picture and returned to a state of reality. He yelped as he saw them behind him. "Hiro. Geez, you scared me."

"Sorry. We need your help."

"Yea? Well you just left a little bit ago…" Isaac said not looking at them. He focused all his attention on the picture he just painted, a picture of a man with horn-rimmed glasses and a gun. "I painted a few more kinda like this one. They seem to tell a story about this man."

"No, we are the future Hiro and Ando. We come to ask your help."

"Oh…I don't really see how I can be of any help to anyone, but ask away. Maybe we'll both be surprised. I hear that can happen to a person just once or twice." Isaac walked around the room, never giving the two his full attention.

"Mr. Isaac, I have this painting here," he said taking it out, "we need to know if there are more that tell this story." Hiro spread the canvas on the empty table. Isaac walked over to examine it.

"How did you get this? I haven't put this one up for sale."

"My father's office. He must buy it later. I _am _from future. Mr. Isaac, are there more?"

Isaac studied it inquisitively. "Yes. But I don't know if I have them here. Let's go look though."

Hiro smiled and rolled the painting up again. He replaced it safely in its container and they followed Isaac to the other side of his loft to find the pieces to this puzzle that held their future.

_CLAIRE BENNETT-PETRELLI_

_NEW YORK_

Claire sat in the corner sipping a latte. She was lost in thought, confused and longing for something she couldn't have ever again. The want consumed her but she fought it off. It didn't matter anymore. She sighed and opened a book. How she was supposed to study for her finals escaped her. She couldn't concentrate on it at all with her life falling apart.

_"I need this. Please…we can't fight it anymore," she whispered in his ear. "Don't you want to know what it feels like to kiss me? Just once…" She ran her hands through his hair. This was the perfect moment that she had always dreamed of._

_"More than anything," he replied as he touched her face. His hand was hot and she could almost feel his pounding heart. "Why is this happening? I hate that we can't be together…"She could see the sadness and the longing in his eyes. _

_"We're together now." She smiled at him. "I need to know what it feels like to kiss you. __Just once.__ Please…" _

_He smiled a lopsided smile at her. She knew he couldn't resist when she pleaded with him like that. He leaned in to her, closer. Their lips were almost touching. "You're all I want, Claire. You're all I've ever wanted. " She smiled. She felt the exact same way. It was amazing to her that they both felt the same emotions. _

_"You've got me," she closed her eyes as his lips gently touched hers. _

She was brought back into reality by her cell phone ringing. She was a little agitated. She liked her past better than her present and she only wanted to stay there. She glanced at her phone. West. She answered it, already regretting it.

"What's going on Claire? Where are you?"

"'I'm at Starbucks outside of campus."

"I'm home now. I just got out of class. What's wrong? You sounded so upset. Want to talk?"

She sighed. She needed to. She had a lot to tell him. She just needed comfort before she told him anything. "Yes. I'll be there in five minutes." She hung up the phone, gathered her things and bolted out the door toward NYU.

_PETER PETRELLI_

_AUSTRALIA_

_He didn't know why he was standing outside her door. He knew what he wanted to happen and it never could happen. She was just so upset and he wanted to be there for her like he always had been and always would be. He knocked quietly on her door. She didn't reply but he could hear her crying. "Claire…"_

_"Not now Peter. Not now…"_

_He breathed in some air. He had to go to her. He opened the door and closed it behind him. She was sitting on her bed, back to him. Her hair had been taken down so the curls lay right at her bra line. "Claire. Let's talk."_

_"Peter, I don't want to talk. I have nothing to say. You already know it all, how I feel, what I want."_

_"I know Claire. But we can't. It's wrong, on so many levels. You're my…" he paused, unable to say the word. "And you're so young." _

_She turned to face him, anger mixing with her sadness and her longing. __"'Young?'__ Peter, I'm not a child. I'm 18 years old. I'm an adult, able to make my own decisions. Why can't you see that?" _

_"I do see it," he said toward her. He kneeled in front of her and looked into her beautiful eyes. _

_"Why are you with her Peter? I hate her." She pressed him constantly on this subject. It always ended in the same way—a fight. Peter sighed. "Please tell me the truth Peter." _

_He stood up and moved to the other side of her room. She followed him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Peter, just say it."_

_"What do you want me to say? Want me to say that I can't have the one woman I want so I have to settle for another one? Want me to say I can't handle being around you and not holding you, not knowing what it feels like to kiss you, not even once?" Peter couldn't believe he had just said that. He was never going to tell her. _

_She took his hand into hers and interlocked their fingers. "Peter…"She leaned her body into his as the stood against the wall. _

_"Don't Claire…I won't be able to stop it from happening." He pleaded with his mouth but nothing else inside his body wanted to stop it. He tried to rationalize it in his head and convince himself of all the reasons he couldn't kiss her but they were meaningless compared to this moment. _

_"I need this. Please…we can't fight it anymore," she whispered in his ear. "Don't you want to know what it feels like to kiss me? Just once…"She ran her hands through his hair. He shivered. How did she do that to him?_

_"More than anything," he replied as he touched her face with his hand. He wanted to kiss her but his mind brought up the fact they both had been fighting. "Why is this happening? I hate that we can't be together…"_

Peter opened his eyes. He was still sitting on the chair on the balcony. The sun was hot now. He must have fallen asleep. He smiled at the memory he just had. She'd been on his mind a lot lately. He really felt like someone at home needed him. He just needed to see if they were alright. It had been such a long time since he saw them.

He fought with his desire over and over, not letting either side win the fight. He stood in the shower and he saw Claire. It was so real, as if it was happening right then. She was crying and Nathan ran over to hug her. Something was happening. He knew at that moment that he had to go see them—secretly of course, since he was dead.

_NATHAN PETRELLI_

_GOVERNEMENT OFFICES, NY_

Nathan threw down his pen. How was he supposed to concentrate now? He looked out of his office window down into the city he'd given everything for, even his brother. He sighed heavily as he sat there.

He stood up and walked to the bookshelf in his office. He looked at the pictures, pictures of the people he loved more than life and so often failed. There was the family portrait with his sons and his beautiful wife. That was before her. They had changed so much now.

The next picture was him and Peter. He stopped at it briefly and smiled. "I love you Pete." He moved down the images of his life. A picture of his entire family: Claire, his boys, his wife, his mother and Peter…things had changed so much since that one too. Peter was gone. Angela was off somewhere in Paris, barely calling them anymore. Claire was…he didn't know what Claire was.

The next picture was a picture of Claire and Peter at Christmas. It was the first one she spent with them and she loved the snow. This wasn't his picture. He found it Peter's apartment after his death but he loved it and Claire said he could have it. It wasn't his memory but it had become a way to remember Peter, to remember that he had his own memories, memories that even Nathan didn't know.

The last picture was one of Claire and Nathan at her graduation party. He picked it up and sat down in his big leather chair. He just stared at it.

"How can she not be my daughter?" Nathan asked the empty room. "How can it not be true…?" Nathan looked at it for a few more seconds and began to cry.

He didn't cry usually. The last time was when Peter died. He didn't really know how to handle crying. When Claire cried, Peter had always been there. After his death, Claire cried a lot and Nathan had to be the one to comfort her. He was her father after all. But he wasn't anymore. Just like that another person who was part of his life was taken away and he couldn't stop it.

He stopped crying suddenly as he swore he felt a hand on his shoulder. But there was no one else in the room.

_She's not his daughter. _The invisible Peter thought to himself. His mind was swirling with confusion and sadness. _Not his daughter. _He wanted to sit down. It was as if the wind had been knocked out of him and made him unable to move.

_Not his daughter. Not my niece. No wonder she needed me. _He felt an overwhelming sadness for Claire and for Nathan. _Nothing to the Petrelli line at all. _Peter found himself fighting an urge to smile, which he shook off.

Nathan stirred from the chair. He put the picture back, composed himself and walked out of the office. Peter started to follow him when he stopped at the bookshelf.

A picture had caught his eye. It was a picture from his house, a picture of him and Claire laughing in the snow. She was bundled up in a coat and a pink beanie. He smiled as he touched her face in the picture. He remembered that moment like yesterday. He wanted to take the picture but he knew Nathan would notice. "Claire." He said aloud. He had to find her, had to see her. Just once.

A/N: Alright, there's another one. I already got a couple more written so I'll post them every few days. I really like writing this story; I spent this whole week on it and not on my homework but oh, well. Let's see some reviews now!


	3. Help

A/n: Thanks to everyone who's been reading this. I really hope that you are liking where it's going—even though you don't really know yet. Thanks! Please, Please review. I like to know what you are thinking! Have a great one!!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. NBC does, and we thank Tim Kring._

**Part One, Chapter 3: Help**

_CLAIRE BENNETT-PETRELLI_

_MANHATTAN_

She knocked on his door. Her mind was full of things that he needed to know but she didn't know if she could tell him. He opened the door. "Claire." He immediately pulled her into a hug. Neither of them said anything as they stood in the doorway of his apartment. She closed her eyes as she stood there in his arms. They weren't the arms she wanted, but they were arms. _Why did you leave me? I need you to help. _

West led her into his living room as she cried. He sat on the couch with her, not saying anything, just stroking her back and holding her hand as she sobbed.

"Here you go," West smiled warmly as he handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks," she replied quietly and took a drink.

"Now, what's got you so upset?" West watched her as she sat back in the couch and let herself get somewhat comfortable. She sighed.

"My life is a lie." West leaned up and looked at her. He didn't want to say anything until she was finished. "You know Dr. Suresh…how he's researching our abilities, finding out what the outcomes are going to be later, genetic history…all that stuff. Well, he found out some things."

She sighed heavily before she continued. "The Petrelli's…Nathan, he isn't my dad. It's not genetically possible." West inhaled deeply as she continued with all her emotions.

Tears started to fall down her cheeks again. "I can't do this West. I'm losing everything and everyone."

"Not everyone Claire. I'm here for you. Tell me how I can help." She looked into his eyes, so full of concern for her, as always.

"How do you deal with not knowing anything about your parents? Who am I, West? Help me understand. Help me deal with it." Her eyes pleaded more than her words did.

"Well, I know a lot about my parents. My mom is a teacher; she has brown hair and brown eyes. She's loving and cries at stupid things, like Disney Cruise commercials. She bakes the best white chocolate fudge brownies in the world and has won the Costa Verde Cook-out every year for the last six. My father is a good man who works in accounting. He's not very emotional but he loves to dance with my mom, especially in the kitchen. He drinks his coffee black and his vodka with a twist. He gives to everyone and never asks for anything." West smiled as he talked. "That's how I deal. I know. They may not be blood but they are my parents." He could sense Claire's uncertainty in his answer and continued on.

"Who are you? You're Claire. You're a girl I met who was so obviously different but only wanted to the normal, even though that's not what you were made to be. You are giving, loving, kind, real, honest…you are accepting and unimaginably amazing. You listen, you protect. You would do anything for the people you loved. You've lived through more than anyone I know—literally. You are the daughter of the late Noah Bennett, who gave everything for you. You are also the daughter of Nathan Petrelli—a man who has proved and grown in his love for you over the years. That's all that matters. You are the same person, even if you don't know all of who you are."

Claire's tears fell again and West wiped them away with his hand."How can I help?"

"I'm just so lost right now." He embraced her. He smelled her hair. The scent of vanilla made him smile. They sat embraced as time passed by.

"I need you." She whispered. He looked down at her. Was she talking to him? "I need you. I want to kiss you, just once."

He didn't know what came over him but the next second his lips were inches from hers. They were only friends. They'd only been friends for years. She was so vulnerable now; he didn't know if she really knew what she was saying. Even though he knew all of that, his body tingled as his lips touched hers, soft and gentle.

Within seconds they were lost in the moment of need, of desperation, of loneliness that they found in each other's arms. West kissed her neck softly and Peter's face flashed before her, complete with his lop-sided grin. Her eyes bolted open. "Wait! Stop!" She yelled.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this," she stated as she pushed him away. He stood up, allowing her to get past him. "I'm sorry West. I-I can't. I don't want to—we're friends. I shouldn't have—I'm so sorry."

"No, no, no, no. I'm sorry. I knew that you were upset. I shouldn't have kissed you but you asked me…" He tried to explain as he put his jeans back on.

"I asked you?"

"Yeah. You said you needed me, said you wanted to kiss me, just once." She halted in her steps and her face lost all its color. "Claire, are you okay?"

"I can't believe I said that. I…I have to go. I'm sorry. So sorry."

"Claire, wait…" Before he could say anything else she was gone. He debated on going after her but he didn't. He sat down on his couch. What was he thinking? That was so close.

_MATT PARKMAN_

_NYPD_

"Officer Parkman, I have thoroughly looked over your application. I thank you for your service with us for the last four years. Now, let's talk about your detective interest."

"Sir, it's always been something I've been interested in. That was part of the reason I got involved in law enforcement." Matt answered every question smoothly and without cheating, though the option was very intriguing.

"Tell me about your outside involvements, commitments, family."

Matt stared at the man. "Family? Well…I am the legal guardian of a soon-to-be fifteen year old girl. I have a close circle of friends. An ex-wife." He cleared his throat after saying that. She was really on his mind.

"The girl you mention, she came from California with you. Are you her only care-giver?"

Matt thought about this question. He didn't know how to answer it. Mohinder was also her guardian, but it always sounded bad when he said it like that. "Well no. There is another, a doctor. Mohinder is away a lot though. We live across the hall from each other and both take care of Molly. I'm sorry sir, what does this have to do with anything?"

"We just need to know your liabilities." Matt nodded cautiously and they finished the interview. "If anything changes please let us know. Have a great weekend Officer Parkman." Matt shook his hand and exited. He had to talk to Janice. He could feel that it was going to change things.

_NIKI & MICAH SANDERS, MOLLY WALKER_

_BROOKLYN, NY_

"Molly, I got a new game system since the last time you came over. Want to play?" Micah asked.

"Sure!" Molly exclaimed as they raced across the room.

"Not long, you have homework," Niki yelled after them. "And leave the door open!" Niki smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

She glanced at the picture of D.L. on the refrigerator. "I miss you baby." Her life had changed so much in the last four years: helping to save the world, losing D.L., defeating Jessica, nearly dying from a weird virus, and rebuilding her entire life. In every way, though it had changed so much, sometimes she still felt lost and utterly alone.

The laughter that flowed from the room down the hall made her realize why she wasn't—Micah. He was the reason she would never be alone and always needed.

"Alright guys," she said standing in the doorway of Micah's room. "Homework time."

"Ok mom," Micah smiled at her and turned off his game. She followed the duo out of the room and smiled.

"You need me to help?" She asked the two a few minutes later.

"No, I'm good." Molly smiled.

"Thanks Mom," Micah declined. "But I love you."

"I love you too kiddo." She smiled lightly.

_HIRO & ANDO_

_THE PAST—ISAAC MENDEZ'S LOFT_

"I'm sorry. There aren't any more here. I know there were five all at the same time. You have one, so four more. Man, maybe Simone has them or knows where they are. I wish I could be more help." Isaac plopped into the chair. They all stood in silence.

"Wait, maybe there's one more place they could be," Isaac jumped from the chair and ran into the other room. Hiro and Ando followed.

Isaac climbed onto the black ladder in the corner and opened part of his ceiling. No one said anything but just watched. His top half disappeared into the ceiling and he emerged seconds later, canvases in his hand a smile on his face. "I believe this may be what you're looking for."

Isaac spread the canvases out on the table and sifted through the pile. "These two," Isaac pointed, "are part of the five. Simone has to have the other two."

"Mr. Isaac, you have helped us greatly." Hiro smiled and pushed his glasses into place.

"Glad I could at all. Why do you need these? They aren't really the best images."

"I'm sorry. I cannot explain anything to you. Me being here is enough problem. Thank you Mr. Isaac," Hiro hugged him, which took him off-guard. He nodded back. Hiro closed his eyes and he and Ando were gone as fast as they had come.

_HIRO AND ANDO_

_SIMONE'S GALLERY_

"Hello," she smiled at the duo. "How can I help you?" Hiro replied spoke to Ando in Japanese briefly.

"Don't say anything Ando. She does not know us yet. We can not reveal much so we do not influence the present."

"Yes, Hiro. I know." Ando replied.

"I am looking for a painting by Mr. Isaac Mendez."

"Oh, I have lots of those. What do you have in mind?" Simone smiled kindly at him.

"I have one," Ando handed him one the paintings. "It was received from Mr. Isaac. We are looking for two more."

"Yes," Simone glanced at the painting but not for a long period. "I sold one of these a few weeks ago to a Japanese man as it were." She eyed them cautiously. "I actually have two more here. No one's ever really wanted to buy them. But maybe they are what you are seeking."

Simone led them to a room in the back and eyed Hiro's sword. He sensed her caution and smiled. "It is not real. Do not worry." She smiled politely but he could tell she didn't believe him.

She pulled out two paintings. "Here we are. These are the ones I have like that."

Hiro and Ando looked over them. They were exactly as Isaac described them. Hiro smiled and Ando looked at Simone. "We will take these. Thank you." Hiro laughed and replied in Japanese to Ando. Simone smiled and walked away to process the order.

Once outside of the gallery, Hiro hugged Ando.

"We did it Ando. We found them all."

"That was easier than I thought it would be."

"Yes, it was too easy. Let's go back to now and find Peter Petrelli." Ando nodded, Hiro closed his eyes and the two were gone again.

_PETER PETRELLI_

_NEW YORK_

He still couldn't believe it. He'd had hours to grasp it and sort it all out but he still hadn't. He had wandered this city looking for her but he hadn't found her. He thought it would be easy but it was as if she was hiding. So he went one more place. It was, of course, the last place he thought she would be and it made no sense but it was the only place he had left. He was partly going for himself too; to make sure they were still okay.

He stood in the corner of their apartment. Molly and Matt eating dinner together and Mohinder Suresh, the man who saved him, was pouring over some notes at a desk in the corner.

"Are you going to eat Mohinder?" Molly asked the doctor. He looked up at her.

"Of course." He moved to the table with a smile.

"Matt, how was your interview?" Molly asked suddenly.

"Your detective interview…how did it go?" Mohinder asked.

"I'm not sure. Good, I think."

"Are you tired today? You haven't really been here since you got me from Niki's."

"Yeah, I am. It's been a long day." Matt smiled quietly. "How was your meeting?" Mohinder paused from his eating and caught Matt's glance.

"It went as expected." _They both lost it. __Really devastated._Matt nodded his head . _Where could she be? _Matt heard it and it took him off guard. It sounded like Peter. But he ignored it; it couldn't be Peter. Peter was dead.

_She's not my niece. _"What'd you say?" Matt asked Molly, who had pulled away Mohinder's focus with a story about school.

"I didn't say anything," Molly shook her head. "I'm finished eating." Molly announced and abandoned the table. Mohinder and Matt sat in silence for a second.

"Mohinder, I've got to make a trip to California."

"Why?" Mohinder asked him.

"Janice called me." Mohinder stopped eating to listen. "Something bad is going on. She needs my help. I have to go." Mohinder nodded.

"When?" _I can't believe it. She's not my niece. _Peter froze as Matt looked around the room. He knew Matt had heard him.

"Soon." Mohinder nodded again and went back to his desk work. Matt sat there for a second later. "Molly, I'm going home. See you tomorrow." _Peter. I know you are here. I heard you. How…you're dead. Aren't you? _

"Bye Matt." She yelled. _Peter, answer me. Come over to my apartment, it's across the hall._

"Goodbye Matt. Let me know me if I can help." Matt nodded._Come on man. This isn't cool. _

Peter didn't know what to do. He wanted to talk to Matt about what was going on but he was dead, or he was supposed to be dead. Matt had already heard him though.

Matt was sitting on a chair in the small kitchen when Peter walked through the door, invisibly of course. _Hi Matt._

Matt jumped up. "Where are you Peter?" A few seconds later Peter appeared. Matt froze, not believing who was in front of him. "You really are alive."

"Yep." Peter said as he hugged Matt.

"What are you doing here man?"

"I need to talk. I knew I could come to you. Maybe you can help."

"How? What? Peter, where have you been? Talk…" Matt asked quickly. "It's about Claire isn't it? You heard."

"Yeah, a lot is about Claire actually. Matt, have you ever heard thoughts of people who weren't near you. People, who were say, on a different continent?" Matt stared at him.


	4. Tomorrow

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. I don't know when I'll post the next one. I'm going on vacation this week to celebrate the end of the semester but I promise I'll get it up as soon as I get a chance. Thanks. Feedback equal love! (P.S. I hope Nathan isn't dead!)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. NBC does, thanks to Tim __Kring__ and his genius._

**Chapter 4: Tomorrow**

_PETER PETRELLI & MATT PARKMAN_

_BROOKLYN, NY_

"Matt, have you ever heard thoughts of people who weren't near you. People, who were say, on a different continent?" Matt stared at him.

"You're not serious?" Matt laughed slightly. When Peter's expression didn't change, Matt stopped. "Oh, I mean…I've never left the continent. I don't know Peter. Maybe. I…I've read minds on the phone a couple times but what you're talking about…when did it happen?"

"A few times. This morning was probably the most real though." Matt sighed and Peter's frustrations rose. "It was Claire, Matt. I heard her thinking about how she needed me. I didn't know why. I thought I was crazy but then I-I saw her and Nathan. I don't know how. It makes no sense at all. I mean, I was in Australia. Then I came and found out why she needed me. Explain it to me."

"I wish I could but I don't even know what my powers can do. I've stopped trying to figure it out after what happened," Matt paused. "I wish I could tell you Peter. But I don't even know anyone who can tell me."

Peter and Matt sat in silence for a few moments. "Wait, maybe Mohinder would know something."

"Does he know you're alive?"

"No. No one but you," Peter looked at him as Matt paused and then nodded. Peter felt bad because he was lying. Someone else did know, but he couldn't tell anyone about that.

"I'll help you but then I want some answers. Deal?"

Peter thought about it. "Deal."

….

"Matt, I thought you were gone," Mohinder said as he opened the door.

"I was, I-uh just had a question. Maybe you can help me." Mohinder nodded and Matt continued. "Okay…do you think it's possible that I can read the minds of people who are nowhere near me at all? Like other-side-of-the-world nowhere near me?"

Mohinder looked surprised. "I'm not sure. Why? Was there an incident?"

"Yeah…uh, sort of. See, I talked with Janice on the phone and I could read her mind. I feel like sometimes I know things that I shouldn't because of vicinity. Yet, I know them. Kinda like flashes of what's going on."

Mohinder stood and thought. "Well, I suppose you could in some circumstances. Maybe if you were thinking about someone for long periods it could spark something. Or maybe there's some kind of connection, a strong bond, between you and the person. Honestly Matt, I'm not sure. I would say just to practice and maybe you'll figure it out."

….

"Now, you promised me answers Peter," Matt said quietly once he was safely back in his apartment.

Peter nodded. "Ask away. I'll tell you what I can."

"I don't even know where to start. Why aren't you dead? He killed you; we all saw it. Where have you been? Why are you here now? It's been almost a year…"

"Nine months, three days." Peter replied. Matt looked at him.

"Yeah. Who else knows about this? Anyone know you are here? H-How are you here, Peter? You're dead. I mean, you were supposed to be dead. Why aren't you dead? He killed you; we all saw it. Well, obviously we didn't see the right thing..." Matt stared at Peter, who shifted nervously in his chair.

"I'll tell you everything Matt. But no one can know. No one—especially not my family. You have to promise me."

Matt and Peter stared at each other. "Okay, I promise."

Peter nodded. "I've been in Australia for the last two months. Before that I was in Greenland, Finland, Hungary, Sweden, Paris, Japan and here, the last time you saw me. You are only seeing me now because I felt Claire, I heard her and I came. I haven't found her yet though. What you saw was that night happened, it was real. We saved the world again; I died—or so I thought. It's what happened after that night that changed everything..."

_HIRO & ANDO_

_JAPAN_

The sun was rising outside. Hiro and Ando hadn't moved from the room for two days. Ando yawned loudly and Hiro shot him a sleepy glare. "Do you understand how any of these go together?"

Ando shook his head and yawned again. Hiro grunted angrily. Two days and they were still headed nowhere. They had no clue what any of Isaac's pictures meant. Sure, they had looked at them all, for the last 48 hours, but they were just images. There had to be a story; there was always a story, they just needed to figure it out.

"Hiro, I can't think anymore. Can we just go to sleep now?" Hiro looked at Ando. "Look, I'm not saying give up, but we need to sleep. We'll start fresh in the morning. Besides, don't we need to find Peter soon? Maybe he'll understand these more. He's a few of these," Ando said pointing to the picture closest to him. "We should really find him soon."

Hiro nodded his head. "You're right. I am very tired. But tomorrow, we find Peter Petrelli." Ando smiled and yawned. Hiro yawned as well. Tomorrow…tomorrow they would figure it out.

_CLAIRE BENNETT-PETRELLI_

_PETER'S APARTMENT_

Claire closed the door and leaned against it. The last day of her life was complete turmoil. A tear slid down her cheek as she turned on the lights. She put her bags down and got a glass of water from the sink. She was still swirling with the memories of the day. She inhaled. It still smelled like him after all this time. His smile appeared as she closed her eyes. "Peter." She whispered to the dark room.

Claire turned on the shower and walked over to sit in the chair by the window until the water was hot. It was by far her favorite place in his whole apartment. It didn't really have the best view, but it wasn't horrible by any means. It was on the outskirts of his living room so she could sit and look at the rest of the apartment from there.

Sometimes she would just sit and stare at nothing. She would imagine that Peter was still there, that he was walking around, sitting around, sleeping on the couch, making her dinner and making her smile by doing something completely ridiculous that if anyone else did, it would make them look like an idiot. Peter could do those things. That was how she liked to remember him, not like he was when he died.

This was her apartment now, in everyone's minds but no one ever came over because it was Peter's apartment. In eight months she had barely moved any of his things. Heidi had even offered to help and pay for a decorator but Claire couldn't do it. She didn't really feel like she lived there, more that she was having a really long sleepover. Even though she lived in the space it was Peter's and it had to stay that way. At first she told herself that it was to get over him, to accept it. But it didn't really help her get-over Peter; it was more a reminder that he was gone.

She'd lived here for eight months. Eight months in a place that wasn't her home and barely had any of her belongings in it. She was used to that. She never really felt at home anywhere. She didn't need to add her touch. This was Peter's house and she had only wanted to protect it. He was the closest thing to home she had ever felt in her life. This was the only way she knew how to keep it that way.

_"Please Heidi don't let them do this!" She pleaded, grasping onto her, tears streaming down her cheeks. _

_"It's just a ratty old apartment. Honestly Claire, you look like a fool carrying on like that." Angela snapped at her. _

_"It is not just!" Claire screamed at her. Angela pursed her lips. _

_"Really Claire…act your age for goodness sake," Her attempt at agitation succeeded as Claire glared at her. _

_"Why are you doing this? Please don't do this…" She pleaded as her tears fell again. Heidi pulled her into a hug._

_"Nathan…" He looked at his wife and his hysterically sobbing daughter. _

_"Ma, maybe we can do it later."_

_She looked at him with eyes of betrayal and huffed. "Nathan, you can not be serious. Don't let her childish tears influence you in such a way. It will be your downfall. The plans are already set. The movers are going next week to clear his stuff out." _

_"'The plans are set'? Someone else is moving out his things? This is all about convenience for you. Did you even care about him at all? Do you even care at all that he's gone?!" _

_"How dare you. You have no clue the pain I feel." Tension and silence filled the room except for Claire's silent sobs. Angela looked at her and turned to Nathan. "You deal with this. I'm not in the mood for petty declarations of misfortune." She turned on her heel and walked out of the room. _

_Nathan ran his hands through his hair. It was the first time Claire had ever seen him do that and it reminded her so much of Peter. He sighed. "Claire…what do you want us to do? There's no need to keep his apartment if no one's living there. Pete-Peter's gone. We can't pretend." _

_"It's not pretending. I just don't think it's a good way to honor him, having other people clear out his life," Claire sniffled. _

_"What do you want to do? Do you want to go through his stuff?" Claire trembled at the idea. They all sat together for a few moments of painful silence. _

_"Could I live there?" Nathan looked at her intensely. _

_"What?"_

_"I mean, I'm starting class soon…his place isn't far from campus. Not forever—just, just for awhile." _

_"Claire…"_

_"I know it's not ideal but I just feel like it's what I need. Maybe it's crazy…"_

_"If that's what you really want to do, I think it could work. We have a lease anyway." Nathan replied. _

_Claire's face lit up. __"Really?"__ Nathan nodded and she wrapped her arms around him. _

As she made her way to her shower, all she wanted was for tomorrow to come so she could forget. Forget this day, forget her pain. Forget Peter Petrelli. He was gone. The kind of gone that doesn't come back.

_ELLE BISHOP_

_CHICAGO_

"Just—get out of the way!" Elle snapped at the group of people taking up the entire sidewalk. She could feel her hands warming at the thought of taking out her anger on them. It seemed to ease her. But she didn't. She controlled herself and walked on, not looking back. She'd done a lot of that lately: not looking back. She kept herself busy just to forget. It was moments like these she dreaded, when she wanted to but couldn't forget anything.

Sometimes the guilt ate her up and other times she justified her actions. It changed with the day. And today, unfortunately for everyone around her, she was filled with justification. But she was here for a reason and she was going to accomplish it and leave. She had things to do at home after all.

"Hi. I'm looking for someone and I need you to help me find him." Elle smiled at the man behind the desk. The tall man with black eyes turned and faced her, giving her his full attention. "I need to this." Elle placed a slip of paper at the man's hand.

"Is this real?"

Elle glared at him. "Do I look like I'm kidding?" The man stared her down and turned to walk out a door to his left.

_Tomorrow,_ Elle said to herself as she sat down in the large black chair. _Tomorrow it will all be over. _


	5. Should and Shouldn't

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. NBC does, thanks to Tim Kring and his genius._

**Chapter ****5: Should and Shouldn't**

_MATT PARKMAN, PETER PETRELLI_

_BROOKLYN, NY_

They sat in silence. "Wow." Matt whispered silently. Peter's gaze moved to the window. The sky outside was pitch black and the sun had long been gone. "Peter, I don't know what to say." "Don't say anything. I've tried to figure out what to say for months but I don't know any more than I did then. Matt, it's been good talking to you. I haven't talked with anyone." Peter turned to Matt. "I really need to find Claire. I need to see her, so I can get back."

Matt nodded. "There's a lot you need to talk with her about Peter."

"I'm not talking to her, Matt. I just—I just need to see her. I can't talk with her. I'm dead; by now she's accepted that. I can't just come back to life and leave again. It's not fair. It's easier to stay dead."

"Easier for who? You?"

"Don't. You have no idea what this has done to me! Think I like pretending that I'm not alive? That I like seeing Nathan in pain over losing his daughter? Not being able to help? Think I like living with the knowledge that Claire has to think that I'm dead? That I can't hold her when she's dealing with all this crap? Well, it's not! I hate that everyone in my life has to live without me and worse that I have to watch them all do it!"

The silence filled the room again. Matt lowered his head to the floor. "How long have you loved her?" He looked back at Peter.

"The first day, at the police station. She called me her hero and I knew." Peter sighed.

"It's been hard Matt. Loving her, thinking she was my niece and not even being able to hold her hand. And now that I can...I still can't. I've tried to not have her in my life, to not think of her, not love her but I do. It's like there's this connection that keeps me attached. It's how I know when she needs me, when she's sad. It's also why I can't forget her, can't ignore my feelings for her, can't escape her. I don't even know if I want to."

"Well, you should go to her. Go see her."

Peter nodded. "You should too."

Peter's comment threw Matt aback for a second. "What?"

"You should go. I heard you thinking about it. Whatever the phone call was about, you should go. You might regret it." Matt nodded.

"Keep in touch Peter."

"Keep an eye on them for me when I go back."

Peter and Matt hugged and Peter disappeared, leaving Matt with the stories he just heard and the questions that filled his head.

_HIRO AND ANDO_

_SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE_

Hiro opened his eyes and looked around. They were standing in the middle of the street, a car honked and they jumped out of the way before it ran them over. It was dark outside, the sun was beginning to peak through the cracks of the buildings. Hiro and Ando crossed the street and looked up. They were in New York.

Hiro looked around. Everything looked the same. Usually his journeys to the future contained some horrible view of what was to come. But life here seemed normal. So normal that the idea of it made him uneasy.

Ando and Hiro walked down the sidewalk to an apartment building on the corner. It was quiet in this part of the city, all except the cars that would pass by. As Ando was about to speak, there was a noise above his head. Loud, like someone falling down the fire escape. He looked above and Hiro's gaze followed.

There was someone above them, about three floors. He, or she, wasn't doing anything, just standing. There was something familiar about the stance, which Hiro whispered to Ando. As the silence occupied the street, the man moved at the echo of the faint Japanese that filled his ear.

"Who's down there?" The man moved and squinted down at the people below him.

"Peter Petrelli?" Hiro asked the figure. The man moved slightly and nodded, his suspicions confirmed. "Hiro."

Hiro smiled. "Peter Petrelli! It is me, Hiro Nakamura! We come here to future to find you! We need to talk with you." Hiro waited for a reply.

Peter sighed and gazed at his home. "I'll come down." Hiro cheered a small cry of joy with Ando as Peter appeared before them. "Why are you here?" He obviously did not want to make small talk.

"We found these paintings from Mr. Isaac. They were in my father's vault. I found them after his death. I got the rest a few days ago. We do not know what they mean. We came to ask you for your help."

"Why me?"

"You are in every painting. You and a flying boy…" Peter's eyes widened at his comment. "and Claire, the cheerleader. All of you are…"

"Don't. I want to know any more. I can't help you."

Ando looked at Hiro confused. "But you did not even look at them."

"It doesn't matter. That's all over now." Peter turned away and walked back to the door.

"What is over? We need to stop this. We need you Peter Petrelli. We need you to be a hero." Peter stopped in his tracks when he heard that word. No one had called him that for a long time.

"I shouldn't do this," Peter opened the door and looked at them. "Just a few minutes, but we have to stay quiet." Hiro and Ando followed Peter inside.

_ANGELA PETRELLI_

_PARIS, FRANCE_

"How does he know? That is completely unacceptable!" Angela yelled into the receiver.

_"It all began after your son's shooting at the press conference." _

"Yes, the _failed_ attempt. I did warn you. I told you what you were bringing about once you did it. That still explains nothing."

_"Her blood…"_

"It heals everyone from everything. I know. Since Peter has it as well, that was how Nathan survived. You don't need to explain it to me. I was there. I just need to know how they received this information. What gave them the idea to do the searching?"

_"I'm not sure. We do know that Dr. Mohinder Suresh was involved." _

"I should have known. That man has been nothing but trouble since his arrival into our lives."

_"With Bob gone, you are in charge. What do we do?" _

"Keep the boy away. Make sure he doesn't get near. Keep Claire from searching. Keep Nathan's mind at bay."

_"That sounds easier than it will be."_

"It should not have sounded easy. If it did then I did not express it well. Is that all the failures you have for me?"

_"Well…"_

"What?"

_"It's Peter. The eye said he has not made movement the entire day. We believe that he has gone to—"_

"Don't say it! He can not be in New York. If he is—if you—there will be a job on the line if he gets anywhere near her! All of our work will have been for nothing. Linderman will be rolling in his grave!" She paused and took a sip of scotch. "Peter can not find out. He can not be in New York. If he reveals he's alive, everything is ruined! You better find him and get him back to Australia. If you fail I assure you Mr. Connors, that there will be hell to pay." She hung up the phone and gulped her drink.

_CLAIRE BENNETT-PETRELLI_

_PETER' S APT._

Claire sat up in the bed. It wasn't even dusk yet. The last nine months she'd been unable to sleep. Everyone said it would pass but she knew she'd never sleep in peace again. There had only been one night in the last three years that she slept soundly, and that night would never be repeated. She pulled her hair up and grabbed the ratty blue robe from the closet. It was Peter's but she liked it.

Claire grabbed a cup of tea and sank into the couch. After flicking through the channels on the television, she decided to just dream. She either had to dream in her sleep, a possibility which was already denied, or dream of life while she sat in silence. At least with the latter she had some control. And since it was in her control, she was going to dream of Peter—even though she knew she shouldn't.

It was pure torture; she was going to torture herself with the life she'd never have. There she sat, the indestructible girl who felt no pain. The girl who, physically, would feel absolutely nothing but there she sat with nothing but her dreams to torture her, feeling more pain than she could dream. If it hurt half as much physically as this, she was glad she couldn't feel it.

It was so ironic that she had to laugh. Completely indestructible, yet completely destroyed. Able to feel nothing but feeling everything. Completely in love, yet completely alone. What added the salt to the open wound was that she'd never be with Peter, now that she was able to. The one thing keeping them apart didn't exist anymore. They would be together if he was here. But he wasn't here. She laughed some more, laughed until tears streaked down her face. Bittersweet, salty tears.

_PETER PETRELLI_

_PETER'S APT._

When he saw her there in his ratty, blue robe it made him smile. But then she started laughing. There was nothing funny around her but she laughed. He moved closer toward the couch as she laughed harder. That's when he saw it. A tear. Just one fall from the corner of her eye. Then another. The laughter turned into sobs and the tear into a flood.

He was just inches from her. He could look into her eyes, which were greener now that she had been crying, and see it. Her pain. He told himself at first that it was because of Noah, because of Nathan but he knew as she sat there clinging to his pillow that it was because of him.

Everything inside of him told him to reach out, to wipe a tear, to hold her, to move that piece of curl behind her ear. But he couldn't. He wasn't there, not really. He just sat inches from the woman he loved and watched her cry. It was all he could do.

She was still beautiful. He watched her as she curled up on the couch and fell asleep once she had no more tears to cry. "Claire…" he whispered as he looked down on her. She was so peaceful, so beautiful, so hurt as he looked at her sleeping. He couldn't just sit there anymore. He could feel himself losing it, everything inside of him wanting to wake her up.

He couldn't though. Instead he moved around his apartment. It was obvious that she had been there for awhile. He could see touches that she had added around the apartment, especially in the bedroom. He couldn't help but wonder how long she'd been there. He had a suspicion that it had been all this time.

He walked back into the living room and knelt down in front of her sleeping form. He knew he shouldn't talk to her, shouldn't touch her but he knew he had to. "I came. I could feel you. I'm sorry you're hurting." He whispered as he looked at her. He gently placed his lips on her forehead. "I love you Claire."

A few minutes later Peter made his way the window. He couldn't stay any longer. He'd come back later to check on her before going back to being dead.

"Peter?" Claire whispered. "Peter? Where are you going?" Peter froze. He was invisible, she couldn't see him. So, how was she staring right at him in the dark room?

_NIKI SANDERS_

_BROOKLYN_

Niki lay in her bed. Micah had gone to school for the day and now she was left with the nothingness that had become her life. She had been through it all and she had survived it all: losing D.L. in the stupid way she did, fighting for existence between her other personalities, surviving the virus and surviving an explosion, of course the latter two were completely thanks to Claire—the vaguely familiar blonde that let her live. With the life that she had received, came the inescapable irony that all that was left in it, was Micah. Though he was enough for eight hours a day, it was the other sixteen that left her miserable and utterly alone.

She longed for something else. For someone else. She found herself sometimes wishing that she had died instead of D.L., or worse, along side him. It was in these moments that she fought to be happy, not for herself but for Micah.

Still, she wondered what her life would become. She hadn't held a steady job in months. She knew she needed to find one. They would be out of money soon. They needed money. That scared her. She wasn't scared of getting a job—it was just finding one that was the problem.

She looked at the clock. 2:15. Micah would be home in one hour. She jumped out of bed with renewed energy and headed toward the shower. She shouldn't lie in bed all day, every day but she did. Even though this was her life, she'd never let Micah see it. He would only see his mom, the mom who loved him and nothing else. Especially the pain.

_MATT PARKMAN_

_LAX, GATE 6H_

"We have now reached Los Angeles, where the condition is sunny and 80 degrees. Please remain seated until we've reached the landing. Thank you for flying Regal Air."

Matt looked out the window on his right, his nervous suddenly coming through to his stomach. He just spent precious money and time away from work and Molly to fly around the country with no explanation at all. He was just here. Here to meet his ex-wife after nearly three years and he had no clue why.

He should have said no.

He should have demanded an explanation and not come with out it.

He should have hung up the phone, deleted her e-mails and pretended that she didn't exist.

But he couldn't do that. There was something in her voice that he couldn't ignore. It drew him there.

He supposed it was like Peter, no matter what happened or where he was, something always called him and led him to Claire. He could never escape it or ignore it because she was part of him, even before Peter saved her, before he loved her. No conscious decision could ever deny her whatever she needed; Peter would always come, always be her hero.

Matt supposed the same was true of Janice. Even though she had done the wrong and left him with nothing, he would never be able to deny her, even if he wanted to.

As he exited LAX and hailed a cab to Janice's home he wished that he could say no, that he could ignore her and deny her. But that was a pipe dream and he knew it. They would always be connected and he would always come, always save her—even if he didn't what she needed saving from.

--

**There you go! Hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long. I'll keep them coming as much as I can the next few weeks. Have a Merry Christmas if I don't post before then!**

**Anyone have any ideas what to do with Niki? I wanted her to live but I'm having problems with fitting her into the story line. She's kinda lame without Jessica, which is why they killed her on the show but whatever. I'm playing with it. If you want details I can give you some, just message me. **

**Stay tuned: good things are coming**** I promise! Here's a hint: it involves changing the future and finding out what's really going on with Peter's "death!"! Also, some Paire coming at ya (especially in two chapters from now**** Thanks! **

**Review**** (please?) **


	6. Remind Me

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. NBC does, thanks to Tim __Kring_

**Chapter 6: Remind Me**

_"This is so good!" Claire exclaimed as she swallowed her food. _

_"Well, they are the best hot dogs in New York City," Peter grinned at her. _

_"Gray's Papaya.__ That's a weird name though. It doesn't scream 'Eat here.' But they can make a dog." Peter laughed at her comment. "Why are you laughing?" _

_"You're just funny. I laugh when something's funny." Claire rolled her eyes at Peter and took another bite. _

_"Thanks for taking me around Peter. You make the adjustment easier." Claire smiled as they walked toward to Central Park._

_"I do what I can. I know it can't be easy for you being here." Claire just shrugged. "Just know that you can always come to me." _

_"I do know that Peter. Can we talk about something else?"_

_"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"_

_"Hmm, let's just wait. I'm sure some inspiration will come." Peter nodded as she giggled. _

_Central Park was alive with people. They were lying in the grass, sitting on the benches, riding bikes and jogging. Claire smiled at the images around her. "Peter, look at that!" Claire pointed to the toddlers playing near them. They were chasing bubbles and laughing as they ran. "They are so adorable." _

_"They are cute," Peter agreed as they walked past. _

_"I can't wait." _

_Peter looked at her. "Can't wait for what?" _

_"Babies."_

_Peter nodded and smiled nervously. "A long time from now I hope." _

_"I wanted to have one tomorrow but I don't think Nathan or Angela would be happy." _

_"I would think not." _

_Claire laughed. "No worries Peter, a long time from now. But I'll be ready."_

_"You'll be a good mom."_

_She smiled. "Thanks Peter. It'll be fun dressing little Callie in dresses and buying her dolls, teaching her about make-up and boys."_

_"Callie?"_

_Claire blushed. "Yeah, I've always liked that name. Callie Paige. __Someday."_

_"That's cute," Peter smiled. "Do all girls think about this stuff?"_

_"Yes, definitely.__ Most of us even have the wedding planned before age ten." Peter laughed as they walked on out of the park. "I think you'll be a great dad someday Peter. Any kid would be great to have you a father." _

_"Thanks, things to look forward to." Peter smiled. _

_"Now remind me where we're going next." _

_"Tiffany's."_

_"Ooh, are you going to buy me something?" Claire's eyes widened with anticipation as she looked at him. _

_"Um…no.__ Sorry. That's what Nathan is for, buying you expensive presents. You could probably guilt it out of him—17 years of missed birthdays and Christmas or something."_

_"Peter! That's horrible." _

_"I was only kidding Claire. But there's an idea for you if you ever need something big." Peter winked as she shook her head. _

_"Peter Petrelli, what will I do with you?" _

_"That's something my mother asks every day." Claire laughed as they walked down Fifth Ave._

_ELLE BISHOP_

_SEATLE, WA_

Elle walked into the bright sun. "Finally," she muttered to herself. 324 Jena Court. She walked to the door. It opened before she could knock. A short brunette walked out. "Hi!" Elle smiled.

The girl looked confused. "Hi."

"Are you Rachel? Rachel Hopkins?" Elle asked. The girl's composure completely changed as she pushed past Elle.

"No, I'm sorry. You have the wrong person."

Elle stared as her as she got into the car and rolled her eyes. "Excuse me, but I think that I have exactly the right person." She ran to the car before the driver door closed and stopped it with her hand. "Look, I know what you're going through Rachel. You're not alone." The girl looked up at her. "I know what you can do. Remind me of what it is, I think I forget. It's something with ice?"

Rachel and Elle stared at each other. "Who are you?"

"My name is Elle."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to help you. I'm also here to help me."

"How can you help me? How can I help you?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story but the short version. I can help you by taking you to people who can help you control your powers, understand them and use them to help save the world. You can help me by coming along with me and giving me some information."

"What kind of information?" Rachel asked, raising her eyebrow.

"The whereabouts of someone I believe is your friend. A man named Gabriel Gray. Some people call him Sylar." Rachel's face lost all color and she looked away. "I take it from your reaction that you know him." Rachel and Elle stared at each other.

"Get in." Rachel started the car and Elle smiled as she jumped into the passenger seat.

_MATT PARKMAN_

_LOS ANGELES_

Matt knocked on the door. He exhaled as Janice answered it. She just smiled at him. Her smile was tired and she was pale. He could tell from just glancing at her that she was sick. She never did carry it well, even just a cold. Even if he hadn't known just how sick she was, he would've been able to guess.

"You made it. Come in," Janice said opening the door. Matt didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything as he walked inside. Matt tried not to look around the house because of the memories that surrounded him as he did. He followed Janice to a seat in the den.

"Want something to drink?"

"No, I'm alright."

"Where are you staying?"

"At the Holiday Inn down the road," Matt paused as Janice sat down. "I, uh, I don't want to be rude or anything but can we skip the small talk? I'd really just like to know what's going on and why I'm here."

Janice shifted in her seat. "Ok, Matt. I do owe you that." She coughed loudly and sipped some water. "I've had cancer for nearly two years. They've done a lot for me but there are no more options left, which is why I've called you."

Janice moved from her chair and grabbed a book off the desk. She brought it to Matt on the couch and sat beside him. "Open it." He stared at her and slowly picked up the leather bound book. He ran his hand across it before opening it.

One the first page was a picture of Janice, looking as she did when he last saw her, holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. Matt fought back emotion as he flipped through the next few pages. "Janice, why are you showing me this?" His voice quivered as he stared down at a little boy with big brown eyes and brown hair.

"He's four now, just a few weeks ago actually. His name is Harper. He loves trains and baseball." Janice put her hand on Matt's. "He has no one else but me." He looked at her quickly and held her gaze.

"What are you—"

"Matt," she pleaded with tears falling down her cheek. "I'm dying. I'm not going to be here for him. He has no one else. No one. I can't leave him with no one. I can't."

Matt closed the album on his lap and placed it on the floor. "Janice."

"Matt, listen. I know that I don't deserve anything from you. I hurt you; I betrayed you and you were nothing but good to me. But Harper, he's an innocent, amazing little boy who's about to lose the only person he has in his life. He doesn't deserve that. He deserves someone who will take care of him, who will love him."

"Janice," Matt's mind was swirling. "I-he doesn't even know who I am. Where's his father?"

Janice shifted again. "He got back with his wife, moved to Michigan. He signed away all his rights. He's never met Harper, didn't want the complication. At the time that was fine but now… and you know, my mom died years and my dad is completely gone mentally; he's barely hanging on. He doesn't even know me anymore. Matt, I have no one but you."

Matt paced the floor. "I haven't talked to you in four years. You don't know me anymore. I could be some crazy man that you want to—what exactly, give your son to?"

Janice nodded and looked at him. "I know we haven't spoken but your still the Matt I married years ago. You'd never change that much so I know you're not crazy." She sighed. "And yes, I want to give you my son."

_HIRO NAKAMARA & PETER PETRELLI_

_SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE_

Peter's apartment was dark and created an eerie feeling that encompassed the room. Peter led them to a seat at the table. "Let me see them," he whispered. Hiro pulled the long, thin, oval container and opened it. He pulled out the five canvases and spread them out on the table. Peter glanced slowly at the first one and shifted in the chair at the image.

He moved that one to the back and looked at the next and then the next. When he reached the fourth he slowly moved his fingers along the image. Hiro glanced at what Peter was lingering on. It was Claire he slowly traced her face. When he noticed Hiro watching, he quickly flipped to the final painting, where he slammed his hand on the table and jumped up. The noise echoed through the quiet house. His eyes widened cautiously as he moved around the living room.

"Put them away. I don't need to see anymore." Hiro nodded and Ando returned the paintings to their container. Hiro moved toward Peter. "You should leave."

"But Peter, we need help. What do they mean?" Peter turned and searched his eyes. Hiro stood awkwardly feet away.

"It's obvious isn't it? It happens exactly like that. I know, believe me on it; I've lived it. It was years ago but it's not really something you get over—watching everyone around you die. The only power you contain is the ability to just stand around as it happens, unable to stop it." Peter turned away and looked out his window.

"But…the future isn't written in stone."

Peter scoffed back a sob. "Nathan used to say that."

"Used to? He dies…?"

"Everyone dies Hiro; everyone except you and I. Everyone dies."

"Peter, we can change it. We can change all of this; keep it from being the future if you just help us!"

Suddenly there was a sound that no one in the room expected to hear: crying. Peter jumped from his spot in front of the window and ran into the other room. Hiro and Ando stared at each other as the crying seized slowly. Peter re-entered the room, holding a child.

Hiro stared at the little girl in his arms. She looked like someone he knew. She had blonde hair that hung in curls around her little face. She cried silently as Peter rocked her in his arms. "Shh…it's okay. Daddy's here. Daddy's here…"

Hiro and Ando sat on the couch until Peter was finished with his daughter. Hiro looked around the dark room. There was a picture to his left on the end table, one of Peter's wedding day. Beside him the white dress stood Claire. The image made Hiro smile and Peter's movement toward his daughter's room brought him back. Peter cleared his throat and spoke slowly. "That's Callie. She's eighteen months old. She was a surprise, a lovely gift but a surprise one. Claire…she was so thrilled. There had just been so much death; everyone left needed hope."

"Claire…where is she?"

Peter sat on the chair closest to him. "She, uh, she was murdered."

"Peter, I'm sorry."

Peter merely nodded. "Yeah." Hiro didn't ask but Peter figured he would. They always did. So Peter went on with the story. "Callie was three months old when it happened. Claire went to the family house; I had the baby. My mother and Claire always had problems but it got worse after we got married. She never understood our relationship, never supported it. She was always jealous of our relationship—not just ours, every woman before Claire."

Peter paused in thought then continued. "Well, they had an argument, no doubt about Callie—that was their new issue. My mother always thought she knew was best for everyone. Claire and I told her we didn't want her help or her suggestions, which didn't go over too well with her. During their argument, or after, my mother pushed her away and Claire fell into the fireplace in just the right way that the fire-poker rammed through her head. That's the story anyway. My mother never admitted to it but I know she was directly involved. It's too much of a coincidence the way it happened. I think she killed Claire herself. I should never have let her go alone after everything..." Peter stopped walking and moved around the room to the window.

"You can stop it," Ando spoke up for the first time the whole day. "Help us; we can change the future. It's not too late yet."

Peter stared at Ando and Hiro and he thought. He paced and picked up a picture of Claire. He glanced into Callie's room. "What do you need me to do?"

Hiro smiled. "Where we are, it is November 2010. You are—"

"Dead." Peter replied. Hiro nodded. "I'm not dead."

"I know. Where can we find you? We want to show you these and get you to help us stop them."

"I'm in Sydney, Australia. Wait—what day is it?"

"19," Ando smiled.

Peter thought for a moment "Oh, I'm in New York City. I'm at Matt Parkman's for a while and then I'm at my apartment, where Claire lived. I'm invisible, just checking in…because I was dead. I'll go back into hiding the next day." Peter paused. "I'm not going to believe that you talked to me."

"What?"

"In the future, I'll be difficult—if I know myself at all then I'm sure of it—because I won't understand how you found me when even Molly couldn't." Peter paced again. "Remind me. Remind me of Callie."

"But she won't be born yet."

"I know. But we knew what we would name our daughter already. Well, I knew what Claire wanted to name _her_ daughter: Callie. We had talked about it, I had dreamed about the possibility—especially that day when I found out she wasn't my niece. Remind me Hiro. If I give you trouble, just say it is for Claire and for our Callie."

Hiro nodded obediently. Peter wrote down the addresses for his apartment and Australia. "Thank you Peter Petrelli."

"Thank you, Hiro." They shook hands. "If you can change all this, I'd be more grateful than you could ever understand." With another nod, Hiro grabbed Ando's arm and squinted his eyes.

**There's another one for you. Please let me know if y'all like it or not. The next chapter will be a fun one! I won't ruin anything for you though. I'll probably post it (and maybe another one) before Christmas. ****But no promises.**

**Please review!! **


	7. Real

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. NBC does, thanks to Tim Kring. _

Just a note: idk why it said I posted chap 6 twice…I didn't. I didn't change it all. So I hope no one was confused. Anyway…this is THE Longest chapter I've ever written for a story. EVER. There probably won't be another one this long for the rest of the story. I just have SO much stuff I wanted to cover here. I hope that it isn't too soon to post this...if i'm going to fast, let me know. I'm ahead with the chapters and excited to get them out---especially this one! Really excited :)

You will enjoy this chapter. I know it! You'll love it. I've been really excited to post it: ) So, happy, happy reading…If you like it, leave happy, happy reviews. (That'll be the best gift ever!)

**Part 1, Chapter 7: Real**

_CLAIRE-BENNET PETRELLI AND PETER PETRELLI_

_PETER'S APT., NEW YORK_

Peter walked back into the living room and knelt down in front of her sleeping form. He knew he shouldn't talk to her, shouldn't touch her but he knew he had to. "I came. I could feel you. I'm sorry you're hurting." He whispered as he looked at her. He gently placed his lips on her forehead. "I love you Claire."

A few minutes later Peter made his way the window. He couldn't stay any longer. He'd come back later to check on her before going back to being dead.

"Peter?" Claire whispered. "Peter? Where are you going?" Peter froze. He was invisible, she couldn't see him. So, how was she staring right at him in the dark room?

He didn't want to move in case he made a sound; he didn't even want to breathe. Fortunately for him as she moved from the couch she took his breathe away so he didn't have to worry about breathing. She walked toward him. It was almost as if she was seeing him. She stopped a few inches from where he was standing.

The room was so quiet and she was so close that he feared she could hear his heart pounding against his chest. It was calling out for her, longing for her touch, her voice. It urged him to move toward her, reveal himself. But as much as his heart longed for her, his brain kept him immobilized and reminded him of what was at stake if he gave into his heart. So he just stood there.

Claire didn't move for a second. She felt him so strongly that she didn't want to move. It was sudden. Maybe it was because she dreamed about him, dreamed that he was there, that he was talking to her. It was crazy. She dreamed about him so much before but this time it felt so real. She shook her head. "This is crazy," she whispered aloud. "Peter's not here." She wrapped her arms around herself as she took a step toward the window.

Peter felt like a jerk. He was lying to Claire. He didn't want to deny her or make her think she was alone when she wasn't. The fact that he knew she needed him didn't help. He was so close to her. Their connection was so strong. He should have known that she would sense him, that he couldn't try to hide from her. He moved slowly and cautiously as she sat in the chair. He smiled to himself. That was always her favorite part of his apartment.

Claire picked up the picture next to the chair. It was her favorite of them. It was her first winter in the city and it snowed. She and Peter had gone outside to play in it, against his desire at first. But once they were out there, he loved it like she had. She loved that picture, that memory. Nathan had seen the picture after Peter's death and from the look in his eye, she gave it to him.

_"Peter! Peter wake up!" Claire yelled. She jumped on the couch where Peter had temporarily taken residence. Peter groaned in his sleep. "Peter! Come on!" _

_"Claire…what? What time is it?" He muttered sleepily. _

_"It's six." _

_"In the morning?" _

_"Yes. Get up. It's snowing! Peter there's snow!" Claire exclaimed. _

_"Claire…it's six in the morning." _

_"But Peter! There's snow! Let's go outside!" Peter groaned and put his pillow over his face. "Peter!" She grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room. _

_"Hey! I was using that." He whined. _

_"Get up Peter. Let's go play in the snow. I want to build a snowman and make snow angels and…whatever else you do in the snow!" Claire's smile lit up the room. Peter was unresponsive._

_"Claire, can we do it later?"_

_She looked as if she was smacked in the face. "Later? But…but later the snow won't be fresh! It might melt. It's supposed to be the best when it's fluffy and new. I bet it doesn't stay white long here…Peter, come on. You're ruining my first snow experience!" She crossed her arms, pouted and sank to the corner of the couch where his feet were resting. _

_Peter sat up quickly. "Wait, you've never been in the snow?" She looked at him with disgust. _

_"No. I have lived in Texas and California for 17 years of my life. We don't really get blizzards." _

_Peter stared at her. "Well, then why are you wasting time sitting here? Go get dressed already! Hurry up, before the snow melts and loses its fluff." Claire smiled, jumped off the couch and ran to Peter's room (her temporary room) and got dressed. _

_---_

_"I need something for a hat," Claire replied, eyeing their snowman. _

_"Well, you have that adorable pink beanie on your head." Peter smiled, poking her head. _

_"Hey! I need that. It's cold. You wouldn't want me to freeze would you?" _

_"I really don't care." Peter joked. Claire frowned and made dough-eyes at him. "Don't do that. You'll win for sure." _

_She laughed and ripped his black hat off his head. "This works," she smiled as she placed it on the snowman's head. "It looks much better than my pink one would have. Besides, he's a boy snowman; it might've confused him if it was pink." _

_Peter laughed. "Ok, fair deal. He looks good. What should we call him? Frosty?" He teased. _

_"Oh no, Frosty is already taken. Let's call him…Kevin." _

_"Kevin? What kind of name is that? That's not even catchy. 'Kevin the snowman.' You can do better than that." _

_Claire put her hands on her hips. "Okay then Mr. Catchy, you name him." _

_"Okay, I will." Peter walked around the snowman. He playful scratched his finger on his chin. Claire cleared her throat. "Be patient, I'm thinking." Claire giggled and rolled her eyes. "I've got it. It's perfect. Scout." _

_Claire scoffed. "Scout? Scout the snowman?"_

_"Yes."_

_"That's no better than Kevin."_

_"It is. Scout means 'first explorer.' Since he is you first snowman, it fits. This is Scout." Peter smiled and put his arm around the snowman's shoulder. Claire laughed. _

_"Okay. Hiya there, Scout the snowman." She grabbed her camera and snapped a picture. "I have to document my first snowman."_

_---_

_"Are you having fun on your snow day?" Peter looked down at Claire. _

_"Very much. But there's still one thing we haven't done." _

_"What's that?" _

_"Snow angel." Claire's eyes twinkled with excitement. Peter took her arm and led her to fresh snow. "What?" She looked up at him. _

_"Make a snow angel." _

_"You have to do it with me, Peter." He shrugged and sat in the snow. "I knew you wouldn't say no." _

_"I'm just so predictable." She shrugged and smiled as the snow piled around them. _

_Peter had stopped flailing his arms and legs but Claire continued and didn't notice until he snapped a picture. "Hey!" _

_"Thought I was predictable?" He smiled as he got up. She held out her hand. Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. Instead of letting him pull her up, she pulled him down into the snow. _

_"Hey, to think I was going to help you get up." Claire just laughed. "I'll never do it again." _

_"Yes you will," Claire smiled. "You'll always help me." _

_Peter smiled at her. "That's what you think is it?" _

_"Yep, always, no matter what," Claire smiled again as she threw some snow in Peter's face. _

_"That's cold!"_

_"Well, you'd be warmer if you'd left you hat on." _

_"The hat you stole for Scout?" Peter asked._

_"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't steal your hat; I borrowed it for someone who was colder than you. Besides, if you hadn't cut your hair you would be warm." _

_"I knew you were still bitter about that. It'll grow back." Claire nodded as she lay in the snow. She pulled out her camera and snapped a picture of Peter. She laughed as she kept snapping pictures and he wrestled to get the camera from her. He got it from her and snapped pictures of her as she laughed. She laid her head inches from his and laughed uncontrollably as snow flurries fell; Peter laughed at her reaction. While she laughed he snapped a picture of the two of them together, looking at each other and laughing in the snow. _

_Once she gained control she sighed and looked at Peter. "That was fun." He nodded and smiled. "Thanks Peter, I know you didn't want to come." _

_"Are you kidding? I want to go anywhere you want me to go." She smiled and shivered. "Want some breakfast? I think I know of some coffee that has our names written all over it." _

_"Sounds perfect." _

Claire sat the picture back down in its spot. She sighed as she stared at it. A tear slid softly down her cheek. She put her hand on her face as she started to sob. She didn't know what brought this on now. The whole day had been a wreck for her, starting with Nathan. She didn't understand why she was losing him too. Wasn't losing Peter enough?

Peter didn't know what happened. She was smiling, enjoying one of their favorite memories and then she lost it. He knew he wasn't supposed to move but before he could control himself he was kneeling in front of her. He put his hand on her cheek. She suddenly stopped sobbing and sucked in some air. "Peter?"

He didn't care anymore. He didn't care about rules or risks; all he cared about was Claire. He put his hand in hers and pulled her out of the chair. "Peter…?" It was over; he let everything go. She gasped as he appeared in front of her and froze in place.

Tears started to fall down Claire's cheek again. "Claire…"

"Peter? H-how are you…is this real?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "It's real." She stared at him as tears fell. He wrapped his arms around her.

"This can't be real. You're dead. I saw you…"

"Shh…I'm here Claire. It's real."

"Kiss me, Peter." He wiped a tear from her cheek and kissed her softly. She nested her face into his chest as he stroked her blonde hair. They didn't stay anything, just stood there in each others arms.

_"There she is," Nathan smiled. __"The birthday girl."__Peter turned and looked at Claire as Nathan rushed to hug his daughter. "You're eighteen." Claire didn't say anything, she just smiled. She'd been with the Petrelli's for almost a year now and she'd learned that sometimes the best thing to do was smile. _

_"What do you want to do for your birthday?" Nathan asked as Claire plopped into the chair beside Peter. _

_"Please, don't make a big deal of it Nathan." Claire replied softly. _

_"You don't want to do anything?" Nathan sat down beside her slowly. "It's our first birthday with you. I'd hoped we could celebrate." Claire looked at Nathan. She wanted to say everything but she couldn't say anything. He had been good to her and she didn't want to hurt him. _

_"Okay Nathan, but just something small, like dinner or something with the family. I don't want anything big." _

_Nathan smiled. "Great. I'll go tell Heidi and we'll make some plans." Claire smiled weakly as Nathan kissed the top of her head and walked out of the room. _

_Claire poured a glass of juice as Peter stared at her. "What?" _

_"What 'what?'" _

_"You're staring at me intensely. Either you have something to say or something you want me to say or you are trying to read my mind. If it's the latter, you should stop because it's going to piss me off; if it's the first one just say it because it will save so much time." Claire smirked as she took a bite of a bagel. _

_"You don't have to pretend like its all okay. It can be hard for you. It's supposed to be hard."_

_"What?" _

_"The birthday thing. It's your first one away from the Bennett's. No one expects it to be easy. Nathan's just trying to make you feel normal." _

_"I've never felt normal; that's not going to change because of a birthday." _

_"Claire, that's not what I mean and you know it," she shrugged but he didn't take his eyes off her. "I know you better than that. You can't just pretend everything's okay when I know it's not." She took another bite. "If you need to talk I'm here." She smiled and he moved from the table. _

_--- _

_Peter walked down the upstairs hallway to change his clothes for the big birthday dinner. Nathan and Heidi made reservations for them at one of the finest on the Upper East Side. Peter told them that Claire would be happy with a dinner in but Angela, probably out of spite, insisted on taking her out. _

_As Peter passed Claire's room he heard something crash against the wall. He stopped by the door and listened. A crash. Peter contemplated with himself then knocked on the door. A rustle. "Who is it?" Claire asked quietly. _

_"It's me. Are you okay? I heard some noises." Claire didn't respond. "Let me in, Claire." After a few moments of silence, there was a click and Peter turned the knob into Claire's room. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking completely defeated. Her hair was curled in an up-do and her dress was hanging from her dresser. _

_"Claire…"_

_"Peter, I don't know if I can do this." He sat beside her on the bed. "I don't know how to celebrate this. I feel like I'm betraying my family, both of them. It's not fair to Nathan. He's been so great ever since I came here. He's been through so much since the shooting—I don't want to __disappoint him, Peter. I don't want him to think I don't appreciate the effort. And Heidi's been so good to me since I moved into the house. I just—"_

_"It's okay. Nathan knows it's hard for you. He's trying to make it not be so bad, Claire. Him and Heidi…Mom, we all understand. You don't owe us anything. You don't have to do this." _

_"I do! Peter, Nathan risked everything he got back bringing me here. I lost everything and he took me in. I'm so grateful to him for that." _

_"You're his daughter Claire. He's supposed to be there for you." Peter said calmly. Claire's eyes filled with tears. _

_"I just miss them Peter. I would've given everything to save them. I should never have left that night…I should've protected them. They should be celebrating with me. But they can't. I just wish I knew something." Claire cried. _

_"I wish I could save you from this. I wish I could help you." Peter pulled Claire into a hug.__"I can go tell Nathan. He'll understand," _

_"No, I think I need to go. This is real. This is life now. I have to face it. It just hurts." Claire looked at Peter. _

_"I'll be right beside you. I'll make sure you make it through." __She n__ested her face into his chest and__ he stroked her blonde hair__ as she cried softly__. They __didn't stay anything, just sat__ there in each others arms. _

Claire and Peter sat together on the couch. "I've missed you so much Peter. I—today was a horrible day. I never needed you more than I did today. I wished for you; I needed you."

"I know. I heard you."

"You heard me?"

"It's more I felt you," Peter sighed. "I saw Nathan today, in his office."

Claire stared into his eyes. "I'm not—I'm not his daughter," she said as tears formed in her eyes again. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I keep crying…"

"Shh…you can cry. It's okay." She shook her head. "Just because you're indestructible doesn't mean that you can't hurt." That was exactly what she'd been feeling. Hearing him say that made her feel complete.

"Where have you been Peter?"

Peter winced. He knew had been coming. He just didn't know how to answer it. "Claire, there's so much to tell you. And I will tell you…just not now. Let's not ruin this. Just let me hold you."

Claire nodded. "I've missed you Peter."

"I've missed you, more than you could know." Peter kissed her forehead.

"I knew you would come. I could feel you." Claire smiled as he stroked her hair. "Have you been here before to check on me?"

"Once. It wasn't here though. It was at the house about five months ago. I went to check on all of you. You brought some guy over to meet everyone."

Claire twisted to look at Peter. "That was West. I brought him over because he came to go to NYU. I knew him from Costa Verde. He's still just my friend, Peter." Peter nodded. "I promise."

"I believe you."

Claire sat up, her eyes widening. "There's something you should know though," she shifted in her seat. "I-I, today was hard. I kept thinking of you, of us. I only wanted to talk to you but you were…I called him. I talked to him." Peter didn't say anything as she struggled for words. "Remember the first time we kissed? That was vivid in my memory today. I was talking to him about everything with Nathan and…I don't know why but… I kissed him Peter."

Peter swallowed. "It's okay."

"No it's not. I've felt so bad ever since, like I betrayed you."

"No. You didn't…I…don't worry Claire, it doesn't matter. I love you, okay? Never forget that."

"I love you too." She smiled. "I never thought I'd be in your arms again."

"Me either." Peter and Claire sat in each other's arms. "Want to talk about Nathan?"

"He's not my dad, after all of this. It hurts Peter. I have no one else again."

"You have me." Peter replied softly.

Claire smiled. "We can be together Peter." She spoke quietly after some moments of thought. "That's what I've thought about. Not the anger or the pain or the sadness—just us. Then I'd remember that you were gone and the chance was gone with you. It was like finding joy and purpose then having it ripped away."

"I'm back. I'm never leaving you like that again. We are together; we'll be together no matter what happens. You're stuck with me forever."

"Promise?"

"If it's the only thing I do." He smiled. "Today I dreamed about the first time we kissed too, all day you were on my mind. All I wanted to do was be with you."

"Then what's stopping you?" He grinned at her as he kissed her. Again and again he kissed her before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her into the bedroom.

As the sun peaked through the buildings around them, Claire and Peter slept for the first time in nine months. They slept together, in each other's arms.

_"This is so wrong," Peter whispered as he kissed Claire. _

_"You always say that," Claire stated, pulling from his kiss. "But here we are again, making out on your couch. Why even say it?"_

_"I like to know that I remember that it's wrong," he said as he kissed her neck. _

_"Wrong or not, sometimes that doesn't matter. This is real Peter. These feelings are real…aren't they?" Claire explored his eyes as he looked at her. _

_"As real as anything I've ever felt." _

_"Me too." _

_"I hate this for you Claire. You've been living a lie for months. No one can ever know," he said with a sigh._

_"I've been living a lie for years. My whole life is nothing but lies. What's another one?" She retorted nonchalantly. _

_"I don't want that for you. I don't want you to have to lie." _

_"Peter, we've got powers that are secret to the majority of the world. We'll never be able to die. Sorry to inform you but lies will always be present. This lie will be worth it. It's was worth it when we kissed that first time; it's worth it now. It'll be worth it when we're 100, as long as we're together." She ran her hands through his hair. "It's getting longer." _

_"Don't get too used to it," he smiled a lop-sided grin as they kissed. _

_"Peter…" she whispered. "I don't want to wait anymore." He looked at her. "Peter, make love to me." _

_"Claire…" _

_"I mean it. I'm ready." His eyes were locked on her. _

_"There's no going back after this. There's no escape from the trouble we're about to bring into our lives…" _

_She paused in the silence and looked at him. "I don't want to escape. I just need something real__ I just need you, Peter." She kissed him as they fumbled into the bedroom. For the first time in her whole life, reality was a place that Claire wanted to stay. _

_As Claire slept cuddled in his arms, Peter watched her sleep, watched her breathe. She stirred after a few moments as the light crept into the room. She smiled up at Peter. "Hi." She whispered. _

_"Hi," he smiled. "Claire, I think I'm in love with you." She looked at him, caught off guard by his comment. "No, I know I am. I love you." _

_"I love you too. Always have." He kissed her and wrapped her in his arms. "What now?" _

_"I wish I knew." Peter smiled despite himself. They could never really be together, ever, and Peter knew that. He knew it was wrong that they went on secret dates and kissed in corners for months. He knew it was wrong that he had just made love to his brother's daughter. He knew it was wrong to be in love with her. Even though he knew that, he smiled. Reality could wait a few more hours. _

Peter opened his eyes. It felt like a dream, a marvelous dream but when he looked to his left he saw her blonde hair around him and knew it wasn't a dream. He smiled and kissed her cheek. She was beautiful.

He looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was 2:00 p.m. They slept all day. Peter got out of bed and went into the kitchen to make the woman he loved some lunch. As he grabbed a pan from the cabinet he knocked a mug off the shelf. He reached to grab it but before it hit the ground. But it didn't reach the ground. It froze mid-air, seven inches from the floor.

Peter bolted up and looked around. "Peter Petrelli!" A happy, familiar voice reverberated through the frozen apartment.

Peter sighed. "Hiro."


	8. Promise

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. NBC does, thanks to Tim Kring. _

A/N: Hope everyone had a good holiday. This is (sadly) a shorter chapter, but it makes up for the long one last time and if time permits, i'll post another one in a by Friday. Thanks for all the reviews from that last chapter! Please leave some more!

Oh, and let me say that not everything is what it seems--especially with the Claire's death in the future. Peter doesn't know everything (really anything) that happened and we'll learn more a little later. (a long later really...long time from now b/c there is much to do before then so don't fret at all.)

enjoy…:)

**Chapter 8: Promise**

_PETER PETRELLI, HIRO NAKAMURA_

_PETER'S APARTMENT, NEW YORK_

"Hello Peter Petrelli." Hiro replied calmly.

"Hiro, what are you doing here?" Peter asked as he walked toward the living room where Hiro stood.

"I'm glad you are here. I come to see you. I need your help."

Peter raised an eyebrow cautiously. "How did you find me Hiro?"

"I had some help."

"From who? It's not possible. I'm not traceable."

"A very reliable source," Hiro smiled. "You." He pointed.

Peter scoffed. "Me? That's ridiculous, Hiro."

"No, it's true. I talked with you in the future. You told me you would be here. You also told me about the place in Australia and seeing Matt Parkman." Peter stared at him.

"Have you been stalking me?"

Hiro laughed. "No. I told you, the future you told me."

"Oh, ok. And why exactly would I do that? I'm dead for a reason—so people won't find me. Why would I tell you where to find me? That doesn't seem very reasonable." Peter folded his arms across his bare chest. He wasn't going to jump into his ploy that easily.

"Because you wanted us to work together to change the future," Hiro said patiently.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Let's just say, it doesn't turn out the best for anyone. That's why you'll help me, so we can change it. I can't do it without you."

Peter turned and moved back toward the chair in the kitchen. He hated when Hiro was vague. "Can you tell me something?"

Hiro thought for a moment. "The fate of everyone you know rests partly in your hands."

Peter sighed. "I hate when you do that. This is 'save the cheerleader, save the world' all over again."

"I know this is hard, Peter Petrelli, but you need to trust me. We need your help. I need it. The people you love need it. We have to save the world…again."

"I believe you but I don't understand why you have to have me."

Hiro sighed. This was going to take a long time. "I have some paintings that Mr. Isaac painted. My father had one in his possession that was found recently. There are five, which I have, and all of them are related and involve you. Since you were "dead," I went to the future and that is how I am here."

Peter nodded. "Coming out is dangerous Hiro. These people who are after me are ruthless," Peter paused. "But, if I told you where I was…it must work out. That or the future is so terrible that I don't care…but what could be that bad…?"

Hiro beamed through Peter's thoughts as he remembered something important. "Callie."

Peter's eyes darted up toward Hiro. "What did you say?"

"For Callie and Claire." Peter's glance zoomed toward the door where Claire slept. _Callie._ That meant his future involved Claire. The fact that Hiro said it was to change the future didn't seem promising. Something bad must happen.

"What do you need me to do?"

"We need to go somewhere and talk about what's happening. We need to figure out what to do."

"When?"

"Now, soon. I have wasted much time already." Peter looked toward the bedroom. He couldn't just leave her again. Hiro caught his glance. "It could wait a couple hours. But not too many; there is much to do. We will meet in Sydney at six o'clock?" Peter nodded. "Don't tell anyone what we are doing."

"Who would I tell? I'm dead, remember?"

Hiro nodded. "See you soon Peter Petrelli." He squinted his eyes and disappeared. There was a crash as the coffee mug hit the kitchen floor.

_NATHAN PETRELLI_

_MANHATTAN, NY_

Nathan was working in his office. Yesterday he had received horrible news and today, life went on as nothing had happened. He put down his pen and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 2:30. He worked through lunch and didn't even realize it. As his gaze refocused on the papers in front of him, he crossed paths with the picture of his daughter. He realized he hadn't talked to her. He didn't know how she was doing. It had only been a day but surely she was confused too.

His stomach growled as his brain reminded it that it hadn't been fed. He knew how to solve both of his current dilemmas. He would get lunch and go see Claire, maybe even take her to lunch. He moved from his chair and put on his coat. _I promised Noah I'd take care of her and I'm going to keep that promise, daughter or not. _He thought as he walked out of the office.

_CLAIRE BENNET-PETRELLI, PETER PETRELLI_

_PETER'S APARTMENT_

Claire walked into the kitchen and saw Peter standing at the stove. "What broke?" She asked as she looked at the pieces in the trash can.

"Coffee mug, the one with bears on it."

"Oh," Claire muttered as she wrapped her arms around Peter's waist. "What are you making?"

"You know, some of your favorite: grilled cheese with some vegetable soup from the can."

"Aren't you the charmer?" Claire smiled as she retreated the coffee near her.

"That's all you had to eat. A man's gotta work with what he has," Peter retorted. He put on a new sandwich and turned so he could see Claire. He watched her make her coffee. He smiled at the sight of her in his shirt. It looked much better on her, especially with the way her long hair hung.

"What?" Claire smiled as she took a sip.

"That's my shirt. My _favorite_ shirt. "

"Want it back?"

"I think we can wait until after lunch," he smirked as he pulled her close to him. "Good afternoon."

"To you too," she smiled as they kissed. He didn't want to let her go. How was he going to leave her again? It was so hard the first time. Now he had to do it again. "Your sandwich is going to burn." Claire nodded toward the stove.

"Crap," he muttered as he walked back to the stove. Claire watched as he carried a bowl and a plate toward the table. "For you, mademoiselle," he smiled as he pulled out the chair. She laughed as she sat down and he pushed her seat in.

"This looks great," she smiled at Peter and started eating. "Ooh, maybe we could order some Chinese for dinner." Peter froze. "What?"

"Claire…" Peter was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Are you expecting anyone?" Claire shook her head and moved toward the door. "I'm not here Claire. No matter who it is." She looked at him as he disappeared.

Claire opened the door slowly. "Nathan." She said loudly. "This is a surprise. What are you doing here? Come in." She opened the door wider so he could get by.

Nathan stared at Claire. She was wearing a man's shirt and it surprised him that she answered the door in it. He cleared his throat. "I was coming to see if you wanted to go to lunch with me," Nathan glanced at the table beside him with food on it. "But I see you're already eating." Claire followed his gaze to the table. "Am I interrupting something?"

He looked at the two table settings before him and again at his daughter in the man's shirt. She shifted uncomfortably when she realized what she was wearing. "No, you're not. My friend Tina came over, you remember her? We didn't have class today so I slept in. She knew I had a bad day yesterday…she made a late lunch for me. You just missed her," Claire smiled. She had to give some kind of excuse and she hated it but for some reason Peter didn't want him to know he was alive, which completely confused her.

"Oh, okay. Well, I wanted to check." Nathan stood awkwardly. There was something in the room, some kind of presence. Maybe it was because he didn't come over very much, it felt so much like Peter. He kissed Claire on the cheek. "See you later then."

"Nathan, wait," Claire spoke quickly. "Maybe we could do it tomorrow?"

Nathan's smile grew. "Sounds great. I'll call you later, I promise." Claire nodded and smiled in response and Nathan closed the door behind him.

"Peter?" Claire yelled a second after the door closed.

"I'm here, don't worry." He said as he appeared beside her.

"What's that all about? Why can't Nathan know that you're alive? He'll be so thrilled Peter." Peter ran his hand through his hair and fell into the couch.

"Claire, it's complicated." She marched in front of him, hands on her hips.

"Peter Petrelli, don't feed me that! I've been patient, I haven't pressed you or where you've been because I was so excited to see you. But you're hiding something, I can feel it. Tell me what's going on."

He looked at her. "Sit down." She bit her lip and sat beside Peter. Peter grabbed her hand. "You know I love you right?"

"Peter…" She met his eyes. "Of course I know that."

"I know this is hard to understand but no one can know that I was here—especially the family. I need to stay dead. I shouldn't have let you see me. It's not safe." Claire raised her eyebrow and started to say something but Peter stopped her. "I'll explain it all to you when I come back. I promise."

"Come back? Where are you going?"

"I have to go back to where I've been hiding. I have to meet Hiro, talk with him."

"Hiro? Hiro knows you're alive?"

"Apparently." Claire looked at him, confused. "I promise I'll tell you everything. I just can't do it now. Promise me that you won't tell anyone I was here."

"I-I promise Peter. When are you going?" Peter looked away. "Peter….when are you going?"

"Right before six." Claire's eyes grew as she looked at the clock.

"It's already three…" she whispered. "How long will you be gone?"

"I have no idea." Peter put his hand on her cheek. "I promise I'll come back."

"You better," she smiled weakly as she kissed him.

"Our lunch is cold." Peter smiled.

Claire glanced at the table. "I thought we were finished," She looked at Peter as she took a step toward the bedroom. "You have less than three hours to get your shirt back." She stopped at the door and unbuttoned a button on her shirt. Peter jumped from the couch and she laughed as she chased her into the room.

---

Peter sighed as he put his shoes on. He couldn't believe this. He'd just gotten her back after nine months and he couldn't believe that he had to leave again. It made it worse because he didn't know how long Hiro would keep him away. He stared down at her as she slept. He grabbed his coat from the floor.

"Peter…?" Claire whispered frantically as she sat up in the bed.

"I'm right here," he smiled as he sat on the bed and he kissed her softly. "It's time to go." Claire smiled sadly and kissed him again.

"I love you." She smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too. I'll see you soon." Peter winked and walked into the living room. He didn't want her to see him disappear. Claire looked around the room and saw a familiar light blue cloth on the floor.

"You forgot your shirt!" She yelled and ran into the now empty room. She smiled and held the shirt in her arms.

**A/N Bottom note: Some exciting stuff coming up! Let me know what your thoughts are!**


	9. Visitors

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. NBC does, thanks to Tim Kring. _

**Chapter 9: Visitors**

ELLE BISHOP

SEATTLE, WA

Rachel Hopkins stopped the car. The ride there had been tediously quiet. Where "there" was, Elle wasn't exactly sure. Every time Elle tried to make conversation with Rachel, she would turn up the radio or completely ignore her. Elle had a lot of patience…well not a lot, some would say none at all, but whatever she did have was wearing thin. If she didn't need the woman with the long red hair, she would have killed her. To make matters worse, it was now raining, which always put her in a bad mood. "We're here."

"Where's here exactly?" Elle snapped.

Rachel looked at her. "You said you wanted to see Gabriel."

"He's here?" Elle asked excitedly.

"He will be," Rachel smiled as she opened the door. Elle grabbed Rachel's umbrella from the back seat and followed her.

"Good. Let's talk about you now." Rachel rolled her eyes and unlocked the door to the little house. Elle jumped inside, safely out of the rain.

"I'm not that interesting."

"I think you're very interesting." Elle jumped in front of her. "If you show me yours, I'll show you mine."

Rachel's eye twinkled. "What can you do?"

"Let's just say it's electrifying. Do it."

Rachel pointed her finger toward the sky outside. Elle watched through the window as the rain turned into small pebbles of ice, banging loudly on the pavement as they fell. Elle squealed with excitement. "That's pretty cool."

"I can do variations of that," she smiled as the ice went back to rain. "It's almost like I control it." Elle whispered a small 'oh.' "Your turn. Show me."

Elle put her hand on the fridge and created little sparks of electricity. Rachel just stared at her in awe and slight fear. "I can do variations of that."

"We're a lethal combination." Rachel replied hastily. Elle smiled weakly. _Don't piss her off, she can kill me. _Elle noted mentally.

"So, no more secrets. We've bonded now. Ready to talk?"

Rachel stared at her. "I have more secrets than you could know."

Elle stared her down. "So do I."

"Ever killed a man?" Rachel asked suddenly, not removing her eyes from Elle.

"Many."

"Ok, let's talk. You've peaked my interest." Rachel replied.

"When are you expecting Sylar?" Elle asked as she followed Rachel to a seat at the table.

"Soon, I suspect. Now, tell me whatever you were so anxious to tell me." Rachel sat silently.

"It's like I said. I can help you by taking you to people who can help you control your powers. They are people like us, people who know what they are doing. There's one man in particular who has helped lots of people, including Sylar. We'll help you unravel all your untapped potential. We'll help you understand your power, good and bad and use them to help save the world."

"That sounds simple enough."

"It's anything but simple." Elle's comment made Rachel freeze. "You have no idea how complicated it is."

"Why me?"

"Why not you?" Elle retorted. "Honestly, I don't know. I just go and do as I'm told. I've learned that asking questions brings answers that you don't want to hear. Those answers make you do things you never thought you'd do. All I know Rachel, is that you can trust us. We're the good guys."

"According to who?" Sylar's voice echoed through the quiet house. Elle sat up in her chair as Sylar approached the kitchen and walked toward her chair. "Not everyone sees it that way, now do they? Hi, Elle. It's been a long time. What…nine months now? How's daddy dearest?" Sylar smiled as he looked down at her.

NIKI AND MICAH SANDERS

LAGUARDIA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, NY

"Monica!" Micah yelled as ran to hug his cousin.

"Hey, Micah! I've missed you!" She hugged him. "Niki, you're looking good."

"I'm trying," she smiled with a hug. "Welcome to New York."

"Thanks so much for having me. I'm really excited to be here Niki."

"No problem at all. We're excited to have you. It's all Micah's been talking about for days."

"How long are you staying Monica?" Micah interjected.

Monica shifted her view back and forth between the two. "Actually, I'm not sure. I was looking to make a longer move. I don't want to impose on you though so I don't…"

"No, don't be silly. Our place is your place for as long as you need it."

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"Thank you Niki. That's really generous."

"This is so cool! What do you want to do first? We'll be your official tour guides."

Niki laughed. "Whoa Micah, let's get her bags and get her settled in before we start that."

MATT PARKMAN

LOS ANGELES, CA

Matt was pacing the floor. He felt like that's all he'd done for hours. She was crazy for asking him this. He was even crazier for considering it. He'd never raised a child, except Molly but she was most raised when he got her. And Mohinder was there. This was different. He was a _small_ child…helpless…and he'd be thrown into their crazy lives with no say. It was dangerous; it would always be dangerous. Adding a four-year-old to the mix wasn't smart.

Janice hadn't said anything in the last hour; she'd just left Matt to his thoughts. This moment was over when she came back into the room. "I know it's a lot to ask…"

"It's a ton to ask."

"You don't have to make a decision now. Take some time if you need it. I do need to know in a couple days…I have to tie up all the lose ends with the attorneys."

"How long?" Matt asked. "How long do you have left?"

Janice paused and gazed at Matt. "Maybe a month, maybe more. They aren't sure."

"Does he know?"

"I tell him mommy is sick and one day, Mommy may not wake up; she may not be here. It's not because she doesn't want to be here but she just had to go somewhere else. I tell him that when mommy doesn't wake up, he'll be with someone else who will love him and take care of him. And that Mommy will always watch him and always love him…I think he understands to some degree, at least I hope he does."

Matt started to say something when the front door opened and slammed shut. "Mommy!" His eyes shot toward the door as the sound of shoes ran across the hard wood floor. Janice jumped up and walked toward the door. A little boy wearing a red shirt appeared before him. Matt immediately noticed his dark eyes and his slightly too long brown hair. Matt smiled to himself, the way it hung in his eye reminded him of Peter Petrelli.

"Mommy, I had such a fun day!" Harper exclaimed.

"You did? What did you do?"

"I went to the zoo with my class today. It was really small. They didn't even have lions! Mikey Lionel said they would but he was wrong. Kylee said it was because it was too small but there were really big zoos that had them. I really want to go see one."

"You do? Well, we'll have to see about that."

"I know you can't take me since you are sleepy. But maybe I will get to go."

Janice's whole demeanor changed as he said that. "Where is Kylee?"

"She had to go meet the smelly, kissy man," Harper rolled his eyes. "She said she would call you later." Janice nodded.

Harper noticed Matt standing in the corner for the first time. "Hi! Who are you?"

Matt darted forward. "I'm Matt. Matt Parkman."

"I'm Matthew Harper Easton but call me Harper," Harper said, sticking his hand out in the air.

"Pleased to meet you," Matt smiled shaking his hand and ignoring what he'd just heard.

"Have you ever seen a lion?"

"Actually, I have. I took my—Molly to the zoo once."

"You must have a big zoo! Where do you live?"

"Uh, New York City."

Harper's eyes widened. "Really? Do you have trains there?"

"Yes, we do." Matt laughed as a big grin appeared on the child's face.

"Did you eat yet Harper?" Janice asked. He looked at her and shook his head. "Go wash up and we can eat a sandwich."

"Peanut butter?"

"Sure."

"Do we have the lumpy kind?"

"I haven't gotten any yet. Sorry."

He pouted for a second. "Do we have red jelly?"

"Yes."

"Will you cut it in triangles?"

"Of course." Janice smiled and Harper gave her a thumbs up before he left the room. Janice looked over at Matt. "I'm sorry…they must have gotten out early. I didn't want to pressure your decision by meeting him."

"He's a cute kid." Janice nodded. "His name is Matthew?" Janice nodded again.

"It seemed fitting," she answered quietly as she walked toward the door. "Want a creamy sandwich with red jelly in triangles?"

Matt smiled. "I do love triangles."

ANGELA PETRELLI

PARIS, FRANCE

"You better have an excellent reason for coming here, Mr. Connors." Angela demanded as he entered the room.

"I wouldn't come unless it was important."

"Well, get on with it. I have other things to do today."

"I received confirmation: Peter returned to home. He appeared to two people, Parkman and the girl."

Angela's face hardened. "He did?"

"He stayed with Parkman for only a few hours; he spent the whole evening and day with her."

"Is that all?"

"No. Nathan came by at one point, I'm not sure if he saw Peter."

"This is not good. I expect you to—"

"There's one more thing that you're not going to like. Nakamura was there also. He was there only seconds, or so we think, but he left three hours before Peter returned to the house in Australia. We believe that he met Nakamura there."

Angela did not move. "Thank you Mr. Connors. If it were not for your incompetent team, we would not have this mess on our hands that I had to clean up. Your part in this mission is simple. If your team can not do it then I will find someone who can."

"They are capable. Do not worry."

"I never worry," Angela smiled hatefully.

"What action would you like us to take?"

"Find out what Nakamura is meeting with Peter about. Don't let them accomplish whatever they are plotting," Angela ordered. She picked up the phone and dialed a number. "My plans have changed; it is time to go visit my son."

HIRO NAKAMURA, PETER PETRELLI

TOKYO, JAPAN

"Sorry about the change, I didn't want to risk anything." Peter told Hiro as he sat. "I've never been gone that long before. I didn't know how secure it was."

"It is fine." Hiro took out the container that had become so familiar to him. "Ready, Peter?"

Peter nodded. Hiro opened the container and unrolled the paintings before Peter. Peter's eyes narrowed as he looked at the image after image. This wasn't what he expected at all.


	10. Images

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. NBC does, thanks to Tim Kring. _

A/N: Hey all. Sorry, it took so long. I've been really sick since the last update. : ( This chapter was hard for me to write. I needed to give details without telling you everything—super hard. I did learn that I need to work on my descriptive writing. Anyway, I hope you like it! It is 2008…hope it was great for everyone!

_Just a teaser at what's coming up in the next two chapters:_

_-We get a glimpse at what Angela is hiding_

_-a new character __(maybe)_

_-Peter comes home_

_-some __'__Mo__'__action_

_- Monica_

_- Sylar on the move_

_--Claire gets some answers__--I__ncluding, part two of this__ story!_

_Part two: a__.k.a. Season 3: __Villians__; my take on what goes down and all the events __that led them here…we'll hang here for awhile, then back to the current story.) _

_I need to clear up my timeline, it's messy. I'll work on that too…__Stay Tuned!_

Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 10: Images**

_HIRO NAKAMURA & PETER PETRELLI_

_TOKYO, JAPAN_

Peter's eyes scanned the painting before him. "What can they mean? You are involved in every picture, that's why I got you." Hiro said quietly.

"Future me...did I say anything?"

"No. I know this one happens," Hiro pointed to the fifth painting. "You said that you and I were the only ones..."

"What about this one?" Peter asked pointing to number three.

"I—Nathan was dead so I don't know. And Claire, you were married with Callie—"

"Then why did I say we were the only ones alive Hiro? The fifth one can't be true if Claire and I are married. " Peter gulped at that sentence. He never thought it would be possible.

"Peter, she died too." Peter's eyes shot up to Hiro's expression.

"What? Claire can't die. Unless….Sylar?"

Hiro's eyes grew. "No. You believed it was your mother." Peter fought back the thoughts that crept to his mind in the awkward silence.

"This can't happen," Peter sighed as his eyes drifted to the first painting.

"Who is the other man?" Hiro pointed to the third painting. Peter ran his hand across the canvas. The image was so vivid and the resemblances were so true. Isaac was gifted, there was no denying that. He had been right about the saving Claire, about the bomb, about the Company's involvement with Mr. Bennet and Mohinder… he had a feeling he was right about the images before him.

Peter's gaze followed the corner of what he knew to be his apartment. It was accurate in detail, right down to Claire's edition of the new clock on the end table. Peter smiled as he saw Claire in the picture, sitting sandwiched between himself and Nathan on the couch. Nathan was sitting with his arm around her shoulder as she had a hand in Peter's and a hand across her stomach. He could see the distress in Nathan's face as he tried to sit calmly, in what Peter could only assume to be a stressful situation, given the appearance of the other man.

"That's Claude Raines." Peter said, focusing on Claude's figure in the painting. Claude was sitting in the chair, which had been pulled closer to the couch. A hand was in the air as Claude explained something to the trio.

"Who is he?"

"He's invisible. I haven't seen or talked to him since before I blew up." Hiro nodded a small "oh" sound into the room. Peter's eyes stopped at the window in the painting. "Hiro, there's someone at the window. It's just a shadow."

Hiro glanced at the picture. "Wait…this shadow is in others." Hiro piled two and four next to it and pointed. "Do you think they are all the same person?"

_ELLE BISHOP, RACHEL HOPKINS & SYLAR _

_SEATTLE, WA_

"Hi, Elle. It's been a long time. What…nine months now? How's daddy dearest?" Sylar smiled as he looked down at her. She rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

"Sylar. I wish I could say it was a pleasure."

"Now, now, now Sparky…is that any way to treat your old friend?"

"Is that what you are? My friend? I more thought that we were enemies who hated each other."

"No, I reserve that title for greater foes. I would consider us friends, since you are living to fight with me longer. If I hated you I would kill you, but luckily, you make my life fun, keep me on my toes." Sylar smiled. Elle scoffed in his face as he moved from her and kissed Rachel's cheek. "I've been expecting you, Sparky. I'm glad you finally made it. Have you eaten dinner yet?" "

Elle raised an eyebrow at his smile and ignored the nickname he'd given her months ago. He expected her to be surprised and go off the subject after that dinner comment. She wasn't going to be fooled but whatever he was playing at, she would bite. "No. 'Expecting me'? What does that mean?"

"I knew you were coming. Rachel told me."

"How did she tell you? She was with me the whole day." Elle snapped. Sylar turned at her tone.

"She knew before you got here. That's how I knew to bring extra food. You like General Tsao's right?"

Elle nodded. "How would she know that?"

"She's _gifted_ in that area." Sylar smiled.

"I thought you manipulated water and ice…how are you gifted in knowing I was coming?" Elle asked Rachel.

"I didn't kill for it, if that's what you're asking." Rachel snapped as she sat a bowl on the table.

"I just assumed—"

"That since she's with me she's a killer too? No. That's not _always_ the case." Sylar informed as he sat down some bowls at the table.

"Then how?" Elle asked.

"I have a twin sister. She has no powers. I got two, both similar to what my parents had. I got the one you saw and another one, one that lets me sense people—their arrival mostly, down to the second. I see images, snapshots if you will, of people but I never know names. I know what they look like, what they'll act like and when they are coming." Rachel explained as she worked around the kitchen.

"When Rachel told me, about two weeks ago, she said there was a, let me get the exact words…'frisky, pretty, pain-filled blonde girl with a secret and a problem coming for me.' Seeing as how I only know three blondes that fit those adjectives it was obvious."

"What was obvious? That you need to branch out more on the people you know?"

Sylar huffed. "No, it was obvious that it was you Sparky—or the psycho or the cheerleader—I doubted it was he cheerleader. She wasn't too fond of seeing me the last time and she'd never seek me out, unless it was to kill me. And the psycho is busy with the smart kid and adjusting to not being psycho…she's too weak to care. No, I knew it was you Sparky. Besides…" Sylar moved in closer to Elle's ear. "I already know your secret." He whispered. Her face was filled with disgust and she felt a little nauseous at the memory of it.

"It's ready." Rachel announced.

"We'll talk after we eat." Sylar said as he pointed her back into the kitchen.

_PETER & HIRO_

Hiro grabbed picture four. "Why is Elle with Sylar? And why are you and the doctor there?"

"That's a great question."

"I can't think she'd trust him again after what he did to her, to all of us," Hiro said solemnly.

"I don't think anyone has heard from him in months. Molly tried to find him once right after but nothing. There has to be a reason. Mohinder wouldn't let him stand there like that after all that's happened." Peter nodded toward the dark figure around the corner of what looked like the offices of the Company. "That shadow is in this one too."

The door opened and Peter bolted up, electricity sparking in his outstretched hand. "Dinner," Ando smiled as Peter lowered his hand. "Sorry I'm so late. I got caught up in the office." He tossed Hiro a look and Hiro nodded. Ando spent all his spare time trying to get Kimiko to go on a date with him. Hiro thought Ando had made progress…considering his sister.

"In this picture," Peter pointed as Hiro drew his focus back, "this looks like my mother."

"Who are the other two people? What are they looking at?" Hiro asked.

Peter looked at the balding man beside his mother and the man with thick grey hair. "I have no idea. I can't tell from the back. But I know this is my mother. I'd say that was Bob but he's dead so it can't be him. I can't see what they are looking at but if my mother's involved, I can't say how innocent it is."

"What do you think the third picture is?" Hiro asked, pulling the picture to the top. Peter's eyes glanced across the canvas.

In a semi-circle in what looked like Matt's apartment, stood Matt, Peter, Mohinder and Molly. They were looking at a puff of smoke in the middle of the apartment. All that was visible in the smoke that grew thick around them was the tip of a pair of shoes on the floor. In the corner of the picture behind the smoke were four shadows. One was on the ground, two were knelt over it and one was standing. "It looks like two different scenes. And you know, I don't think the shadow is the same person. I mean, how can there be four in this one and just one in the others? It doesn't make sense. Maybe Isaac was seeing two things, maybe they happen at the same time…"

"Want to eat?" Ando asked the duo as he approached the table.

"There is only one more. Let's wait. We know what it is…"

"I want to look at it again," Peter said angrily pulling the last canvas onto the top. He didn't want to see it again, the image was already drilled in his brain but he knew he had to.

The final painting sent a silence through the small room. All three people were staring down at it. He knew it disturbed Hiro as much as it did himself. The though of being the only two people to survive a war…it just didn't make sense. "Maybe I meant the only two that were still alive, Hiro. I did say it was two years ago. How can everyone die? Claire can't die here if we have a marriage and a child…" Hiro shrugged. "All the other paintings must cause this, lead up to it. This mass—are we standing on it or near it?"

"It looks like we are on it but I can't tell." Ando put his nose close to the canvas as they tried to decide if they were on it or near it. "Ando…" Peter stopped and they watched Ando. Ando spoke up in Japanese to Hiro. Peter waited until Hiro looked closer toward the canvas. Peter copied for a second then realized he had no idea what they were doing.

"Hiro, what did he say? What are you looking for?"

Hiro looked at Peter fearfully. "That mass—the mass is people."

"People?" Peter exclaimed.

"I think they are dead people, Peter." Peter raised an eyebrow and followed the patterns Ando pointed out on the page.

_ELLE, RACHEL, SYLAR_

"So Sparky," Sylar smiled as he looked at Elle, "did you miss me so much that you had to come all the way to Seattle to find me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I came to find Rachel."

"Who you knew was with me. She's an excuse to get to me. Don't lie Sparky, why are you really here?"

"You haven't changed at all."

"Good things shouldn't change. Don't change the subject. I never thought I'd see you again, at least under these circumstances. Why are you here?" He stared at her from his chair and she shifted uncomfortably in his gaze.

"I need you to come back with me."

Sylar laughed.

_PETER PETRELLI_

Peter had spent the last four hours looking at the images. The curiosities of them were embedded in his subconscious, so much so that he dreamed about them now as he slept. He could see the images playing over and over his head. He didn't know any more detail than he knew before so he filled them in with the worst possible scenario. It could only get better from there.

He felt as if he was grasping at straws. Nothing made sense. Who were these shadows lurking in the futures of his friends and family? What was Angela up to now? Smoke. Shadows. Claude. Death. It all made him think of one thing: secrets. He didn't like that. Secrets had been his life for two years. He was tired of secrets.

_ELLE & SYLAR_

"Stop laughing!"

"Why would I go back there with you? They'll kill me."

"They won't. We need you."

"Did they send you here? What's the big plan: lure me in by sending you, I go to the city, they all attack as soon as I arrive? I don't think so, Elle."

"Elle?" She asked taken aback. "You haven't called me Elle since…"

"I don't trust you. I let you in. We fed you. I listened. My answer is no, I won't go back to New York with you so you can kill me."

"Sylar!" Elle yelled as he started to walk away. "Not everything is about you! You have no clue what's about to go down there. We have to help stop it!"

Sylar stopped and turned to her. "What is it?" Elle paced the floor before him. He leaned against the wall, waiting for her to finish.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Sylar huffed.

"No, not exactly. I know pieces. I know we need to help them stop it."

"Why me?"

"Because…they'd never expect you and you are the second-most-powerful person I know."

"Really?" Sylar's eyes lit up. "Who's first?"

Elle tilted her head. "I'm not saying it."

"Peter Petrelli." Sylar sighed. "I wish I would've killed that man when I had the chance."

"You can't. He's involved. He had to be there."

"What is this? What are you talking about? You haven't told me anything!"

Elle sat on the chair and pulled a notebook out of her bag. Sylar sat beside her as she placed it in front of him. "This explains more than I can."

_PETRELLI RESIDENCE_

_MANHATTAN_

Claire stood. She stood and stared as the wooden door. It was her enemy. It taunted her silently as it looked down at her. She never really liked it anyway. It was big as she approached it that first time years ago to meet her biological family. It intimidated her then but not nearly as much as it did now. She realized this as she stood at the door for a few more minutes. Should she ring the bell? Should she just go in? She wanted to cry at her confusion but just as her frustration was at a boiling point, the nemesis opened and Monty's voice rang out.

"Claire!" He said as he ran out to his sister.

"Monty," she smiled as she hugged him.

"Why were you standing outside?"

"I thought I forgot something," Claire lied as she smiled at him. He nodded understandably and led her inside by her hand.

"Claire's here!" he bellowed as he ran through the house. Within seconds, Simon joined them in the room, gave his sister a small hug and retreated to the couch with his video game. Claire giggled at the sight.

"I'm so glad you made it!" Heidi smiled warmly as she hugged Claire. "How have you been?" She whispered in her ear.

"Not horrible," she whispered back in her ear as she thought of Peter, who days before was in her arms. Heidi pulled away and smiled.

"Dinner should be ready shortly."

Claire settled down beside Monty, who insisted on telling her everything that he had been learning in school for the past five days and reminding her that she hadn't even called him. She smiled at his passion and half-listened as he rambled on. Her eyes bolted upward as she heard Nathan's voice creep into the room.

"I'm glad you made it," Nathan smiled as Claire stood.

"Me too," she smiled back as he wrapped her in a hug.

_ELLE & SYLAR_

Sylar sat speechless as Elle stared at him. "It's all been put into motion since my father's death. I don't know details. I don't know how to get them. They won't let me near the headquarters since…You're the only one who can help."

"What about Peter or Dr. Suresh? Have you told any of them?"

"Peter's dead Sylar, or have you forgotten?" Sylar caught Elle's cold glance and held it.

"Right, yeah."

"I haven't told anyone else yet. This is all I have to go on. I need some more evidence. Plus, Mohinder isn't exactly welcomed after what he did. Hiro is awol and non-responsive. You're the only one who can help."

"By that you mean you've asked everyone else and I'm your last resort."

"I didn't say that. God, you're so frustrating! I knew you would turn it around either way I did it. I figured if I tried to find them you'd be more willing to help. This is your future too!"

"Calm down Sparky. I'll help you. I assume you have a plan?"

"New York—"

"I can't do New York. Besides, I have Rachel to worry about now."

Elle stared at him and bit her bottom lip as she decided what to say next. "Rachel?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Explain to me that comment you made earlier?"

"What comment would that be?"

"The one about the big plan…I think you said they'd lure you in by sending me?"

Sylar nodded. "I believe that's what I said."

"Why would I lure you if have Rachel now?"

"Well…" Sylar sighed. "Old habits die hard."

"Or," Elle smiled, "Rachel really isn't anything to you, except maybe your cousin?"

Sylar groaned and raised his eyebrows. "Why would you say that?"

"I have her file idiot. I saw it. That's why I came to her to find you."

"Well played," Sylar said as he moved from her and sat down. "Alright Sparky, since I'm doing you a favor; you have to do me a favor."

"What would that be?"

"I'll tell you when I think of something good." Elle rolled her eyes as she sat down.

_PETRELLI RESIDENCE_

The dining room was full of laughter, it was just the way Nathan liked his house—though he rarely admitted it. It had been so void of that for such a long time now that he'd almost forgotten how much he liked it and hadn't realized how much he missed it. Heidi talked about the newest thing she'd learned at a meeting or a class, which Simon retorted with a sarcastic remark that left everyone, even Heidi, in stitches. They asked Claire about her finals and Simon talked about video games. Monty was in mid-joke when the front door of the Petrelli home opened and slammed shut.

Everyone looked up from the table toward the door. There was a red suitcase on the floor. "What's everyone gawking at? Can't I come to my own home if I want to visit my family?" Angela Petrelli shot into the room.

"Ma," Nathan said as he moved from the table. "We weren't expecting you." She hugged him awkwardly as he grabbed her bag.

"Leave it; I didn't mean to interrupt your dinner.I'll just go upstairs."

"Nonsense. Are you hungry? You can join us." Heidi smiled. Angela nodded.

"I could do with a bite of something." She said as she took the seat between Nathan and Claire. Everyone watched her as she sat.

"Grandmamma, that's…"Monty started to speak but Simon shushed him.

Angela smiled. "Something wrong?" she asked. Monty and Simon shook their heads as Heidi passed some food.

Claire glared at Angela when she turned her head. She never sat there; no one sat there. It was Peter's seat between Nathan and Claire, it always had been.

"So, Ma, what brings you home?" Nathan asked his mother as they began eating again.

"I had some plans that changed so I took the time to come visit my family." She smiled at Claire as she took a bite. Claire tossed a look at Nathan and shook his head slightly.


	11. Something

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. NBC does, thanks to Tim Kring. _

A/N: So I have bad news: posting will decrease. I know: I suck! But I'm going back to school tomorrow (so I'll be in a car all day) and classes start on Thursday. (gross.) I will be working on this every chance I get and I promise I'll try to update every week. I'll find a consistent day after a few weeks and I settle into a routine. So goes the life of a college student…anyway, hope you enjoy this. Love to all. Review if you can--it lets me know you're alive. : )

**Chapter Eleven: Something**

_PETRELLI RESIDENCE_

_MANHATTAN_

Dinner was finished. Angela's things were in her room upstairs while Angela made rounds to talk with each person in the room. Claire watched her as she moved and talked with Simon. Nathan's hand appeared on her shoulder just as she felt her anger boiling. Claire looked up at Nathan. "She's up to something. I can feel it." Claire whispered.

"Probably. Control yourself."

"How can she come here and act like that? I can't believe her. She's taunting us Nathan. She knows that seat is Peter's seat…she knows I hate her…how can she come and just sit in his seat like that?"

Nathan sighed. "Claire…Pete's gone. It's not his seat anymore." Claire's eyes filled with tears. He wasn't gone and she wished that she could tell Nathan that. "Has she cornered you yet?" Claire shook her head.

"Nathan…did you tell her about me?"

"Claire, I haven't talked to her in months. I wouldn't tell her even if I did. It's none of her business." Claire felt herself smile as she turned away from Nathan. Heidi joined them at the corner of the room.

"What do you think she wants?" Claire shook her head and Nathan shrugged as Angela's gaze fell upon the trio. Claire stiffened as she walked toward her, her heels clicking against the floor.

"Well, Claire. You look well." Claire forced a smile. "I have a something special for you with my things. Are you staying here?"

"No, Ma. She's still at Peter's apartment." Nathan shot. Angela nodded knowingly.

"Before you leave tell me, I want to give it to you." Claire nodded. "Nathan, come talk with your mother?"

Nathan sat down his drink. "Of course," he replied dryly as he followed her out of the room. Heidi scoffed as she walked away, leaving Claire standing alone in the corner with her suspicions.

_ELLE BISHOP, SYLAR, RACHEL HOPKINS_

_BROOKLYN_

"You'll meet me there Sylar?"

"Yes, we'll meet you there."

She locked her eyes on him. "You promise me." Sylar rolled his eyes. "I mean it; I want your word that you and Rachel will be there end of the week."

"Geez Sparky, I told you I would. Isn't that enough?"

"No." She snorted. "It's not enough. You've let me down before."

"Which I explained and apologized for…"

"And I don't want repeated again. Last time everything was nearly ruined. Promise."

He locked her eyes and grabbed her arm. "I promise we will meet you in New York, end of the week." She nodded and he let go of her arm. Elle turned and walked toward her things. "You sure you don't want to stay here? It's late; we have room."

"I don't think that's smart. I'd rather just go to the motel, fly back in the morning," Elle smiled as she picked up her bag. "You don't mind me taking your car back?"

"About that, why don't I drive you? I'd feel better; you don't even know where you're going."

"Yes I do," Elle held up the paper in her hand. "I'll be fine. Besides, it's like you said earlier: old habits die hard."

He chuckled as he followed her out the door. "I knew I'd regret saying that."

Elle stared at him before she closed the car door. "Don't let me down this time. There won't be another chance." Sylar nodded. "I won't. Be careful."

"Yes father, I'll be sure I call every time I stop so you know."

"That would be helpful with the timing." Elle laughed. "Seriously, it would. I know how long it takes to get back and forth. If you're not there on time…"

"Goodbye!" She rolled her eyes as she backed out and drove away.

Sylar stood and watched until his car disappeared. "You must really like her." Rachel stated as Sylar turned around.

"Why do you say that?"

"I've known you all my life and you've never let anyone drive that car, ever. When do we leave for New York?"

"Two days or so. We need to be there Thursday before eight." Sylar answered as he walked back to the front door.

"Why are you agreeing? After what you told me about these people I don't know why you care."

"Sometimes things just have to be reconciled. Life has to change in ways we don't always like in order to move forward and be someone different, someone better."

"There he is."

Sylar stopped in his tracks. "There who is?"

Rachel smiled and stopped in front of him. "A glimpse of the Gabriel I used to know, the one who hides under Sylar. Sometimes he makes an appearance." Sylar fought back a smile as Rachel walked in front of him. "You must really like her." Rachel taunted as she walked past him.

"Think what you want; I don't."

"Think what you want…" Rachel shrugged back at him as he closed the door.

_MOHINDER SURESH, MONICA DAWSON, MICAH SANDERS, MOLLY WALKER_

_BROOKLYN_

"It's really most incredible," Mohinder smiled at Monica. Molly and Micah sat on the couch, looking excited and smiling. "You've really never seen that before?"

"No, I promise."

"Micah told me you developed it since we last met but I never imagined this."

"It's cool huh?" Micah piped in with a glowing smile.

Molly nodded. "Very."

"Molly, go help Mohinder gather his belongings." Molly nodded and the duo left the room. "I didn't want to mention this in front of Micah but how's Niki?"

Monica sighed. "She's not admitting it but she's not well. I want to help her, everyone does, but I don't know what to do to help her. I wish I did. I don't know…" Mohinder nodded.

"Where's Matt? I was hoping to see him."

"He's out of town, had to go to Los Angeles to deal with some things."

"Ready!" Micah smiled. "Bye guys."

"Bye Micah!" Molly smiled. As soon as the door closed her smile disappeared and she plopped into the couch. "When is Matt coming home?"

"I don't know Molly."

"I hope things are okay there. I miss him. Can I call Claire?"

"Claire?"

"Yeah, I want to see her. Plus, I saw something last night that she might want to know."

Mohinder put down his notepad. "You didn't mention anything to me. What did you see?"

"Peter. I think he's in Japan with Hiro."

_MATT PARKMAN_

_LOS ANGELES_

Matt looked in the doorway as Harper slept. Janice snuck in behind him. "He's great." Matt smiled. "You've done a good job with him."

"Thanks. I've tried. You'll do a great job Matt."

Matt smiled. He'd been doing that a lot lately. "I'm scared to death."

"Well, if it helps at all, he likes you a lot."

"He's known me a week; his opinion might change."

Janice laughed. "I doubt that. I got the papers today." She rustled and sat a large stack of papers in front of Matt.

"Really?"

"All you have to do is sign them." Matt moved the papers closer toward him and read over the front slowly. He grabbed the pen from his pocket and signed his name on three pages. He handed the papers back to Janice. "Matt, thank you for doing this."

"No, it means a lot that you would trust me enough to raise him. I-I hope I don't screw him up." Matt laughed.

Janice shook her head. "That won't happen."

"I should go back to the hotel." Janice followed him to the door. He kissed her on the cheek before he walked out.

_PETRELLI RESIDENCE_

_NATHAN & ANGELA_

"The boys are growing up. Have you noticed how much they look like your father?"

"Sure Ma," Nathan replied robotically. Ten minutes he answered her meaningless remarks. He was almost to the breaking point.

"How are you dealing Nathan?"

"Be more specific ma. I deal with a lot." He didn't look up.

"With your brother being gone, how are you dealing with it?"

Nathan looked up at his mother. Her face was stern and etched with lines and behind her cold eyes was a glimmer of…something. Sadness maybe, Nathan couldn't tell. "You would know that if you were here. Monty asks about him week and ever week I have to tell him and myself that Pete's dead. I can't visit my daughter without being reminded of him; I can't eat dinner and not think of him." Angela didn't say anything. "Ma, why are you even here? It's been seven months since you left and you barely call."

Angela straightened herself in her seat. "I told you, my plans changed and since I haven't been here or called I would come visit my family. I didn't know that was a crime."

"Ma, you know why this is hard for everyone, especially Claire. The boys don't know anything. To them, you're their grandma. Please, don't try to play caring mother with me: I'm not ready. Just be here for them." Nathan's comment seemed to sting.

"You don't know what I've done for you!"

"I don't want to know! I know enough!" Nathan sighed. "I'm going back to my family now." He walked out the door, leaving her sitting in the chair.

_MOHINDER & MOLLY_

"Peter's dead, Molly." Mohinder said sternly.

"Then how did I see him?"

Mohinder swallowed. "I don't know. Maybe you had a dream about him and just thought you saw him."

"No! I didn't Mohinder. I know that I saw Peter. I want to tell Claire! What if he is alive?"

Mohinder stared at her. "You don't know that. Claire's dealing with a lot right now; there's no need to call her and bring up those emotions."

"But--"

"Molly, I said no! You can call Claire but don't mention seeing Peter to her, do you understand?"

"Fine," Molly huffed. Mohinder started to say something else but he was interrupted by the phone.

"Maybe it's Matt!" Molly yelled as she answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"Hey Molly!"_

"It is Matt! Hey Matt. When are you coming home?"

_"I don't know yet. It could be longer."_

"How much longer?"

_"I don't know Moll."_

"I really want to meet Harper. I've always wanted a brother."

_"I know he'll love you. I want to talk to you but it's really important that I talk to Mohinder for a second okay?"_

Molly agreed as she handed the phone to Mohinder. "Matt…"

_"Hey Mohinder. I just wanted to see you'd heard anything from new."_

"No, I haven't. There's been no movement."

_"I don't know if that's good or not. How's Molly? I'd ask her but I know she won't be honest."_

Mohinder looked at the girl who sat anxiously on the couch. He turned and walked toward the other side of the room. "There is something. She mentioned a dream she had. We were talking about it when you called actually. She told me she had a dream about Peter."

_"Peter Petrelli?" Matt asked. "What did she dream?"_

"She said she saw him in Japan with Hiro."

_Matt breathed deep. "That's crazy…isn't it?"_

"Yes, oh course it is." Mohinder shifted the phone uncomfortably.

_Matt paused. "Anything else going on? Niki--how is she?"_

"Monica's here. She told me that Niki wasn't doing well again. I thought I had stabilized it. I don't know…I have to go see her yet. Aside from that, there's nothing going on."

_"I_ _hate hearing that. I should be home soon. I'm not really sure how things are going to go. I signed the papers today. Now I--I don't know what's going on now."_

"Just take your time. Don't rush home for us. We're going to get everything you said you needed for Harper too--just so it would be here. I think Molly wanted to go tomorrow."

_"Man, that's a great help. If anything changes…and let me know what Molly says about that dream."_

"Will do. Here's Molly now." Mohinder barely finished his sentence before Molly stole it out of his hand.

"Matt…what have you been doing there?" Matt laughed as Molly asked him questions and told her about her days in his absence.

_SYLAR _

"Stop it!" Sylar roared to himself. "Stay focused." He closed his eyes. "Don't be a fool. Don't waste all that you've worked for." Sylar looked at himself in the mirror. As he did all the images of who was, what he'd done, who he killed, all his powers flashed before him. But for some reason, he didn't seem to care anymore. Two years ago he cared; a year and a half ago he cared. Somewhere in the last nine months, he stopped caring. It jus wasn't as important anymore.

He found himself only wanting chances to try again, to release himself from something…that thing that called him and tied him down the past. He didn't know exactly when it happened, exactly what had happened or exactly why it happened but it did. Something happened that he couldn't explain. But maybe--he could explain it. If he allowed himself to really think about it.

It all went back to her.

And he hated that.

He wasn't someone who was supposed to feel things. Feelings hindered responsibilities, prevented people from acting like they should. Since he became Sylar, he chose to ignore feelings…they made thing complicated. He knew that yet he was sitting here debating with himself about his feelings. He left nine months ago for a reason; he left so he wouldn't hurt her, hurt himself. He had to protect, especially after everything else he put her through in the months before his departure. She probably wouldn't have done some of the stuff she did if he hadn't been there. She wouldn't be living with the guilt he knew she ignored if he hadn't been there. The worst part of it was that he knew it was all his fault and he chose to taunt her with it. He hated himself for being that way to her.

"Damn you Rachel." Sylar hissed in the silence. It was all her fault for bringing it to view. He spent nine months getting over her, forgetting his feelings and then she had to tell him that Elle was coming. She had to tell remark that he liked her and make him remember. It had to be someone's fault. Blaming her was easier than blaming himself.

_PETRELLI RESIDENCE_

_CLAIRE & ANGELA_

"Thanks for having me over. It was great to be with my family," Claire smiled at Nathan as she hugged him.

"Claire, are you leaving?" Claire and Nathan darted their gazes toward Angela.

"Uh…yes. I need to get home."

"Did you forget? I have a gift for you--if you can spare a few minutes to come with your grandmother upstairs."

Claire glanced at Nathan. "Of course," she smiled faintly. Angela clapped her hands together and started up the stairs. Claire followed her hesitantly.

---

Angela closed the door once Claire entered behind her. "How has school been going Claire? Have you decided what you want to do with your future?"

Claire stared at her. "I think I might go into nursing." Angela jerked her focus back and Claire smiled to herself, grateful that she caught the sarcasm. "You don't really care about my schooling. Please don't pretend you do."

"Of course I care. My son is paying a fortune for you to continue your education." Claire didn't say anything; she just sighed. "I saw this in a little boutique and thought you would love it." Claire eyed the blue package before reaching out to take it. "Open it." Claire eyed Angela as she opened the packaging.

In her hand sat a carousel. It was small, blue and was ornately decorated with animals' faces and pearls. The pole in the middle went to the top and had a large pearl. It was beautiful, like something from a fairytale. Claire looked at Angela. "It's beautiful," she said cautiously.

"Good. I'm glad you like it."

"Why did you get this for me?"

"Like I said, it reminded me of you. And, I won't lie, of Peter."

At the mention of his name her eyes lit up and her face changed. "Peter?"

"He had one similar to it when he was a child. I thought it was fitting, since he was your favorite uncle." Claire froze. There was something about the way she said it that didn't feel right. "Tell me, how are you handling it?"

"Handling what?"

"Peter's death," Angela's face shifted as Claire looked at her.

"It's hard. Every day, every second of every day…but you should know that. You were his mother."

"I know your relationship with Peter was deeper than a typical relationship between niece and uncle. He saved your life multiple times. It was a strong bond, unbreakable even." Claire watched as Angela stood before. She was almost a different person, more vindictive--if that was possible..

"Yes and it's that much harder. Is there anything else?"

Angela stared at Claire. "Just one thing: You should be careful with the things you let into your house. Sometimes things aren't as safe as they seem. The same is true for what you let out of your house--they tend not to return when you want them to for reasons our feeble brains aren't able to understand."

Claire raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

"Goodbye Claire." Angela waved her hand dismissively as she walked into the bathroom. Claire looked at the trinket in her hand then walked out the door. Angela knew something. She was hiding something and Claire was determined to find out what that something was.


	12. FB 1—Villains: Alive

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. NBC does, thanks to Tim __Kring_

Hey everyone. This chapter is one of many flashbacks that will happen in the story. They are to show you the major events that happened in the past year and half to get our heroes where they are now. They will most likely be whole chapters but I might intersperse some and do the present and past thing…if that makes any sense.

It takes place right after episode 2X11: Powerless. Just so you know. It focuses mainly on the Nathan storyline. Enjoy…

**Chapter Twelve: FB 1—Villains: Alive**

_CLAIRE BENNET_

_COSTA VERDE, CA_

"Claire? What are you doing?" Sandra Bennet asked her daughter as she turned the corner. Claire stiffened as her mother drew closer and held the manila folder in her hand tightly. "You heard what your father said; you can't do whatever you had planned. The Company will react."

Claire turned to face her mother. "Someone has to stop them. I have the power here. How can you ask me not to use it?"

Sandra stared at Claire. "Because your father told you not to do it. He's sacrificed too much for you to do this. You can't ruin it all like this."

"Mom, we're going to do what dad said. You and Lyle will go and live normal lives."

"What do you mean Lyle and me? What about you?"

Claire swallowed hard. "I'm not going to be with you. It's not safe."

Sandra shook her head. "Noah told us we'd be safe. He made a deal to keep us all alive, honey. You heard him say that."

"He's wrong Mom."

Sandra took a step back from her daughter. "What do you mean?"

"They'll always want me. They'll always look. If not them then it will be someone else. They won't stop. Your lives will never be normal as long as I am her."

"Well pity for us. You're my daughter. You're coming with us." Sandra turned on her heel and took a few steps away.

"No, I'm not going."

"What then do you plan to do? We're packed up. We're leaving in two minutes. Where are you going? How will you support yourself?"

"I'm not telling you. I just want to hug you and Lyle before you go."

Sandra stared at her daughter and tears flooded her eyes. "You're serious. How can I live knowing you are out there alone?"

"You'll be fine." Claire hugged her mother as she cried. Lyle found himself standing in the midst of the awkward moment.

"What's going on? Let's go."

"Hug your sister dear. She won't be joining us."

Lyle looked from Claire to Sandra. "What?"

"She's not coming with us—not yet."

Lyle started to reply but Claire pulled him into a hug. "I'll be fine. I'm invincible, remember?"

Lyle shook his head. "That doesn't really mean anything."

"I'll be fine guys. Just go." Claire walked them to the door and watched as they got into the car, her mother crying as they drove away.

Claire walked to the corner of the room and sat on the floor near the files. "Do you know what to do?" She cried out into the empty, silent room.

The Haitian appeared on the stairs and nodded his head before he walked out the door.

_NATHAN & PETER PETRELLI, MATT PARKMAN_

_ODESSA, TEXAS_

"Last year something incredible happened to me. It changed my life. At first, I was afraid; but I'm not afraid anymore. I'm here to tell you the truth." Nathan paused and glanced at his brother. Peter smiled at him. Nathan was overjoyed at that smile as it encouraged him to continue. "I have the ability—"

The anxious silence was shattered as two gunshots rang out through the small room. The crowd screamed and Nathan staggered from the podium and grabbed for Peter.

"Nathan!" Peter shouted over the screams as he lowered his brother to the floor. Peter called his name again as the blood from Nathan's chest undeniably caught Peter's attention. The members of the press gathered around the two as they crowded to see the fallen congressman.

Nathan blinked and looked toward his brother. "Peter." He whispered.

Matt looked around at the chaos for someone suspicious, someone that stood out but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, just people running toward an exit or a reporter talking into a camera.

"Someone call 911!" Matt yelled into the crowd. As his eyes moved to a cameraman who was on a cell phone with the operator, he noticed someone walking out the door. He was about to step off the stage and move toward the door when Peter called out for him.

"Matt, I need something to stop the bleeding; we need to slow it down! Did anyone call 911?" Peter yelled frantically.

"The ambulance will be here." Matt nodded as he made the reporter give him her jacket to put pressure on Nathan's wound.

"Nathan, can you hear me?" Peter said frantically. Nathan moved his head slightly as Peter continued to talk to him.

Nathan was barely making out words when the ambulance arrived on the scene and frantically rushed him into the ambulance, Peter at his side and Matt following in the car behind them.

_SYLAR_

_NEW YORK_

"I'm back." Sylar smiled as he threw a piece of trash at the wall. There were people who had to pay.

His mind raced with options of people, of powers, of revenge but he shook them off, at least for now. Suresh probably realized by now that Sylar had taken the cheerleader's blood; Maya was probably walking around again, fuming her revenge and the pretty blonde was—he didn't know what she was. All he knew about her was that her power was unique…and he wanted it. But he had bigger things to do before he took care of them. He had to go somewhere and think it through, plot it out. No more whims, just plans.

_CLAIRE_

West had taken the last of Claire's things to his house for safe keeping until she decided her next move but only after she called him in tears. He rushed over to her house even though he was still angry with her and he agreed to help her if she didn't mention the company. She agreed and told him they destroyed the files, even though it was lie. He wouldn't be around to see what she did anyway.

"What took you so long?" Claire asked frantically as West's came back into her house.

"Sorry, I was watching the news. It sidetracked me. Some congressman from New York was shot at a press conference."

Claire's heart skipped a beat. "New York?"

"Yeah, my mom was watching it. He was going on about something that changed his life that he wanted to share. He got shot twice right before he said it. I think he's like us Claire."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well…he started to say something about an ability…I'm just crazy; he's probably announcing some new plan or something. But whatever it was, someone didn't want him to say it."

Claire's mind was racing. "What was his name?"

"I think it was Nathan something."

"Nathan Petrelli?" Claire screamed.

"Yeah, that's it. How do you know that?"

"Where did it happen?"

"Odessa, Texas. Why?"

"I need to get there right now."

"What?"

"Odessa, I need to go. That's like a five hour drive? I'll never make it in time!" Claire rambled as she frantically gathered up her remaining bags.

"Claire, what's going on?" West asked as he grabbed her.

"He's my father—my biological father. I have to go see him. I have to go."

"I can get you there faster," West said as he put one of her bags on his back. "Hang on tight."

_MOHINDER SURESH, MOLLY WALKER, MAYA HERRARA, ELLE BISHOP_

"You're a hero."

"Cool." Elle smiled. Hero. She liked the sound of that. No one had ever called her that before.

"Are you okay Maya?" Molly asked as she squeezed Maya's hand.

"Besides feeling like a fool, yes." She smiled at the girl.

"With Sylar, that happens to the best of us." Mohinder chuckled.

"Should we go try to find him?" Elle asked as she walked toward the trio.

"No. But we should leave. We don't want him to find us. If Sylar got his powers back, which I assume by now he has used Claire's blood to do exactly that, he'll be on a rampage. We need to go somewhere safe."

"Where will we go?" Molly asked. "He knows where we live."

"I know one place that Sylar can't get to." Elle replied. "Headquarters."

_ST. MICHAEL'S HOSPITAL, _

_ODESSA__,TEXAS_

"His BP is dropping. He's lost a lot of blood." The paramedic said as they met the doctors in the emergency room. Peter and Matt were following behind them.

"Get him to the O.R. stat!"

"Sorry," the nurse said as she stepped in front of Peter and Matt, "but you need to wait here. You can't go back with them just yet." She smiled sadly as she exited through the same door they took Nathan through.

Matt sat down in the chair as Peter watched through the little window on the swinging door until they were out of sight. Please be okay. "I just got him back. I don't want to lose him again."

---

"I'm looking for Nathan Petrelli." Claire breathlessly exclaimed to the receptionist.

"Sorry, that information is not being given out to the press."

"I'm his daughter."

She eyed Claire and West cautiously. Claire was near tears, partly from the wind that she encountered on her flight and partly from the emotional mountains of the day. The lady nodded.

"Fifth floor."

---

"You won't lose him Peter. Nathan's a strong man." Matt said comfortingly.

"Do you think the company did it?"

"That would be my guess."

"Why do they want us? What does my mother have to do with it?"

"I don't know any more than you."

"We need answers."

"You expect them to just tell us? Give us a list of all the things they've done and why we're involved? I doubt they will be willing."

"I know that. They lied to me for months and kept me there. If Nathan doesn't make it…we have to take them down." Peter replied calmly. Matt stared at him and nodded. "Do you think Heidi knows?"

"It's all over the news. But Peter, you know that her and Nathan are separated."

Peter looked back at Matt. "I didn't know."

"Yeah, since he was in the hospital after you exploded. He never told me details."

"That's not like her to leave when he needs her most." Peter mused as he walked to the swinging doors again.

Matt stood as the elevator chimed.

---

Claire watched as the numbers increased. Five…finally. West stood quietly in the corner of the elevator. She told him he could leave but he wouldn't. The elevator chimed as the doors opened.

Claire stepped out of the elevator and saw someone familiar look her way. She moved forward and didn't say anything until she was inches from him. "Matt Parkman?"

---

"Matt Parkman?"

Peter's ears rang at the sound of her voice. It took only a second to register and he turned around to see her there. "Claire."

Claire turned her head to the voice that called her name. She gasped and whispered his name. "Peter?"

They moved toward each other and hugged. The tears that had been forming in her eyes all day finally fell.

"I can't believe it! You're alive! How? Where have you been?" She paused for a moment as she remembered why there were together here. "How's Nathan?"

"We don't know. They haven't told us anything."

"I came to save him Peter." He gaped at her comment. "My blood…it can heal people. It saved my dad; it can save Nathan. "

_A COUPLE HOURS LATER…_

_ODESSA, TEXAS_

"Who was that man?" West asked Claire as she finally returned.

Claire smiled. "That's Peter."

"How do you know him?"

"He's my hero." Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him. "Thanks for bringing me here West. It means a lot."

"Well, I do what I can. How long are you staying?"

"As long as I'm needed; it's family."

"What about your other family?"

Claire stared at him. "I'll see them later." She lied again. She had no intention of seeing them again.

A doctor came out of the swinging doors. "Petrelli family?" he asked.

Peter and Claire stood up. The doctor smiled. West sat Claire's purse down closer to Matt before he walked to the elevator doors.

"I am amazed to say that Mr. Petrelli is fully recovered. His vital signs are normal; the bullet wounds are…I don't know what they are. It's like they disappeared. He'll be fine. He might be sore but I don't even know. I've never seen anything like it."

Matt smiled. Peter laughed and hugged Claire. West disappeared through the elevator doors.

"Can we see him?" Peter asked.

"Yes, go on in." Peter looked at Matt and he nodded.

---

Peter and Claire went toward the room. "Wait…" Claire whispered and Peter stopped.

"What?"

"Maybe I shouldn't go in."

"Why?"

"Nathan made it really clear many times before that he didn't want me in his life. I don't want him to –"

"Claire, you just saved his life," Peter said softly as he looked in her eyes. "More than that, you are his daughter. I think you should go in."

Claire nodded and followed Peter in the room. Nathan had his eyes closed when they walked in. Peter moved to his side and Claire lingered in the back. "Nathan…"

Nathan's eyes bolted open. "Pete." He smiled.

"Not even a bullet can stop you."

Nathan smiled slightly. "Can I leave yet?"

"They want to wait a day or so. Besides, the press is crazy." Nathan nodded and his eyes moved the back of the room.

Claire stood taller as Nathan met her gaze. "Claire…"

"Hi." She smiled.

"She saved your life Nate." Peter replied.

"Oh. After the way I treated you Claire…"

Claire moved closer to Peter. "You're still my father."

Nathan smiled. "You're a hero, Claire. I'm really sorry…" She smiled at his comment. "Where's Noah? Is he with you?"

Claire shifted. "No. He's not."

"How did you get here? I thought you moved. "

"She came with her boyfriend," Peter teased. "He flies, like you."

Claire hit him on the arm. "He's not my boyfriend. West is just my friend."

"Where is Matt?" Nathan asked.

"He's in the lobby."

Nathan was about to talk again when Heidi burst through the door. "Nathan!" She rushed to his bed side. "I saw it on the news. I took the first flight here. The doctors said you would be okay…"

Claire stepped back toward the wall, taking in the situation around her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I've missed you Nathan. I know you don't really want me here…"

"What? I never said that. You left. I woke up and you and the boys were gone."

"I thought you wanted me to. Angela told me that…"

"Ma?" Nathan looked at Peter. "No, I never wanted you to leave Heidi. And I know it's partly my fault. I'm so sorry—for everything." Heidi looked at Peter for a few moments.

"Peter?" He nodded. "Hi!" She smiled as they hugged. "What else is going on? How is Peter here? Who was that man outside in the waiting room? He told me where you were…" Claire's phone vibrated in her purse and Heidi's attention switched to the blonde in the corner of the room.

"Hi." Claire said slowly. Heidi smiled and looked at Nathan.

Nathan sighed and Peter moved closer to Claire. "Heidi, I'd like you to meet someone. This is Claire and she's my daughter."

"Daughter?" Heidi exclaimed. Claire shifted uncomfortably.

"I guess I have a lot that I should tell you about. A lot you don't know about." Nathan paused and looked toward Peter and Claire. "Can you give us some time?" They nodded and exited without another word. "You might want to sit."

Heidi eyed him before doing exactly that.

_LATER…_

"Claire," Peter sighed. "I can't believe all that's happened. What were you thinking? It's not safe for you…especially now."

"You think the Company tried to kill Nathan?"

"Yes."

"Do you think they are still after you?" Matt asked.

"Well…they were. This deal is supposedly supposed to even things out. "

"You shouldn't have come here Claire. They're going to know."

Claire looked at Matt. "Why?"

"You used your blood to heal Nathan." Peter replied. "They'll make the connection."

"I didn't… think. No, I didn't care. Some things are more important."

"And your friend West might be in trouble. Your things are there, he brought you here…he's connected now. They find him, they find you." Matt added. "I have a plan," Peter said. "I'll take Claire back to her house, tell everyone that my blood saved Nathan—I have her ability, no one knows it doesn't work like that but me."

"She'll be in the clear."

"Then what?" Claire asked. "I just stay away like I still don't exist?" Peter looked at her.

"No," he replied. "Nathan will go get you, bring you home. You'll be under their noses but under our protection, whether that deal holds up or not."

"I don't know…"

"Claire, I won't let anything happen to you. You know that. You'll just come live with us. I'll explain everything to Nathan and we'll come as soon as he's out."

Claire stared at him and thought about her other options. "Okay. I'll do it."

Peter smiled.

_THREE DAYS LATER_

Claire stood. She stood and stared as the wooden door. It was big—bigger than most doors she'd walked through. Last time she encountered it, it didn't have the same impact. But now it forever marked the change in her family, in her life. It made her look as small as she felt. She wasn't sure how she would do this, knowing that her family was out there living a life without her, a life that told them their daughter was dead, killed on a trip to London.

That lie hurt worse than any lie she told. Maybe she should have let the Haitian strip her from their memories. But she couldn't do that. She was selfish. She wanted them to know her, in case she ever wanted to go back. People came back from the dead all the time…

And she hoped she'd go back and see them again. Someday. Once all this was over.

"You ready?" Nathan smiled. Claire nodded as he opened the door.

Heidi was waiting inside when they arrived. "Hi Claire," she smiled. "I'm really glad you're here." She smiled. Claire smiled back.

Peter came in the living room and smiled a lop-sided grin at Claire. She glanced over at Monty and Simon who were playing on the floor.

Peter hugged her. "I'm glad you're here."

Once she got settled in her room she dropped her purse onto the bed. Among the items that fell out was a piece of paper that she hadn't seen before. She picked it up and read it.

_Dear Claire,_

_You are stronger than I could ever be. I'm glad that I got to meet you. Please be careful. Don't get hurt; I've seen you hurting. I'll tell you now that it always feels like that and it doesn't always heal easily. I know that's a funny statement but life has a way of messing things up. If you ever need a friend, you know where to find me. And don't worry; I don't expect to be anything else. I only met him once but for some reason I think your heart belongs there, with your hero. I'll always be sad that it wasn't me._

_West_

Claire put the letter into her wallet. She smiled at the thought of her hero then she remembered…her hero was her uncle. That was all that mattered now. Not what she felt, not what she wanted, not dreams of something more. She was, after all, by blood a Petrelli. She would be a Petrelli by name in exactly 45 hours and 29 minutes. There was no other option for her and Peter…just uncle and niece. Just Petrelli.


	13. Mistake

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. NBC does, thanks to Tim __Kring_

Sorry the update took so long. I had it almost finished for a week or so but I didn't know how I wanted to end it. Classes are kicking my butt. I wish I had more time to update. But thanks for sticking with me! I'll try to be faster. Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter Thirteen: Mistake**

_CLAIRE BENNET-PETRELLI_

_MANHATTAN_

"You have to stop; they will react. I made a deal to keep you all alive."

"What kind of deal?"

"I have to go back with them. You will live normal lives."

"You can't…please."

"You were right Claire—when you said it was all my fault. I never meant to hurt you." Claire stared at Noah before he walked out.

Claire turned in the bed as her dream shifted to the image of Nathan being shot. She'd seen it on the television over and over after she left the hospital. Those three days so long ago were vivid in her memory lately. She didn't know why but she kept seeing it. Now, as she tried to sleep the events twisted in her head and possessed the power to haunt her dreams.

These images haunted her now all at once. Images that reminded her of the pain she was trying to avoid.

Noah's face looked at her as he walked away. "I…" Nathan's shooting, his body freezing and falling back. "…never…" Molly's tear-streaked face as Mohinder hugged her; Maya's lifeless body."…meant to…" Elle fighting with Sylar while Bob Bishop was lying on the floor and Matt frantically searching for Niki. "…hurt you…" Seeing her mom and Lyle for the last time that day in Costa Verde. Peter about to explode…Peter… "I never meant to hurt you." Peter kissing her in her bedroom all that time ago…Peter holding her as she cried… Peter dying at Sylar's hand.

"Claire?" A voice yelled through her dreams.

Claire moaned in her sleep, cried almost. The voice kept calling her name as she fought to make it out among the other voices she dreamed of.

"Claire!"

Claire's eyes bolted open and she froze. "Peter?" she whispered.

He smiled but she could see the concern in his eyes. "Yeah. It's me. Hope I wasn't gone too long."

She sat up in the bed and wrapped her arms around him, hanging on for dear life. He stroked her hair as she sat in his arms.

"Are you alright?"

"Just a bad dream. I'm glad your back."

"Me too."

"You were gone a week. What happened?" She asked as she finally pulled away from his embrace.

Peter sighed. "A lot. I'm not really sure what to do with it all." Neither of them said anything for a few moments. They just sat holding hands in the bed.

"It'll be okay. Whatever it is."

Peter smiled at her comment. He kissed her gently on the lips as she smiled. "I missed you."

"You did?"

"More than anything." His comment made her blush as he pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I love you, Peter Petrelli."

"I love you, my cheerleader."

"A week is too long," Claire stated simply. Her eyes jumped as he smiled that lop-sided smile.

"You're right. A week is way too long. That's my mistake. I don't ever want to be away from that long again. Can I make it up to you?"

"I don't know how easy it will be but you can try."

"Well, I like a challenge." He smiled. She laughed as the sun rose outside.

_MATT PARKMAN_

_LOS ANGELES_

"That's the last of it. It will arrive on Friday," the man in the grey jumpsuit said. Matt signed the paper and looked back at the house. "Sorry for your loss." He smiled sadly before he walked away.

Matt walked back toward the house. Kylee sat with Harper on the front step. "Matty?" Harper asked softly.

Matt kneeled down in front of him. "Yeah buddy?"

"Mommy feels better now doesn't she?" Matt stared at the little boy.

"Yeah buddy. She feels a lot better."

"Do you think she misses me?"

"I know she does."

Harper nodded in agreement. "She always said she would but I thought maybe it was just a thing that mommies said. Matty?"

"Yeah?"

"Mommy can see me in New York right?"

"She can see you everywhere you go Harper. She loves you more than anything, you know that right?"

Harper nodded. "You love me too, right Matty?"

"I love you a lot."

"Will Molly and Mo love me?"

"They will, definitely."

Harper smiled and looked up at Kylee. "Are you coming to New York with us?"

"No honey," she said softly. "I'm not. But I'll visit you after my internship is over, okay?"

Harper nodded. "Don't bring the smelly, kissy man."

She laughed. "I won't."

"Are you ready?" Matt asked.

Harper nodded. "Ready. Are airplanes scary?"

"No way!" Kylee smiled. "They are a lot of fun."

Kylee walked Harper to the car that was waiting and put him in his seatbelt. Matt put the last suitcase in the back. Matt stopped before getting inside.

"I really will come visit him," Kylee said.

"Good. He'll like that."

"She talked about you a lot, you know. When they told her it was hopeless, she knew you would raise her son." Kylee paused before continuing. "He's a great kid. I love him a lot."

"I do too."

"I would've taken him but I'm just a babysitter trying to start a career. I'm going to be a doctor. I have to do a residency still…that's no life for him. She never offered him to me because she knew I would've said yes. She just said, 'There's only one person.'"

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"I just want you to know that I'm there if you need me. You call and I'll come to New York. This is my last semester."

"I appreciate that. Call anytime you want to talk to him. It was great meeting you—under the circumstances."

She nodded. "Take care of him and yourself."

Matt nodded as he got in the car.

SYLAR & ELLE

NEW YORK

"Where's Rachel?" Elle asked as soon as she saw Sylar.

"Well, hi. Good to see you too."

"Sylar."

"She's here, don't worry."

Elle shifted on her feet and put a hand on her hip.

"Sparky…I promised you. She's here. Calm down. She's next door at that clothing store. She'll be back in seconds I'm sure. Sit down." Sylar pointed at the seat. Elle eyed it before giving in.

"I'm justified in not trusting you."

"I know," he eyed her briefly. "You know I would never do that again. There were some things that came up that I had no control over."

"What things Sylar? What could've been so important that you left me in that situation?"

Sylar looked away from her. "I-I can't tell you."

"Of course not," she shook her head. "It doesn't matter now anyway."

"But it does."

"No. It doesn't." Elle snapped.

"I know I hurt you. I know I left you in a bad way. But you know I would never do that on purpose."

"Do I know that? Really? Because everyone else told me that you would. They told me not go there but I didn't listen. I made the mistake. I got involved. And look where I am now."

"Elle you know that's not true. They don't know me like you do. They only see me as Sylar, the evil murderer. You know me Elle. You know…"

"I know that any reason I had to trust you shattered into pieces that day. I know who I thought you were. I know the mess that I've had to clean up by myself for the last nine months. That's what I know."

Sylar stared at her. "I'm sorry. I had no choice. Maybe you will see that later."

Elle crossed her arms over her chest and looked toward the window. Sylar started to stay something but the moment was interrupted when Rachel walked in.

"I got the best dress ever! It's so—" Rachel paused when she reached them. "Hi...everything okay?"

"Fabulous now that you're here." Elle smiled quickly. Sylar sat back in his seat. "So you ready?" Rachel nodded and Elle stood. "Good, let's go."

Rachel tossed a look at Sylar as Elle walked toward the door, her heels clacking.

"Don't ask." Sylar replied harshly as they followed behind.

_CLAIRE & PETER_

"So, are you going to tell me what that dream was about?" Peter asked as Claire bounced back into the bed.

"Oh, that was nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing. You were thrashing around; it obviously bothered you after woke up."

"It was a collection of memories most of them bad things that have happened to us. They like to attack me sometimes when I'm alone," Claire said softly.

"I'm sorry." Peter kissed her forehead as she snuggled close to him. "I have an idea. I think we need to go see Nathan."

She stared up at him. "We?"

"Yeah, I think he needs to know I'm alive." Peter smiled. "He needs to know what's been going on."

Claire met his eyes but didn't ask the question that was burning inside of her. She wanted to but she fought it.

"Are you hungry?"

Claire nodded.

"Want to do that Chinese food now?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go get a menu. We'll order." Peter kissed her as he went into the living room. Claire smiled to herself and nestled into the bed. Before she could develop any of the thoughts in her head, Peter appeared in the doorway. "What is this?"

Claire looked toward him at the blue trinket in his hand. "Oh, that's something Angela randomly gave to me."

"My mom?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Three or four days ago. Why?"

"Why did she give it to you?"

"She said some line about it reminding her of you which reminded her of me…something like that. She said you had one like as a child. She got it in Paris. It was odd."

"What was?"

"Her giving me a gift, the way she did it. The things she said."

"What did she say?"

Claire sighed and recited the sentence to Peter. He looked at her and retreated back into the dining room to sit at the table. Claire, stirred by curiosity, followed him. She sat beside him. He was staring intently at the carousel. He ran his hand over the faces and the pearls. He turned the knob at the back so it spun around and played quiet music.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked him.

"This…this is wrong."

Claire raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Peter didn't answer her; he instead stared intensely at the pearl atop the carousel tent. "Did she ask about me besides that?"

"Yeah, she asked me about you," Peter's eyes shot up. "She asked how I was dealing with your death. She was weird the whole night actually. She hinted toward knowing about me and Nathan. He said he didn't tell her anything. Then the gift and the weird conversation with it…I don't know. I think she's hiding something Peter. How would she know any of that stuff?"

Peter exhaled deeply. "She's good. She played us all. The Company."

"You think she's—no. No, she wouldn't be…"Claire thought for a second. "She would. How Peter?"

"It makes sense." Peter stared at the pearl. "This looks weird. Like it doesn't belong." Claire looked at the top that had Peter's gaze. "Don't you think?"

"Not really. Why?"

"I don't think mine had this pearl. This just…I don't know. It doesn't feel right."

"Maybe it's just because it's from Angela. We can throw it out."

"No, not yet." Peter smiled. "I need to think on this."

"Can you think while we eat?" Claire asked as she grabbed a menu from the counter.

Peter nodded. "I can think while I do a lot of things."

Claire squealed as Peter swept her off the ground.

_ANGELA PETRELLI_

_PETRELLI RESIDENCE_

"Mr. Connors, everything should be cleared." Angela said snidely on the phone.

"Were there any problems?"

"No, none at all; it was delivered, received and I believe that if you open the file, we should find some information that we've been waiting for."

"Yes, Mrs. Petrelli. My team will take care of it."

"You better. I know how your team operates. I won't accept any more failures or shortcomings." Angela snapped as she hung up the phone.

Angela looked into the mirror and sighed at her image. She had new lines on her face. All this stress with her sons was beginning to take its toll. In the beginning part of her didn't want to do it. Now though, she was too far in. She had to finish it. The thought sometimes made her hate herself, as she feared her sons would hate her. But that was no longer important. All that was important was completing the task, not stopping at any costs.

_PETER AND CLAIRE_

Peter roamed the floor as he stared at it. He knew he was becoming obsessed. He knew it was ridiculous but he didn't care. He also knew what his mother was capable of and this fell under that category. If his suspicions were true then she knew that he was there now. She knew about his and Claire's relationship. In knowing what she knew, she held all the power.

The little elephant face stared back at him. It was almost laughing at him, like it held the answers. Peter leaned in front of the trinket. "Mother, what are you up to?" Peter whispered in the air. As his fingers explored the sides, one of the faces moved. He glanced at it before pushing it.

The carousel started turning. A hum of a tune purred out. Peter froze as he watched it move. He knew that song. He'd heard it before. He wanted to close his eyes but he didn't want to take them off the little trinket. He was about to give in to his heavy eyes when the music changed. He perked up in his chair. The pearl on top raised itself a few inches. Peter stopped. He picked the carousal off the table.

"Peter what are you doing?" Claire asked as she wandered into the room.

"Shh!" He hissed. Claire watched him from the corner.

He pulled the pearl out of the trinket and walked toward the window. He looked at the carasoul once more before throwing out the window toward the street below. He didn't move until he saw a car drive over the pieces.

"What was that all about?"

"It was a trap. She's been watching us."

"Watching?"

"You know, surveillance, bugs…all of it. She's been spying. Trying to find out information I'm sure. I can't believe this!"

"So, what does she know?"

"I don't know what she knows."

"She definitely knows about us." Claire stated softly.

Peter looked at her. "It's okay."

"What if she tells Nathan?"

"She won't tell anyone."

"Peter this is bad. I knew I shouldn't have trusted her. I knew it! Why did I bring that here?"

Peter rushed to her and hugged her. "It's okay. It will be fine. I know what we need to do tomorrow."

_LAGUARDIA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT_

_MATT, HARPER, MOLLY, MOHINDER_

"Matt!" Molly exclaimed.

Matt Parkman smiled as he hugged Molly. "Hey girl. I missed you."

"I missed you too!"

" Harper, this is Molly and Mohinder. ."

Harper stood silently.

"Hi Harper! I'm Molly."

"Hi M-molly. Hi Monider."

"Hello Harper. You can call me Mo if you want to."

"Mo," he smiled.

"I'm really glad you are going to be living with us. Matt told me that you like lions." Molly smiled.

"Have you seen a lion?" he asked.

"I have once at the zoo. I got you something," Molly paused as she dug though the bag. Harper's eyes widened as she pulled out a stuffed lion.

"For me?" Molly nodded.

"Stay in that chair with Molly. Don't move, okay Harper?"

He nodded as he and Molly sat to talk.

"How was it?" Mohinder asked when they walked to across the chair to baggage claim.

"Hard. I don't know how to do this."

"I don't think anyone ever does," Mohinder smiled.

"What if I mess up? Scar him for life?"

"He seems great already. And everyone mistakes, we just have to learn from them I doubt one mistake here and there will scar him for life. That's a lot of power you seem to think you possess."

"I hope the adjustment is easy."

"He's young. It will be very easy. Just be careful, he'll get attached a lot faster to people."

Mohinder and Matt gathered up the luggage and joined the children at the seat.

"You ready to go?" Matt asked.

Harper nodded and they got into Mohinder's taxi.

_NATHAN PETRELLI_

It was two in the afternoon on a sunny Saturday. He knew she was probably out somewhere with some friends but he missed her. He just wanted to stop by and say hi. It was his duty as her father to see her when he was close by. That was his duty when Peter was alive too. But for some reason, he wasn't on this side of town much in those days. Since Claire lived there, he found himself there a lot more. That was one thing that he wished he could have changed. He should've always visited Peter. He wasn't going to make that mistake with Claire.

"Just a second!" Claire yelled from inside the door. Nathan heard her laugh. Then the door knob moved.

"Yay, Chinese! I'm so hungry!" Claire's smile faded when she opened the door. Nathan stared in shock, not really knowing if his eyes were playing a trick on him or not. Claire just stared at him. He stared at her, past her into the living room.

Nathan's eyes squeezed through the crack between Claire and the doorframe. A tall man with dark hair stood frozen.

"You're not Chinese," a familiar voice whispered.


	14. Long Story

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. NBC does, thanks to Tim Kring._

**Chapter Fourteen: ****Long Story**

_NATHAN & PETER PETRELLI, CLAIRE BENNET-PETRELLI_

_MANHATTAN_

"You're not Chinese," a familiar voice whispered.

Nathan stared. His eyes were playing tricks on him. They had to be. It was some cruel joke that his mind was using against him. There was no way his baby brother was standing in the living room. He was dead. It made no sense.

Nathan blinked. The man was still there. Blinked again. The image wasn't going away. "Pete?" he whispered.

The man who bared strong resemblance to Peter stood frozen. He wasn't speaking. Nathan wondered if he was even breathing. Nathan couldn't tell. After seconds of agonizing silence, the man took a step toward the door. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Yeah, it's me Nate."

Nathan squeezed through the door toward Peter. He looked at him, intensely—as if he was looking at every line on his face for error or recognition. Nathan didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around his brother.

_RACHEL, SYLAR & ELLE_

_CHINATOWN, NY_

"Where exactly are we? This is really weird." Rachel said as Elle them down an alley.

"I can't tell you that. Some things are better left unknown until the right time."

"That's reassuring." Rachel muttered.

"Just trust her Rachel. Don't worry so much and stop complaining." Sylar snapped, his nerves completely worn.

"This from you," She huffed as they took a step and stopped. "Be quiet until we get inside. People watch this place."

Elle punched in some code and the door opened. Sylar and Rachel followed her in. Sylar had questions, like why she was taking them into some run down apartment building in the middle of Chinatown but he didn't ask. He just followed and he listened. She walked into apartment number 33.

"Sparky, this is fun but what is this?" Sylar asked as they walked inside the room.

It was different, very out of place in the building. It walls were gray and everything in the room was state-of-the-art. Surveillance footage of outside streets and random apartments, weird switchboards and appliances, wires that all lead to various spaces in the room.

"This is the safe house."

"Safe house?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, we're using it to help destroy the Company." Elle stated plainly.

Sylar's eyes widened.

"Destroy the company? I see. That's why you looked me up, to help destroy the Company?"

"Yeah. Why else would I look you up?" Elle smiled as Sylar shifted his weight on his feet. "If you would have been here the first time, you would still be hiding from us in Seattle. We need you to help us."

"You keep mentioning that but you haven't told me how yet."

"That's because I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No, I'm just the messenger." Elle smiled at his confusion.

"Messenger for whom?"

"Ah, now that's the clincher. I can't tell you that yet. You have to wait."

"Wait? How long?" Rachel asked.

"Just until tomorrow night," Elle said, "but until then, we're all going to wait here."

"We?" Sylar asked.

"Yeah, I'm lucky enough to get to wait here with you. It'll be fun."

"Sure, about as much fun as sticking my finger in a light socket." Sylar muttered.

"I can arrange that—and you don't need the light socket."

Rachel stared at them. It was going to be a long night.

_NATHAN, CLAIRE & PETER_

Nathan had to sit on the couch. He was so shocked at Peter's life. No one said anything for a moment.

"Do you want some water?" Claire asked. Nathan shook his head.

"Do something Peter! What do we do?" Claire yelled in her thoughts as her body walked to the kitchen.

Peter looked at her.

"I know you're shocked right now Nate."

"That's an understatement, Peter." Nathan sighed. Claire brought him a bottle of water and he thanked her. "Peter, nine months…where have you been? How long has Claire known you were alive? Would you ever have told me if I hadn't come in here?"

"Yes of course. I was going to do it tomorrow actually. Claire hasn't known long Nathan—about two weeks."

Nathan's eyes widened at the comment. "Two weeks?"

"I made her swear not to tell you Nathan. She wanted to but it wasn't time yet. There's a lot going on that you don't know about." Peter explained calmly.

"Then tell me."

"It's a long story Nathan."

"I'm here. I've got time." Nathan stared at Peter. Peter sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell the story but it's not going to be easy Nathan."

Nathan shook his head. He wanted to know.

_RACHEL_

Rachel sat in the silence. The weird room was actually quite comfortable—now that the annoying arguments were over. She couldn't have planned it better if she had killed them herself. She wouldn't have done that. But locking them in a padded room together was definitely the next best thing. She could watch and listen as much as she wanted to. It was like a television show—she had that much control over what she heard and saw. She smiled as she turned on the sound button under the mirror-window and looked in.

_SYLAR & ELLE_

"I'm so pissed at her right now!" Elle yelled. "Let me out!"

"Sparky, she's not going to listen to you. Just deal with it." Sylar said as leaned against the wall.

Elle huffed. "I can't believe I fell for that! 'Can you give me a tour? Ooh, an interrogation room, can we go in?'"

"She's a smart one. If I would have thought of it, I would have done the same thing." Sylar laughed.

"Why are you laughing? You're stuck in here too!"

"That's the difference," he said as he moved toward her. "I've wanted to be stuck in a room with you for months."

Elle didn't move her gaze from his for a few moments. He put his hand on her face and she put hers on his back. He leaned in to kiss her.

"Ouch!" he yelled. "What the hell was that for?"

"What did you think? You could lock me in a room and sweet talk me a little and I'd forget everything?"

"No. I didn't think that." Sylar stood silently. "How long until you stop hating me?"

Elle froze.

"I don't know. I don't want to hate you. But you have no idea what it's been like."

"I'm sorry. Really, really sorry. I want you to believe me."

Elle stared at him.

"I'll believe you when you tell me what happened."

Sylar's eyes bolted to her face and stuck there, reading her.

"It's a long story Elle."

"We're stuck in this room together until Rachel lets us out. You should just tell me. Otherwise, it will be pretty quiet in here."

Elle sat down on the floor and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Elle stared at him.

"More sure than anything."

He sighed and paced the floor silently. She watched him as he walked right and left, right and left.

"Okay. I'll tell you everything but you won't like it." Sylar said as he sat down on the opposite side of her in the room.

_That's it for now. Sorry it's short and that I took so long to update. The semester is kicking my butt. I don't really want to write unless it's going to be good stuff. I absolutely love this story. I hope you still do too! Thanks for sticking with me. Please review and give me some encouragement. _

_Until later, Dani_


	15. FB 2—Villains: Pretend

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. NBC does, thanks to Tim Kring._

Sorry it took so long! The semester is over now and I will be updating more since I have time! I hope you enjoy it. Here's a recap and then on with the story!

Always, Dani

___**Recap:** _

Matt Parkman went to LA to see his ex-wife, who was dying. She asked him to take care of her 3 year old son, Harper. After her death, he and Harper left for the city. Monica is visiting Micah and a sick Nikki. Angela is up to something. She's the one in charge of the Company since Bob is dead. But no one knows what. She gave Claire a gift—which turned out to be a bug that let her see the truth about Claire and Peter.

Elle has a mission that involves a non-killing Sylar. She finds him with Rachel—his cousin—and he agreed to help her. There's a big problem in their relationship and he wants to fix it but she won't let him. They come to NYC and go to a secret headquarters. Rachel locks Elle and Sylar in a room together so they have to talk about their problems that started 9 months ago.

Peter is dead--only not really. He's been hiding out. After coming back to Claire, who found out that Nate's not her father, he left to meet Hiro. Hiro in the present met Peter in the future and is back to prevent some things from happening. These things were painted by Isaac and now they have to be stopped. Peter returned to Claire and in the last chapter, Nathan found out that he was alive. He's going to tell Nate and Claire the truth about where he's been for 9 months.

**Chapter Fifteen: FB 2, Villains: Pretend **

**One Year Ago**

___ELLE & SYLAR_

Elle looked around the room as she closed the door behind her. She shouldn't be there—especially with him and especially after everything that was going on. Yet here she was. He was like a drug. It was killing her slowly and she knew she'd regret everything that was happening when it left her life in ruins but she didn't care. She was addicted. "It's clear." She yelled into the quiet air.

Sylar smiled as he kissed her. She giggled at his touch. "My dad's going to kill me."

"Since when has that stopped you Sparky?"

That name made her heart skip. She'd never felt like she did when she was with him. Men usually ran—if they ever even got close but he wasn't afraid to touch her. He liked her power and he wasn't afraid of it. She liked that about him. She also liked that he was so bad for her. Life on the edge was more her style anyway—and his. She smiled as he took his shirt off and moved toward her.



Sylar was still on the run. The Company was after him—rather her father was after him. He was a bad guy, forming his own army against the Company. Little did Bob Bishop know that while he was searching for Sylar and the "threats" he'd recruited from lock-up, Sylar was next door screwing his little girl.

His little girl, the thought of that made Elle cringe. She still had to be around him and act like this oblivious smiling idiot. But she wasn't that girl. She knew her father's secrets and the truth about her power. She hated him for it. This was a great stab at revenge: sleep with the enemy while pretending to search for him. Her whole life was irony. She was always pretending unless she was with Sylar. He understood her. He knew her pain. He knew when they had sex it was only an escape, an act of rebellion. He knew that she was using him. But he was alright with that. Their purpose was the same. She gave him a thrill that power and games couldn't satisfy.

He smiled at her as he fell to the bed on top of her. She wouldn't think about that sexy smile or his muscles or the way he said her name and gave her a nickname. She wouldn't think about the next time they'd meet to have sex or how much she anticipation she felt as she waited for him. She wouldn't think of a future with him or what would happen if her dad ever found him. She would fight all those thoughts, just as he would fight his feelings for her and idea that they were anything more than what they were. They were just one thing: pretend. They were just pretend for the last five months but he liked playing this game. Elle did too—when she would think about it.

_PETRELLI RESIDENCE_

Peter smiled at Claire as she cheered in her defeat of her brothers at the Wii Tennis. She was ruthless but they asked for it with their taunts of boys being better. He knew when they yelled that she would defeat them. She laughed with them. They adored her. Peter loved seeing them interact because she was happy then. These moments always reminded him that she was his niece and he'd hate himself for their relationship. He knew it was wrong and it would cause everyone pain in the end but he loved her. There was just something that felt right. It always felt right and never felt wrong—even though it was.

"Lunch is ready," Heidi called.

The boys ran from the room, leaving Peter and Claire alone—an always dangerous position. She smiled at him. Her green shirt made her green eyes sparkle and the little white tennis skirt wasn't much help in making Peter compose himself. But he quickly looked away. She walked by him and brushed his hand with hers.

Lunch in the Petrelli Mansion—any meal for that matter—involved some sort of awkward conversation from Angela about Peter's singleness. No one ever said anything while she ranted. She had a valid point. He hadn't seen anyone else for nearly two years. The last girl he brought over was Halley—and that was the night he kissed Claire for the first time. There hadn't been anyone else since. Of course, there was but saying that he was in love with his niece was far from ideal. So they'd all sit in silence and listen.

Sometimes Claire and Peter would hold hands under the table. Today, Claire had her hand on his thigh. It took him off-guard at first. They had to be careful with the family so close. The whole meal her hand inched closer and closer to being dangerous. As soon as she finished her meal, she excused herself from the table. Come on Peter. Find me. She thought as she walked away. Peter sat there for a few more bites until the boys left the table and he followed suit, nearly tripping over himself as he climbed the stairs. He stood at the top of the stairs and listened for her. The bathroom. He opened the door and she pulled him in.

"Claire, you were about to kill me down there."

"Good, that was the point." She smiled as she kissed him and unbuckled his belt. "What?" she asked as he stared at her.

"Nothing. I just love you."

"Aw, love me later. Make love to me now," she said. Peter smiled that lop-sided smile at that demand and kissed her.

___NIKI SANDERS & MOHINDER SURESH_

___BROOKLYN, NY_

"I got the blood work back," Mohinder said. He looked at Niki. She looked strong, beautiful, sitting there with her dress suit on. She had transformed since D. L. died two years ago. Then the fire almost killed her. It was amazing what a vile of blood could do, how much it could heal; yet, he thought as looked at the file, there was so much it could never fix—and even more that it could cause.

"Dr. Suresh?" Niki said. Mohinder looked up at her.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how to tell you this," he said.

"Just say it." Niki said. He could see her shaking but he knew she would never admit that she was nervous.

"Unfortunately, Claire's blood didn't work. Your strand of the virus has advanced. From the tests that I've run, the only possible cure is to re-infect you with the same strand and manipulate them to destroy each other. But we can't do that," Mohinder said.

"Because they destroyed it all."

"Yes," Mohinder swallowed. "Adam Monroe is the only other carrier of that strand and he's…"

"Gone," Niki said. Mohinder nodded. "What now? What happens?"

"I've done some research on past cases. I've written it all up for you," he said and handed her a folder. "However, it could vary with you. My guess is that it will take longer for the symptoms to affect you, since you have Claire's blood to counter-act it."

"I thought Claire's wouldn't work."

"It won't work as a cure, but it has delayed its progression."

"How long do I have?" Niki asked. She stared at Mohinder.

"A year at the most."

Niki walked around the room, with the folder in her hand. She glanced at the first page and handed it back to Mohinder. "I don't want it. I don't want to spend the time I have left trying to figure out how much time I have left. I just want to be with Micah."

Mohinder nodded. He understood.

She didn't cry. Not even after she picked Micah up from school. She smiled at her son as they ate ice cream. She didn't mind pretending she was fine.

_PETER & CLAIRE_

"Meet me for dinner." Peter said as he watched Claire put her clothes back on.

"Dinner? I don't know if I can swing that."

"Come on," Peter said as he kissed her neck.

"We have to go downstairs. They'll start to wonder where we went."

"I took a nap. You were studying. Valid excuses," he smiled. "Come on, dinner."

Claire laughed. "I really do have to study. I have a test tomorrow."

"Study after dinner. I'll help you."

"Fine, but only because I want a really good meal," she said.

"Done. It'll be great," he said. He kissed her.

"I love you Peter."

"I love you too." He said. She smiled as he walked out the door and down the stairs, back to the family that separated them.



___BOB & ELLE BISHOP_

___COMPANY HEADQUARTERS_

_"_Elle," Bob yelled out the door. Elle was on her way out but she stopped in the hallway and pasted on a smile. She popped her head into her dad's office.

"Yes Daddy?" she asked.

"Come in. I need to speak with you." Elle nodded and walked inside. She stood in front of his desk. "Sit down." She gritted her teeth. Sitting down meant she would be there for longer than she wanted to be there.

"Elle, I have a few things I need to speak with you about," Bob said

"Daddy, I have a pedicure soon," she lied. He nodded and glanced at his watch.

"I need to move you to another department for the week. They need some help in an area that you excel in," Bob said.

"But I want to help find Sylar."

"You will. Just go there for a week or two. You're not taken off the case, just postponed for a while. Besides, surveillance has been tracking Sylar."

Elle shot up. "What? Have they found him?"

Bob sat back in his chair. "Unfortunately, no," Bob said. Elle held in her sigh as he continued to talk. "Elle, this is serious. We really need to find Sylar. He's been inactive. No one with special abilities has died in two months."

"You say that like its bad a thing. He's not killing people. That should be good."

"It isn't. We need to find him. The only way he leaves a trail of his whereabouts is when he kills. Right now, the trail is cold."

"So you'll risk other people to find Sylar?"

"Of course. Finding him more important than anything else right now," Bob said.

She stared at him. She looked past his empty eyes. He was evil. She knew she would find out the truth someday. She smiled at stood. He raised an eyebrow. "My pedicure," she said.

"Yes, have a good day."

She kissed his forehead before leaving the office.

___PETER & CLAIRE_

_LAS VEGAS_

_"_This is wonderful," Claire said.

Peter smiled.

"I love Las Vegas. I'm glad you can fly. I'm seeing more of the world. This is a good dinner."

"One day we'll be able to stay there and eat. I have a whole list of places I want to take you someday."

Claire nodded.

"What?"

"I'd love for that to happen. I don't think it about though. I don't like to think it in case it never happens," Claire said. "I don't mind pretending, Peter."

"Pretending?"

"That's what this is. We're pretending we can be together and no one would care. We're pretending that we're normal. I don't mind it. That's enough for me."

"Pretending is enough for you?"

"Yes because I'm with you," Claire said.

"It's not enough. I want to be able to hold your hand and walk through Central Park. I want to kiss you on New Year's Eve in Times Square. I want the world to know your mine, Claire."

"You know I'm yours. I know I'm yours. That should be enough Peter. It has to be."

Peter kissed her. For two year he had kissed her and made love to her and pretended not to. He smiled and agreed with her but inside, it wasn't enough. He wanted more_._

___ELLE & SYLAR_

_SYLAR'S HOUSE_

"I hate him!" Elle yelled. She threw her purse on the floor and slammed the door shut. A room full of eyes stared at her. She froze when she saw them all. Sylar's living room was overtaken with the labeled villains. Papers were scattered around the room and they were huddled together. Now, all of them were looking at Elle.

They didn't scare. They just reminded her that she was pretending with Sylar. She scanned the room and found him. He whispered something to the circle and moved from them toward her.

She watched him as he walked toward her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were having a meeting."

"It's okay. We were strategizing. What's happened?"

"I hate him Sylar. I hate him. I think he knows." Elle said. Sylar raised an eyebrow. "Well, not really. I don't know if he does but he knows something! I could tell. He took me off your case. He said it was temporary." Elle said.

"What else?"

"He said you were more important than anything. He's mad because no one has been dying, said the trail was cold. He said he wanted people to die. I just—I just can't believe him. The way he said it…I don't trust him anymore. I hate him, more than anyone," Elle said. She wanted to but she wouldn't cry in front of them.

"I'm going to go." She said. She grabbed her purse and ran out the door. Sylar paused for a second before following her out to her car.

He knocked on the window. She looked up at him, tears streaming from her blue eyes. She shook her head. "Sparky, let me in." He stared at her and she unlocked the door. He slid in the seat and pulled her to him.

"What's really going on?" Sylar asked.

Elle stared at him. "I'm tired of pretending."

"Pretending what?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." Elle said.

Sylar looked at her. "You just said you were tired of pretending but now you'll do it more? Tell me."

"This. I'm tired of pretending that I want you dead, that I want you found. I don't. I don't want to pretend that I don't care about you or that this is..." Elle looked at him. She debated with herself about if she wanted to say it. "Or that this is just sex. I don't want to pretend anymore, Sylar. I think I might love you."Elle said.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	16. FB 3—Villains: The Plan

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. NBC does, thanks to Tim Kring._

_New Chapter….there's only a couple more dedicated to flashbacks. I just need to clarify the story. Read and Review please! Let me know what your thoughts are and if you have a question that you want me to answer. Enjoy! Dani_

___**Chapter Sixteen: FB 3, Villains: The Plan**_

_Present_

___SYLAR & ELLE_

___LOCKED ROOM, SECRET HEADQUARTERS_

___CHINA TOWN_

Elle groaned and roamed the room. "Why are you wasting my time with this? I was there. I know what happened, Sylar."

"I just wanted to refresh your memory. That night you were so honest. It was the only time I've ever seen you be that with anyone, even me."

Elle rolled her eyes. "Yeah and it was the last. Your response made sure of that."

"Elle…"

"What was it?" Elle looked directly at Sylar. "Oh yeah… 'Sparky, I don't know what this is exactly. I like being with you and the sex is great but—I'm in the middle of planning a war. It's not the best time to do this.'"

"I've told you all along that I've made mistakes."

"So you've said Sylar. But that's all you said. Tell me something that I don't know!"

_Ten Months Earlier_

___PETER, MATT, NATHAN, MOHINDER & HIRO _

___BROOKLYN, NY_

"This is the best option?" Peter said.

"It's the only option, Peter," Mohinder said. "The Company is out for blood. Bob won't stop until Sylar is caught—or until everyone is out the way."

"We have to protect Claire and Niki," Nathan said. "If the Company gets them, we'll never protect them. I won't lose my daughter to them again."

"This is the plan that we follow then? Build an army against them?" Matt asked. Everyone looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

They talked about tasks before the next meeting. Everyone left as the meeting ending and walked away into the night—everyone but Peter and Hiro.

"Peter Petrelli, there is something else. Something that no one else can know about."

Peter looked at Hiro. "What is it Hiro?"

"Hello, Peter. I see that you are going well." Noah Bennet said as he walked into the darkened room.

___ELLE & SYLAR_

___UPPER EAST SIDE, MANHATTAN_

_"_Are you sure that you want to do this?" Sylar asked. He stared at her.

"More sure than anything," she said.

"Think about it, Elle. There's no going back."

"Don't you think I know that?" she asked. "Don't you think that's all I think about—if this is the right decision or not? I have. I do. I know it is. It's the only way to stop my father." Sylar sat down beside her. "We have to, Sylar. He's killing innocent people and I don't want to see anyone else get killed."

"Taking a life changes everything. Especially, your own family," Sylar said.

She looked at him and threw a folder on the table beside him.

"That's my whole life in that file. It's all been a lie, a secret. I'm some crazy experiment, a pawn in his game. No more, Sylar. He's not going to use me anymore. We're going to stop him. And do whatever we need to take down the Company."

"If that's what you want, let's talk about the plan."

PETER, HIRO & NOAH

"Mr. Bennet, I didn't think I'd see you again." Peter said.

"Well, things don't ever turn out like we think Peter."

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

"There are some things that you need to know. No one else can know them. It's up to you alone to stop them from happening," Noah said.

Peter sat down beside Hiro as Noah told him the rest of the Company's plan.

"Everyone's a target right now. Sylar's inactivity has left Bishop running scared. He's taking action against everyone. He fears, since Adam Monroe has disappeared again, are that he will join with Sylar and they will form a take-over. Add that to the fact that 12 facility-contained "villains" have been released, it makes for a great fear." Noah said.

"He thinks Sylar is building an army?"

"That's exactly what he thinks," Noah said.

"Why are Claire and Niki targets?" Peter said.

"Claire is the answer to keeping everyone alive. So no "good" people get hurt. Niki, she's the victim. She's the only living person that is still suffering from the virus—and the only one that Claire can't heal. If they can figure out how Niki's illness has progressed and they believe that they can reproduce the same virus," Noah said.

"If they reproduce it, they can stop the people who are against them."

"That's the idea."

"What do you need to me do?" Peter asked.

"I need you to die."

_Present _

___NATHAN, CLAIRE & PETER_

___PETER'S APT. _

Nathan sat back in the chair. Claire stared at him in disbelief.

"That's how it started. While we were out gathering people with abilities, you were working within the Company with Bennet," Nathan said.

"Yeah," he said.

"Noah came back just to kill you? Why did he die too?" Nathan asked.

"It's not exactly like that. That night we developed a plan. Noah may have worked for the company but he knew things that people in the company could never know. They worked to our advantage."

"Like what?" Claire asked.

"Like knowing someone who knew where Sylar was."

"Who?" Nathan said.

"The one person right under Bob's nose the whole time—Elle," Peter said.

_Nine and Half Months Earlier_

___ELLE & SYLAR_

"Sparky, are you sure you're ready for this? I can just do it. You don't have to be involved."

"No, this is the way it has to be done. I want to be there. I want to see him suffer. I know that sounds horrible but I have to. We have to," Elle said. "Promise me that you won't leave me alone to do this. I'll need you there."

Sylar grabbed her hand. "I promise, Sparky. I'll be there." She watched him for a second then put the folders they had out back into the desk.

Sylar looked at the clock on the wall. "Tell me again, how did he know?" Sylar asked.

"Bennet? I'm not sure. I guess he just knew all along that I was with you."

"Why just threaten to turn us in? He hates me. Why wouldn't he want me stopped?" Sylar asked.

Elle sighed. "I don't know. I know what you know. Meet him at 10."

"Yeah, Yeah. I know all that." Sylar said. "This better be good, Sparky. That's all I know."

Elle wrapped her arms around him. "Let's not talk about Noah Bennet." She kissed his neck. "You don't have to be there for a couple hours."

He laughed.

___PETER & HIRO_

___CENTRAL PARK WEST, MANHATTAN_

"You sure you want to do this? How do you know he will agree? Or that you can trust him?" Hiro asked.

"I don't. But we have to hope we can. If not, then we're all doomed. I have to save Claire, Hiro."

Hiro nodded with understanding.

Hiro was one of few, Matt and Niki aside, who knew about their romantic relationship. Peter was thankful for him. They could trust Hiro. He looked at them with eyes of love, and not of condemnation. He told them once that you couldn't help who you fell in love with and he knew that when he thought of Yaeko. Peter liked that Hiro could relate to him and Claire—at least somewhat. And it was good to have someone to talk to.

"Well, you're not who I was expecting," Sylar hissed when he saw Peter and Hiro. "I thought I was here to meet Bennet."

"He might have left that part out," Peter said.

Sylar laughed and walked toward them. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Not here," Hiro said. "Come."

Hiro and Peter walked toward the parked car. "You think I'm getting in that car with you? How do I know that you two won't try to kill me?"

Peter looked back at Sylar. "Yes, I think you will. You're curious now," Peter said. He walked on again and looked back from the driver's side door. "And if we wanted you dead, you would be already."

Sylar walked to the car and opened the door. Hiro nodded to Peter and they drove away from the busyness of Manhattan.

___NIKI & CLAIRE_

___H & M, MANHATTAN_

"Something's wrong with Peter," Claire said to Niki as they walked through aisles of clothes.

"What do you mean?" Niki asked.

"I don't know. It's like something's happened in the last couple weeks. He came back from a meeting with all the guys—one about the thing that's happening soon—and he's been weird. Distant, scared almost. I'm not sure what's going on with him anymore." Claire said.

"Have you asked him?"

"No."

"You should ask him." Niki asked.

Claire shrugged and fingered a shirt on the rack. "I just wonder if it's all too much for him."

"What?" Niki asked.

"This saving the world thing, the war that's going on…he's still trying to figure out all of his powers. He gets them all under control and then he absorbs a new one. It's a lot. Add that to our relationship," Claire sighed as they walked on. "It's been two years since we've been together. Maybe it's too much to keep doing—sneaking around, hiding in corners and closets."

Niki grabbed Claire and looked at her. "Now you listen to me, I may not know much about a lot of things but I know love. Peter loves you. I doubt that after all this time, he would suddenly not be able to handle your relationship. Whatever's going on, it probably isn't what you think. Talk to Peter."

Claire nodded and Niki hugged her.

___PETER, HIRO & SYLAR_

BAR 9, BROOKLYN

Peter looked at the waitress, "Whiskey." He looked at Sylar. "Want a drink? A Bloody Mary maybe?"

"Bourbon," Sylar said, as he shot Peter a look.

"Cosmopolitan," Hiro said. Everyone stared at him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing Hiro," Peter said.

"It's good," he said. Peter shook his head.

"Let's just get on with this. Why did you two drag me out here?" Sylar asked.

"Gee Sylar, not very social today?" Peter asked.

"Usually not with people I hate. Although, it's been increasing." Peter stared at him.

The waitress brought back their drinks. "Keep these coming," Peter told her.

"Something we agree on," Sylar said.

"Well, that's a start. We brought you here because we have a proposition for you."

"What? I doubt it will interest me unless I can kill you." Sylar smiled and picked up his glass.

"That's exactly what you can do." Peter said.

___BOB BISHOP, ANGELA PETRELLI, MR. CONNORS_

___COMPANY HEADQUARTERS_

"Any news on Sylar?" Bob asked the group of agents. No one responded. "What about the 12 escaped villains?" No response. "Great. You all are just so helpful. Work on the assignments given to you! Leave!"

Bob poured a glass of scotch and took a sip. "Great composure Bob, really. I don't think they've sensed your desperation yet."

"Angela, I don't have time for your mouth. What the status on the Niki and Claire situation?"

"It's in progress. We're documenting everything. We'll have results by the end of the day." Mr. Connors said.

"Good. And what about your son Angela?"

"You know Peter."

"Yes, I do. What's he up to?"

"He's has no idea what's happening," Angela said.

"When will he be ready to come here?" Bob asked Mr. Connors.

"Give it a month. Everything will be ready for his return."

"Thank you for doing your job, Mr. Connors." Bob said. "You may leave." Bob took a seat at his desk and Angela roamed the corner. "Peter has no idea he's the goal?"

"No, he doesn't. No idea."

"He must be stopped. It can't continue, Angela. You know what it will mean for the Company." Bob said.

Angela sighed. "I know. It will be fine once you've taken him."

"I know it's hard. I'm a father too." Bob said.

"You have no idea. I want to do what's best for everyone."

"Keeping them apart is the only way then. You'll see Angela. It will be for the best." Bob said.

___PETER, HIRO & SYLAR_

Sylar choked on his bourbon. "What?"

"As you know, the Company is out for blood. They're pissed that you stole their people for whatever you're planning. I don't want to know. You—surprisingly—are not at the top of my list." Peter said. "Anyway, they want Niki and Claire."

"Ah," he said as he leaned back in his chair. "There's a surprise—someone who wants the cheerleader."

Peter eyed him. "It's more than you know. It just starts there. The Company wants everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone in the whole world who has a special ability. That's what your old friend Dr. Suresh has been "working" on with the Company—locating people with abilities. But that's not the point." Peter explained.

"What is?" Sylar asked.

"Someone has to die in place of Claire. She needs to be kept safe. They won't want Niki without Claire. There has to be someone else. The Company needs to think they're winning but they can't get Claire. There's something that I have that they want. They'll destroy everyone to get it. The only way to stop themis for them to think I'm gone. They will be powerless. They'll leave everyone alone; they'll leave Claire alone."

Sylar looked from Hiro to Peter. "Let me get this straight. You want me to kill you so no one kills the cheerleader?"

Peter nodded.

"Why would you do that?"

"Do what?" Peter asked.

"Why would you die for someone else?" Sylar asked.

"I love her."

Sylar examined Peter's face. His eyes widened at the full realization of the statement. He laughed. "I'm no one to point fingers but she's your—"

"Then don't," Peter said.

"If they get Claire and Niki's blood then they will be unstoppable," Hiro said.

"I get that." Sylar sighed and drank another shot of bourbon. "Do you have a certain way you'd like to die? I could always use the extra power…"

"You're not really killing him. When you do, they will think you are more powerful and come after you. They will be weak and we can destroy them." Hiro said.

"They'll come after me? I don't need that," Sylar said.

"You'll be fine." Hiro said.

"How do you know this?"

"You have Elle. They'll be reorganizing. I'll be "dead." No worries." Peter said.

Sylar looked at Peter. "How exactly are you going to manage this?"

"We're resourceful. Don't worry. We'll fill you on the details later. No one can know about this. Everyone has to think it's real" Peter said.

"When?" Sylar asked.

"I don't know yet."

They all sat in silence for a minute, listening to the people roam around them. Sylar thought about everything.

"So, I get to kill you huh?" Sylar asked.

Peter nodded.

"This is like a dream come true." He smiled and toasted his bourbon to Peter.


	17. FB 4, Villains: Truth…

**Chapter Seventeen: FB 4, Villains: Truth…**

___Present_

_PETER, NATHAN & CLAIRE_

_PETER'S APT, MANHATTAN_

Claire stared at Peter. You planned that? You wanted me to think you were dead? I can't believe you. She moved around the living room.

"So, you wanted Sylar to pretend to kill you. Why Pete?"

"It was the only way to save Claire," Peter said.

"How would you being dead save Claire? I don't understand the connection." Peter and Claire stared at each other. Immediately she knew the reason.

"Nathan there's a lot you don't know…"

"That's what we're doing now." Nathan said.

"You won't like it," Peter said.

___**Nine Months Earlier**_

_PETER & CLAIRE_

"Is this really happening?" Claire asked as she lay entangled in Peter's sheets.

"Everything will be alright Claire." Peter said as he kissed her. They were silent as they listened to the buzz of the city outside their window.

"Do you think any of us will die?"

"Claire, you can't think like that."

"How else am I supposed to think? The Company is after all of us—and we don't know why." She looked over at him and he shifted. "I hate that people may die in this, that they might not make it home. What if this the last night we have together?"

Peter kissed her. "Then I remind you that I love you and we make the most of it." He smiled. "I love you. Always."

_SYLAR & ELLE_

_SYLAR'S APT_

Sylar watched Elle sleep. She didn't move as she lay beside him. He stroked her hair. In just a few hours she would need him. He promised her he'd be there for her. He also promised Peter that he would kill him.

Elle woke to Sylar's eyes staring at her. "Why are you staring at me?"

"You were snoring."

"Really?"

"No. We're going to war today. Nothing like a war to make my blood run." Sylar joked.

Elle laughed. "Whatever makes you happy." He stared at her again. "What's really going on?"

"Remember a couple months ago when you told me you were tired of pretending?" Elle nodded and sat up in the bed to face him. Elle watched him intently. "All the things that have happened…that are going to happen, that could happen…you just need to know now—I love you."

"Why are you—"

"Elle just—I don't do this emotional stuff. Just know that no matter what—I love you."

"I love you too." Elle said.

___**The next day**_

_COMPANY HEADQUARTERS_

Bob Bishop was frantically yelling on the phone. It was so unlike him that it shocked her. His office was disheveled with papers. He stood over his desk, tie hanging loosely around his neck, one hand on his temple, one holding the phone to his ear. "Do something. Our men are dying! Stop Petrelli; stop Sylar! Someone get Claire and get out!" Bob looked up and saw Elle standing in the doorway. He hung up the phone after yelling more instructions.

"Hi daddy," Elle smiled as she walked inside.

"Elle whatever it is it will have to wait," Bob said.

"Daddy, sit down. We have some things that I need to talk about."

He picked up the phone again. Elle zapped it from the doorway. He looked at her.

"I don't have time for this right now."

"You'll make time," Elle said. Bob froze when he saw someone standing in the doorway.

"Sylar," he said, focusing his gaze on Sylar's dark eyes. "I knew you'd be here."

"It's lovely to see you again also. I must say this place is nicer than I remember Maybe it was the little glass room you had me in before that ruined my visit."

"I see you haven't changed at all. Except maybe your killing pattern. No abilities you wanted to add to your list?" Bob asked, leaning back in his chair.

Sylar smiled. "There's been a few. I'm a patient man."

"Where have you been hiding Gabriel? Bravo. My men haven't even able to track you."

"I had the best hiding place. Isn't that right baby?" Sylar said as he moved beside Elle.

Bob's eyes widened and he stared at his daughter.

"That's right," she smiled and kissed him lightly.

"I hate to cut this short but I'm in the middle of a war. Bob, as always, it was a pleasure. See you later Sparky."

"Don't forget your promise," she whispered. Sylar nodded. He walked out the door.

"Elle…what is this?" Bob asked, the fear in his voice cracking the surface.

"What's what Daddy?" Elle asked.

"This. You were helping Sylar? Hiding him? All this time?" Bob yelled.

Elle leaned over the front of the desk. "Bravo Daddy. You figured something out."

They stared at each other. "Why Elle?"

"Because. Sylar's my boyfriend Daddy, I wasn't going to let you kill him."

Bob laughed. "Boyfriend? He's a killer. He doesn't have the ability to love."

"You're wrong about that. He's very good at that."

"Why Elle? Why would you do this to me?"

Elle shot back at her father. "To you? To you? Why would you do that to me? Why? Why would you keep it a secret?"

Bob Bishop stared at his daughter.

"Elle, there's a lot you don't know."

"It's true. It's all true," Elle said. She sat down in the chair across from her father. "I was just a little girl and you… God you're horrible. You're worse than Sylar could ever be."

"Elle, I wanted you to be special," Bob said.

Elle glared at him. "I was special. I was your daughter! That should have been enough!"

Bob moved from his desk and sat beside Elle. "I wanted you to know what it felt like to have power, to be in control of something, of someone else. You were my daughter—you deserved it! You should've had it all along. Nature cheated you! I was just giving you back what you deserved."

"I was five!"

"You had the power, it just needed to come out. It was strong enough. I just made it stronger!"

"I burnt down Nana's house! You know what I haven't done because of you?" Elle yelled.

"But look at what you have done! All because of your amazing power, Elle." Bob said. "Now, as exhilarating as this conversation is, your boyfriend—which we can discuss later—is having my men killed. We'll talk about this more later. I have things to take care of."

--

"Go to the top Peter! You must go now! It's time," Hiro said. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Peter looked around him at the fallen men. "I'm sure."

"I will see you in another life then," Hiro said.

Peter nodded and made his way to the top of the building and pulled the rope. A bell rang out.

Elle stared at Bob. "I hate you. You're a horrible human being."

"That's enough with dramatics. Just go somewhere else Elle," Bob said as he turned his back on his daughter.

She threw a volt of electricity at his back. He screamed. "I understand that you're upset with me…"

"Upset with you? You can't do this anymore. Those people are innocent."

"What about all the people that your laughable boyfriend has killed? They were innocent." Bob said.

"This about you. I won't let you kill them."

"Since when do you care about them?"

"Since I stopped caring about you," Elle said as she threw another volt of electricity at him. This time he fell to the floor.

Elle gasped as a bell rang in the distance.

--

Peter told her not come but she couldn't sit around while everyone else fought her battle. Niki was putting Molly and Micah to bed when she slipped away. She left a note. Niki would understand her going. She just needed to check, to make sure no one was dead. She hadn't seen any of the people she loved on the ground yet, so it was a good sign.

But then, around the corner…she knew that man.

"Daddy?" she yelled into the crowd.

--

Noah Bennet froze. She yelled again, her voice was closer. She wasn't supposed to be here. He had to make sure she wasn't there.

He turned around.

"Daddy! It is you!" Claire threw her arms around Noah.

"Claire-bear, you can't be here. You need to leave."

"Why are you here?"

"That doesn't matter just go! All this is to protect you! Go!"

She searched his eyes through her tears. "I don't understand. I…"

"Just go!" Noah said.

"Over there with Bennet!" A man yelled. "That's Claire!" Two men moved toward them.

"They've seen you. Run Claire! Run and don't look back!" Noah yelled. Claire ran. Then she heard a gunshot and stopped. Mohinder stood, gun in hand, feet away from a fallen Noah. The two men stopped inches away and stared at Noah's body.

Claire screamed.

Her scream was drowned out by the bell that rang.

--

Mohinder stood, staring at Noah's body. This was the second time he killed that man. He looked over at Claire. She looked at him like he was a stranger. He saw her screaming and crying but no one heard her. The two company men looked confused at the bell that filled the crisp, quiet air with ringing. They looked at Mohinder and walked to him.

"What was that about?"

"I'm a lousy shot. I was aiming for the girl," Mohinder said. "I think she went that way," Mohinder pointed behind him. The men nodded and ran the way Mohinder pointed. He looked back to where Claire was standing but he didn't see her there anymore.

He pulled out his walkie. "This is Doc. The bear is here. I repeat, the bear is here. Papa is down."

"Copy that. We'll get the bear. Take care of Papa." Matt's voice replied.

Mohinder sighed.

He walked to Noah and looked at him. It was the plan all along. They all knew she would come. She was never one to sit around. If she came, they knew to shoot whoever was closest so she could get away. They knew. The bear was safe.

He looked up toward the bell tower. _That's Peter_. "Sylar!" He yelled to no one.

--

Peter stood, his hands covering his ears. He heard someone cough behind him and turned.

"You ready?" Peter asked.

"That was my cue. I'm ready." Sylar said. "Are you ready?"

"Sure. Let's just kill me and get it over with."

"My pleasure," Sylar said.

The bell stopped ringing.

Sylar used his telekinesis to grab Peter by the neck and held him over the edge of the building. His feet dangled in the wind.

--

Matt and Nathan found Claire. She was screaming Peter's name from the front doors of the building.

"Claire! Claire, stop!" Nathan said as he grabbed her. She fought off his arms and cried.

"It's Peter!" Claire yelled.

"What—" Nathan started. He followed her finger, pointed the bell tower. Peter was dangling over the side.

"Peter!" Nathan yelled.

They froze for a moment as Peter fell to the ground. Claire sobbed and ran to him. Matt and Nathan followed.

"Peter!" she cried over him. "Oh God. Peter!"

Matt and Nathan froze over them.

"Peter! Peter…"

"He's dead Claire."

"He can't be dead. He can't die! We can't die! Peter!"

"Claire…"

"No! You're wrong! He can't die!"

"Sylar killed him Claire. We saw him." Matt said.

"Not Peter…not Peter," Claire cried.

Nathan sat down beside Claire. "Tell him he's wrong! Tell him!"

"Claire…" Nathan said. "Sylar killed him. Look—" Nathan pointed out a spot on Peter's head. Claire saw what he was pointing to and sobbed.

Nathan hugged her as she cried.

--

"You're one evil bastard," Sylar said to Peter. Peter looked up at Sylar. "Even I wouldn't do that to the girl I loved."

"Yes you would," Peter said, "if it was the only way to protect her."

"Elle! Shit I forgot all about it!"

"What?"

"I was so busy killing you I forgot to go help her. I have to go to her," Sylar said.

"Dude, you can't. You just killed me, remember? You'll be dead before you make it across the courtyard."

"But—"

"Hiro's waiting. We have to go while we can." Sylar looked at Peter then to the building he left Elle in.

"Damn it! She's never going to forgive me--especially when she finds out I killed you." Sylar stood for a second. "Let's go then," he said.

He grabbed Peter's shoulder and they disappeared.

--

Elle stared at her father. His eyes were still open. She couldn't help but look at them.

She cried.

He broke his promise.

_That's the end of that! That's what happened! Let me know what you think. The next chapter is Consequence—the result of truth. More stuff will be revealed. Sorry this took so long. It was a hard one to write. _

_Please Review! I need to know what you think!!_


	18. Consequence

_Hey readers! I hope this meets your standard b/c I do it for you. I really need a beta if anyone is interested. Just message me and we'll chat. _

_Please review!! -Dani_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. NBC does, thanks to Tim Kring  
_

**Chapter Eighteen: Consequence**

_PETER, NATHAN & CLAIRE PETRELLI_

Peter moved around the kitchen, fleeing the silence that filled the small room. "When we left Odessa we went to Tokyo with Hiro. There, Sylar got a new identity and fled for a while before returning to the states somewhere. I moved around."

"Moved around?" Claire asked.

"Yeah I left Hiro and went Paris, Sweden, Hungary, Finland, and Greenland…everywhere. I was in Australia before I came back. No one knew where I was when I left Hiro. Even Hiro."

Peter brought back two coffee mugs. "I had to go deeper into hiding. The company came to Hiro while I was there—so I ran. I stayed on the move so they couldn't trace me if they suspected something. I would've told you I was alive but it was too dangerous. No one could know."

Claire shot a look at him. He averted it an avoided reading her mind—though he wanted to. "If it was dangerous, why did you come back?"

"Yeah Peter. What am I missing? Why now?"

"Claire."

_ELLE & SYLAR_

Elle stared at Sylar. "Peter's alive? You didn't kill him?"

"Yes, he's alive…somewhere. I lost track after I left Japan."

Elle put her face in her hands and screamed. "You're so frustrating. I don't know what to believe anymore!"

"Believe me. I'm telling the truth."

"Why couldn't you tell me what was going on? You could've trusted me."

"I didn't do any of it to hurt you, Sparky. I couldn't tell you. Peter didn't want anyone else to know. It was the only way to keep the cheerleader safe," Sylar said.

"I killed my father! For nine months I've had to live with that, had to lie to people. I had no one because you left me. I killed him because you left me!" Elle said.

Sylar grabbed her face. "I know. I don't hate anything; I have no regrets in my life except for that. I hate myself for it everyday."

_PETER, NATHAN, CLAIRE_

"What?" Nathan asked.

"I did it for Claire." Peter said.

"I know that Peter, I was there when it all happened. It was the plan—save Claire, save Niki."

Peter shook his head. "No, I came back for Claire. Nate there's something you need to know."

"About Claire?"

Peter nodded and looked at her. "Claire, go outside."

Claire shot up. "No!"

"Claire…"

"Peter I'm staying." Don't try to make me go. They stared at each other.

"Peter?" Nathan broke their gaze.

Peter sat up on the edge of the chair. "I was in Australia. For days I'd heard Claire crying out to me. I thought it was all a dream but it got more and more frequent…" Nathan shifted his eyes from Peter to Claire as Peter retold the story the events leading to his return from the dead. "I found Claire here, crying over the news of her not being your daughter."

"So, what? Now you can read minds in other countries?" Nathan snapped an odd expression on his face.

"No—I just knew she needed me."

"How?"

"Because I love her."

_ELLE & SYLAR_

"No! I've been here! You've been hiding! You haven't been here!" Elle ranted as she walked around the room. "You left me! You think you can just come back and apologize and make it all better? I'll just forgive you? Let you back in?"

Sylar grabbed her arm. She electrocuted him but didn't let go.

"Don't! Let me go! I'm not going to listen to you right now."

She continued to yell but he pulled her close and held her there. "It's okay."

"It's not! You left me!"

"I know," he whispered.

"You left me alone!"

"I know. It's okay now."

"I killed him! I killed him…" Little shocks hit Sylar's chest as she cried.

_PETER, NATHAN, CLAIRE_

"I love Claire too Pete." Nathan said calmly.

"No, I mean…I love her. I'm in love with her." Peter grabbed her hand.

Nathan stared at their intertwined fingers. He looked at Claire then at Peter. They looked back, waiting.

"She's your niece!" Nathan said.

"No she's not."

"You're my brother. She's my daughter!"

"Nathan, she's not really. I know this is a lot but—"

"How long?" Nathan asked.

"What?"

"How long have you been in love with her?"

Peter froze for a moment. "Since the police station after homecoming_."_

_ELLE & SYLAR_

The silence was comfortable. "Don't ever leave me again."

"I can't promise that."

Elle was quiet. "I don't want you to. Just remember it. I wouldn't trust your promise anyway."

"I don't expect you to trust me easily," Sylar whispered. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I believe you" she said. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Can I kiss you now?"

"No," she said. Sylar shifted. "I'm not sure I can yet." He nodded but didn't say anything.

_PETER, NATHAN, CLAIRE_

Nathan didn't respond to that answer. Just stared. "Are you dating?"

Peter looked at Claire. "Yes."

"Is it serious?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Are you…never mind I don't want to know that." Nathan sighed.

"I want to marry her someday Nathan. I want you to be okay with that when it happens…"

Nathan put up a hand. "How long has this been going on?"

Peter paused. "Two."

"Months?" Nathan asked. No reply. "Years?" Peter shifted in his seat and Claire looked away. Nathan froze as his brain registered that information. "God Peter. She was just a kid!"

"No I wasn't!" Claire snapped.

"You were eighteen Claire! Peter's twice your age. He was your uncle!" Nathan said as he paced the floor.

Peter jumped beside his brother. "Nathan, we tried not to be together—I swear—but we couldn't hide from it!" Peter said.

Nathan looked at Peter before he punched him.

"Nathan!" Claire yelled, running to Peter.

Peter stood fast and Nathan punched him again. Then the door slammed.

_HIRO NAKAMURA & ANDO MASAHASHI_

_TOKYO, JAPAN_

Hiro looked over the painting in his hand. The camera flashed and he looked at Ando. He nodded and Hiro carefully rolled up the painting. Hiro's mind raced with possibilities. They had a meeting tomorrow where he would have to tell everyone the fate that may be awaiting them.

Hiro pulled out the last painting. The one that made him cringe. Who was dead? Who were they standing on? They had to stop this.

Ando flashed the picture.

_MOHINDER SURESH, MOLLY WALKER, HARPER PARKMAN_

"Harper no!" Mohinder yelled. The little boy froze inches from where a lamp crashed to the ground.

The boy cried for a second but Molly's soothing words made him stop. "Mohinder just didn't want you to get hurt. It's okay. Come sit with me." She led him into her room with a book and Mohinder sighed.

"Matt. Hi." Mohinder said as he opened the door.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? Did he give you trouble?"

"No, just a broken lamp."

Matt nodded and Harper came running.

"Matty!" he yelled.

Matt smiled and wrapped him up in his arms. "Hey buddy. Where'd you get the sucker?" He looked at Mohinder.

"Molly must have given it to him," Mohinder said. "Molly, Harper's leaving!" She entered, hugged them and disappeared back into her room.

Mohinder shook his head. "See you at the meeting."

"I'll be there." Matt said.

"Bye-bye Ninder!"

_NIKI SANDERS, MONICA DAWSON_

Niki coughed as she walked around the apartment.

"Are you sure you feel up to going to the meeting?" Monica asked.

"I have to go!" Niki said

"No, you don't. You need to rest."

"Don't treat me like! I'm not dead yet." Both women were silent, surprised by her comment. "They're my friends. If there's a meeting, it's important. It could be about Adam. Or Sylar. Or some other crazy man. I'm going Monica."

Monica nodded silently.

"Micah doesn't know how bad this is does he?"

Niki didn't answer. She couldn't.

_PETER & CLAIRE_

"Peter are you alright?" Claire asked as he sat beside her.

"I'm fine—thanks to you," he winked. "He took that well, considering."

"He punched you Peter!"

"Yeah, I figured he'd try to kill me. I'll take the punch."

"Maybe we shouldn't have said anything. He's really upset."

"Peter shook his head. "No, it was the right time. It's just a lot to take in. He'll get over it."

"How long will that take?"

Peter shrugged. They sat in silence. He read her mind for thoughts but she didn't have anything he sought. He didn't know what he sought.

"We have a meeting tomorrow. We should heat up our dinner so we can sleep." He kissed her softly before walking toward the kitchen.

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"What?"

"Do you really want to marry me someday?" she asked.

He smiled. "I do. If you'll have me someday."

"Maybe," she smiled. "Unless I trade you in for someone else, a newer model maybe."

"Well, he won't stay a newer model. Me, I'm timeless, a classic. Plus, he'll have to be able to survive a slug from Nathan and a fall from a building or two."

Claire waved him off. "Nah, can't be that hard. I found you after all."

"I think…" Peter said as he walked back to her, "that I found you." He kissed her. "He'll need to survive some moves from me because I'm not letting you go without a fight."

She laughed. "That's cause you're totally my hero."

"Don't you forget it," he said as he kissed her neck.

"I'm hungry." She laughed.

"Me too," he said as he laid her down on the couch.

"No, really." She laughed.

"I know! It can wait. We have forever to eat." He said. Claire laughed.

_ODESSA, TEXAS_

He once said the basement was the safest place. That's why she picked it. She stood beside the two men and they looked at the box.

No one knew if they should open it.

Its contents held the key to the future of Primatech Paper. Not to mention the fate of the world.


	19. Hiros Meeting

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. NBC does, thanks to Tim Kring_

_A/N: Since it's been a while, I'm giving you a double update. Be excited. Since you love me so much you'll review? Right? What if I say there's awesome Paire?? Yeah, that's what I thought. Enjoy._

**Chapter Nineteen: Hiro's Meeting**

___CLAIRE BENNET-PETRELLI_

___CHINATOWN_

It was a bright sunny morning. The Manhattan streets were buzzing with the clamor of people going and in and out of Starbucks and squeezing into subway cars. It was 9 am when Claire walked off the 1 train on Canal Street. Four blocks and a grande latte later, she arrived.

Claire punched in some code and the door opened. The run down apartment building in the middle of Chinatown but he didn't ask. He just followed and he listened. She walked to apartment number 33.

A knock. A click. "Claire!" Ando smiled_._

___PETRELLI RESIDENCE_

___UPPER MANHATTAN_

Heidi looked out the window and sighed. Her life had become some science fiction show years ago—complete with long-lost daughters, flying invisibility and mind readers. She loved the people her husband, brother-in-law (rest his soul) and sort-of stepdaughter had brought into her life but it was never easy. She knew it never would be. The hardest thing was that she had to watch now.

She watched the news, in fear that she would hear about their powers or their death. She watched her sons and wondered if they would come home with some new "talent," as they called it. She watched the unsaid secrets that revealed themselves through hidden glances. Some glances were shot with daggers, some with guilt and fear and some with unmet desire. Those were the ones she ignored the most but they also happened most often and lasted too long. Usually with the blonde. It was inappropriate but through all her watching she began to understand. Especially after his death, it all clicked. It made sense, though she still had never said it out loud. She always watched.

And now, Heidi Petrelli also watched children.

"Hey Matt," she said as she opened the door.

"Heidi thanks for doing this. You're my hero," Matt smiled. Heidi cringed at that word but he didn't notice.

"No problem," she smiled at the small boy. "Hey Harper! You ready to come play for the day?"

He nodded and reached for Heidi's outstretched hand.

___HIROS MEETING __(lol. Play on words..)_

___APT 33, CHINATOWN_

Peter smiled when Claire entered. He would've ran to her had he not been surrounded by questions of his survival by Niki, Monica and Mohinder. Claire saw Nathan sitting in the corner of the room with Matt. She turned away but Matt yelled her name. She muttered, smiled and walked to the corner.

She warmly embraced Matt and stared at Nathan, not sure what reaction he'd have or what she should do. The moment was awkward. Matt sat for a second before excusing himself to "ask Niki a question." Claire sat in his seat. "Don't be mad. We never wanted to hurt you."

"I don't know what to be Claire." He didn't look at her.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I love you Nathan."

...

"You told him!" Matt whispered to Peter. Peter looked at him. "About you and Claire?"

"Yup," Peter replied.

"And?"

Peter raised an eyebrow.

"That bad huh?"

"Yup."

"He'll come around," Matt whispered. "Do you know what this is about?" Peter shrugged, not wanting to be the one who told him the news.

"Hey," Claire smiled at Peter.

"Hey," he said and he kissed her cheek. Matt looked from one to the other and chuckled.

"What?" Claire asked.

"Nothing. I can read minds you too you know." He smiled and she blushed as he went back to his seat beside Nathan.

___..._

Nathan eyed Matt. "Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Trying to read my mind. I'm not talking about this, even with you." Nathan said haughtily.

"Okay." Matt said and immediately stopped. It was quiet for an entire two seconds.

"How long have you known about them?"

Matt shifted. "Not long. A couple weeks?"

"Liar."

"No, I mean…I knew, suspected for a while. I'm not sure when exactly. I'd catch something here or there but I never counted as anything real. They'd done that since I met them but I was told a couple weeks ago." Matt said.

"Okay."

"Don't be mad at them."

"Don't tell me what to be." Nathan snapped back. Matt got quiet.

...

Elle sat across from Sylar. "Stay in here. I'll be back."

"I want to go out there."

"You do and they'll kill you."

"I thought they needed me."

"They do," Elle said. "They just don't know that yet." He groaned at her. "I'll come back to get you, I promise. Rachel was my mission, my purpose but you were my plan. They all think you killed Peter. I don't want anyone to try anything."

He sighed. "I can't believe they don't know I'm here!"

"What was I supposed to do?" she asked, a little too loudly. "Don't worry. It will all work out. Just do what you asked me to do: trust me."

...

Hiro Nakamura had changed over the last few years. Nathan, despite his anger, couldn't help but smile at the memory of the man he met outside of Vegas nearly five years ago. Then Hiro had a naivety about him. The man before him had lost that.

He no longer spoke in broken English. No longer wore glasses. No longer kept a short haircut. He had experienced life, lost love, sought revenge, fought fate. But he was still Hiro. No matter if he slicked back his long hair and dressed differently and spoke perfect English, he would always trust that saving the world, changing the future was their destiny. As he stood there before them, papers and pictures and secret paintings scattered around, Nathan knew today would be no different.

...

"Have you heard about Adam?" Niki asked in the lingering silence. Hiro looked at her.

"I'm sorry but no. There is still no track of him. Even Molly can't find him for whatever reason," Hiro said softly.

"Who's Adam?" Rachel asked softly. Everyone looked at her.

"He can heal," Matt said.

"Like Claire?"

"Yes but it is more advanced. If we can find him then he can cure Niki's illness," Mohinder said. Rachel looked at the woman and then back to Hiro. He nodded.

"I have something to share with you all. I'm afraid that it is not the best news."

Hiro and Ando gave everyone five pictures. Silence filled the room.

"What is this?" Nathan asked.

"These are paintings that Isaac painted before his death," Hiro started. "I saw one in my father's warehouse after his death and went on the search for the others."

"They don't make sense," Niki said.

"Not much, no. I do know a few things—after a trip to the future. But it's not enough to fill in all the gaps."

Silence. "What's this last one supposed to be?" Nathan asked.

"War," Hiro started. "War and death."

"Death?" Monica said. "What are you and Peter standing on?"

Hiro paused and searched for words.

"Dead people," Peter said, a little to strongly.

...

"How do we stop this?" Matt asked.

Hiro looked at Peter. "I don't know."

"You didn't get any clues when you went to the future?"

"Not really. I know that it centers around something with Angela Petrelli and the company—as we noted in the painting. It also has something to do with Claire. She was a target in the future and the past. As far we know, none of these have come true. There is still time to change them and see how they fit together." Hiro explained.

"This can't happen," Nathan said. "We have to stop it."

Hiro looked at everyone in the room. "And we will."

...

"I need to talk with Mohinder and Hiro. It'll be awhile," Peter said. Claire nodded.

"I'll wait," she said. She yawned as he hugged her.

"Aren't you tired? Just go home. I'll see you there," Peter said.

Claire looked at him. "Peter." He met her eyes.

"You'll be ok. I'm going to keep you safe," he said. She nodded in his arms. "This is crazy. I'll just come back later to meet with him."

"No, no. I can wait," Claire said.

"You're hungry. We'll go eat and go home. Take a nap. It can wait," Peter said.

"Bye guys. I've got to go get Harper from Heidi," Matt said. He hugged Claire and shook Peter's hand before turning away.

"Wait," Claire said. Matt turned back and Peter looked at her. "Could I go with you? I haven't seen Heidi in a while."

Matt nodded. "Of course."

"Claire…" Peter pleaded.

"I'll wait for you there. It'll be great, okay? You take your time," Claire said. She smiled and kissed him softly. Peter nodded at Matt's stare and they left.

...

Sylar stared at the pictures in his hand.

"That's ridiculous," he said. "They're all going to think it's me you know."

Elle sighed. "I know. Are you hungry?"

"Famished."

"Let's go find Rachel and get some lunch," she said.

Sylar kissed her and she laughed as they walked out the door. "Stop it," she giggled.

She stopped laughing and froze. He did the same.

"Sylar." Peter said.

"Peter. Mohinder." Sylar cleared his throat.

"My God. Have you been back there all this time? Elle, what is this?" Mohinder asked.

Elle straightened up. "Yes, he's been here all along."

The room filled with tension.

"Elle…" Mohinder started.

"You sent me for Rachel. He was with her."

"I'm her cousin," he added. "I went there after I left Tokyo."

"I didn't know they would be together. It just—happened." Elle said.

Peter saw the pictures in his hand. "Why do you have those?"

Everyone looked at his hand."I-uh-I was looking at them."

"I showed him."

"Why?"

"I brought him here to help us. I knew that we would need him."

Peter and Mohinder looked at each other. "How did you know we'd need help?"

Elle sighed. "I know some things. Not much. Let's just say I wasn't surprised by these paintings…at least a couple of them."

"What do you know?" Peter asked.

Elle put up a finger and left the room. She returned with a notebook. "Everything I know is in here."

Mohinder took it from her and flipped through the pages. "Can you just summarize this?"

Elle looked at the three men. "Basically they want to stop us from saving the world. And Hiro was right, Claire's a major target."

_PRIMATECH PAPER BASEMENT_

_ODESSA, TX_

Angela sat in front of the box. She eyed it. Bob had set all this in motion. She was going to finish it. Opening the box meant killing someone she didn't know if she could kill.


	20. Sour and Sweet

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. NBC does, thanks to Tim Kring_

_A/N: Here's the other. Get ready for some Paire, as promised. :) Can't wait to read some reviews. Lol. Enjoy it. _

_Also, side note--i need a beta. Anyone interested?_

___**Chapter Twenty: Sour and Sweet**_

_ELLE BISHOP, PETER PETRELLI, MOHINDER SURESH & SYLAR_

_CHINATOWN_

"Basically they want to stop us from saving the world. And Hiro was right, Claire's a major target." Elle sat down across the room. "Finding other people with abilities has been a huge step up for us. Everyone they find, they track. When they attack—the war that Hiro mentioned—they will use them. The more we prepare, the better."

Mohinder nodded. "I knew they were planning a recruiting scheme."

"What else?"

"Well, this picture—" Elle held up the one with Angela in it. "This is important. What it is though, I'm not sure. It's dangerous, I know that."

"How does Claire fit into this?"

Elle looked at him. "They don't want you to be together Peter. They never have."

"Why?"

Elle shook her head. "Imagine it. What would happen if you and Claire had children?"

"They would be powerful," Sylar whispered.

"They think that you and Claire—if you ever gave into each other—would alone have the power to take over the Company, to destroy it. That's why they keep lying to you."

Peter shot up. "About what?"

Elle scoffed. "Every time. The bomb, you going missing after, trying to release the virus, Claire's blood, the last attack when you died—it worked right into their plan. It was never about Niki or Claire's blood. Ever. It was about you. You and Claire."

Peter looked at her.

"Angela works for the company, remember? After my dad died and Hiro's dad died, she basically took over. She's the boss, one of them. She has the power, the control of people who have the power—she spies on you, Peter. On Claire. They want to keep you apart. That's one of their goals and they'll do anything to accomplish it."

Peter's mind was racing.

"Is there anything else you know?" Mohinder asked. "Like a date?"

Elle shook her head. Peter looked out the window. A shadow passed by the window. Must have been a cat or something, Peter thought.

Mohinder sighed. "How is Sylar supposed to help?"

Everyone's eyes moved to him. He looked up at them.

"He's the second most powerful person I know," Elle said. Sylar and Peter glanced at each other. "He's also number one on the Company's most wanted list. We have two options, as I see it. One: turn him in and have a spy. Two: team up and stop this from happening."

Everyone got silent. "How exactly do we stop it?" Mohinder asked.

"By doing both," Sylar said.

_HEIDI PETRELLI & CLAIRE BENNET-PETRELLI_

_PETRELLI MANSION_

"Thank for lunch Heidi. I really appreciate it," Claire smiled.

"Anytime. You know that I love having you around. Why don't you come to dinner?" Heidi asked.

"How was spending the day with Harper? He's a cute boy."

"Very cute. He was fun. He wore himself out and slept most of the time," Heidi said. "Why are you avoiding my question?"

"I don't think Nathan wants me around."

"Claire! Don't say that. You're always his daughter. You know that."

Claire sighed. "It's not that."

"What is it then?"

Claire laughed nervously. "I want to tell you. I just don't know if I can."

Heidi looked at her for a second then nodded. "Okay, I understand if you don't want to tell me."

"Heidi," Claire whined.

Heidi laughed. "Really, Claire. It's okay." Heidi hugged her. "Whatever it is will work out. I know you and Nathan. You never stay mad at each other for long."

Claire nodded. I wish it was that simple.

"Anyone home?" Peter's voice echoed through the house.

Claire smiled. Heidi raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like…"

Claire grabbed her hand pulled her into the den. Heidi froze at the doorway. Claire hugged him and he kissed her softly on the lips. His eyes caught Heidi in the other room.

"You should sit down," he said running toward her. She just stared at him as he moved her to a chair.

"Peter?"

He smiled. "Hey Heidi."

"I didn't get a chance to tell her yet," Claire said softly.

"I can't believe that you're here. You're alive!" she smiled. Peter nodded. "I-I can't believe that Nathan didn't tell me."

"He just found out last night. It's been a big shock," Peter said. Heidi pulled Peter into a hug.

"Hi!" she said. "Welcome home."

Peter laughed. "I'm glad to be here."

_NIKI SANDERS & MONICA DAWSON_

"I'm sorry," Monica whispered.

"For what?" Niki smiled weakly.

"That they didn't find Adam," she said.

Niki waved her off. "It's okay. I've settled with my fate."

"Niki, you can't give up."

"I'm not giving up. I'm just ready. Besides, I have a lot to do. I'm helping them save everyone."

Monica nodded. "Me too."

_HEIDI, CLAIRE & PETER_

_"_That's a crazy story," Heidi sighed. "It doesn't matter. You're here! You have to come to dinner, come see the boys. They've grown Peter. They're going to be excited to see you."

Claire and Peter shifted. Heidi looked from one to the other.

"You can't." she said. "Nathan's not happy with you…" She pointed to Claire. She eyed Peter. "Oh."

"Heidi it—"

"Don't Peter. I know."

"What?" Claire asked.

"I'm not an idiot. I've seen it in the looks you pass along," Heidi sighed. "Honestly, I knew it from the moment you were together. Your death made it clear. You love each other."

Peter nodded. "I know it's weird and complicated but we do."

She looked from one to the other. "That's why you can't come over. Nathan wasn't happy."

"That's an understatement."

Heidi nodded. "He'll come around."

"We should go." Peter said softly. Heidi stood up with them. She hugged them as they walked out the front door.

Heidi sighed. Nathan was probably having a melt down_._

_NATHAN PETRELLI_

Nathan stared at the pictures that Hiro gave them. The waitress stopped by and asked if his food was alright. He hadn't even touched it. Nathan nodded her off. She left muttering something. Something was going to happen to Claire. He had to stop it. He wanted to.

He sighed deeply. Would she even let him? He was in the picture with Peter. That means whenever this happen they should be on speaking terms.

His brother…in love with his daughter. Okay, not his daughter. But damn it she was. His brother. Nathan felt like I fool. He'd entrusted Claire to his safety time after time. He basically pushed them together. _Stupid, stupid man._

Peter and Claire. Claire and Peter._ This is my brother Peter and his girlfriend Claire...No, no she's not my daughter...No...they just look alike._ "Damn it." Nathan whispered. "What did you do Pete?" Nathan threw a twenty on the table and walked out the door.

_PETER & CLAIRE_

_"_How was your meeting?" Claire asked as Peter sat down on the couch beside her. She put her feet on his lap.

"Interesting," Peter said.

"How so?"

Peter shook his head. "I don't want to bore you with the details." Claire got quiet. "What?"

"Nothing. I don't want to bore you with the details." Peter cocked his head.

"I'm sorry. I know it wouldn't bore you." They were quiet for a moment.

"Is it true?" Claire asked.

"What?"

"Is it really about me?" Claire pulled her legs away and sat up. "Am I a target?"

"No."

"Peter, don't lie. Is it me? Am I the reason all this is going to happen?"

Peter shook his head and pulled her in his arms. "It's not you."

"Then what is it? What do you know that you aren't telling me? Why would Hiro say that if it wasn't me?"

Peter whispered in her ear when he felt her tears on his neck. "Claire, I promise I'll tell you. But you don't want to know. Not yet."

Claire looked at him. "You'll tell me in the morning?"

Peter locked eyes with him. "Yes."

She nodded and he kissed her. They fell asleep on the couch for an afternoon nap.

_MATT, MOLLY & HARPER_

_"_Molly, where did this come from?" Matt asked the girl.

She looked at the movie he held in his hand. "I don't know."

"It's not yours?"

"Matt, I stopped watching Dora the Explorer years ago," she smiled. "Maybe Heidi got it for him."

Matt nodded suspiciously. "Had to be her. I doubt Mohinder even knows what that is."

Molly laughed. "Yeah, I guess." She kissed him on the cheek. "You worry too much."

Matt smiled. "Do you have homework?" She groaned. "Go do it."

"Fine. And you were worried about being a dad," she said as she disappeared into her room.

_CLAIRE & PETER_

Claire woke up from her nap. Peter wasn't there. She moved from the couch and wandered through the living room. He wasn't there. "Peter?"

The toilet flushed and she sighed. A few seconds later the door opened. "What's wrong?" he kissed her lightly.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I love you."

"I love you." He smiled his lopsided grin. "I have a surprise. Get dressed."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"Just get dressed."

"What do I wear?"

His eyes sparkled. "I put something on the bed." Claire laughed.

"What are we doing?"

"I'm taking the woman I love out for a night on the town," he said. Claire laughed and went into the bedroom.

_NATHAN & HEIDI_

"Nathan. You're home." Heidi kissed him softly. "Are you okay?"

"Fabulous. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Heidi followed him into the den. He poured a glass of scotch.

"Nathan…"

"Heidi. It's one. It won't hurt me." He said.

Heidi sighed. "Claire came by after the meeting."

Nathan nodded. "Oh?"

"Yeah. We had lunch. We talked. Then she left."

"What did you talk about?"

"You. It wasn't for very long because we were interrupted," she said.

"Parkman?"

"No. It was Peter," she said. "That was shocking. Why didn't you tell me he was alive?"

Nathan put down his drink. "Sorry honey. I meant to I was just distracted by...some things."

Heidi nodded and looked at him. "You mean Peter and Claire being together?"

"You know?" he asked. She nodded. Nathan exhaled. "Yeah. That was distracting."

Heidi hugged him. He leaned his head next to hers. "It's okay Nathan."

"No it's not. He's my brother! She's my daughter."

"She's not," she said softly. "Don't they both deserve to be happy Nathan?"

Nathan didn't reply. He just stood in Heidi's arms.

_PETER & CLAIRE_

Peter sat at the counter, sipping water. He looked at his watch. 5:30. He'd been ready for an hour but he didn't want to rush Claire. They had the whole night.

Peter turned his head when he heard her heels click against the hardwood floor. His eyes took her in. She looked gorgeous in her knee length red dress. It stuck to her curves. Her blonde hair was in curls—just the way he liked it—and they fell on her neckline.

"Peter."

He stood up. "You…"—kiss—"look…"—kiss—"absolutely…"—kiss—"gorgeous." He kissed her again. She giggled.

"Thank you. You clean up well yourself."

"Where are we going?"

Peter's eyes lit up. "No questions. Just come with me."

ELLE & SYLAR

"What?" Elle asked.

"I don't know if this is going to work," Sylar said.

"Of course it will."

"I won't get to see you," Sylar said. "Who knows if I'll ever come out again."

"Mohinder did it. He double-teamed them. He still is. If he can do it, then you can too," Elle said.

"I don't know Elle. I don't trust them."

"I know. Look, their plans for you aren't as important as their plans for Peter and Claire. They always just wanted to figure out how you stole powers. Just tell them something so they don't have to test you," Elle said.

"What do I do? What do I say? "Take me please. I've only been hiding from for 9 months after I tried to take you down. Let me in with you." I can see that going well."

Elle laughed. "No. They know by now that Peter's back—or they will. They know you hate Peter. Just tell them you want to help take down Peter."

"That will work?" Sylar asked.

Elle nodded. "I'm sure of it."

Sylar looked at her. "Fine. I'll do it tomorrow."

_PETER & CLAIRE_

_"_This is really nice Peter," Claire said as she sipped her Cosmopolitan.

"Anything for you," he said. Claire laughed. "What?"

"We've been dating for like three years? I think this is our first real date."

Peter thought. "You're right. In that case you really deserve this night."

"I think we got it backwards here," she laughed.

"Well it's still a great date. We ate this dinner…maybe we'll have dessert," Peter smiled.

Claire smiled. "Good, I like chocolate. That's what you meant right?" Peter shook his head. "Don't get any ideas. I don't put out on a first date."

Peter laughed and kissed her. "Really?"

"Oh yes. I'm very serious about that rule."

"Well I don't buy a girl chocolate on the first date."

"Well then we're both not getting something," Claire smiled.

Peter laughed. "Do you dance on the first date?"

"Are you asking me?" she said.

"Claire, would you like to dance?" he asked, his eyes smiling.

She nodded.

Peter held her close as they danced together. His breathe was hot on her neck as he kissed her. "Peter.

"Shh…we're dancing," he whispered. "There's no talking while dancing."

He led her around the dance floor like an expert. They had danced together before at Nathan's functions but never like this. This real. This close.

He kissed her neck again. She giggled. "I'm not giving in to my rule."

"We'll see," he said as he spun her around.

She came back to his arms like she was meant to be there. It was magnetic. They danced for thirty minutes before going back to the table.

Claire sipped her Cosmopolitan and Peter stared at her.

"Would you two care for some dessert?" the waitress asked.

"Yes. Chocolate?" he said.

"We have a special tonight actually. Chocolate Mousse la crème," she said.

"We'll take one," Peter said, still looking at Claire.

"Make it to go," Claire said as the waitress walked away.

Peter raised a quizzical eyebrow. Claire smiled and took another sip of her pink drink.

_PRIMATECH PAPER_

_ODESSA, TX_

"Mr. Connors, I'm glad to see you made it," Angela said.

He nodded. "My flight just landed. I came as fast as I could."

"Is he with you?" she asked.

Mr. Connors ran his hand through his thick grey hair. "Yes. He is outside."

Angela inhaled. "Bring him in. Let's decide what to do."

Mr. Connors opened the door and a bald man entered with him.

"I'm glad you made it. It's in the box. We need to assess this. Decide what to do."

"You haven't opened it?" Mr. Connors asked.

"No. I'm not naïve. I don't know what's in there. If it's powerful I have none to control it if it operates," she said. "Shall we do it together?"

The men nodded and they gathered around the table. Angela looked to her left. "Mr. Connors."

"You ready?" he asked the bald man. The man nodded. Mr. Connors pulled the box closer. Angela tore the tape off slowly and opened the lid.

_PETER & CLAIRE_

"You just broke your rule," Peter smiled. He took a bite of the chocolate mousse la crème thing.

"And you broke yours."

"It's worth it. This idea is much better," Peter said.

"It is." She smiled. "This is good." She took another bite.

Peter kissed her back. "This is good." Claire laughed.

"I had a great date," she said.

"Yeah it was fun. Dessert was good too. I must have a sweet tooth," he said.

She kissed him. "I don't care if we never go on another date again, as long as we can have this forever."

Peter smiled at her. "Forever? You mean, never get out of bed?"

Claire laughed. "You know what I mean."

He looked at her. "I love you. If I have my way, it will be forever."

Claire blushed. "Want some more?" she asked, putting the fork in front of him. He shook his head and kissed her. She laughed and put the cake on the nightstand.

_A/N: Told you you'd love the Paire. Now, if you love me please, please review. In the next chapter, Claire finds out the truth, Sylar goes to the Company and we meet someone kinda new—but not really. ;) _

_Also, any ideas/thoughts on what's in the box? i am interested to see if yall have an imagination. lol. _

_Thanks, Dani_


	21. The Calm Before

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. NBC does, thanks to Tim Kring_

_A/N: Here's the other. They are winding down. My goal is to finish this before "Breaking Dawn" comes out on Aug. 2. Well…Thanks for reading and being patience. _

_Please leave some reviews! Please??_

**Chapter Twenty One: The Calm Before**

_PETER & CLAIRE_

Peter watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. If he could've he would've stopped time to watch her sleep forever. He _could _stop time but he'd have to start it again eventually and he'd still have to tell her the truth that he didn't want to admit. He didn't want to ruin her, what they had. But he knew her and he though he prayed she'd wake up and forget, he knew she wouldn't.

He paced the apartment. How was he supposed to tell the woman he loved that everything that had happened to them and the people they loved was their fault? All the things that happened was to keep them apart?

Peter sighed and started on breakfast. He just had to say it. There was no way around it. She needed to know.

_SYLAR & ELLE_

"I'll see you again," Sylar said. Elle shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure. I don't know what's going to happen."

"It wasn't a question. I _will _see you again," he kissed her softly. She didn't fight him or try to make him stop, which made him kiss her again. Then it was over. She jerked away.

"Ready?"

He nodded and he walked out the door, away from Elle, away from freedom and toward the enemy.

_PETER & CLAIRE_

Claire stirred in the bed. Peter sat in the corner of the room, eying her over his coffee. She smiled when she saw him.

"Morning," she said. "You're up early."

Peter smiled. "I had something very important to do."

"What's that?"

"Watch you sleep," he said. She laughed. He put down his coffee. "I'm serious."

"I know," she said.

He moved his finger and called her over to him. She shook her head and covered her mouth. He read her mind, smelly breath but he ignored her and was at the bed in seconds. "I don't care." He kissed her softly and looked at her.

"What?"

"You should brush your teeth. You can't kiss someone with that breath," he grinned a lopsided smile at her. She smacked him playfully on the shoulder. "I'm kidding. I love you and your smelly morning breath."

She laughed and then lost herself. He could see it in her eyes. Her mind was somewhere else. He knew where. He didn't have to ask. He kissed her but she pulled away.

"I need you to tell me Peter." She said it calmly, but he could feel the build up of tension inside her.

"I dreamt about it," she whispered. "About what Isaac painted. There was a war, people dying around me and I just stood there. Everyone died in front of me. But you and me and Hiro. But it was weird Peter, like I wasn't there. I was there but I was like a ghost just watching it happen. My family, my friends falling around me to the ground. Then I couldn't breathe…I was holding something and I had to let go, give it to you. I didn't want to but I did. Then it was over. It was black. I think…I think I died."

Peter stroked her hair. "Is that what happens Peter? What aren't you telling me?"

He sighed. "A lot. I couldn't—I didn't want to tell you. I don't know how."

"Because you wanted to protect me. Stop trying that. Just tell me the truth. All of it Peter."

He nodded. "Okay, if that's what you want."

Claire straightened and leaned against the headboard, waiting. Peter looked around the room before sighing heavily.

"When Hiro came for me before, he told me he had gone to the future. I sent him here to tell me, us, that we needed to stop the war, keep everyone from dying. What he saw there was surprising. Claire, we had a daughter."

Claire's eyes grew at his statement. "That's Callie?" she whispered. He raised an eyebrow. "You muttered her name the other night. I wasn't sure what it meant."

He nodded. "We had her after. Hiro said she was cute. She's the reason—part of it—that I went with him, part of why it has to change."

"Why?"

Peter inhaled. "You were dead. After the war, after her birth. Someone from the Company killed you." Claire nodded silently. Peter reached out for her hand and continued. "It was Angela. At least, Hiro said I thought it was. It was supposedly an accident. I don't know the details."

"I don't want to know."

Peter paused before continuing. "My meeting last night was eye-opening. I learned the motivation of the company." She locked eyes with him. He kissed the hand he held in his. "It's us."

_SYLAR_

"Where are we going now?" Sylar asked lightly as they walked down a hallway.

"To meet the boss. Just got back into town today, so your timing is perfect," the man's expression didn't change.

He walked into a large office. The man did not enter with him but closed the door after Sylar entered. Sylar stood in the dark office.

"Take a seat," a woman's voice proclaimed in the darkness. Sylar did so and the woman turned around.

"Mr. Grey, it's good to finally meet you. I'm Angela Petrelli."

Sylar nodded silently.

"The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Petrelli."

She moved from behind her desk and sat on the edge of it in front of his face. "Tell me, why are you, of all people, sitting in my office?"

"We have a common interest," Sylar said. Angela lifted her chin in response. "Peter."

Angela shifted at the sound of his name. "You killed my son last year."

Sylar shook his head. "No. He is very much alive. I know for a fact that he is in this city as we speak."

Angela got quiet and contemplated this answer. "Are you aware that you are in a deadly zone, Mr. Grey? You are intriguing, someone we've wanted to catch for years. Tell me why I should trust anything you say, why I shouldn't just take you captive and get he answers I want."

Sylar smiled. "I've wondered that myself. I've thought and thought and I've decided that as much as your company wants me, there is one thing they want more. At first I didn't see it but now it makes sense—to me at least. I could be wrong, but I don't think I am. And I'm in agreement in that desire."

"If you are wrong?"

"Then I'm in your domain, aren't I?"

Angela and Sylar stared at each other in silence. "Fine. I'll hear you."

Sylar inhaled. "Peter and Claire."

"What about them?"

"I said I know for a fact that he is in this city. And I do. It's no lie that there are two powers that I've wanted and never been able to obtain. Claire's invincibility. So, since my return I've been tracking her, waiting for the best time. That's when I saw him."

"Peter."

"Yes. Naturally, I was intrigued. The things he did with her—well, last time I checked nieces and uncles didn't do."

Angela shifted uncomfortably. "They are not related."

Sylar raised an eyebrow. "So I discovered. A mistake, I believe they called it. He's in my way. I have no hesitation to take them both out. I have a feeling that this mistake was purposeful. A ploy, to keep them apart. A ploy by your company."

"That's why you're here," Angela said. She paused. "Are you saying you want to help us keep them apart?"

"Yes," Sylar said. "That's what I'm saying. My question is only, how far is your company willing to go to do that?"

Angela moved back to her seat. "We're willing to—at this moment—keep them apart. It's been an issue since her birth. All of our attempts have failed, except for the newest plan."

"If it fails?"

Angela looked at him. "Then you'll be in luck." Sylar nodded. "We could enlist your help for the newest plan." She bit her bottom lip. "Yes, let's go meet your partner."

"Partner?"

She nodded. "Welcome to the company."

_PETER & CLAIRE_

"What do you mean it's us?"Claire asked calmly.

"Everything that's happened…Elle said they wanted to keep us apart," Peter whispered.

Claire's eyes jumped to him. "What's everything?"

Peter sighed. "Nathan's wreck, the bomb, my disappearance and memory loss, Adam, the virus, Nathan's shooting, the attacks…"

"My paternity. Everything's because of us? My family, yours, our friends. They've all suffered because of us?" Claire jerked her hand from Peter's. "Why? Why would they want to keep us apart?"

"I don't know all the details. I do know that they fear we're too powerful together. If Callie ever came into existence…"

"She'd be powerful. That scares them? A child that may or may not exist?" Peter nodded. "That's insane. They've been torturing everyone because of me."

"What? No. It's not just you, it's me too."

"No it's not. It's me. If I had never come here…if I had controlled my feelings for you when you were my uncle then…nothing would be this screwed up. Nathan wouldn't hate us, no one would be hurt, no one would be dead. It's me."

Peter bolted toward her and pulled her in his arms. "No. No it's not something we could help. We loved each other. This isn't your fault. It's just the evil that they produce, Claire. That's all."

Claire sobbed in Peter's arms.

_MATT, HARPER & MOLLY_



Matt was falling asleep in the living room. Molly had come across the hall to his apartment to visit Harper. She'd taken to him well.

"Matt!" Molly yelled. He opened his eyes in the recliner and followed her voice to the bedroom.

"What's wrong?"

"Something weird just happened," Molly said. She pointed to the television.

Matt looked at the television. "Yeah, you're letting him watch Diego."

"I didn't," she said. "We were watching something else and he pointed to the TV. Then it came on this show."

"Really? Maybe you sat on the remote."

She pointed to the top of the TV. The remote sat there.

"He asked me Matt. I said no. Then a second later it was on."

Matt looked from Molly to Harper. "I don't know Molls. I don't know what could've happened. Maybe it's a glitch."

She shrugged and raised a skeptical eyebrow.

_PETER & CLAIRE_

An hour later and Claire had stopped crying. No, it wasn't crying. It was weeping. She lay in Peter's arms on the couch. He couldn't say anything to her crying because he didn't know what to say. There couldn't be any tears left in her. He hated when she cried.

When she stirred in his arms, he was careful to breath. But she woke up with a smile.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I'm going to jump in the shower." She kissed his cheek and moved from his sight.

_NATHAN & HEIDI_

Nathan and Heidi sat, curled up on the couch.

"Well, there are two options I can figure."

"What?"

"Do you want me to tell what you want to hear _or _the truth that you need to hear but don't want to?"

Nathan laughed slightly. "I'm guessing you prefer the second."

"You know Claire and Peter, Nathan. You know they wouldn't hurt you intentionally. Frankly, I can't believe it surprised you as much as it has. It's been there since I met the two of them. You can't control who you fall in love with." Heidi said calmly, stroking her husband's hair.

"It's not going to be an easy adjustment. Not for the boys, not for me, or ma..."

"Or the state of New York?"

He eyed Heidi. "Don't."

"Nathan, I'm just pointing it out," Heidi smiled. "Our family can handle it. I spent an hour with them last night and it was the most natural thing, like they were destined. You and the boys will adjust, your mother will get over it and the state of New York has more problems than who your brother is dating."

Nathan laughed. "I still think of her as my daughter."

"I know. But she's not."

"He said he wanted to marry her one day. God, Claire as my sister-in-law. That's messed up Heidi."

"It's not. It's just adjustment. They want to be together, Nathan. I think that they deserve your blessing."

Nathan sighed. "I know. I just don't want to let go. This makes it real, means it true and she's not really my daughter. She's just Peter's girlfriend. It makes me wonder if my child is still out there and I just don't know it."

_KYLEE RYDER_

_JFK_

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked.

"Brooklyn," she said.

"I don't go to Brooklyn."

"Then take me as close as you can."

"Lady, I need a destination." The driver yelled in his accent.

Kylee sighed. "NYPD."

The driver muttered something she couldn't understand and pulled away from the airport.

Kylee pulled out a sheet of paper from her purse. _Matt Parkman. _She silently prayed that he was at his office.

_PETER & CLAIRE_

When Claire came into the room, she was wearing her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked, losing his smile.

"A walk. I need to get out," she said.

"I'll come with you."

"No, I want to be alone. I need to think," Claire said calmly. He knew she was hiding something.

"What's going on?"

She barely paused. "Peter, I don't think this is going to work."

"What?"

Claire sighed and put down her purse. "Everyone is hurting because of us. It's not fair. I think that I shouldn't live here anymore."

Peter's mouth fell. "Claire."

"I've made up my mind. Don't try to tell me differently. I just need to think and figure out what to do with all this."

"I'm not letting you leave. I can't protect you if you're not here." Peter said.

"That whole "save the cheerleader" thing was a one-time deal. It's not something you have to keep doing over and over again. I'm an adult now Peter. I can make my own decisions." Claire said.

"Really? Can you?" Peter said. He moved closer to her. "That's not what you're doing now. You're making this decision because you're scared. You can't give them the power."

"I don't know that I can look at you and be with you and not think about all the pain that our relationship has caused everyone else. And I can't not look at you Peter," she said.

He pulled her to him as the tears started to flow again. "There's got to be something else. Please don't leave Claire." He whispered.

"I don't want to. What else can we do?" she asked.

Peter sighed. "Just stay. Just be with me. We'll figure it out." He kissed her.

"Peter…how can it be okay?"

"It has to be. We'll stop it. We'll change the future. It's not written in stone, Claire." He said. She let him kiss her again. "Stay?"

She nodded slightly. "For now."

"That's all I ask," Peter said.


	22. News

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. NBC does, thanks to Tim Kring._

_A/N: sorry it took so long. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I have an outline—though it's not my style. I'm trying to get it all in without losing anything or rushing it. _

**Chapter Twenty Two: News**

_NIKI SANDERS & CLAIRE BENNET-PETRELLI_

"Claire," the older woman said she stroked her hair, "you can't beat yourself up over this. You and Peter belong together, honey. Don't let those feelings go because you're scared. I tried that. I tried not to love D.L. but I couldn't."

"I'm not trying to not love Peter, Niki," Claire said harshly.

Niki looked at her. "Then what are you doing? Why are you here talking with me instead of there talking with him?"

Claire was silent. "I can't look at him, ok! I can't look at him and make love to him and pretend like its not hurting. I can't watch him look at me with those eyes—those, those 'I feel bad for you and I want to take away all your pain' eyes. I can't do it because then I want to look at him and make love to him."

"Why's that a bad thing?"

Claire sighed. "It's not. It's not a bad thing."

"You act like it is." Claire stared out the window. Niki grabbed her hand. "You and Peter have fought longer and harder to be together than anyone I know—myself included. You finally have happiness within reach; don't walk away from it."

"I'm not going to walk away from it," Claire sighed. "That wasn't what I was saying. This sucks Niki. It's not fair. I feel like I have to choose between my happiness and everyone else's. I feel like I've always had to make that decision."

"No one's asking you to do that."

"Aren't they? If I stay with Peter everyone could die—and Nathan will hate us forever; if I leave then Peter will be devastated—_I'll_ be devastated. Lost, alone…forever. He's my life Niki." Claire said in a small, cracked voice. "If this was you and Micah or D.L. was still alive, what would you do?"

Niki looked away, out the window at the cars that drove by the crowded street.

"I am doing it Claire, with Micah. I have to smile at him and laugh and even though I'm sick. I'm choosing his happiness here. It's about him and living as much as I can. And D.L., if I could do it all over, I would. If my happiness meant taking those pills—if that would bring him back—I would do it. I would give anything to have it back, to do it over. But it's too late for me."

Claire and Niki sat in silence. Claire lost some of the tears she'd been holding back and Niki smiled softly at her.

"You, Claire…you have everything you want. It's waiting for you 6 blocks and three floors down the road. You can't give it up. Even if you only have Peter for another year or a month or a week—you need to take those moments baby. Take them and make them last."

_SYLAR, ANGELA PETRELLI_

_COMPANY HEADQUARTERS_

Angela led Sylar down another hallway. They didn't speak as they walked. The only noise was the clinking of Angel's heels on the floor. She lead him in a door where two men stood.

"Mr. Connors, Mr. Duncan," Angela said. "This is Sylar. He's now part of our team. Where is Suresh?"

Sylar's face met Angela's quickly. "Dr. Mohinder Suresh?"

"Yes," she said. "Is that a problem?"

"No," Sylar smiled. "Not at all. Dr. Suresh and I are old friends."

As if on cue, Mohinder walked through the door. He looked at the two men and Angela as he walked in. "I'm here. I apologize for my tardiness—there was an emergency in the holding cell."

"You sorted it all out I presume," Angela said. Mohinder nodded. "Good. I believe you know Sylar."

Mohinder looked harshly toward Sylar. "Yes, we've crossed paths. Usually unpleasantly."

"He's just joined the Company," Mr. Connors said, turning away from Mohinder.

Angela handed Mohinder5 a briefcase. "This should catch you up to speed on the current progression of our guests. Talk to me once you have it all processed."

Mohinder nodded and shot Sylar a disdain look. "I hope you know what you're doing, involving him," Mohinder said as he walked away.

"Let's get started shall we?" Angela said.

_KYLEE RYDER_

_NYPD_

"I'm looking for Matt Parkman," Kylee said. The woman at the front desk looked completely uninterested.

"What department does he work in?" she asked.

Kylee bit her bottom lip. "Department?"

The woman snickered. "Yes, are you aware of the number of officers we have on this force? The one you're looking for could be anywhere."

"Matt Parkman. His name is Matt Parkman," Kylee said. The woman shook her head.

"Sorry…I overheard you. Are you looking for Matt Parkman?" the man said softly.

"Yes, I am. Do you know him?"

"Actually, yes. We're friends. He's not here. He's at home. I'm going there, you can come with me if you'd like," he said.

"Thanks," she said. "I'm Kylee."

"Peter," he said.

_CLAIRE_

Claire walked out the subway. She had to go to Peter, go tell him how much she loved him and that she never wanted to leave him. But she had a stop to make first—and a call. She couldn't decide which one would be harder.

Claire sat on a bench in the middle of Central Park. Life around her still moved, even in the middle of nature—or the closest thing New York City had to nature. She sighed and closed her eyes. Everything was still, calm. It made sense. She heard herself, heard her heart in the calm. Then she opened them and everything was the same. Cars, people, horse-draw buggies went past her but she was still calm. She opened her phone.

She dialed the number. It rang.

Again.

Again.

"Hello?" the man's voice said.

"Hi."

There was silence for a moment.

"Claire-bear is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, Dad"

Noah sighed. "It's so good to hear your voice. I miss you."

"I miss you too," she said softly.

"We don't have a lot of time, Claire-bear. What's going on?"

"I needed to hear your voice. How's mom and Lyle?"

"They're doing well. Lyle met a girl. It's pretty serious. Your mom is busy with Mr. Muggles. He's been sick and she babies him. He's getting old, you know." Noah Bennet sighed. "We have eight minutes. What's wrong? I know you Claire. You would call unless something was bothering you."

"I have something to tell you. You're probably not going to like it. It's about Peter."

Noah paused. "Go on then."

"I don't really know how to tell you this…I'll just say it. I'm in love with Peter and he's in love with me. We've been seeing each other for a while and it's serious. I wanted you to know." There was no noise on the other end. "Dad?"

"I thought he was dead."

"He's not. It's a long story but it was a ploy to keep me safe."

More silence.

"Claire, he's your uncle," Noah said.

"No he's not. Nathan's not my dad…" she said softly. She heard Noah take a breath, deep and long.

"I'm so sorry Claire. When did you find out?"

"A couple months ago. Mohinder told us it wasn't possible for us to be related."

"What did Nathan say about you and Peter?"

"Huhm." Claire said.

"That well?" Noah scoffed. "Why are you telling me this Claire?"

"I wanted you to know. I wanted you tell me it would all be okay."

"What would be okay?" Noah said hurriedly. "Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"Not directly." Claire said. She continued at Noah's silence. "There's a problem. Apparently the Company doesn't want us together. They've put all these obstacles—everything that's happened over the years, my paternity, Peter—to keep us apart. And now…everyone could get really hurt because of us."

"That was you?"

"What was me?"

"There's some information that I came across years ago. A prophecy, if you will. It was about Peter…" Noah stopped. "Claire, there isn't much time left to talk."

"What?"

"Claire, forget all that stuff. Forget the Company. Peter will keep you safe—especially if he loves you. Trust him Claire." Noah sighed. "I've got to go. We're out of time. Promise me one thing. Promise me you'll be happy."

"I promise."

"I'll call you as soon as I can. I love you Claire-bear," Noah said.

"I love you too Dad," she said. Then she heard the dial tone. Suddenly the city was crazy again and she was fighting off tears.

_MATT & HARPER PARKMAN_

"Where's Molly today?" Harper asked.

"She's at school today. She'll be home before you know it though."

"I miss her when she's at school," he said.

"I know you do buddy. But we can play together. You think about what you want to do and we can do it. Okay?"

Harper nodded with a smile.

There was a knock.

"Door! Can I answer it?" he asked.

"Sure. Let's do it together."

Matt and Harper walked to the door and opened it. "Uncle Peter!" Harper yelled.

"Hey there little man," Peter said, mussing his hair. _I need to tell you something._

"Harper, why don't you get that puzzle you like so much? We'll do it." Harper nodded and ran off.

"What's up Peter?"

"I went by the office first…I found someone who was looking for you. She's here."

"She? She who?"

"Her name is Kylee."

"Kylee. I don't know a Kylee." Matt said.

"That's who she is. She's at the elevator. Want me to get her?"

Matt shrugged. "Is she sane?"

"Seems like it." Peter said.

Matt nodded. "I'll leave it open."

Peter returned seconds later with the girl named Kylee.

"Matt?" she said softly. Matt and Harper were sitting at the table with a train puzzle. Matt turned around. Harper did too.

"Kylee!" Harper smiled, running toward her.

"Harper," she laughed. She embraced the boy and he laughed. "My, my look at you. You're getting big!"

"Kylee. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to find you. I have some things I need to talk about with you. Plus, I just got my placement. I'm in the city," Kylee said.

"That's awesome," Matt said. Harper bounced around the room, pointing out things and people to Kylee.

"Want to see my room?" Harper asked.

She looked at Matt, who nodded. "I'd love to," she smiled. Harper jumped up and pulled her to his room.

"So you _do _know a Kylee?" Peter smiled. "Serious?"

"What? No…she was Harper's nanny from Janice's. I don't know why she's here. But…why are you here? Why were you at the office?"

"That," Peter said. "I was just going to talk to you about Claire."

"Mohinder told me about all that. Did you tell her?"

Peter nodded. "It was a shock. I think she'll be okay."

"Will you be okay?" Matt asked.

Peter shrugged. "As long as she is."

"How's Nathan? Have you talked to him?"

"No. Not at all. I hate it."

"He'll be okay," Matt said. He looked toward Harper's room when he heard them laugh. Peter looked at Matt.

"Listen, why don't I come back later? I wanted to talk strategy and planning but it can wait. Just call me when you can," Peter said. Matt nodded.

"Thanks Peter," he said. The two men hugged quickly. "It will all work out Peter." Matt said as Peter closed the door behind him.

CLAIRE

Claire rang the door bell and waited. She played with her bracelet nervously as she waited. What was she really going to say? She thought she knew—she'd said it over and over again on the way here. But now that she was here, she had no idea what to say. This was a mistake.

Claire turned to walk away just as the door opened. "Claire."

Claire looked back to see Nathan standing at he doorway. "Hi," she smiled, moving back toward the door. They stared at each other in awkward silence for a moment before he invited her in.

...

"What's going on?" Nathan said quietly. Claire looked up at him from her seat and he sat across from her.

"I love you Nathan," she said.

Nathan pursed his lips together in a thin line.

"I know that this has all been a shock to you. Maybe we were wrong to keep it from you when it started. I don't know. But… It's all so much more complicated than it looks, than we even knew. Please, don't blame Peter. It's my fault, not his."

"What do you mean?"

"It was me. I was the one who pushed him to be with me. He fought me for a long time but I wouldn't listen. It was really selfish of me to do. But I loved him from the beginning and—"

"No, I mean…what do you mean it's more complicated than it looks?"

Claire sighed. "It's a long story Nathan."

"I have time." Nathan said. His eyes locked with Claire's.

_KYLEE, MATT, HARPER_

"So, why are you here?"

Kylee looked at him. "I told you. I'm working at St. Luke's. I got accepted and transferred."

"And you looked me up?"

"I love Harper. I wanted to see him." _And I have something to tell you._

Matt paused. "What do you have to tell me?"

Kylee looked at him. "I didn't say I did." _How do you know that?_

"Right. I just thought you might. You seemed pretty determined to find me. You trusted a stranger to bring you here," Matt said.

"I wasn't worried. I knew he was fine."

"How would you know that?" Matt asked.

Kylee locked eyes with him. _I just do. I know. _Kylee shrugged. "There is something. I really need to tell you. It's about Harper."

"What?" he asked.

"There's no easy way to tell you this."

"Try me," Matt said.

Kylee looked at him. "He's your son."

_CLAIRE & NATHAN_

Nathan moved around the room. Claire watched him with each step. He hadn't spoken in six minutes; she didn't feel the need to break the silence.

"That's a lot of information to process," he said.

Claire nodded. "I know. I freaked out and left. But I still love him, Nathan. I'm staying with him. We'll just have to change it all. I wanted you to know everything."

Nathan looked at her. "I appreciate that."

They sat again in the silence they knew so well. Claire shifted.

"I'm—I'm going to go."

Nathan nodded. Claire moved from the chair. She opened the door.

"Claire…"Nathan said. She stopped in the doorway. "I love you." He walked off as she closed the door.

_SYLAR & ANGELA_

"Come now, let's meet your partner," she said.

"I'm still not sure what you want me to do," he said calmly as they walked.

"Be patient. All will be explained. Your partner has already been debriefed," Angela said.

Sylar sighed and held in his frustration.

"Sylar, meet your partner…This is Elle Bishop." The blonde turned around to face her lover.

"We have met before. I believe the last time you were trying to kill me," he smiled. "We've never been formally introduced," he said, sticking out his hand.

Elle looked at it. "No thanks." She smiled. "This is the big surprise?" Elle asked Angela.

"Yes. And I know you certainly won't complain since you've just been reinstated. Surely you wouldn't push your luck."

Elle smiled. "Of course not."

"Sylar has not been told the details of the current operation. I'll leave that to you. I want strategy by this time tomorrow. If any problems—or complications—occur, I'll hold you personally responsible," Angela said. Elle nodded and Angela walked away.

Sylar and Elle watched as she disappeared. "Elle…"Sylar said. She shook her head and pointed to a camera on the wall.

"Did you know about this?" he whispered, turning his back to the camera.

"No idea," she whispered, "but it couldn't have worked out better."

"Why's that?" Sylar whispered. Elle stepped away from him.

"Our new assignment: Separate Peter and Claire."

Sylar gaped. "What?"

"Yup, that's it. Should be fun."

"We aren't really going to break them up are we?" Sylar whispered.

Elle's eyes glowed. "Of course we are! That's why you're here afterall."

**_A/N: Please, please review! For the love of Haylo. (That's Hayden and Milo--not the murderous video game.) _**


	23. Surprise

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. NBC does, thanks to Tim Kring._

_A/N: Please review. This story is getting so hard to do because I have no motivation but i'm pressing on. Someone leave a review—even it's just "yes". _

_Enjoy it! Dani_

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Surprise**

_ELLE & SYLAR_

Sylar looked at her. "What's your big plan?"

Elle smiled and moved across the room. "Peter has a soft spot for me. He always has. If we position it right, I can make it look like Peter isn't being faithful. Claire will freak."

Sylar laughed. "That's your big plan? Pretend to seduce Peter?"

Elle smiled. "It's genius if you think about it."

"Explain it to me. I think that's something off of a soap opera that would never work in real life."

Elle's eyes sparkled. "That's what you think." Elle took a seat. "I know—because it's in this file—that Peter and Claire are having problems. This is the perfect time to move in."

"And while you're seducing Peter, what am I supposed to be doing?" Sylar asked. He was confused. He couldn't tell if she was serious or if she was acting.

"You are going to distract her," Elle said.

_MOHINDER & RACHEL _

Mohinder sensed her discomfort. "We're almost finished," Mohinder said. Rachel looked away from the needle in her arm. "So tell me…how did Sylar get with you?"

"Gabriel," Rachel snapped. Mohinder locked eyes with her. "He called. It's not that complex. He asked if he could stay in the country house. We don't use it. I told him yes."

"Did you know what he'd done?" Mohinder asked.

"Not at first," Rachel sighed. "When I saw him I told him what I could do. I was scared but then, he showed me. We stayed there for two days and he told me everything."

"You didn't mind staying there with him? After all of that?"

"He's my family," she said softly. "Was I supposed to run away screaming?" Mohinder didn't speak. "He's not the person you think he is. He's kind, shy, gentle."

Mohinder looked at her. "I know that person. I met him once but he was a lie; he's always been completely consumed with power."

"People change," Rachel said. "Yes, he's darker now, quieter—if that's possible. It's like he's always thinking about something, trying to control himself; even at the house in Seattle he fought for control. He's not always like he was before but there are days, moments when Gabriel wins and Sylar disappears."

"But he comes back."

"Sometimes. He's Gabriel with Elle, with me. He's more like Sylar when he's around people he's threatened by, like it's a way to protect himself, to keep being what people think he is," Rachel said. She flinched when Mohinder pulled the needle out of her arm.

"All finished," he said. She smiled. "I'll call you when the results when are completed."

Rachel nodded. "I'm not who you think I am."

"I don't think you are anything," he said with a smile.

"Thanks for not having any expectations."

Mohinder laughed. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that—"

"I know what you meant, Mohinder."

Mohinder watched her gather up her belongings and put her jacket on, pulling her long auburn hair from the collar. She said something about seeing him later.

"Rachel," Mohinder said suddenly. She looked at him, the door half open. "Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

Rachel smiled. "I'd love to."

_CLAIRE_

Claire stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and turned around. People walked past her but no one that seemed out of place. She moved on, faster this time, shaking her head like she was crazy. She turned the corner to Peter's street and stopped. There was no one there but she felt like there was. It was a feeling she couldn't shake.

She typed in his pass code and opened the door quickly. She moved up the stairs faster than she imagined she could've. She unlocked the door and slammed it. Peter looked up at her, a grin on his face. She smiled, breathing hard.

"That excited to see me?" he asked. Claire laughed nervously. Peter moved toward her. "What's wrong?"

Claire shook her head. "It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing," he said. "What is it?"

"It's probably crazy," she smiled. "I just—I felt like someone was following me."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Claire shrugged. "Like I said, that's crazy." Peter looked at her. "It is crazy right?"

_MATT & KYLEE_

Matt stared at her. "What?"

"Harper, he's your son Matt."

Matt moved across the floor, not looking at her. "But Janice said…"

"She lied," Kylee spoke softly. Matt just kept looking at her. "Why would I lie to you?"

"Why would you tell me now? It's been months."

"I got a letter."

"A letter? What does getting a letter have to do with anything?" Matt asked.

"It was from Janice."

"Janice is dead."

Kylee sighed. "I know that. I was there. She wrote it before. It explained everything. She told me the real reason I didn't get Harper; that reason was you. She wanted him to be with his father."

"Do you have it?" Matt asked. Kylee nodded slowly and pulled a letter out of her purse. She sat it on the table. Matt's eyes moved to the open envelope.

"You can read it." Kylee said.

Matt picked the letter off the table and opened it. It was Janice's handwriting. Matt sat in the chair and scanned the letter. It wasn't long but his eyes found one part.

…_You have been so amazing to my son. I can't thank you enough for all you've done for us. That brings me to the reason for this letter. I know you have been wondering why I called Matt and asked him to come for Harper. I have no doubt that you would have been amazing for him and that you would have loved him completely. But Matt is what he needs. I've told you many things about Harper's father over the last few years and all of them are true, except one. _

_Harper's father left but not for the reasons I told you. He left because I wanted him to leave, I lied to him. I told him my baby wasn't his. He believed me and I let him. I never told him the truth—even now. I'm a coward. Harper needs Matt because Matt his father. And I believe, that Matt needs Harper just as much. I should've told him but I never have. Part of me thinks that he knows, deep down, that Harper is his. Please forgive me as I lied to you. Check on them occasionally. I'm not worried that Matt can't raise a child; I'm just worried that they'll forget me…_

Matt didn't finish the rest. He simply placed the letter on the table and let silence fill the room.

_NIKI SANDERS_

Niki coughed. She couldn't get out of the bed. She was weak, tired and alone. It was the latter that she hated most. These days, days when Micah was at school, Monica was at work and class, and she had no visitors, she felt worse. Luckily, today was Thursday—which meant that Mohinder, the good doctor with no cure, would stop by before lunch. He'd smile his sad smile after checking her vitals, talk with her about pain, tell her to eat and make sure she was comfortable before he left. There was always a tainted, silver lining.

She heard the knock and she knew who it was. She heard it but she couldn't move to answer it. The thought of moving made her bones ache and her muscles cry out in pain. She yelled for him to come in but the moment the words came out of her mouth, she knew they didn't make it past her bedroom door. Niki listened, trying to be quiet. Then she heard the key in the door and the door open.

"Niki?" Mohinder said into the quiet apartment. Niki coughed in response while saying his name. She was suddenly glad that everyone knew where she kept the key. Mohinder stood in her doorway. Niki smiled weakly.

"Feeling bad today?" Mohinder asked calmly. Niki nodded. "Have you been out the bed?"

"Twice to pee but that's all," she replied. Mohinder chuckled and came to her bedside.

"Have you been drinking water?" he asked. Niki pointed to a gallon jug and a glass that sat beside her. Mohinder nodded.

"Sit up," he said. Niki tried but she couldn't. Mohinder helped her sit up and put a pillow behind her back. "You alright?" Niki nodded. "You're burning up, Niki."

Mohinder took her temperature and her blood pressure; both were high. He looked at her as she coughed. He listened to her heart beat, to her breathing, looked at her pupils. He didn't smile.

"Its worse isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm afraid so."

Niki nodded. "We'll never find him will we?"

Mohinder was silent. "I don't think so. Molly looked before school this morning. I wish there was another way." He paused. "Make sure you eat something."

"I will," Niki smiled falsely. She rarely ate. "You've done everything you can. I know that. I've accepted my fate."

"What exactly do you think that is? To die?"

"To fight. To end it with a purpose," Niki said softly. Mohinder touched her shoulder.

"I'm not giving up on you. Not yet," Mohinder said.

Niki smiled and patted his arm. "That's sweet."

"Do you need anything?" Mohinder asked.

"Besides Adam Monroe?" she laughed. "No," she replied. "Will you do me a favor?"

Mohinder nodded, "What is it?"

"Will you just stay until I fall asleep?" Mohinder looked at Niki and nodded.

"Of course," he said.

_PETER & CLAIRE_

"When did it start?" Peter asked.

"Today's been especially bad," Claire said.

"Today? This has been more than today?"

Claire shrugged. "I don't know Peter. We live in the city, there are always people around. I mean, I never paid it that much attention."

Peter took her hand. "Tell me what you did today?"

"I met Niki at her place, took her some breakfast. Went on a walk and made a phone call…"

"Who did you call?"

Claire moved away from him and poured a glass of water. She had no idea how to tell Peter about Noah. Claire didn't even know where he was. The truth seemed like a lie. Claire sighed.

"Noah."

Peter's eyes shot up. "What?" Claire took a sip of water but didn't reply. "How did you do that?"

"He-uh…he gives me a number sometimes."

"What?"

"A number, Peter. He'll give me a number. It changes every time but he gives me one. We talk on occasion and we get ten minutes."

"I thought you didn't talk to your family?"

"I don't. Mom and Lyle still think I died. Dad and I talk a couple times a year. The last time was after you died. When Mohinder shot him…no one even knows he's alive, Peter. It's a huge risk for us to talk. We don't do it often."

Neither of them spoke for a moment. "Claire…"

"Peter, don't look at me like that. I couldn't tell you. I promised him."

Peter smiled at her. "What did you talk about?"

Claire shrugged. "I just told him about what was going on in my life, about my lover's resurrection."

Peter laughed and pulled her in his arms. "What else did you do?"

"Oh you know," she said. She bit her bottom lip. "I went to talk to Nathan and I came here."

"You what?"

"I wanted him to know everything."

"You shouldn't have done that Claire," Peter said.

"I love him, Peter. You love him. I just want him to be alright with us. I thought it might be easier if he knew the whole story—even the new stuff," Claire said. "Do you think it's the Company? Following me I mean?"

Peter nodded. "I don't know who else it would be but I promise you'll be safe Claire."

Claire smiled at him. "I know. I trust you Peter."

Peter kissed her and he tugged at her pants. She laughed and kissed him again, taking a step toward the bedroom. He kissed her as they stumbled. They both looked up when they heard a crash from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Claire whispered. Peter shook his head and walked toward the other room. Claire was close behind.

"What are you doing here?" Peter said.

Claire looked at him. "Peter, there's no one here."

"You just can't see him," Peter said. Claire followed his gaze to the empty corner. Then the corner wasn't empty. There was a man, taller than Peter, light brown hair and a shaggy beard. "What are you doing in my kitchen?"

"I was hungry, mate," the man said. "I didn't think you would care since I was here to help you and all. Plus, I didn't really want to watch what was about to happen." He looked at Claire. "You're a hard girl to keep up with. I'm Claude, Claude Raines. It's nice to officially meet you."

Claire looked at the man. "You've been following me?"

"I have indeed," Claude said.

Claire smiled, nodded and punched him.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled, holding his face in his hand.

Peter grinned.

_SYLAR & ELLE_

Sylar stared at her as she ate a Snickers and a bag of Doritos. She moved the open bag toward him. He waved a hand, dismissing the offer. Elle shrugged and put another handful in her mouth.

"How do you eat that? Do you have any idea how bad that is for you?" he asked.

Elle looked at him as if he'd insulted her. "Do you have any idea how good it is?"

Sylar shook his head. "Were you serious early? Is that really your genius plan? We're really going to break them up?"

Elle sighed and put the bag down. "Sylar, I may be a lot of things—a sociopath, a liar, someone in love with an ex-murderer, a murderer myself, a—"

"Get on with it."

"But I'm not going to break up Peter and Claire."

"Then what was all that about, Sparky?" Sylar asked.

Elle sighed. "Sylar, we work for the company. We're double-agents. I work both sides—Mohinder and I both do. We play the perfect employee there and then tell the others what's going on as we find out. It's usually Hiro and I guess now Peter, since he's back. But we have to let them think they're in control."

"I know how to be two people at once," Sylar snapped. "So what _is _the plan? We eat Doritos?"

Elle laughed. "No. You don't like them." She smiled. "Have you seen it yet?"

"Seen what?"

"Did they show you what was in the box?" Elle asked.

Sylar nodded. Elle smiled.

"We're going to tell everyone about it and then destroy it," she said.

"We can't do that." Sylar said.

Elle made a face. "Why the hell not? It's dangerous."

Sylar didn't look at her.

"Sylar," she said. "Do you know what that can do?"

"Do _you _know what that can do?" Sylar asked.

She looked at him as if he was a stranger. "Oh my god; you can't be serious." Sylar looked away. "We can't keep it."

"Why not? I saw what it can do."

Elle shook her head. "This is not a debate."

"I think it's turning into that. Sparky, think about what we could do with this. We could find every person with an ability. We could help them. We could—"

"Steal their powers?"

Sylar shook his head. "It's not like that."

"I think we should talk to Hiro and Peter. It's the best thing to do. That's a lot of responsibility. I don't know if we can handle it."

"You mean if I can handle it?" he asked, locking her gaze.

She nodded. "Yes, I don't know if you can handle it."

Sylar and Elle looked at each other, neither one moving.

"Fine. How do you contact your time-traveler?" Sylar asked.

_Don't forget to review!_


	24. Ice Cream

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. NBC does, thanks to Tim Kring._

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They were awesome and encouraging! Sorry it took so long. I hope this chapter is as satisfying! I enjoyed writing it—though it was a challenge. This kind always is…this chapter serves as a major set-up for the next one. : ) Stay with me, review if you want to. Remember, "yes" works or me! lol. Seriously, thanks. _

_Enjoy it! Dani_

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Ice Cream**

_MATT PARKMAN, KYLEE RYDER_

Kylee sat in the silence of Matt's apartment. "Say something," she whispered. He looked up at the girl.

"I knew there was something else going on," Matt said softly. "I have a son."

"It doesn't really change that much," she said. She moved toward where he stood in the kitchen and put her hand on his shoulder. "You already love him."

Matt looked at her and shook his head. "It changes everything."

"How?"

Matt scoffed. "You wouldn't understand." Matt sat and thought back to his visit with his father four years ago after Peter exploded. The day he trapped him in his mind, in his nightmare. Janice was there with a baby. He remembered that nightmare like it was yesterday. Now, it was true. "All these years it was true. I had a son."

"You didn't know though," Kylee said softly. "Now you do. How does it change anything?"

Matt looked at her. "You don't understand."

"Explain it to me."

"I can't."

Kylee nodded. "Do you want me to leave?"

Matt looked at her. "Will you just watch Harper? I'll be back." Kylee mumbled a yes and Matt walked out the door.

_PETER, CLAIRE, CLAUDE_

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled, holding his face in his hand.

Peter grinned.

"Wipe that look off your face Petrelli. You damn nuisance," he snapped. "Listen here Blondie, I'm not one that you go around punching. To think, I was trying to help you bunch."

"Help us? How by following me around? By spying on me?" Claire asked. "Not only is that rude it's totally uncalled for."

"Yeah, yeah. I forgot that you lot had some kind of moral code," he said. "Well, I guess in some things—sleeping with a used-to-be niece must be in the gray area."

Peter moved before Claude could even turn around and pinned him against the wall. "Well, well, I think I struck a nerve."

"Don't talk about things that you don't understand," Peter said.

"Okay mate. Put me feet back on the floor if you will," Claude said. Peter looked at him and lowered him to the ground. "I see you picked up some strength somewhere along the line."

Peter didn't respond.

"Say Blondie, did you learn to punch like that in cheerleading?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Yeah, the football players taught me."

Peter laughed and Claude glanced quickly from one to the other. "Right."

"You said you were here to help us?" Peter said.

"That's what I said."

"What are you helping us with?" Peter asked.

Claude crossed his arms. "Saving the world, mate. What else?"

_SYLAR & ELLE_

Elle stared at him. "Well, it's really complex."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He could be anywhere in the world—past or present or future." Elle moved closer to his face. "There's only one way to find him."

Sylar looked at her. "How?"

"Call him," Elle dangled her cell phone in front of him.

He scoffed. "You're hilarious."

She laughed. "I know." She smiled as he shook his head and she called Hiro.

_NIKI, MICAH_

"Mom, I'm home!" Micah yelled when he entered the door. She smiled but she couldn't move out of the bed. "Mom?" he asked.

"In here," Niki yelled the best she could to her son. His expression changed when he walked in the door. "Hey baby."

"Hey mom," he kissed her cheek. "Do you feel bad today?"

"No worse than usual," she smiled weakly.

"You don't have to lie to me mom," he said.

"I never could, baby. You're too smart for me," she said.

"Is it really bad?" he asked, his eyes wide.

She touched his face. "I love you baby."

He smiled back. "I love you too mom."

"Help me sit up and let's talk about your day," she said. Micah smiled and helped her put some pillows behind her back.

_MATT, MOHINDER_

"Matt? Why are you sitting outside my apartment?" Mohinder asked. Matt looked up at from the floor.

"I-I was thinking," he said.

"Are you alright?"

Matt nodded and moved from the floor. "Can you—can you do a DNA test?"

"Whatever for?" he asked.

"Harper's my son."

Mohinder looked at him. "What?"

"I think Harper's my son. There's a woman sitting in my apartment who just told me exactly that."

"You're not sure if it's true?"

"I don't know. I mean, I wouldn't think Janice would lie about it. But—she lied to my face for months. I don't know what to believe," Matt said quickly. "Can you do it?"

"Yes I can," he said. "I'll give you the results tomorrow."

Matt nodded and muttered a thank you to his friend.

_PETER, CLAIRE, CLAUDE_

"Since when did you care about saving the world?" Peter asked.

Claude huffed. "I don't. I care about not dying. And from what I gather, these little future paintings mean doom for me as well."

"How so?"

Claude laughed. "You don't get it. This is bigger than all of us. Your little gang isn't the only target."

"How do you know that?" Claire asked.

"I'm invisible." He stated it like it answered every question. Claire gave him a look that showed she needed more information. "I know more than most people realize. They say a lot when they think they're alone. I'm like a fly on a wall, you know?" Claude paused. "I know the cause of this mess. I know who knows. I know the plans. I know the boss. I know the truth."

"About what?"

"Everything love," he said. He looked at Claire. "Even you." Claude opened the freezer and pulled out a pint of ice cream. "Chunky Monkey. Can I eat this?" He put the lid on the counter and dug in with a spoon, without waiting for a response.

There was a knock at the door and Claire jumped. Peter sighed and moved to answer it.

"Nathan," Peter said.

"Hey Pete," he said quietly. "I thought we could talk."

_SYLAR, ELLE_

"How long until he gets here?" Sylar asked.

Before she could reply, Hiro stood in front of them. "You called."

"I did. I have some information about the impending doom," Elle said. Hiro looked at Sylar.

"Can we discuss this here?"

Sylar hardened his gaze on Hiro. Elle stood in the tension. "He's with me. He's with _us. _He's safe." Hiro raised an eyebrow. "Call Peter and Mohinder if you don't believe me."

"I believe you," he said softly, his eyes still on Sylar. He stood in front of him until they were face to face. Sylar was so much taller than Hiro that it looked like a kid with a giant. "I've got both my eyes on you."

"I wouldn't expect less," Sylar said. Hiro nodded and sat across from Elle.

"Tell me then, your news."

"Well, there's additional information that I discussed with Peter and Mo—"

Hiro put up his hand. "I already know about that. Mohinder filled me in."

Elle nodded. "That painting, the one with Angela and the other men?" Hiro nodded. "We know what's in the box."

"What's that?"

"It's a weapon," Sylar said. "A very powerful weapon."

_HARPER, MATT, MOHINDER, KYLEE_

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?" Mohinder asked. Harper smiled a soft smile and hopped from the chair.

"Can I have some ice cream, Matty?"

Matt shook his head. "It's too early for that. After dinner, okay?" Harper pouted but he nodded. "Kylee's going to take you back to the apartment while I finish with Mohinder."

Harper nodded and took Kylee's hand.

"She's good with him," Mohinder said.

"Yeah, well she was with him all his life," Matt said. He opened his mouth and ran a swab across his jaw. He handed it to Mohinder.

"This doesn't matter that much," he said. "He's already your son…"

"I have to know Mohinder. Wouldn't you want to know?" Mohinder met his gaze and nodded. The men were quiet for a few moments, both lost in thoughts. "So tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Mohinder said. "Can I ask you a question? I know you're in the middle of a personal crisis right now…"

"Mohinder, out with it," Matt laughed.

"Can you keep Molly tonight?"

"Of course. You don't have to ask," Matt raised his eyebrow. "Hot date or something?"

Mohinder laughed nervously. "You do!"

"I do."

Matt laughed. "Who is it? Someone I know?"

"It's Rachel."

"Sylar's cousin?"

Mohinder nodded. Matt didn't reply, simply said "hmm."

_PETER & NATHAN_

Peter shifted at the door and walked into the hallway with Nathan. "What's going on? Can't I come in?"

"Someone's in there," Peter said.

"Who?"

"Claude Raines."

"The invisible guy, right?" Peter nodded. "Why's he here? I thought he avoided us."

"He's been following Claire," Peter said. "She's fine, Nate," he said at Nathan's expression.

"What does he want?" Nathan asked.

"He says he wants to help, says he knows what's really going on."

"Do you believe him?" Nathan asked.

Peter shrugged. "I think so."

Nathan was quiet. "Can I stay?"

Peter opened the door and the men went back inside.

_MOLLY, MATT, KYLEE, HARPER_

"I'm home!" Molly yelled. Matt greeted her with a smile and a hug. "Where's Harper?"

"He's watching Diego. He was waiting for you," Matt said. Molly nodded and eyed Kylee, who was standing in the corner. Matt heard her question. "Molly, this is Kylee. She was with Harper in LA."

Molly smiled, greeted the timid woman and ran off to Harper's room.

"She's cute," Kylee said.

Matt smiled. "We love her."

"So, she lives with Mohinder?"

"Yeah, he adopted her. I'm like her second dad—godfather by law," he laughed.

Kylee smiled. "How long have you had her?"

"Four years."

"That's a long time."

"I know," he said, a look in his eye. She muttered an apology and he shrugged it away.

"Matt," Molly said as she bounced into the room. "Can I have some ice cream?"

"Ice cream?"

"Harper has some. Can I have some?"

Matt looked at Kylee. "Did you give him ice cream after I said not to?"

"No, I didn't. He didn't even ask me."

"You sure he had ice cream?" Molly nodded. "You didn't give it to him?" Kylee shook her head. Matt bolted from the room and into Harper's. The boy smiled, chocolate on his face and a bowl in his hand.

"Hi, Matty!"

Matt stood and stared at the boy. "What in the world…?" His eyes wandered around the room full of toys. Molly and Kylee stood beside him. "Molly, go next door and get Mohinder."

"What's wrong?" Kylee asked.

"I didn't get him any of these things," Matt said, meeting Kylee's gaze.

_PETER'S APARTMENT_

"Who was that?" Claire asked quickly, then saw Nathan there. "Hi."

"Claire," he said. He eyed Claude.

Claude put his spoon back in the pint of ice cream and smiled. "I'm Claude," he extended his hand but Nathan didn't take it. "No need, I know you already Nathan."

"It's Mr. Petrelli."

Claude nodded and scoffed before he took another bite.

"I hear you have some news," Nathan said.

"I do."

"Let's get on with it then," Nathan said. "Shall we?"

Claude eyed him. "We shall." He moved past them all toward the living room. Nathan tossed the other two a look before following Claude.

Claire sighed. Peter shrugged, grinned his lopsided smile and kissed her cheek.

"Smile," he said. "If nothing else, this will be entertaining."

Claire laughed. "What would I do without you?"

"Hey, that's my question," he said before they joined the others in the room.


	25. Memories

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. NBC does, thanks to Tim Kring. Some scenes were copied from 1x14, 16, 17…I don't own these either. _

_A/N: I love you guys. You're amazing. This chapter is just for you! Things are going to get interesting now. Please, please, __**please**__ let me know how much you love it or give me some constructive criticism. Both are great. This is a long, involved one._

_I used some scenes from season one. It may seem unimportant but I promise that it is! Don't skip it—there's added information in some gaps in the scenes on the show! Anyway, after much delay…on with the story. __Enjoy it! Dani _

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Memories**

_ADAM MONROE_

He walked through the streets of Manhattan, the city a bustle with people leaving work. He moved quickly around them all. He was, as always, a man on a mission. He walked down a long alley. Things were happening, things that weren't supposed to happen. Adam knew as soon as he picked up the phone what was happening, that things were going to be bad. That was the reason he came out of hiding—the only reason.

Someone in a dark coat stood at the end of the alley. "You," Adam said.

"You arrived."

"I hope you don't plan to betray me again," he said. "I would hate for you to risk yourself. I did not come alone."

"I am aware of that. Neither did I."

"Good," Adam said. "Where's the carp?"

"I'm not sure where Hiro Nakamura is. We just know he's in the city," a pause. The person in the black coat ran a hand through a short haircut. "He's not why I called."

"Why then? I don't appreciate being led here on false pretenses."

"I called because it involves your daughter."

Adam froze. "My daughter?"

"If he's not stopped, everything will be ruined."

"Who? Angela what are you talking about?"

Angela Petrelli turned around. "He's with her at this very moment, undoubtedly about to tell her everything."

_MATT'S APT._

Mohinder stared at the room. "Matt, I didn't get him anything either. I have no clue where it's from."

"Harper, where did you get the ice cream?"

The little boy shrugged, his smile fading. "Am I in trouble?"

Matt knelt down in front of him. "I don't know. Where did you get the ice cream? And all these toys?"

Harper wrinkled his eyebrows and looked at the floor. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

He shook his head.

"Harper," Mohinder said softly. "Think really hard for us. What were you doing before you got it?"

He looked at Matt and Mohinder with tears in his eyes. "I don't know. Am I in trouble?"

Mohinder looked at Matt. Matt hugged the boy. "It's okay. You're not trouble. Let's just save the rest of this for later, ok?" The boy nodded weakly. Molly sat beside him on his bed and all the adults left the room.

_PETER'S APT._

The silence was deafening. They all sat awkwardly in Peter's living room. Claude sat in Peter's chair facing the couch, where Peter, Claire and Nathan sat.

"Not a talkative lot as of late are ya?" Claude said. "I'm kind of surprised to see you here N-_Mr._ Petrelli." The trio shifted.

"Can you just get on with whatever you were going to tell us?" Nathan snapped.

Claude laughed, his voice husky. "Wouldn't want to delay my stay."

"You said something about knowing everything…now would be a great time to share that," Peter was no longer patient.

Claude sighed and took a sip of water. "Alright, well it all starts years ago, when a young man with an ability met some people who said they wanted to help him and that they wanted to change the world."

"This young man is you?" Claire huffed.

He laughed. "Yes, love. Who else would it be?"

"You were with the Company?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I was with the Company. I was recruited back when it was newer, more innocent—or so we were thought."

"We?" Claire asked.

"Me partner and meself," Claude looked at Claire. "Noah Bennett."

_ELLE, SYLAR, HIRO_

"What kind of weapon?" Hiro asked.

"A really powerful one?" Elle said. Hiro looked at her. "Sylar's seen more than I have. I'm still on restriction. But I know what it does."

"What does it do?"

"It tracks people with abilities. It can find anyone and everyone within a 400 mile radius. It can also immobilizes people with abilities."

"Immobilize?"

"Yeah, stops them. I don't know how to describe it. It helps teach control, kind of freezes abilities until people are ready, until they control it—or it can keep them forever," Elle said.

Hiro looked at Elle. "It can steal abilities?" Elle nodded. "How does it do that?"

Elle looked at Sylar.

"It's like what I used to be, but in a machine," Sylar said. "I guess I inspired them."

_MICAH_

Micah scanned his computer screen. There was activity for the first time in months. An ATM withdraw, one hour ago in Midtown. He had to go.

He grabbed his mother's palm pilot and set it to track the cell phone that had finally been used. The man so rarely used it in close proximty. It was a great asset; the man wouldn't get away with Micah tcking him.

Micah had to be fast of he'd lose the man. He jotted a few words on a piece of notebook paper then he walked out the door when Monica went to Niki's room.

_PETER'S APT._

"You were partners with my dad?" Claire asked.

Claude nodded. "I was. He was different then, of course. More dedicated to the cause we thought we were there to do. "Save the world" they told us. They promised we'd change it. They paired us up, ability and non-ability. We tagged people, talked with them, helped them understand. It was until later that we found the truth."

"Which was?"

"We were working for the enemy. Tagging them so they could be brought in and tested. Then the Haitan would wipe away their memory and send them home—the lucky ones anyway. The unlucky ones were locked away in level 5 or worse," Claude paused. "I left shortly after I found the truth. That was after you lot were involved though."

"Involved?"

Claude looked at them. "Her dreams, they were like gold to the people in charge. Not like gold, gold was worthless thanks to Bob. Her dreams were more—imperfect sometimes, flawless other times, yet dependable and unimaginable. They were part of the reason the Company even existed."

"Who?"

Claude laughed. "You don't know?" No one responded. "Your mother, of course. Angela Petrelli."

"You're lying," Peter said.

"I'm not lad. I can show you," he looked at Peter. "I can show you everything."

_ELLE, SYLAR, HIRO_

"This machine can steal powers? How does it do that?" Hiro asked.

"As far as I understand, it has multiple functions, like Elle said," Sylar said. "It could find everyone that has an ability. In the right hands, the machine could help. They would learn how to control it. If Peter had it years ago, there would never have been a bomb threat."

"But it stops them from using their powers!" Elle said.

"Until they're ready. Imagine if a child had a power. That child would have no control over something like that. This machine could keep it until they were ready for it. Or it could prepare them, like it would have Peter. He could have learned a power at a time, instead of all of them at that once. That _is _what I did," Sylar said.

"That sounds great, Sylar. But if it was in the wrong hands! It would _steal _someone's powers. They would be walking dead if they were around it," Elle said quickly. "That's dangerous!"

"How did they develop this?" Hiro asked.

Both were quiet. Elle said she didn't know. Sylar shrugged.

"Do you think that this is how everyone dies?" Hiro asked.

"I'm positive," Elle said.

"It could do more destruction in three minutes that I ever did in three years," Sylar said.

Hiro looked at him. "We need to get this."

Elle nodded. "That's what I said. We need to destroy it."

"We shouldn't destroy it. We need to understand it. It could be helpful," Sylar argued. Elle glared him and started to protest.

Hiro said her name. "We need to get it first. Then we'll decide what to do."

_PETER'S APT._

"You want me to read your mind?" Peter asked.

"I want you to see it—all of you. You'll believe me if you see it yourself. I know you've acquired that power also, from a girl in Finland." he said.

"How do you know that?"

"Fly on a wall, remember? Go on. All you have to do is touch me and them. We'll all know the truth. Are you scared?"

"No, I'll do it." Peter said. He put one hand on Claude's shoulder and wrapped the other one in Claire's. Claire grabbed Nathan's. It was a second later and he was lost inside Claude's memory.

"_Your partner is already here," Thompson said. _

_Claude appeared from nowhere. Bennet looked at the two men._

"_Is this a joke? An invisible man?"_

"_It's more useful that you'd think," Claude said. "What do you do?"_

_Noah shook his head and looked at Thompson. "He keeps you in line," he said. Claude huffed something that sounded like a laugh. _

"_Your job is simple. Talk to them, tell them what they are, who we are. We'll help them. We'll save the world," Thompson said. Noah and Claude looked at each other._

_--_

"_What are you doing? We know him!" Claude yelled. He heard only screaming as the man he met the week before was drug down the hallway. _

"_He's a threat. He's dangerous. We're keeping the world safe from him," Thompson said. _

"_What are you going to do with him?" Noah asked. _

"_Help him gain control so he can understand himself. When he's ready, we'll release him back to his family. Don't worry," he said. _

_--_

"_Doesn't it bother you? We're helping them do this!"_

"_Those people need help. If they are dangerous then we are doing the right thing," Noah said. _

_Claude slammed his fist on the table. "Who says they're dangerous?"_

"_The people who sign our checks," Noah said. "I trust them."_

_Claude snorted. "_You_ have no reason not to."_

_--_

"_I doubt Nathan even knows that he has this ability. I only bring it to you because we are friends. You know everything. I need to trust you with this," Angela said. _

"_I understand. You have my word."_

"_Charles, this is my family. I will protect them."_

"_How long can you protect them? If what you dreamed is right, then Nathan and Peter will both need you. How can you handle two conflicting roles like that?" Charles Deveaux sipped his tea. _

"_I haven't figured that out yet."_

"_The Petrelli boys are destined for greatness. Both of them. You can not change that."_

_Angela looked at him. "I will try. This cannot be their lives as it has been ours."_

"_You cannot change destiny."_

_Angela laughed. "If destiny comes down to my dreams then it is a scary place, full of confusion and constant change—I assure you."_

"_Do you know about the girl? Meredith, I believe?"_

_Angela was quiet, shaken by his comment. "I do. I dreamt it the last week. I already have it planned. Once the child is born, all things will be put into motion. Nathan will never meet his child—nor will he have the desire."_

"_The one he hasn't made yet?" _

"_Do not judge me. I'm saving my son here."_

"_At what cost?" Charles said. "Maybe it wasn't what it looked like."_

_Angela smiled. "It was. We both saw it."_

"_Your dreams aren't always accurate, Angela."_

"_II haven't been wrong in years. Besides, I need to be prepared. It was so vivid. And that child that we've both seen…the one named Claire--who i fully beieve is Nathan's--she will ruin everyone's lives. This plan is our salvation."_

_Charles sipped his tea again. "Do not make rash decisions. We know where they lead or do I need to remind you?"_

_Angela was quiet as she looked at him. "Is there anything else? I have to meet Peter."_

"_What about Adam?"_

"_What about him?"Angela asked._

"_His child, his daughter. Does he know?"_

_Angela looked at Charles. "He knows all he needs to know." Angela rose from the table and kissed Charles' cheek. "Take care, dear Charles."_

_--_

"_What are they going to do about the baby?" Noah asked Claude. They looked on, out the window toward Kaito, Thompson and a baby. _

"_I don't know," Claude said. "Suppose they knew about little orphan Annie before they sent us over there to bag that little fire-starter?"_

"_Nah," Noah said. He took a long pause. "They would've told us." Claude shook his head slightly. He didn't think that was anywhere near the truth. _

_The two men walked on the roof. Thompson came toward them. _

"_Claude a word please…" Claude looked at Bennet quickly and turned around to follow Thompson._

"_I've read the briefs. I'm amazed that you two got out safely."_

_He shifted. "Luck I suppose."_

_Thompson laughed. "Luck."_

_Claude looked over toward Bennet and Kaito Nakamura. "What's that about?" _

_Thompson looked too and nodded. "We're giving Bennet the child."_

"_What? Are you bloody crazy?"_

_Thompson raised an eyebrow. "You don't think he can raise a child?"_

"_I do but what if she's one of us? He's a great lad but I don't know if he can handle something like that," Claude said. _

_Thompson smiled. "Well, he's not keeping her. Just raising her. If she has an ability, we'll take her back."_

"_What will you do with her?"_

_Thompson laughed and smacked Claude's shoulder. "That's not important unless she manifests. You're going to help with that."_

"_With what?"_

"_Keep an eye on them. If you notice anything, let us know."_

_Claude nodded. Thompson looked toward Kaito and nodded also._

"_If she manifests…" Kaito said to Noah in Japanese, "We'll take her."_

"_Of course," Noah replied. Katio nodded, yelled for his son and left with Thompson. _

_Claude shook his head and walked toward Noah who held the baby awkwardly. "Happy father's Day," he said in Japanese. Noah looked back but didn't reply. "Let's get you home."_

"_What did Thompson say?" Noah asked. _

"_Nothing too important," Claude replied. "Nothing at all."_

_--_

"_What's your name?" a voice yelled from the room. There was no reply. "I know you're there. They always have someone here." There was still no response. "My name is Adam. Adam Monroe."_

"_Claude," a voice said. _

_Adam smiled. "I knew you were here. Invisibility huh? That's nice."_

"_What did you do that they locked you in here?"_

_Adam was quiet. Claude watched him carefully. "I formed this Company. I've been locked in this room for fifteen years now."_

"_You're locked in the basement of your own company?"_

"_Ironic isn't it?" _

"_You must have done something major," Claude said. _

_Adam laughed lightly. "It was actually just a misunderstanding. We all wanted different things. They outnumbered me—the other founders…and power has always been in numbers…anyway, they locked me in here, took control."_

"_That seems pretty intense."_

"_Have you met them?"Adam asked. Claude didn't reply. He couldn't tell if the question was rhetorical or not. _

"_What was your ability that makes you so dangerous?" _

_Adam laughed. It was hearty, wise, old. "I can't say that to a wall. I'm feeling crazy talking to space."_

_Claude debated with himself before becoming visible. Adam smiled. "Got anything sharp?" Claude pulled out a key from his pocket and held it up. Adam took it from him and jammed it into his arm. The blood gushed out, Claude said a curse word, and then, the wound was gone. _

"_Spontaneous regeneration," he said. "They've tried to kill me thousands of ways and none of them took so they locked me up in here."_

_Claude scoffed. "They've got a way with locking people up."_

_Adam raised his eyebrow. "Level 5?" _

_Claude nodded. That was the beginning of many visits between Adam and Claude. _

_--_

"_Nathan will not be a problem, Daniel, I assure you," Angela said. "He has no idea of his power. He will not accept it openly."_

"_You saw this also," Daniel Linderman pointed at a painting on his wall. Angela nodded. "What about Peter?"_

"_Peter is not to be bothered."_

"_If he manifests…"_

"_Everyone will know. It will be unavoidable," she said._

_Linderman looked at her. "What does that mean?"_

_Angela didn't reply._

_-- _

_Claude's memory jumped to another meeting with Adam. It was obviously later, as his appearance had aged while Adam looked unchanged. _

"_I hope this is alright," Claude said, handing Adam a hamburger. _

"_God, I've wanted one of these for years." Adam bit into the Big Mac."Tastes better than I remember."_

"_Any kids? A lad like you, around for so many years must have a lot."_

"_A few," Adam laughed. "I had two when I was 150. They were twin boys, very unexpected. I was married to their mother; I believe she was wife number 8. When they were grown, I "died"—an event that occurred often. I did have one more; it was more recently."_

_Claude perked up. "How old were ya then mate?"_

_Adam smiled. "Old enough."Claude watched his eyes, the one thing that revealed his age. "That one was a girl. I've never met her though."_

"_Why not?" Claude asked. _

"_I was in here." Adam said. Claude raised an eyebrow. "Creative, I know. She's dead now—or so I hear."_

_Claude was silent. "I'm sorry."_

_Adam shrugged. "Accident—that's what they told me. That was a year or so ago. She didn't inherit my genes."_

"_What was it?"_

"_A house fire. I survived a fire once. It hurt. Things rarely hurt after awhile."_

_They were quiet as Adam took a bite. "How's your little scheme?" Claude looked at him. "Don't think I don't know. I'm smart. I'm one of you. I don't know if I'd be able to do it, lock away my own kind."_

_Claude scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_Adam nodded. "Ok, ok. I don't either." He took another bite. "If you get out, don't forget me. I haven't seen the sunlight in 22 years." _

_Claude smiled but didn't reply. _

_--_

_Claude was looking out the window as they drove. His attention turned toward Noah. "What's the mission?"_

_Noah paused before responding. "We're looking into a security breach—that's all I know. That's all they told me."_

"_That's all they told you to tell me but what you know is considerably more. You're not as good of a liar as you think."_

"_You're the security breach," Noah said. _

_Claude laughed. "Is that what they're calling me behind my back? I was hoping for something a bit more subtle or a pun at least. You humanicans are usually good for a pun."_

"_Is it true? Are you hiding one of them?" Noah yelled. _

_Claude looked at him. "By them do you mean people like me? is that what you're accusing me of hiding? Well the short answer's yes, isn't it?"_

"_You've compromised what we're doing!"_

_Claude scoffed. "Sorry, I mean, I know we're serving the greater good but the vivisections are starting to keep me up at night. Seeing as you're raising one of us as your own, I was hoping for a bit more sympathy."_

"_Claire is not one of you."_

"_Not yet," Claude said." But one day maybe. And don't tell me you haven't thought about it." _

_Noah paused. "She is then they'll take her and it's done." _

"_Just like that? Father of the year, you are."_

"_I know who I work for!"_

"_So do I. I was in your office when they told you to kill me."_

_Noah looked at him in the silence. "Then why'd you get in the car?"_

"_Evidently, I think you're a better man than they do."_

_No one speaks again as the car stopped on a bridge. "Get out." Noah said. _

_They walked down to the middle of the bridge._

"_This is not the first time you've been told to kill a man is it? Is it the first time you've been told to kill a friend?"_

"_Tell me who it is and we can forget about the rest."_

"_You're just going to do it? Your just going to off me like nothing?" Claude asked. _

_Noah pulled out the gun. "It's not nothing. We find these people—that what we do. And you buried one. You acted against the interest of the company. "_

"_Have you ever stopped to think what those interests are?"_

"_Who is it?" Noah asked. _

_Claude looked at him. "And what if it was Claire? That's why you're so distant from her. You know you're going to turn her in. You're preparing for it"_

_Noah paused. "You used to believe in what we do."_

"_I used to believe in the tooth fairy."_

"_We made a promise, both of us."_

"_I will not hunt my own people," Claude paused. "This isn't who you are. You have a choice." Before the words could continue, Noah shot him and he fell. They were silent as Claude pulled himself up to rest on the rail. _

"_Why couldn't you just tell me?" Noah said as he shot him again and again. Claude turned invisible and fell over the rail Noah bent over the rail to look. There was nothing there f couse. but Noah shot him. He had to be dead. Noah turned and drove away. _

_Claude lay on the side of the bridge. When he gathered enough strength, he moved back to the street. An hour later, he was picked up by a young woman with red hair in a small blue car. _

"_What's your name?" she asked. _

_He looked at her. "Bennet."_

_She smiled. "I'm Charlie. I'll get you to the hospital."_

_--_

_Claude spent the next few years running away from place to place. It was a time pull of petty crimes and purse snatchings. There were a few moments where Claude would look in on the growing Claire and his old partner. He never visited Adam again. He watched Angela and the company leaders—but never got close. Not except once—when there was a prophecy. _

_MATT'S APT._

"I think I'm going to leave," Kylee said. "I've been here long enough."

"You sure? You don't have to go." Matt said.

She smiled. "I think I need to. I should get home. I have a lot to unpack."

Matt nodded. "Come back anytime. Harper would like that."

"I would too," she said. She and Matt stared at each other until Mohinder cleared his throat. The pair shifted awkwardly. "I'll get Harper, tell him to say goodbye."

Matt disappeared from view and Kylee smiled at Mohinder. Harper came back in the room and wrapped his arms around Kylee. She kissed his forehead, said goodbye to Molly and Matt walked her to the door.

_ELLE, SYLAR, HIRO_

"How are we supposed to steal a machine like that from a high-security building?" Elle asked.

Hiro smiled. "I freeze time."

"How are you going to get in?"

"Peter," Hiro said. "We need to get a plan."

Sylar sighed. "What's ole' Pete gonna say about the machine?"

Hiro looked at him. "He'll say that you don't touch it."

Sylar crossed his arms.

_PETER'S APT._

"_While you've been here, Bob brought his daughter in. She exhibits remarkable power" Angela said. Charles stared back at her. _

"_Angela," he said. "That's not why I called you here." _

_The woman sighed. "I didn't think it was. What is it? Is this about my last dream?"_

_He nodded. "Things are not always as they seem." She looked at him but didn't respond. His eyes always said more than he did. _

"_Is this one of those cases?"Angela asked. _

_Charles coughed a small chortle. "Do you think it is?"Angela shook her head. "Do you want to know what I saw or not?" She nodded. Charles sat back in his chair. _

"_Peter Petrelli. Your son is very special." Charles looked at Angela over his tea cup. "He will have a love, a great one."_

"_We all have great loves, Charles. Some we lose, some we keep."_

_Charles smiled. "This love will be powerful. No one would think it at first, two seemingly simple people—one simple in power, one simple in personality. Together, the two of them can and probably will take down this company, change the world forever. It's what we always said we wanted to do but it's accomplished in a way we failed. Everything we worked for would be destroyed—not that it would be a bad thing."_

_Angela smiled weakly. "Not entirely bad, but possibly."_

"_That's all relative." Charles' eyes sparkled with his statement. Angela met him, not missing the glimmer. "How's Nathan's child?"_

"_Still dead," Angela said. "There would be no change in that prognosis."_

"_And Adam?"_

"_Still locked away where he's supposed to be."_

"_Are you ready to take on the secrets that you've created?" Charles and Angela stared at each other until he sighed. "Of course you are. You have so many already."_

"_Is there anything else? About Peter?"_

_Charles leaned toward her. "You can't stop it Angela. It's his destiny, their destiny, ours. He will love her, whatever you throw at them. They will love and destroy it all."_

_Angela met his gaze. "I will never accept that. Nothing that you've told me is written in stone. I will protect them. This is my family."_

"_And they are more important than the world?"_

_Angela glared at him. "Yes. We both know that, Charles." _

_She picked up her purse. _"_I'll see you later, dear friend."_

_Charles looked directly at Claude before walking back into the apartment. _

_--_

"_You've got to get rid of your distractions," Claude said to Peter. _

"_The people I love are not distractions!"_

"_Then why can't you fly? You've done it. You body remembers how…the only thing standing in your way is you."_

"_What am I supposed to do cut them out of my life? How cold do you expect me to be?" _

_Claude smirked. "Don't you forget, you're a bomb. You've got to remember what this is about. Or do you have to ask your brother's permission for that?"_

_Peter scoffed. "Anything else that I have to do? Wanna make a list?"_

"_You're a sad cartoon of a broken heart bleeding all over the place—I'm just trying to get your mind straight," Claude said._

_Peter moved toward him and the edge of the roof. "Look, I have followed you around listening to your half-assed wisdom. You don't have any answers. You don't know anything! You are afraid of the world."_

"_You have to listen to me!"_

"_And I am tired of you telling me what I have to do! I don't have to do anything!" Peter said. _

"_Except fly," Claude threw Peter off the roof. Peter fell. "Fly, Peter, fly!" Claude said to himself as the man fell toward the ground. "Fly damn it! Fly!"_

_But he didn't. He instead landed on top of a taxi. "Shit," Claude said. He watched below, telling Peter to move. "That's ridiculous, he's dead. He just bloody fell." Claude looked up at the sky then back down. There was movement. Peter was moving. Claude smiled and ran off the roof to the elevator. _

_On the elevator ride down, he smiled. "That bugger can regenerate." _

_He arrived to the side of the taxi as Peter stepped on the ground. "Not quite what I was expecting."_

_Then Peter had him against the wall of the building. "You threw me off of a 30 story building. If I didn't regenerate I would be dead!"_

"_Well you could've flown! Look, if you hadn't've worked this one out you'd've been hopeless anyway and I'd have diffused the biggest bomb ever." Claude smiled but he didn't know if it was the right response. "But you did it, didn't you. You cleared your mind, you called out your power." Peter let him go._

_Peter looked confused and stared up at Claude. "Before I hit the ground, when I knew what was about to happen, I had this flash in my head of this girl that I met in Texas, the cheerleader…she could heal herself. God—she was this sweet kid with a sad little smile, she just—you were wrong. I don't have to cut her out. I have to remember her, how she made me feel…that's how I…"_

_Claude was stuck on the word Texas. He hadn't been there in years. And the fact that someone else could regenerate like Adam Monroe. Then he heard Peter, saw his powers over-reacting. "Oh God, I'm losing it!" _

_Peter looked at Claude and Claude punched him. Peter hit the ground. "Well it's a start."_

_Claude leaned against that wall. He laughed. Peter would wake up soon and he wouldn't be happy. This was all too familiar. Sectrets in Texas. The irony of it made him nauseous. The only way it could get worse was if Noah Bennet made a comeback._

_And he did. The next day._

_--_

_Claude stood in Kirby Plaza as Nathan flew off with Peter. He watched as the little burst of energy went off in the air. The people were quiet—all except a blonde girl, the one with the gun. She was crying. _

_Claude walked toward her but stopped when he saw Noah Bennet. He watched the two of them talk sweetly, his anger boiling at the bastard. He looked at the girl again. That had to be Claire. She'd gotten pretty, grown up. Of course, nothing else would make sense. _

"_Are you hurt?" the paramedic asked the girl. _

"_No, no. I'm fine," she said. The man moved past them toward the others. Noah looked at his daughter. _

"_Claire-bear, are you sure you're alright?"_

_She smiled. "Of course dad. You know I can't get hurt."_

"_That's your family," he said. She looked toward the sky. _

"_He'll be okay. He has to be."_

_Claude stared at the girl as her and Noah moved. That had to be the cheerleader that Peter spoke of. She even had the sad little smile. Claude turned and walked away from New York City, from Bennet, from the cheerleader, from Peter Petrelli and from all of his suspicions. _

_--_

_Claude stood corner of Angela's living room. She was in Paris. The Eiffel Tower light shined in the dark room. He scoffed at her presence. This had been his home for the last year, she shouldn't have been there. He shouldn't have seen her. He wished he hadn't but he did. And he followed her. He wasn't sure which act was more stupid but he had to know what she was doing. Now he was here, too—talking to her, the woman who helped lock him up. _

"_The machine is ready?"she asked. _

"_Yes," the man replied. "Another dream?"_

_She looked at him. "Yes."_

"_I warn you again, Angela. No one can know yet."_

"_Your warning was heard the first time," she replied and took a sip of scotch. _

"_No one has any idea," he said. "We will keep it that way."_

_Angela looked at the man. "I don't trust you."_

_He smiled. "You don't have to. Let's just work together on this one little issue."_

"_I wouldn't call your daughter a little issue. She is a rather large one that's been imbedded into my family," Angela said. "Leave now."_

"_Don't do anything rash," he said. "People will know you are keeping secrets."_

_Angela turned to him. "Don't worry about what I do, Adam."_ _Claude watched Adam, unchanged. His eyes had a sparkle that reminded him of Peter's cheerleader. Noah's daughter. Claude's mind was racing. Her hair...her eyes...her regeneration. He looked at Adam. Her hair...her eyes...her regeneration. _

Peter opened his eyes and gasped for air. Claire and Nathan looked at him. Peter paced the floor and met Claude's eyes.

"Tell me that wasn't true," Peter said.

Claude looked at him but didn't respond. Claire moved from the room, without saying a word. The bedroom door slammed. Nobody spoke for the time she was in that room. The door unlocked and Claire stood in the doorframe. All the men looked at her.

Claire spoke softly. "Is Adam Monroe my father?"

Claude looked at the girl. "I'm sorry, love."

Claire closed the door again as Peter said her name.


	26. Unexpected Timing

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. NBC does, thanks to Tim Kring. _

_A/N: If anyone reads these anymore, Idk. I've been super busy being back at school. That's part of the delay. The other part of the delay lies in the fact that I had _no_ idea where I want to go with this anymore. This chapter was really hard to write. I still want to finish it before the new season starts and the pressure is on. (Here's hoping though Two more and an epi.) So, please, __**please**__ leave some reviews. It's really hard to keep going right now and I need some motivation… Hope you enjoy it. Dani_

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Unexpected**

_PETER PETRELLI & MOHINDER SURESH_

Mohinder stared at Peter. "I can't say I'm completely surprised," Mohinder replied with more force than he thought he had, "Claire's ability is so unique that it would be natural that it was genetic."

"But Nathan and I have completely different abilities. How does that make sense if you copy the parent?"

"You don't." Peter raised an eyebrow at Mohinder response. "You can but not always. Claire's case is rare. I've never encountered another person with an exact replica of a parent's ability. I've seen cases where they are similar or have lots of variation off the base of that ability but never exact. There's always an ability; that's a given." Mohinder moved around the living room, gathering papers as he spoke.

"If you share the genetic code then you will manifest some kind of ability. It's practically impossible not to—especially if you have two parents with powers, as you and Nathan do. However, the way one manifests and the ability one manifests is different. It seems to be based on the individual's personality somehow, as well as their genetic make-up. I haven't figured it out. I doubt I ever will," Mohinder said quietly. "How did she take it?"

"Not well. Her life's been torn upside down repeatedly in the last few months. It heals then it comes again. She was still sleeping when I left. I figured that it was best," Peter said. Mohinder nodded.

"Where's Claude?"

"Nathan put him up in a hotel. It's better than him sleeping on our couch invisibly. Claire was freaked about that so Nate volunteered. My mother's deeply involved."

Mohinder looked at him. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"I know. I'd seen her at the Company headquarters. I never knew her role there but I've always known she's important. You could tell by how they said her name when they spoke of her. I didn't pry then, though maybe if I had things could have been different," Mohinder spoke slowly, the regret falling off his words.

"Where's Molly?" Peter asked as a subject change.

"Next door at Matt's. She stayed there last night."

"Why?" Peter asked. Mohinder didn't need to reply for Peter was already smiling. "A date? It went well."

"Yes, it did. We had a great time with absolutely no talk of Sylar."

"That's always a good day," Peter said.

_ELLE & SYLAR_

Sylar kissed the top of Elle's head in the morning light. She looked up at him. "Are you nervous?"

"About Peter Petrelli?" he asked at her question. She nodded. "Not really."She nodded then in understanding. He was nervous about the outcome. What if she ended up being right and Sylar couldn't resist that machine? She was nervous about that too and she didn't want to be right for the first time in her life. But she wouldn't tell him that. She had to have faith in him for her well being, for theirs, for his—which was more important than anything else.

"I made breakfast."

"Sounds great," she said with a smile as he kissed her lips softly.

_MATT'S APT._

"That's Mohinder," Matt said. "Let him in, Molly."

Molly bounced to the door and opened it almost as wide as her smile when she saw Peter there. She jumped in his arms and he hugged her. Her eyes sparkled as she followed the two men inside.

"Peter, what's going on?"

"I came to see Mohinder and I figured I'd walk across the hall with him."

Matt looked at Mohinder, who smiled. "Is that it?" Matt asked. All three men eyed the paper that Mohinder held in his hand. Matt's thoughts about Harper's paternity raced through his mind and Peter caught them.

"It is. You don't have to open it."

"But you know what it says because you did the test."

"Yes," Mohinder replied.

"If it were something that bad you wouldn't have brought it."

Mohinder was quiet as Matt took the paper. "I'll open it after I wash the dishes."

"What were you talking with Mohinder about?"

Peter looked at Matt. "Claude Raines came by last night. He gave us knowledge that we didn't have before about what's going on at the Company. And he told Claire something interesting."

Matt's eyes widened suddenly. "What do you mean Adam Monroe is her father?"

_CLAIRE_

Claire rubbed her eyes and raised her arms above her head in a stretch. She huffed and looked beside her. The bed was empty and she shivered at the coldness of Peter's empty side. The sun that came in from the window was warm on her skin. She looked at the clock beside her and realized she slept all day. It was already noon—which explained Peter's absence.

Claire moved sleepily out of the bed toward the bathroom. She groaned when she saw herself in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled, her face streaked with old mascara and her eyes still swollen from a night of crying and day of too much sleep. She looked away from her reflection and turned the shower on. The water would undoubtedly wash away the reminder of yesterday. Everything, of course, but the truth. The cold hard truth.

Hot water fell softly on her bare skin. She closed her eyes and let it fall on her face. She stood in the water, unwilling to move from that spot. It was one of the few places that life made sense. The other was in Peter's arms—but she feared even that would be strange right now. Prophecies, lies, fate. It was too much all at once. Especially with the truth now—or more of the truth. Angela had played God. The Company had played God. Adam Monroe had played God.

Adam Monroe. Her father.

_ADAM MONROE_

Adam stared down at the sleeping child on his couch. He raised his eyebrow as he stared at the boy named Micah. The boy's words replayed in Adam's head. _Please save my mom. You're the only one who can. She needs you._ Adam sighed and sank into the kitchen chair. The kid 

obviously needed his help and who was he to deny that? _She's all I have left. There's no one else._ He understood loneliness. He had to help Micah and his mom.

As if on cue, Adam's name rang out through the silence. Adam looked at Micah. "Can I go home now?"

Adam sighed. "Yes, Micah. I'll take you home."

"And you'll help my mom?"

"Yes." Micah's face lit up with a smile.

_MATT'S APARTMENT_

"I should go," Peter said. "Claire's probably awake." Everyone nodded and said their goodbyes. Peter froze before he reached the door. "What?"

Mohinder looked at him. "What?"

"Did you hear that?" Peter asked Matt. Matt shook his head. "Someone was thinking about a puppy."

Mohinder laughed. "Peter, that's crazy. Why would we be thinking about a dog?"

"There it is again! You didn't hear that?" Peter asked.

Matt nodded. "I did. It was Harper."

Suddenly, barking filled the room. Everyone looked at each other. "There's no way," Matt said. Everyone bolted toward Harper's room. They opened the door just in time to have a small black puppy run out the open door toward them.

Harper stared up at them, a smile on his face. "Hi, Matt, Moninder. Molly, you like my puppy?" Molly nodded and smiled. The boy giggled and chased the puppy out of the room.

"Tell me this isn't happening," Matt said softly. "He didn't just think about that dog and then it got here."

"It seems that's what happened," Mohinder nodded, "It would make the most sense with all the other things."

Peter and Matt both looked up as Harper's thoughts filled their head again. He was thinking about a tricycle. A red tricycle. There was a weird puff of smoke that filled the living room around Harper, showing only his shoes. Then, the smoke dissolved and a shiny red bike was beside Harper.

"Oh my God," Matt said. Harper jumped on the tricycle with a smile and laughed as he rode around the living room.

"If there was any doubt before, there's no denying it now," Mohinder replied, holding back a chuckle.

Peter hit Matt on the shoulder. "I definitely need to be going home." Peter waved to Harper and hugged Molly before he left.

Matt sat on the chair as Harper rode around in circles and the puppy chased him. Mohinder sat beside him. "This is ridiculous," Matt huffed. "What kind of ability is that?"

Mohinder laughed, "One that we're going to have to teach him a lot about."

Silence filled the room again, except for the laughter from Harper and the barking from the little black puppy.

_NIKI'S APARTMENT_

"Mom," Micah yelled. He threw his bag on the couch and moved through the small room. Adam stood in the living room, frozen in the silence. "Mom? Monica?" There was no reply.

"She's not here," Adam said softly.

Micah looked at the older man. "Where is she then?"

Adam shrugged, his eyes wandering the room. He pointed toward the blinking red of the answering machine. Micah moved toward the machine and debated on using his power, but pushed the button instead.

Monica's panicked voice filled the room. Adam and Micah listened as she spoke. Micah looked at Adam. "I'll take you, don't worry. I'm sure your mum will be fine," he said quickly yet unassuredly.

Micah nodded and they left the room before the message had completely played.

_CLAIRE_

Claire played with the sandwich she didn't really want to eat. She wanted pizza but you can't order a whole pizza for one person. Her mind wandered to Peter. Where was he? It was late. She needed him with her, needed him back there. Her thoughts were jolted by a knock at the door.

"Peter!" she smiled. _Peter wouldn't knock._ Her smiled faded and returned when she saw Hiro on the other side.

"Cheerleader Claire," he said. "It's so good to see you."

Her smile faded again. "Not usually. That usually means trouble." She looked past him toward Elle and Sylar. "Since they're with you, it makes my point."

Hiro laughed lightly. "I'm here to see Peter. And you, of course."

She smiled. "Of course," Claire moved from the door and let them enter. "Peter's out right now."

"When's he coming back?" Elle asked. Claire glared at her and shrugged.

"I don't keep tabs on him."

"That's not what I hear," Elle whispered. Sylar gave her a look and she was quiet.

Claire ignored her comment. "He'll be back soon. You're welcome to wait, Hiro."

Hiro nodded and looked at the plate on the table and at Claire. "Are you eating that?" She shrugged and took the plate away. "I could do some pizza."

Claire's face lit up. "Are you sure you're not a mind reader?"

Hiro blushed. "Sometimes, Cheerleader Claire, I wonder."

"Me too." Claire tossed him the phone.

_ST. LUKE'S ROOSEVELT_

Monica saw him coming toward her before he saw her. She yelled his name and wrapped the boy in her arms. She just held him there.

"Where's my mom?" Micah asked.

Monica looked at the tall, silent, blonde man feet away. "Is this Adam?"

Micah said yes quietly, his eyes still on Monica. "Where's my mom?"

Monica leaned down even with the boy. "Micah…" her voice changed. It was softer now. Adam shifted at the change. He knew it too well. "There was an accident. Your mom was already weak. She saved this girl, Micah."

"What are you saying? Is she hurt?"

"Micah," Monica sighed quietly, "she was really hurt, weak. She didn't make it."

Micah shook his head. "That's a lie."

"Micah."

"I got Adam! He can save her," Micah said. He stood in front of the man. "You can save her. You can! Your blood can heal her."

"I'm sorry," Adam said. His voice was raspy. "I can't. It's too late Micah."

"I want to see her!" he yelled. Monica started to protest. "I want to see her now!"

Minutes later, Micah cried in Monica's arms, feet from his mother. Adam left out the back door.

_PETER'S APT._

Claire's laughter rang through the apartment as Peter walked in. Her laughter was echoed with another girl's voice and two men, one he recognized immediately as Hiro's. "Hey," Peter said slowly as he came inside. The laughter subsided and everyone looked at him.

"Peter, I'm glad you're here."

Peter smiled weakly at Hiro.

"Want some pizza?" Claire asked as he kissed her cheek.

He shrugged.

"Where were you?"

"I went to see Mohinder and Matt. Tell them the news," Peter said. Claire nodded at his tone. Tell them about Adam. "And apparently, we have another friend with a power."

"Who? Surely not Mohinder?" Sylar asked. Peter tossed him a look.

"No, no. Harper."

"Matt's son?" Hiro said quickly. Peter nodded.

Peter sat beside Claire and took a piece of pizza. "What's going on?"

Hiro stiffened in his seat. "We've discovered something. We need to run some ideas by you."

"About?"

"A power-stealing machine the company has acquired," Elle said.

Peter choked on his pizza.


	27. Trust

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. NBC does, thanks to Tim Kring. _

_A/N: Sorry this one took so long (again). Life is in full swing and classes are going hard. I apologize for the delay. Heroes starts tonight—which is really exciting. This in honor of that—after nine months! Woo! (I hope everyone's ready.) And there are two more chapters after this one. Well, review, review…I love feedback. Enjoy. Dani_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Trust**

_PETER'S APT._

Peter stared at the trio across from him. "So, you're telling me the Company has this weapon." They nodded in unison. Peter bolted from his chair and stood awkwardly. "We have to stop them." He looked at Hiro. "I assume you have a plan?"

Hiro's eyes sparkled, "Always."

Peter slowly sat back down, "Let's hear it then."

Hiro put his drink on the table. "The first part of the plan is that we all have to work together. All of us in the room and we'll need everyone else—even Nathan. I have a plan but we all need to talk it through."

"We'll schedule a meeting. Tonight," Peter said.

"Are we going to destroy it?" Sylar asked quietly. Everyone looked at him. "I just think it could be helpful later."

"I've heard your argument. It'll be something that all of us will decide together. I know one thing already—you aren't getting near it." Claire touched Peter's arm as she moved to answer the phone.

"You can trust me, Peter."

Peter scoffed. "Maybe but not where power is concerned. We'll decide as a group what to do with the machine."

"But it's—" Elle started.

"This isn't a time to argue. Let's just start making calls," Peter said. The room was quiet for a moment until Claire's gasp echoed through the silence. Everyone looked at her as she cried on the phone. Peter was at her side as she ended the phone call.

"What's wrong?"

Claire looked up at him. "Niki…she's dead."

"How?"

"She saved some woman. She was looking for Micah. It was just too much. She couldn't handle it," Claire whispered. "Micah. I bet he's a mess. We need to go see him."

"We'll go. Hiro and Elle can call the others," Peter said softly. Hiro nodded. Peter wrapped an arm around Claire and they teleported out of the room.

_ST. LUKE'S ROOSEVELT _

_PETER, CLAIRE, MONICA, MICAH_

Micah was sitting in a ball in a waiting room chair when Peter and Claire teleported into the room. He looked up at Claire as she touched his cheek. His tear-filled eyes met hers and he wrapped his arms around her neck. She held him in her arms as he cried there. Peter saw Monica on the other side of the room. She sipped her coffee even as he stood beside her.

"It was so fast, Peter. That woman was just there on the ground and Niki saw her. We were looking for Micah. He left in the middle of the night to find Adam, to save her." Monica's words were bitter and ironic as she sipped the coffee again. "There was a man there and he had this thing."

"Thing?"

Monica nodded. "Yea, I don't know what it was. It made me weak... I don't know. It was like it made it hard to use my power. I don't know. Then that man just zapped her. It was like your electricity but…different. I can't explain it. She just fell to the ground. She was barely breathing. I couldn't do anything, Peter."

Peter rubbed her back softly. "It's alright. No one blames you."

"Peter, it was so weird. Who could do that to someone's powers? The Haitan?"

"He wouldn't. Something like him could," Peter got quiet and looked over at Claire and Micah. "Monica, what if I told you that something is happening? The Company—they have a weapon that does exactly what you were explaining."

"The Company did this?"

Peter shrugged. "It makes sense. I mean, maybe they were testing it out and it was the wrong place at the wrong time. What happened to this girl?"

"She tried to revive her, called the ambulance. She works here actually," Monica said. "Her name is Kylee."

Peter's eyes widened but any other comments were stopped by Micah as he walked over to them.

"Can we go home now?" he asked quietly. Monica nodded in silence.

_PETER'S APT_

"That's the only thing we can do. It's the best option," Elle said on the phone, twisting her finger through her hair. Sylar hung up his phone abruptly and looked at Hiro.

"I hope you are enjoying this. Me calling people at home doesn't exactly bring the best reaction," he huffed. Hiro shrugged. The doorbell rang.

"You wanted to be part of the group," he said plainly. Hiro moved to answer the door and Sylar muttered something incoherently.

Hiro's smile faded when he opened the door. "Carp?" Adam's lip curled at the word.

"Kensei."

"Well, well. We meet again, eh? It seems this destiny you are so fond of keeps our paths crossed," Adam said smoothly, pushing his way past Hiro. "I came to see Claire. I was told she would be here."

"Cheerleader Claire would not want to see you. Neither would Peter for that matter," Hiro said. Adam's gaze lifted back to the small man.

"Peter Petrelli, huh? I knew that I knew this place. I thought Peter was dead, but then, we both know how hard that is," Adam said quickly. "He's dating my daughter then?" Hiro didn't reply.

"Adam?" Elle's voice boomed as the British man walked into the living room. He looked toward the blonde.

"Bloody hell. You," he looked away and shook his head. "What the hell is this some kind of sociopath meeting? You lot fit well together."

Sylar moved toward the man and stood. "You aren't wanted here. You might leave."

Adam scoffed. "I'll leave when I'm bloody ready. I'm waiting to see my _daughter_. I have that right. Who the hell are you?"

"Sylar."

Adam smiled at the recognition of his name. "Sylar, eh?" He laughed. "Finally. It's a joy to meet you mate. All the work you've done. I'm honored really."

Sylar shook his head. "You are actually honoring me for the things I've done? I was wrong in them. I killed people."

"People deserve to be killed. When you've lived for 400 years you'll be justified in the killing. The world is an evil place."

"Because people like you live in it," Hiro said. Adam looked at the man.

"Carp, you've not changed one bit in 400 years. I figure you would've learned something by now."

Before Hiro could reply, Peter was in the room. "You'll never believe what we—Adam." Peter said harshly at his sight.

Adam smiled. "Good to see you Peter. It's been too long."

"What are you doing here?"

"Peter, did you tell them?" Claire froze when she saw him standing there. She knew who he was in the instant. She resembled him, not as much as her mother.

Adam took a step toward Claire. Peter followed, not moving his gaze. "Claire…it's so good to see you in person." He looked her up and down and she froze in her stance. "I heard that you lived here—though I didn't know it was with Peter, thought it was just his apartment."

"Why are you here?"

Adam looked at her, his eyes less cold. "I wanted to meet you officially, maybe have a conversation alone with you."

"That's not going to happen," Peter said. Adam glared at him as Claire grabbed his hand.

"I am her father."

"Claire, you say the word and he's gone," Sylar said quickly. Everyone looked at her, all with different eyes.

"What would you want to talk about?" Claire asked quietly.

Adam shrugged. "I didn't have a grand plan. Whatever you want to talk about, I reckon."

Claire looked around the room. "Could you guys leave us alone for a few minutes?"

Everyone looked at each other. "But Claire—" Sylar started.

"I'll be fine. He can't hurt me."

"I wouldn't," Adam said.

"But…" Hiro started.

"If she wants us to leave, we'll leave. We'll go to the bedroom, keep calling people about tonight," Peter said calmly. He kissed her softly and met her gaze, read her mind. He smiled and led the others out of the room.

Claire sat down in the chair and Adam sat across from her on the couch. They were silent for a moment.

"You look just like her, you know…your mother." Claire flinched but didn't comment. Mother. One more person that she didn't know. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I really just have one question right now and I hope that you could help me."

"I will try."

Claire leaned forward. "Tell me then, what do you know about the weapon the Company has acquired?"

"Weapon?"

"Yes, apparently it can steal abilities." Claire studied his face at her question. He shifted in his seat. "You know something."

"Yes," Adam said. "Why does it concern you? This weapon?"

"Because they are going to use and it will kill everyone I care about, myself included. So unless you want a dead daughter, you might give me some information."

She and Adam stared at each other. He laughed after seconds in the silence. "You are a viper. I'll tell you what I know little girl but it won't be something you like hearing."

"So goes my life."

"You'll owe me."

"What?"

"Dinner—just us. There can be no Peter standing in the corner invisibly or Sylar listening in from the other room," Adam said.

"Why would you want that?"

"You're my daughter. Seeing as the probability is high that we'll both live forever, I might want to know you, at least a little."

"Why now?"

"Why not now? Life's short—in most cases. I didn't know you were even alive until a few months ago. Contrary to popular belief, I _do_ have some semblance of a bloody heart, worn and tattered as it might be."

Claire searched his eyes and nodded. "Ok. If we all survive this, _then_ we can have a dinner."

Adam nodded and sat back in the chair. "Where to begin…"

_CHINATOWN, NY_

"It happens tomorrow," Peter said.

"They attack tomorrow?" Nathan asked. Claire nodded.

"We have to be ready."

"Tomorrow's the funeral…" Matt said quietly.

The room grew quiet.

"I know. Monica did it fast so we could be ready after," Peter added in the silence.

"What about Micah?" Mohinder asked.

"I think she's sending him to New Orleans. That's what she said. He and Molly will be kept safely out of the way."

Peter scanned the room, looking at his friends. "Are we ready for this?"

"Do we have a choice but to be ready?" Rachel asked, meeting his gaze.

"No."

_The Next Day…._

_NYC, funeral_

Claire snuggled closer to Peter as they walked through the sprinkling rain, past headstones that surrounded them.



"It's always going to be like this isn't it?" she asked. He looked down at her. "We'll always have to watch the people we love die, go to their funerals over and over again."

Peter kissed her forehead but didn't answer. The answer wouldn't have been reassuring, even if intended it to do that.

--

"What's going to happen to Micah?" Molly walked with one hand in Matt's and one in Mohinder's.

"I don't know, Molly," Matt replied.

"Is he going to New Orleans? He hates it there. It's so far away…"

"Molly, I'm sure he'll be taken of wherever he goes," Mohinder said.

"I know. It's just hard to leave everything and to lose both of your parents."

Matt looked at Mohinder. They both knew that as well.

--

The air was dark as they gathered at Nathan's house. The small, mourning group was quiet in their anxiety, slowly reeling in what could happen. Claire smiled weakly at Matt.

"We'll make it through this. Harper's going to be fine."

"All she wanted for him was a normal life."

"Normal is over-rated. We both know that," Claire smiled. Matt chuckled lightly. "The kids are going to be safe. You'll see them again."

The room was quiet as everyone waited for their signal. _As soon as the moon crosses the sun, they'll be in the middle of the city. _Adam's voice played in Claire's head.

"Everyone," Elle yelled. She pointed toward the sky. "The eclipse has started."

Hiro turned toward everyone. "Let's go save the world."

"Again," Peter added.

* * *

_So I know that some details were vague but I didn't want to fill it with pointless things so I figured you could use your imagination. it moves kind of fast at the end for this reason. The big war is in the next chapter...so stay tuned. That should be up soon. Please, don't forget to review!_


	28. Bait and Switch

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. NBC does, thanks to Tim Kring. _

_A/N: Sorry this took so freaking long! My life has been a crazy mess. This isn't as long as I initially hoped it would be but I thought that everyone would like an update—even if it was shorter than usual. I hope everyone enjoys it anyway. Please let me know what you think b/c I can't fix anything in the future if I don't know what's wrong. So leave lots of reviews... _

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Bait and Switch**

"We need to be on guard," Peter whispered to the group. "There are a lot of us—a lot more than we usually operate with."

His eyes scanned the group of thirty. Thirty people he had to make sure came out of this alive. Well, twenty-eight—he and Claire were foolproof. The weight was almost too much to handle. He was thankful Mohinder contacted all of them and that they jumped forward and arrived quickly. For the last week they developed a seemingly perfect plan of action. They were so willing to be part of destroying the Company that plagued all their lives as well. Those facts made his desire to keep them all safe more prominent—also more impossible.

"Group one, go." Peter called out. A second later the group of Elementers—people who could control water, ice, weather—gathered in the center of the room. The movers and shakers—teleporters, speedsters, fliers—joined them and they all disappeared. Moments later, the movers and shakers returned. Hiro nodded.

"Group two, go." Peter said. Group two gathered and all the Electrodes were gone. Peter dismissed them all group by group. Group three was the Manipulators; Group four was the Clashers, the fight team. Peter watched all the groups disappear—each group led by one of his friends.

Peter looked around until there were only two groups left to go out and the stationary group. "Mohinder are you guys ready?"

The doctor smiled. "Eyes and Ears are covered. We've hacked all the Company's footage. We'll be in communication."

The guy beside Mohinder laughed. "He acts like he did something," Peter looked at the blonde man with spiked hair. "It's all good boss man." He said with a wink.

"Don't call me that Ike."

The teen smiled, "Sure thing. No worries though—we've got you covered."

Peter walked back toward the remaining people. He wrapped his arm around Claire's waist. She looked up at him. "Don't worry. We can do this."

Peter smiled a soft, forced smile and motioned toward the others. "Let's go." A couple other people touched Peter's arm and Hiro walked up beside them with three others. Hiro nodded to Peter and then, they out of sight.

---

"We're in," Peter said softly once he and Claire phased through the wall. The door opened so the rest of his team could enter.

"What now?" Liz—the brain hacker extraordinaire—asked.

"We wait now. Until signal," Hiro said. The red-head nodded quickly and no one moved in the silence.

"Do you think they're in?" Kalon asked.

"We got in. I'm sure there was no problem," Peter said. Sylar huffed a little too loudly and Peter shot him a glaring look. "Do you hear anything?"

"Do you?"

Peter and Sylar were caught in glances. Peter shook his head; Sylar shook his.

"See if you see anything, Kalon. Be quiet," Peter commanded. Kalon nodded and climbed up the wall, turning the same beige color as his surroundings. The group watched the man inch across the walls and ceiling of the building until they saw nothing.

---

"You two go left," Elle whispered. She looked at the black man. "No risky stuff, Leon. We're doing our job and going to the meeting place."

"Sure thing, Sparky," He said in his city accent.

"Don't call me that."

Leon's eyes twinkled. "Is that only a name for certain murderers?"

"Cut it out," Meredith Gordon said. "Let's go, Leon. We've got a job to do."

Elle sighed as the two went out of the way. Her partner stared at her. "What?" she snapped. "Just say it. I've probably already heard it."

Vic, the tall man with the beard from Kansas, smiled at her. "I wasn't going to say anything. I was just thinking."

"About me and Sylar?"

He shook his head. "No. Well, not entirely and not like you think either." She looked at him as they walked. "You don't seem as crazy as they say you are but then there's that combo. That's when you seem crazy. It's not bad. They say love is blind."

Elle huffed. "They also say it's deaf and dumb. There's not much positive when all those are in play."

Vic shrugged. "I think that's faith. That's why it's important. You can be blind, deaf and dumb and still have faith in something bigger."

"Love is something bigger?"

"Sure. That's why we can't choose it or understand it or explain it," Vic said. Elle smiled at him slightly then hid it away with the rest of her emotions.

"Let's go blow up this joint."

--

Mohinder moved around the room on his little ear-piece. He gave cues as the others worked around him.

"Tell the boss man that the fuse is blown," Ike said. Mohinder repeated the information to Peter. "The Elementors released the innocents from the levels. The Movers took care of level 5 inhabitants already also. They're in the safe house."

Sarah—the probability expert—moved around the table quickly and furiously wrote things on pieces of paper.

"You think too loudly! Shut it down a bit girl," James said. Sarah shot him a look.

"Stop reading my mind then. It's not something I can help."

"Neither is mine!"

Mohinder shushed them both. "This is not helping. Be productive."

"The Manipulators have reached the targets and secured them," Ike yelled. He whooped loudly. "This is awesome. They are doing great!"

"Don't get excited yet. This is the easy part," Sarah said. Ike looked at her and went back to his computer monitor.

"What groups have arrived at the meeting place?" Mohinder asked.

"Waiting on the Elementors. They are on way to the roof," Ike said. Everyone nodded.

--

Mr. Connors sat in the car near Angela. "Are you ready for this?"

The woman looked at him coldly. "They are destroying us, Mr. Connors. And we, we get to sit here and watch." She looked out the window. "It's a sad thing really. All the time and money and research spent on them. This was never their destiny. Now, they all have to die."

"Your sons—"

"Will face their consequences. We've both seen the future. They'll survive."

---

The night was quiet. There was no wind. No stars. The moon was barely visible. It was as if the entire universe was asleep, or at a stand-still just waiting and watching this moment. Maybe even God wanted to see what would play out or maybe some people were making it that way. Either way, it was to their advantage and the heroes weren't going to miss it. Neither was the enemy.

Four teenagers stood in the center of an empty parking lot—one girl and two boys. Their conversation was full of laughter as they stood by their car, in their own world. They didn't seem to notice the two men that appeared before them.

"Hey you kids" one man said. They looked at him. "Get out of here, would ya?"

"We're not doing anything wrong," Christopher, the tall blond boy replied. "We're just sitting here, hanging out."

"This isn't the place," the man said.

"You can't make us leave," the girl said to the men.

"Little lady, you should probably not talk to my friend like that," the second man said. "He doesn't respond well when he gets angry."

The black boy smiled, "You should see me when I'm angry. We ain't leaving."

The second man smiled and the held out his hand. "You should leave. Unless this is your battle." Blue flames appeared and he aimed toward the trio. The man threw them at the car and it caught on fire. "Then again, I don't mind killing you either."

"Neither do I," the girl said. Suddenly, there was light. A blinding, white light that exuded from the girl. The grown men covered their eyes as she threw blinding flashes toward them. "Leon!" The black man moved across the side and shot the two men with bolts of electricity. The men screamed as they fell to the ground.

Within seconds of their screams, more men appeared. The trio froze in their movements as the parking lot filled with them. "Now what's your plan little lady?" One of the men shouted.

"Chris, take it away!" Haley yelled. At her command, the illusion was gone and they were older—their real selves. The parking lot was now filled with a burning building—the remaining pieces of the Company. The burning car was gone and in its place stood twenty-seven powerful people. They had no weapons but they didn't need any.

"Now this is my type of party," Sylar said loudly as all hell broke loose in the parking lot.

----

"Bailey, look out!" Claire yelled as the red-head jumped out of the way of the falling man.

"Where the hell is the weapon?" Sylar asked the man he froze in the air.

The man smiled a sinister smile and used his power on himself. "Damn it!" Sylar roared.

"This isn't working. They won't tell us anything. I can't read their minds!" Matt yelled. "Can you Peter?"

"No! There's nothing. It's like they've been wiped clean of everything," Peter said. Claire looked at him.

"The Haitian."

Their mid-battle conversation was shortened as screams filled the air from the other side of the lot. The fire on the building had a hot burst of energy and three of their group fell to the ground. The bald man stood before them all with a long tube. It looked like something from out of Ghostbusters.

They watched as the man pointed it at another one of their own. Brad, another teleporter, fell to his knees, gasped for air and fell to the ground. Just like that. His life was over. Claire gasped.

"That's not really what I expected to happen," Sylar said quietly.

Peter looked at him. "He's dead."

Hiro looked at around at the small battle that was overtaking them and he froze it all. Peter looked at him and nodded. The people they had come to love, who came to help them, were frozen. Some in mid-air, some in mid-punch, some mid-death. There were two who moved toward the direction of Hiro and Peter through the statues.

"What do we do now Peter?" Chase asked, Daphne by his side.

Everyone looked at Peter in the frozen silence.

"I don't know," he whispered.

* * *

_A/N: I know there are a lot of new characters but their histories aren't important. Maybe I'll do a sequel-ish thing later….Part two of this chapter coming soon…_


	29. Next

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. NBC does, thanks to Tim Kring. _

_A/N:I know it's short but hey--it's an update. Classes have been crazy and inspiration lacking--__but here really are no excuses._

_Please let me know what you think b/c I can't fix anything in the future if I don't know what's wrong. So leave lots of reviews. _

_Happy Thanksgiving!! _

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Next**

"What do we do now Peter?" Chase asked, Daphne by his side.

Everyone looked at Peter in the frozen silence.

"I don't know," he whispered. He looked around at the frozen scene.

"Peter," Hiro said. "Now is not the time to freak out. What do we need to do?"

Peter looked around him. There had to be something that they were missing. He had to figure out what it was. "Unfreeze Sylar. I need his help," Peter said softly.

Hiro nodded obediently, even though he didn't want to do it, Sylar now moved. "Sylar, use your power to figure out how all of this is happening. We're missing something—or someone."

Sylar closed his eyes and listened. Everyone was quiet. "I can't." He moved around the people. "I can't pick up on anything. You have to unfreeze them."

"What's the plan? If we unfreeze time then people will die. We can't go into it blindly," the speedster said as she crossed her arms.

"We're not. Sylar will figure out what we're missing. We'll keep battling. Make sure everyone stays away from that machine. We'll keep them away," Peter said. "I'll tell Kat to create a barrier—maybe that will prevent the machine from working. Sylar, can you listen to one thing while there's more than that going on?"

Sylar nodded. "It's not a problem."

"Now, Hiro."

Hiro closed his eyes and his cheeks shook. Everyone was moving again. Matt and Wes told everyone what to do and the team moved away from the machine. Peter looked at Kat, who shook her head.

"What if it doesn't work?" Kat asked.

"Let's hope that's not an issue."

She didn't say another word as she moved closer to the bald man called Mr. Connors. He didn't see her from behind as she closed her eyes. In a matter of seconds she opened them and they were now a blue film. She moved her head and a transparent blue film covered the area surrounding Mr. Connors and his machine. She followed him as he moved around. He was trapped in Kat's bubble shield, unable to penetrate it—he just didn't know that yet.

Sylar stood in the middle of chaos. A ticking in his head. He listened to it with everything inside of him and fought off all the urges. Never before had he desired power than in these moments. He wanted it, needed it and here it was, so easy to take. The ticking was louder as he moved around the crowd. He had a mission and he couldn't ignore that. He'd worked so hard to gain their trust and he wasn't about to break it for any instinct.

Sylar gasped. That wasn't what he expected to find out. He looked up. Peter was staring at him. Sylar nodded and they moved toward each other.

"What is it?"

Sylar shook his head. "You're not going to like this." Peter raised his eyebrow. "I found a few things. The Haitan was here. He wiped away all the memories. These people only know that they are supposed to kill all of us." Sylar took a deep breath. "In order to kill this man, someone should attack while that field is up. If you could make him use that while he's in the force-field, he'll kill himself. And Kat's getting tired; it needs to be soon. Or now."

Peter closed his eyes and told Matt to send someone. Seconds later, Peter watched Jenna, Leon and Meredith moved toward Kat. He looked at Sylar. "What else? You know something that you aren't saying."

* * *

"Kat, when I say go, we're going to make him use that thing on Jenna," Leon said.

"Okay…"

"Then we're going to kill him," Meredith said.

Kat nodded her head. "Hurry. "

Jenna moved to the front of the Mr. Connors. "Hey bald guy! I bet you think you're scary with that big tube thing, huh?"

Mr. Connors didn't reply. He just stared at Jenna.

"If you think you're so strong and scary, why don't you try to just take me down with that thing." She teased.

Mr. Connors lifted the machine.

* * *

"Peter, I know who's in charge of this. It's the part that you're not going to like." Peter looked at him. "It's your mother, Peter."

"What?"

Sylar nodded. "She's in a car down the alley. It's all a trap for you and Nathan—and Claire." Peter looked at him. "She wants to use me. If she gets to me… It's not safe, Peter."

Peter looked at his former enemy. "Use you?"

"I want it so badly, Peter. I'm fighting so hard to ignore this, not give in. It's part of me. She can use it if I'm not careful. And there's one more thing she can use," Sylar looked across the lot toward Elle. "You're not the only one with a weakness…"

Peter followed his gaze toward Elle and looked past her toward Claire.

"I know how it feels now," Sylar said. "When you came to me last year and asked me to kill you so she would live, I thought you were crazy. I couldn't imagine that. Now, I know exactly what you mean. I've hurt her already; I would do anything to never do it again."

Peter spoke up for the first time. "Then, we won't give her the chance to do that. We're going to stop her. Together."

* * *

Mr. Connors pointed the machine at Jenna "Any last words?"

Jenna crossed her arms. "Well, I'd say it was nice to meet you but it'd be a lie."

"You think you're funny?"

"Oh, I'm hilarious."

Mr. Connors shook his head. His finger inched toward the trigger on the machine and it cocked into place like a gun would. Jenna smiled. Mr. Connors pulled the trigger and a silent shot of what sounded like electricity poured from the gun. It caught the shield that Kat created and was captured on the lining of the shield. It encompassed Mr. Connors and he looked worried for the first time. It floated around him like a lion waiting to attack. He turned and looked at Kat.

"Now!" Meredith yelled as she and Leon sent fire his way. Kat dropped the force-field on cue and the fire met the electricity in a blast, all of which fell down on the man called Mr. Connors. He screamed as he fell to the ground in convulsions.

* * *

Sylar and Peter looked toward the man on the ground. "I guess he's not a problem anymore," Sylar said. The two men watched the scene amidst the chaos.

"Peter," Nathan said as he approached the duo with the other team leaders.

"What do you want us to do with the weapon?" Rachel asked their leader.

"Tell Hiro to take it elsewhere. He can take Vic and Crocker. They'll know how to destroy it. Tell him I don't want a trace of anything," Peter instructed. Rachel nodded and went to Hiro.

"Peter, what happens now?" Claire asked softly.

"Monica, make sure as much of our team gets out of here as possible. Fly them out, teleport them—whatever we have to do. Claire, if you can help them when it's over, do it. Mohinder's got preparations ready for the arrival."

"Do you want us take them all down? They are trained to kill us now," Elle asked. Peter looked at her as the screaming around them finally stopped.

"No. If you can, then just take them and lock them all up. We'll figure out how to restore their sanity later."

"I don't know how smart that is," Nathan said. "We should kill them."

"They're people too," Peter said.

"I can do it," Matt whispered. Everyone looked at them. "I can change their minds, make them not think like the company."

Peter nodded. "Do that. Let's lock them all up first. Go…there's a lot to do." Claire grabbed Peter's hand and he kissed her softly before she walked away. Nathan followed behind Claire. "Nathan, wait—not you. We have something else to take care of."

Nathan stopped in steps and looked at his brother. "Sylar found out who's behind this. And we have to make sure there's no more threat."

Nathan looked at Sylar skeptically and crossed his arms. "And how do we do that?"

"We talk to the right people," Sylar said.

"Who would the right people be?"

Peter inhaled and looked at Nathan. "Our mother."


	30. Loose Ends

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. NBC does, thanks to Tim Kring. _

_A/N: This took forever. 2009 is off to a BUSY start (just ask the authors I beta for!) Anyway, here's another one. Also, please leave me some reviews. I'd love to know something you want me to cover before the end. (See if you can find some parallels in this chapter with another one…)_

_(RANDOM PS. Is anyone else excited that Bryan Fuller is coming back to Heroes?? I was really sad about Pushing daisies ending but it's going to totally bring the show back to the level we had before he left. Any thoughts??)_

**Chapter Thirty: Loose Ends**

Peter inhaled and looked at Nathan. "Our mother,"

"What does our mother have to do with this?" Nathan asked. He looked at Sylar. "And you believe him?"

"She has everything to do with it—everything, Nate. The entire future that I saw, the one where everyone died, she was the one who knew all the reasons; she had all the power."

"Peter, you can't know that. Things could have changed. We stopped them, we saved the world. Maybe that changed it all," Nathan said.

"I can't take that chance."

"The future isn't written in stone, remember?"

"I can't do it," he said. Nathan continued asking him, pushing his reasoning for seeking out Angela. Peter's mind was whirling as he tried he fight the images out of his head, sort through reason, defend his reply and answer Nathan. "She was the one who killed Claire!" Peter said it louder than he realized.

Nathan stared at him. "What?"

"In the future…Hiro told me that our mother kills Claire. I can't let that happen. If I can stop her, I'm going to stop her." Peter's gaze hardened as he stared at Nathan. "Sylar is going to come with us. Together we can get the truth."

Nathan touched his shoulder. "Okay, Pete. Let's go."

* * *

Hiro, Vic and Crocker landed in the quiet serene of the beach. The night stars blinked above them. The peacefulness was opposite of the war they'd just retreated from. Hiro threw the weapon on the ground below them. "Crocker."

Crocker stepped forward and picked up the weapon. He tore through the metal, the large weapon separating into parts. Then, he picked up the pieces and tore them into strips. The ripping metal left a small scratching sound as the waves crashed around them. Crocker threw the last two-inch piece on the ground. Vic pointed his hand at the shredded pieces and they caught on fire.

"We'll stay until there's nothing left," Vic said.

Hiro nodded and teleported away, leaving the other two men on the beach.

"Well," Crocker said as he plopped Indian style on the ground, "this is going to be a ton of fun. And I thought saving the world would be more difficult. "

* * *

"That's the last of them," Monica said quietly as the remaining heroes gathered around Matt.

Matt nodded and walked down the hallway with Elle. They stopped in front of the glass windowed rooms full of angry people. Matt stared at them. "Don't get remorseful now. Just do your job—or I will."

Matt glared at the blonde. "We're not killing them."

"Then do the mumbo-jumbo with their brains and let's go," Elle said.

Matt stepped in front of her and focused. Everyone on their team was quiet as he sifted trough their heads, their memories, their thoughts. "We are the good guys. You will trust us. You will not kill any of us." He repeated the mantra of thoughts to three rooms of Company employees and villains. He didn't know which ones were which, for they all wanted to destroy Peter Petrelli.

Hiro reappeared just at Matt finished with the others. "Where is Peter?"

"He left with Sylar and Nathan. They haven't returned yet."

* * *

She was sitting in her living room. It was quiet except for the noise that came from outside the open window, which let in a nice breeze. It was dark in the room except for a light that came from the city lights. As she sipped her tea the breeze stopped and the light was diminished. She stiffened in her chair. The footsteps that made way to her were slow. She turned in her chair and rose at the sight of him.

"Peter! You're alive." She embraced him as he came close enough but he didn't return the hug. He merely looked at her.

"No excitement for me, Ma?" Nathan asked. Angela turned on her heel to face her older son.

"Nathan," she gulped softly. "Both of my boys are safe. Of course I'm excited!"

"You sure? I heard that you were the one who orchestrated the entire thing," Nathan said.

Angela chuckled. "What thing?"

Nathan laughed. "Aw, ma. We know you set it up. The machine that the company had to steal everyone's powers, the attack to kill all of us, to take over the world."

Angela moved her hands down her skirt front, removing false imperfections that existed. "I don't know where you get your information."

"Are you saying you didn't make a weapon?" Peter asked his mother as he moved closer toward her.

"I wouldn't say that. We had a weapon. We created it for the capture of one person: Sylar." Angela said.

"Sylar's inactive. Why would you do that?"

Angela sighed. "You never know what can happen." She moved back to her chair. "I hope that all of your little friends made it out alive from that attack you mentioned. Whoever is telling you this information, you might be wary of trusting."

"We lost a few people. Matt, Elle, Hiro, Monica and _Claire_," Peter looked at his mother. She touched her chest with her hand.

"Claire?"

"They are all safe," Nathan said. Her expression fell. "And as for the person we should be wary of trusting, he's been right so far."

She regained her composure. "Who might he be?" Angela's gaze moved toward the other side of the room.

"Hello Angela." Sylar said in her silence. "So, good to see you again."

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the floor or laying in the floor asleep. Hiro teleported Crocker and in and fell into a chair. Matt brought him some pizza and sat beside the samurai. Hiro shook his head and handed it back.

"Peter-san is still not back?" Hiro asked. Matt shook his head.

"I'm sure they are fine. Peter's with Nathan."

"And Sylar."

"Sylar's good now."

"You believe that?" Hiro asked.

"Peter does. I believe in Peter."

Hiro nodded. He did too. "Just them. And Angela."

Matt didn't respond to that.  


* * *

Claire sat in the corner of the room in silence. She stroked Molly's hair as she slept.

"She's cute."

Claire stared up at the other blonde. "She's been through a lot."

Elle nodded. "Here's some pizza. You should eat."

"I don't want to eat. It doesn't matter anyway."

"You can't starve yourself. You haven't eaten all day. Just take it." Elle put her hand on her hip. "I don't think Peter would like if you didn't eat. When he comes back, he'll want you healthy."

Claire met her gaze and ceded to her request. Elle nodded. "You know, you aren't the only one who's waiting for the man she loves to return." Claire looked at her but Elle walked away before anything else was said.

* * *

Angela was quiet. It was unlike her. Sylar's presence suddenly made the room uncomfortable, gave the men the upper hand.

"What's the matter, ma?" Nathan said as he sat on the bench below the foot of the bed.

"Just surprised to see you with the enemy. He killed your brother."

"Obviously. As I am alive and well," Peter snapped.

"It was a set-up, a ploy—but you know all about those. It was my way of keeping Claire safe," Peter said.

"Claire," Angela said softly. "Your niece always has been a soft spot for you, ever since you decided to go to Odessa."

"She's not my niece. You know that. It was a nice attempt though," he said. "That was something you lied about too to keep us apart." Peter looked at his mother. "What else are you lying about?"

"Why do you want us dead? And where is my other child?" Nathan asked.

She looked away. "It's more complicated than you think."

"Well, explain it to me mother because I don't understand. It seems simple to me."

She sat back in her chair. "Well, of course it does. You have no idea what we've done for you boys or for Claire or even you, Gabriel. No idea what I've sacrificed—what we've sacrificed for you to be where you are." She sipped her tea.

"You never sacrificed for me," Sylar said. "I don't appreciate lies."

Angela looked at him. "You have no clue."

"Yes, mother. You must have sacrificed a lot when you pretended that Claire was family. It must have been a lot of sacrifice watching Nathan climb to the top of the polls, then watching him lose it all after the explosion. I know that was sacrifice for you. I know it was a sacrifice with me, all those plans you had to give up so I could live a life of mediocrity," Peter said.

"Stop it!" Angela yelled, rising from her chair. "I don't appreciate your tone. I am your mother. I've done more for you and those other miscreants than you will ever know."

"Tell me then. I need to know about Linderman and the company…about Bob and the order and Adam, my child. The truth. Tell me." Nathan said. Angela sat back down.

"It's none of your concern," she warned as she sipped her tea.

"So many lies. So many secrets. All those people hurt along the way. You could have stopped it. But you didn't." Sylar said as he moved around Angela like a shark. Nathan stood against the wall and Peter paced the floor.

"I have no secrets; you're overreacting. Everything is not about you." Peter stopped pacing and stood against the wall. There was silence.

Nathan knelt down so he was level with Angela. "What is it ,ma?"

"What's what?"

"The secret. We all have secrets; we have to have them to survive. But yours, it's a big one isn't it? Tell us."

Angela studied his face before glancing at Peter. But it was Sylar who she walked toward. She put her hand on his face. He didn't move. "Secrets," she said quietly before she turned away.

"We knew you would special, Nathan. We stopped at nothing to make you exactly that. It's how you got your powers. In the early stages, we gave people abilities—that's how your father and I got ours. They develop with the person and as a baby, you were injected with us. Then we learned that genetics played into it and Peter's were innate, not artificial. Linderman was close with Arthur. We knew you would do great things, especially with Daniel's influence involved. Adam is a longer story, as is the order and the company. But they are all connected. You know them, I won't repeat them," she said.

"How do Adam and Claire play into this?" Peter asked.

"There was a prophecy, a dream that I had affirmed it. You, Peter, with her. You brought down the company together. It was a permanent end and a rebirth of new mission. Everyone was outraged, the girl who'd been impregnated by Adam worked for the company. It was a tragedy really, we'd had plans for her." Angela paused and looked at Nathan.

"It just happened that you had gotten Meredith pregnant as well. It worked out to our advantage and we were able to switch. It was a lengthy process, transferring fertilized eggs from one woman to the other but Zimmerman was a genius. No one knew but us."

"You switched eggs?" Sylar asked. "You call me a monster."

She ignored him and continued on. "From then things just fell into place. We gave Claire to Bennett and believed it would all work out. Then Peter saved her, which wasn't supposed to happen but when we discovered the change, a claim that she was your daughter put everything back into place. My good Peter would never fall in love with his niece. I guess I didn't know him," Angela said.

"Where's my child, my _real_ child, now?" Nathan asked.

"You'll find him in Costa Verde," Angela said. "He'll be the only boy who can fly." Nathan looked at her.

"How do I play into this?" Sylar asked.

Angela looked at him. "You were the only one who did what we knew that you would do—until your more recent repentance."

"What are you saying?"

"You're special Gabriel. Truly a gift. Twins were so rare among people with abilities yet, there you were. Right beside your brother," she said. "It was known that both of you would powerful, one more than the other."

He was still in the silence. "I have a brother?"

"You have two," she said. He shifted on his feet. "And they are both in this room with you."


	31. Reunited

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. NBC does, thanks to Tim Kring. _

_**A/N: I'll spare apologies. There are none available. Enjoy the update! PLEASE leave feedback. There's only one more chapter…..Also, a plug…I'm working a new Paire one-shot called Disappear. It's based on the song by The Gabe Dixon Band. Check it out and get ready…I expect it to be up beginning of April.  
**_

_Previously on Heroes…_

"_Peter-san is still not back?" Hiro asked. Matt shook his head. _

"_I'm sure they are fine. Peter's with Nathan."_

"_And Sylar."_

"_Sylar's good now."_

"_You believe that?" Hiro asked. _

"_Peter does. I believe in Peter."_

_--- _

"_You should eat."_

"_I don't want to eat. It doesn't matter anyway." Claire said_

_Elle looked at her. "You know, you aren't the only one who's waiting for the man she loves to return." Claire looked at her but Elle walked away before anything else was said. _

---

"_You switched eggs?" Sylar asked. "You call me a monster."_

_She ignored him and continued on. "From then things just fell into place. We gave Claire to Bennett and believed it would all work out. Then Peter saved her, which wasn't supposed to happen but when we discovered the change, a claim that she was your daughter put everything back into place. My good Peter would never fall in love with his niece. I guess I didn't know him," Angela said. _

"_Where's my child, my real child, now?" Nathan asked. _

"_You'll find him in Costa Verde," Angela said. "He'll be the only boy who can fly." Nathan looked at her. _

"_Does he know I exist?" Nathan asked. _

_She looked at him. "Preparations have been made, yes."_

"_How do I play into this?" Sylar asked. _

_Angela looked at him. "You were the only one who did what we knew that you would do—until your more recent repentance."_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_You're special Gabriel. Truly a gift. Twins were so rare among people with abilities yet, there you were. Right beside your brother," she said. "It was known that both of you would powerful, one more than the other."_

_He was still in the silence. "I have a brother?"_

"_You have two," she said. He shifted on his feet. "And they are both in this room with you."_

**Chapter Thirty-one: Reunited **

_ANGELA, NATHAN, PETER & SYLAR_

Peter moved quietly toward the window.

"You're lying. This is some game," Sylar said.

"Why would I lie? You really believed yourself to be the son of a watch maker? No, you have always been something greater than that, Gabriel."

Angela crossed the room toward Sylar. She moved her hand toward his face. "You were born first," she said. "You were born on different days, you know. Such a rare thing. You came three minutes to midnight. Peter came six minutes after. You were bigger than he was, 8 pounds 10 ounces, 22 inches long. Peter was 7 pounds, 17 inches. He cried, you didn't. You had no need for us from the beginning. He was fragile. We were right."

"Right about what?" Sylar asked.

"Your strength." The room was quiet but Angela didn't budge. She continued on with her story. "We knew from the moment you were conceived that one of you would be chosen. The greatest talents banned together to determine which one of the twin brothers it would be. It was you. You seemed to be the stronger, even in the womb. After birth, you were given up so you could someday play your part in destiny."

"My part in destiny? What is that?" Sylar asked.

Angela smiled. "Exactly what you have done from the beginning. There were a few snags when Peter fell for Claire and we had to manipulate you a little. That's where Elle and Noah came into the picture with company involvement. You were only Gabriel, not having realized your own potential. Not greater yet."

"Why does one of them have to be greater?" Nathan asked.

"God chose. He chose Jacob before they Jacob and Esau were born. One he loved and blessed, one he didn't."

"You aren't God," Sylar said. "You can't manipulate lives. Switch eggs, lie to people, pick sons. You can't do that. You can't control what people do or what happens."

"We were all foolish back then. We thought we were helping, making the world better. We wanted to change it for you," Angela said calmly.

"You wanted to change it for yourself," Sylar said.

"Enough," Nathan said. He looked at his mother. "You tried to kill all of us tonight. You've lied about Claire's paternity, tried to separate her and Peter, gave me abilities, lied to and manipulated Sylar so he would kill. Is there anything else?"

Angela looked at her son. "You will never be able to function without the Company. Some people abuse their abilities or are unable to contain them. Someone will always have to provide guidance to them, help them, stop them. You can not avoid the hand that fate dealt you."

"We'll find a way," Peter said. It was the first thing he'd said in a while. Everyone looked at him. "There are enough of us who don't want things to be the way they are. We can change it. And we will."

Angela didn't respond to his statement.

_NATHAN, SYLAR, PETER_

The brothers stood outside the Company building in silence.

"I think everything might be okay now," Nathan said. "As long as we can keep Ma under control."

"Seems easy in theory," Peter said.

"No, no it doesn't," Sylar said. "That woman is like a lion on the prowl. Nothing's going to stop her from catching that antelope."

Nathan and Peter laughed. "Welcome to life as a Petrelli," Nathan said. Sylar looked at him and reached out his hand. Nathan took it and smiled. Then, he went inside.

Peter looked at his brother. No, his twin. "So, do you like popcorn?"

"What?"

"Popcorn. Do you like it?" Peter asked.

Sylar shook his head. "Yes, but every time I eat it I get sick afterwards. It's like a mean game that I never win. Why?"

"I'm the same way. I love the stuff, but don't put it near me. I can't avoid it."

Sylar laughed. "You don't have to do this," he said.

"Do what?"

"Be my brother. Just because you are….you don't have to force it, Peter. A lot has happened, a lot that's hard to overlook," Sylar said. "I wouldn't blame any of you."

Peter shook his head. "You're not my brother. You're my twin. That's a lot more than a brother." Peter shifted. "Let's just start as friends, see what happens."

Sylar nodded. Peter extended his hand. "Hey. I'm Peter. You are...?"

"Gabriel," Sylar said. "I'd like you to call me Gabriel."

The men shook hands and Peter hugged him. "Sorry. I hope you don't mind. I'm a hugger."

_CLAIRE_

Claire was at the door as soon as Peter walked through it. She kissed his lips, his face, practically knocked him over with her enthusiasm.

"You never came back, I didn't know…"

"I'm ok. It's ok," Peter whispered in her ear. "Everything is going to be fine now. I promise."

_ELLE_

Elle waited in the corner of the room, her insides cringing as he moved toward her. She wanted to move, to run toward him the way everything inside of her urged her to do, but she couldn't. She couldn't move.

"Hey," he said when he sat beside her.

"Everything went well?"

Sylar nodded. "Yes. Yes it did."

"Good," she said. She wanted to kiss him, to tell him how much she loved him, to apologize for not trusting him. The words wouldn't process.

"Sparky?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go home," he said.

She smiled and stood up. "What happened?"

"That's a long story. I'll tell you when we're home."

"Ok," she said. "I can wait."

Sylar stopped walking and pulled her close to him. He kissed her. "I love you Sparky."

Elle stared at him. He had only said that to her once, but that was before. She smiled. "And I love you."

_NATHAN_

The sun was rising in California. The other side of the country. What was he doing in the other side of the country? This was crazy. The kid might not even know that he has another father and here he was, ruining his life. Maybe this wasn't even the right kid.

No, no it was. He was the only flying boy in Costa Verde. This was his son. His other son, anyway.

Someone yelled at him. Nathan looked at the person who yelled. It was the boy.

"Can I help you with something?" the boy asked. Nathan kept thinking that he looked like Peter,

"Yes. I'm Nathan Petrelli. Are you West? West Rosen?" Nathan asked.

The boy nodded. "Awesome." _Now what?_ Nathan thought. "Ok. Thanks."

"I saw you land in that tree, fly into it. Are you him?" West asked. Nathan looked at him.

"Am I whom?"

"My birth father?" West asked. "They told me you would come one day."

"Who did?"

"The old lady, the scary one. Claire's dad took me to her. It was years ago so I didn't know it then…I was only a kid."

"Wait? Claire?"

"Yea. Old gi—friend. Her dad he had these horn-rimmed glasses. The woman told me you'd come someday."

"The woman did?" Nathan asked. West nodded.

"Are you him? My dad, I mean?"

Nathan looked at the boy. "I believe so, yes."

West smiled and led Nathan inside.

_**one more. It should tie things up nicely. Feedback!**_


	32. Formalities

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. NBC does, thanks to Tim Kring. _

_A/N: Thank you so much for all of your patience. Here's a new chapter! And it's long to make up for the time it took. Please leave some reviews, especially if you never have before because I really want to know what you think about the story. We're almost done so get ready…._

**Chapter Thirty-two: Formalities**

_THE PETRELLI MANSION_

Nathan sighed and took a long drink of the full glass of scotch that sat beside him. He glanced at himself in the gold-trimmed mirror as the warmth seeped down his throat and through to his toes. His brother was getting married tomorrow, getting married to Claire. Of course he knew it was coming, they'd been together for two years—at least openly.

"It's going to be alright Nathan. This is meant to be; it's destiny," Angela said. Nathan didn't turn to look at her, merely peered at her in the mirror.

"It just feels weird," he said.

Angela's eyes were hard. "Don't be so melodramatic. She's not your daughter, Nathan. It is in no way wrong, despite your feelings. You knew this day would come and it is here. Accept it."

Nathan turned toward his mother. "I'm not the one who needs to accept things. That's always been your problem, ma—not mine."

Angela straightened Nathan's blue tie and fixed the crease in his collar. Nathan stood, rigid and still, as she touched him. "There. That's better." She looked at her son. "I love you Nathan but sometimes you don't realize that you are more like me than you think." With that she turned on heel and walked out the door, the clinking still ringing in his ear.

_PETER & CLAIRE_

Claire sat with her elbows propped on the counter, her head in her hands, her legs dangling back and forth from the barstool. She smiled, her green eyes sparkling as she watched him move around the kitchen in his boxers. Peter stopped and looked at her; she lifted her head up out of her hands. He laughed.

"It's not ready," he said. She sighed and put her head back in its temporary resting place. "You are like a little kid, you know that?"

"I'm just excited," she said.

He stretched across the counter and kissed her lightly.

Claire smiled. "Mr. Petrelli, could you please pass me some water?"

Peter met her eyes and smiled. The glass of water moved from the spot near the sink and landed softly in front of Claire.

"There you are, Mrs. Petrelli."

Claire took a sip of the water. "I'm never going to be tired of hearing those words."

"Good because you'll hear them forever," he said.

Claire squealed when he kissed her and as she wrapped her arms around him, the oven timer went off. He groaned when she pulled away.

"Breakfast…" she said. Peter mumbled no and kissed her neck. "So hungry…" she said.

He pointed his finger toward the oven and moved the food to the counter without ceasing in the kiss with Claire. She muttered something again about eating and he moaned in unwilling submission as she moved from him toward the kitchen.

Claire was curled on the couch with her breakfast when Peter sat beside her with his plate.

"Let's just not go anywhere today," Peter said. "We can stay here all day and do something. I'm sure we can figure it out."

Claire shook her head. "We have to go the mansion and you know that. It's the rehearsal dinner."

"But Claire, we're already married. This is just a formality."

Claire shot him a look and he sighed. "That was the agreement we made with Nathan. We told him we would have a wedding so he could be there, that the family could be part of and one where Noah could give me away. This is for them."

Peter nodded, said he knew. "I hate formalities. I liked last week's wedding myself." They both laughed at the memory.

Peter and Claire were married a week ago, in the company of a time-space controller, an ex-psycho killer turned-brother for a best man, a girl with electricity beaming from her hands and a mind-reader on a rooftop in Italy that the group found while on mission. It was unique, right down to the justice of the peace that Hiro woke up at 3 am and forced out of his bed. He led the ceremony as the sun rose in the Italian snow. It was short, cold, spontaneous and absolutely perfect.

"I swear Nathan and Ma looked like they were going to freak out," Peter said. He laughed.

"I'm glad you agreed to this wedding," Claire said. "My parents would've been very disappointed, especially knowing that Sy—Gabriel was there and they weren't. It's just best if we don't say anything to them."

Peter kissed her softly. "Anything for you, especially if it means I can kiss you in public." Claire laughed.

Claire looked at the clock and decided that they should get ready. Peter followed behind her toward their room.

"So, should I call you Claire Bennet again? Since…we're not married." Peter taunted as they moved toward the shower.

_GABRIEL_

Gabriel walked down the street, his eyes focused on the gray-bricked building on the third corner. It was in clear view; he could see it. He just had to get there and he'd be home. He moved passed the people on their way to work. He squeezed his hand tighter around the brown bag that he carried. He sensed the power sometimes, it seeped from their pores somehow and it called to him. He wondered what it was, how they knew, what it would be like to…He ignored the rest of it, shook it off and walked on. His knuckles turned white.

"You smashed the bagels," she said. She was calm; she was always calm. She stroked his cheek. "Bad morning?"

"Every morning is a bad morning, Sparky," he said. "But yes. I'm not sure why."

She met his gaze. "Maybe I should call, tell everyone we can't come."

He shook his head. "I want to be there. He's my brother. I love him."

She nodded and moved from her seat. He rubbed his temple as she rummaged through the desk drawer, poured a glass of water and rejoined him. She handed him a pill. He looked at it, then at her.

"I know you don't want to but it's for the best," she said. He nodded and took the pill. She pushed the glass toward him. It was small in his hands, truly fragile. It reminded her, oddly, of him.

The glass hit the table a little hard but she just smiled at him. "It's going to be a good day," she said. She moved from the seat, back to the kitchen to get the plates, the coffee.

He nodded and hoped that he would believe her.

"I am not Sylar," he said softly. "I don't want to be Sylar. I am not Sylar…" He said a few times, his eyes closed, breath short, back tensed in the brown leather couch. She didn't hear him of course, no one ever did.

She bounced back in the room, blonde hair in her face. She smiled and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Feel better?" she asked.

He thought for a moment, looked at her as she placed a bagel on his plate, watched her watch him. He closed his eyes and thought of her, of laughter with his friends, conversations with Peter and Nathan—things that kept him grounded for the last two years. Things that kept him Gabriel. He opened her eyes and she was staring at him.

He kissed her and nodded. "Perfect."

_BENNETT FAMILY_

_MANHATTAN_

Noah kissed his wife's neck as she ran her hands through her hair again. He told her she was beautiful and she smiled. "I'm just nervous," she said. "I've only seen Claire twice since we found out the truth, that she didn't die in an accident all those years ago."

"I know, sweetie. It's going to be difficult but she's our daughter."

"And she's getting married. Our little girl," Sandra said. Noah nodded.

Noah's phone rang. It was Lyle. He said he was in the lobby with his Jenna (who Noah called "his newest experiment") and was waiting to go to the mansion. Sandra sighed, grabbed her purse and the couple walked out the door.

_PARKMAN FAMILY_

"Molly are you ready?" Matt yelled through the small apartment. He handed Harper his sweater and Harper made a face.

"I don't want to wear this sweater. It's itchy," he said.

Matt just looked at him. "Molly!"

"I'm almost ready," she yelled.

"Daddy, I don't want to wear this," Harper said again.

"Son just put the sweater on. We don't have time to fight. Wear it through dinner, ok?" Matt said. He looked at the clock on the wall. "Hurry up, Molly! We've got to go meet Kylee and then Mohinder and Rachel before we even get there. And traffic's going to be bad with the L down."

Harper stood up behind his father and crossed his arms. Matt looked at him. Harper pulled up his sleeve. "Look, my arm is red already. It's itchy."

Matt sighed and shook his head, trying to keep his calm and debating the use of mind control on his son.

"Harper it doesn't itch. You have a shirt on underneath. Besides, you look handsome," Molly said as she came out of the room. She smiled at the boy and fixed the collar on his shirt. He smiled. "Are we ready?" she asked Matt.

Matt nodded. "Yes, yes let's go," Matt said walking toward the door.

Harper started laughing. Matt asked why he was laughing. He just laughed harder. He looked at Molly. She pointed down to his feet.

"Shoes would be helpful," Molly said.

Matt looked down and wiggled his toes. "Yeah," he mumbled.

_PETRELLI MANSION_

Peter grabbed Claire's arm as they stood outside the mansion door. She smiled at him, her green eyes glowing against her white tea length dress with a light pink sash. Peter took her in, her blonde hair pulled back in a low ponytail, the hanging hair draped over her shoulder.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

Peter smiled his crooked smile. "I was just thinking, if you are this beautiful today—how amazing will you look tomorrow?"

She laughed and kissed him softly. "I don't deserve you," she said.

"Wrong," he said. "I don't deserve you—not in a thousand years."

"Then we're lucky," she said. "Two undeserving people who have the greatest gift."

Peter leaned to kiss her, his hand on her waist but she stretched past him and opened the door. _We'd never go in if I hadn't and you know it, _she thought with a smile. He nodded and called out for his mother, for Nathan.

………. X x X x X………….

West sat in a room upstairs, that's where he was when he heard Peter call out for Nathan. Nathan. It was still so weird to call him father. He and West had become very close in the last two years as West studied in law school at NYU. He would never have afforded it without Nathan, not after all the loans from his undergrad. And West loved him, loved his step-mother, brothers—even his grandmother. Peter wasn't bad either; although every time he saw Peter, he thought of Claire.

_Claire was sitting on a bench in the park, her back toward him, when he approached. They were silent for a few moments as the city moved around them. Claire finally spoke. _

"_This is crazy. You're a Petrelli, Nathan's son."_

"_Yep."_

"_And I am dating your uncle," she said. West tensed up. "Someday, we're going to get married—Peter and I." _

_She was quiet again and she looked at him for the first time all night. "This is awkward, West. We used to be together and I don't want to make the transition harder for you. I told Peter and we'll leave because you deserve to know Nathan. He's a good father. We won't stand in the way of that."_

_West was silent. "I don't want you to go. Besides, your life is here, too. When Nathan showed up at my doorstep in California, I was floored. The middle of my summer and bam—I met my father. But he was your father but he wasn't…this is a whole mess Claire."_

"_Don't I know it," she said. _

"_This is a mess but you and Peter need to stay. I haven't been in this family long but I can already see that the two of you hold it together," he said. "And don't worry, I'm a big boy now. I can handle you being with Peter. I knew it all along."_

"_You knew what?" Claire asked. _

"_That you would end up with your hero," he said. _

West came down the stairs and he saw Claire laughing. She looked beautiful today. Peter noticed him first and called out his name. Everyone looked up at him and he smiled and joined them.

………. X x X x X………….

"Are you okay?" Elle asked as she pushed the doorbell.

Gabriel nodded. "I'm fine. The medicine is starting to kick in now. I think I'll be able to control this today."

She touched his cheek. "You're sweating," she said.

"I'm fine, Elle. Okay? Can we drop it?" he asked. She shrunk under his anger and he sighed, grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek. "Sorry. I'm going to be okay. Don't worry so much."

"You know the signal, right? If you need it?"

He nodded as the door opened.

Claire smiled out at them and Gabriel smiled back. Elle hugged her, told her she looked gorgeous. Gabriel did the same. She smiled, ignored the weakness in her knees and the feeling of faintness. She always fought it, had to remind herself that he was Gabriel, not Sylar. It took a second but it was getting better. It used to take hours.

"Gabe," Peter said and hugged his brother. He locked eyes with him before they walked away. Peter threw an arm around his brother's shoulder and looked at him.

"You feeling ok?" he asked.

Gabriel nodded. "It's been a rough morning," he said. "But I'm fine. Promise."

_It was a cold day in December last year when Mohinder called him. The conversation was quick, almost as if Mohinder was scared to speak about it. He simply told Gabriel that he discovered something that might help, he should come by the apartment as soon as possible. So now he sat quietly on a late train to Brooklyn. He didn't want to wait. _

_He knocked only once before Mohinder sat him in the chair in the dark room. The room was familiar, almost unchanged since all those years ago when he tried to kill the doctor and Peter. No, not him. Sylar. _

"_You're telling me," Gabriel said, "that you can suppress my ability?"_

_The doctor's face lit up as he said yes. "Any of them—all of them—whatever you choose."_

_Gabriel's mind was racing. For the three years he'd tried get rid of Sylar, this other person who shared his mind, his body, his will. He secluded himself, changed his identity and then Elle brought him back. For nine months now-- nine long, hard months-- he tried everyday not to let his ability take control, to fight the desire to take down his brothers, his nephews, his friends. And now, there was this possibility that made him feel as if he was holding his breath and it was fighting to be released. _

"_It's experimental. I've been working on it since the take-down in case the new company needed it," Mohinder explained. He moved around his office, gathering things in his hands as he spoke. "There are cases where we could use it. An uncontrollable ability, a child, an ability like what Nikki had with Jessica, to stop someone like…" Mohinder stopped when he realized who he was talking to. _

"_Like me?" Gabriel said. They were silent. "It's okay. You can say it."_

"_Yes, well I know that is not who you are, Gabriel. We all do. But in any case, Sylar was unstoppable. If this works, we'll have the upper hand," he said. "If this works, you'll able to suppress the hunger. It will not bother you. Eventually, you will not have to use the drug and the hunger will cease to be part of you."_

"_How long will that take?" Gabriel asked. _

"_It's hard to say. You're the first who will use it."_

_Gabriel was silent. "I don't want to do any of this." He said it in almost a whisper. "I just wanted to be special and then this ability. Why couldn't it have just been something normal, something that doesn't feel like this?"_

_Mohinder sat beside him with a small chuckle. "I don't think any of these abilities are normal. This is all just a formality, Gabriel—if you do it."_

_Gabriel nodded and agreed. _

"I'm glad you came," Peter said. "Even though I think it's totally unnecessary, considering…"

"I wouldn't miss it. I love formalities," Gabriel said.

………. X x X x X………….

Dinner was full of laughter.

Claire was sure that the mansion had never experienced so much happiness. She scanned the room as everyone shared in laughter, in conversation. She scanned the room, slowly taking in all of the people around her.

Claire sat with Peter to her left, his hand wrapped in hers and his conversation intensely focused toward Nathan, Hiro and Ando who sat next to him. They were describing their newest adventures from Japan. Heidi sat on the other side of her husband, talking to Sandra about the wedding. Claire smiled at her mothers. Ironically, neither of them were her mother but they were, in so many ways.

Noah was smiling at her when she looked at him. He moved his head toward Lyle and Jenna, who were on Noah's right. Claire shrugged and smiled. Noah nodded.

"You okay? Getting nervous yet?" Elle asked. Claire looked to her right at the smiling blonde.

"Not yet," Claire said.

"If you do just tell me. It _is _my duty as your Maid of Honor to keep you in check, make sure you don't run away morning of, keep your feet warm," Elle said.

Claire nodded. "Of course. Thanks."

Elle smiled and looked back toward Gabriel. He smiled at her while West talked to him. Mohinder and Matt offered some sort of rebuttal. Simon and Monty sat close to West and Gabriel, hanging on every word they said. Elle mocked them on occasion, which made Monica, Rachel and Kylee laugh. The boys didn't notice.

Molly sat closely to Micah, the two having their own private conversation—minus the interjections from little Harper. Molly shot Claire a look and Claire laughed to herself, remembering how it was with Lyle.

Angela looked at Claire from the opposite end of the table. They just stared at each other, neither one moving. Angela's gaze was hard, her smile tense and her back straight. There was no flaw in her appearance, despite her age or her health. Claire smiled. Angela nodded and then Claire's gaze moved from the woman to Nathan, who was tapping his glass with a fork.

"As the best man, I'm required at the rehearsal dinner to offer a speech to our happy couple," Nathan said. The room settled and focused on him.

Nathan cleared his throat and stood up, the oak chair slid across the marble floor and made a small scratch sound. Nathan picked up his glass and held it in his hand.

"Pete's my little brother. I watched him grow up, watched him dream, save the world. I can remember the Peter who came to me and said he had to save a cheerleader. I thought he was crazy but he didn't care what I thought. He went and he saved the cheerleader. But then, I think about Claire and Peter and realize that's not the case. Peter didn't save the cheerleader; she saved him. The Peter that sits here now, is not the same person that left here all those years ago. He's better, stronger, wiser. I know that all of that is because of Claire," Nathan said.

He smiled as he looked at them. "As much as I love you Pete, I love her more. She's good for you and you're good for her. Claire, even though you're about to be my sister-in-law, you're like a daughter to me. I'm glad that you are about to become an official part of this messed up family. There are no two people who are more meant to be together than you. And there's so much I could say to the both of you, so many words of wisdom I can pass along to you but I won't. You don't need my advice because you're smarter than me." Nathan laughed. Everyone laughed. "To Peter and Claire, may you always save each other."

Nathan raised his glass. "To Peter and Claire," everyone said. The forks clinked on the glasses and Peter kissed Claire.

"I guess it's my turn," Elle said. She stood up, slowly smoothing out her blue silk dress. Claire smiled at her. "Claire and I have come a long way—not that I need to tell any of you about that." she said. "We had a rocky start. But even way back when we weren't that close I knew two things about Claire Bennett. One, she's determined. She's never been a girl who was indecisive or unsure. She goes after what she wants with everything she can. Two, she is passionate. She gives 200% every time with all of her heart and she's unstoppable."

Elle looked at them and smiled. "If those two qualities say anything about Claire, they prove that she'll make a good wife. There's nothing that she's more passionate about than Peter and nothing that she is more determined about than their relationship. Peter, you're a lucky guy. There is no one who could ever make Claire happier than you can. I wish you all the happiness, the passion, the determination, the wisdom, the laughter in the universe. Some people say good luck but I'm not going to say that because you don't need it. You already have everything you need. Tomorrow is just a formality for you—your relationship is already forever. And that's what I'm toasting, to forever."

"To forever," everyone toasted.

………. X x X x X…………

Peter cornered Claire as everyone got their coats. She smiled at him.

"You know that not everyone says forever actually means it," Peter said. Claire started to ask him something but he covered her mouth with his finger. "For us, 'forever' is literally forever. I really mean it when I say that's how long we're going to be together."

Claire smiled. "Good because you aren't getting rid of me."

They were kissing when Gabriel cleared his throat. Peter and Claire parted.

"Let's go, brother," Gabriel said. "We've got a party to get you to."

Peter groaned. "Party? I just want to go home with Claire."

Elle tsked. "You can't be with Claire. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"I thought you said we didn't need luck," Peter said.

"I said you didn't need good luck. If that's true you don't need bad luck even more," Elle said. "Besides, we have a party to get Claire to." Elle handed Claire her jacket. "Say goodbye until tomorrow."

"But Elle, Gabe," Peter said, "we don't need to do this. We're already married, remember?"

Gabriel laughed. "I haven't forgotten the demotion from best man to groomsman. I liked the old wedding but as far everyone else knows, you aren't. So you have two minutes and I'm pulling you out the door." Gabriel smacked Peter on the back and kissed Claire's cheek before walking away.

Claire and Peter were holding hands and he kissed her again. They kissed until Gabriel's voice saying "time" echoed in his ear. Claire laughed and they rested their foreheads together.

"Until tomorrow then…" Peter said.

Claire smiled. "Tomorrow."

………. X x X x X…………

**_AN: That's the chapter. Leave lots of great little reviews!!! The next chapter/last one….the wedding. I'm not posting it until I get at least 10 reviews from you fabulous readers. So, click the green box. :) love, Dani  
_**


	33. The Wedding

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. NBC does, thanks to Tim Kring. _

_A/N: This is the last one—except for the epilogue. PLEASE give me some feedback. I decided not to give details about the parties because you can just use your imagination. This will be good. I cried while writing this wedding scene. Really. I'm emotional and this marked the end for this story. It was nice and sad all at once. I picked just certain moments to share with you but not every detail. I hope you love the Paire. _

_Thanks to the readers. I'm so glad we got to journey together through this story. Thanks to all who reviewed—you kept me going when I wanted to give up. I hope everyone enjoys this one. I really hope you'll leave me a smile or a thought in a review. _

_Anyway, there's a wedding to attend—and you're all invited. _

**Chapter Thirty-three: Wedding**

CLAIRE

PETRELLI MANSION

"Hurry up, Claire," Elle yelled through the hallway. Her voice echoed off the marble in the mansion.

Claire sat in front of the mirror and stared at herself. Elle's voice filled her ear, stole her attention for just a second. "You're going to be late for your own wedding." Claire smiled. Elle was over dramatic. They had plenty of time to make it to the church.

The church. Claire never imagined she'd get married in a Catholic church but then again, she never imagined herself getting married to Peter Petrelli. Well, she imagined it but this was reality. She was marrying Peter in public. When the discussion of a wedding began, Claire imagined it where she was wearing a simple dress with a simple ceremony in Central Park. Then Angela got involved and it disappeared.

"It's a Petrelli wedding and every Petrelli has gotten married at Trinity since the 1900s. It's tradition. You can not have a wedding in the park, not when you are marrying my son," Angela said.

So they planned it. The lily covered church, salmon and chicken dinners, $300 bottles of champagne for the guests.

Peter told Claire it would be ok and Claire vented to Elle in the quiet corners of dark hangouts. There was one month to go before Angela's event, when Peter and Claire had their perfect, dream ceremony on a snow-covered rooftop in another country. That night was their night; this one was everyone else's.

"Claire," Rachel said quietly. Claire looked up at her, "Elle's going crazy. Angela won't stop calling. We should go or something bad could happen."

Claire laughed and nodded, her tightly pulled curls bouncing as she moved out of the room.

PETER

Peter wasn't nervous. Not really. Not yet, anyway. He was sitting and looking out the window, thinking, dreaming, replaying his vows in his head.

"Thirty minutes," Jane, the wedding consultant yelled into the room.

"You ready?" Gabriel asked.

"If time goes any slower I may be a grandpa before I'm a husband," Peter said.

Gabriel laughed. "You can't age, Peter. I think thirty more minutes is not going to matter that much. Come sit with us."

Peter moved slowly to the table and sat in the hard wooden chair. "So Pete," Lyle said. "Can I call you that?" Peter nodded. "You're going to make my sister happy?"

Peter looked at the young man. He was only 22, barely legal, but he was strong, like his father, like his sister. "I'm going to try."

Lyle smiled. "It wasn't a question, Pete. I'm her younger brother and my job has always been to torture her. I think I did a pretty good job of that." The men laughed. "Now, I get all you men as brothers. That's pretty cool. Anyway Pete, you're good for her. I'm glad she picked you."

"I'm glad too," Peter said.

"You're not alone," Noah said. "I'm glad too." All the men turned toward the man in the horn-rimmed glasses. "I thought I'd come see how the groom was doing."

Peter smiled. "Just getting a speech from my soon-to-be brother-in-law."

Peter and Noah moved to the corner of the room. "Peter, I know that we've had some differences in the past but I want to tell you that there's no one else I'd pick for my little girl. No one."

"Thanks Mr. Bennet. That means a lot."

"It's Noah from now on, Peter," he said. He extended his hand. Peter shook it.

THE WEDDING

Claire stood at the door. It was large and menacing. It reminded her of the first time she stood at the door of the Petrelli mansion. She was young then, scared, weak, uncertain. That door almost made her turn and run. This door did the same.

She stood here different, a woman in love with an amazing man. A woman who had seen things, survived things and fought her way here, to the spot behind this door, the door that still made her want to run. This time though, she wanted to run to what was on the other side. To Peter. She was ready to run.

"Ready?" Elle asked.

Claire smiled. "Like never before."

Noah moved to the other side of his daughter as the door opened. Soft music filled the entryway of the old church and Claire watched lavender dresses disappear from her view.

Monica…Rachel…Elle. They were gone. Harper gave her a thumbs up before he left with the flower girl.

The doors closed again and Noah led her to that spot behind the. He helped her with her veil. "You look beautiful, Claire-bear."

"I love you, daddy," she said.

"I love you, Claire-bear."

****

Peter was getting nervous as Elle moved past him. He felt Nathan's hand on his shoulder and looked over at his brother and his brother-in-law. They were all smiling.

The music changed into the wedding march and Peter looked at the end of the aisle. The doors opened and a smile crept onto Peter's face. Everyone stood as Claire moved toward him, her eyes focused on his.

She looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her. Her hair was up in ringlets, pulled around her face but showing off her neck—just the way he liked it. He studied her as moved toward him. This was his cheerleader. Fate was funny.

"Who gives this woman to marry this man?" The priest asked.

"Her family does. I do," Noah said. Everyone sat.

Peter and Claire smiled while the priest spoke.

"Have you come here of your own free will to give yourself to the other in marriage?"

"I have," they both said.

"Will you honor and love one another as husband and wife for the rest of your life?"

"I will," they both said.

"Will you accept children from God lovingly and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

"We will," they said.

The priest led them in a solemn promise. They joined right hands and declared consent before God and the Church. "The couple has asked that they share their own vows. Peter will share his first."

Peter smiled and began his vows. "Before you, life had no meaning. I was a drifter in search of a home. A dreamer in search of something greater. A man who was lost, searching and alone. I wanted love but I was afraid of falling. Then we bumped into each other and you changed all of that. You have filled my life with so much joy. I found a home, found greatness, found someone to journey through life with me. You made falling look easy, made it painless. I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you, how incomplete I would be without you. You have changed me and I never want to be who I was before. I want to be there for you. To stand by your side, to listen when you speak, to comfort you when you cry, to join your laughter with my own. You, Claire Bennet, are my destiny. I am so happy that I get to love you, to be with you forever, as your hero and your husband."

Tears fell down Claire's cheek. Peter wiped them away.

Claire laughed nervously. "I think that you should have gone first," she said. Everyone laughed. Peter squeezed her hand and she took a breath.

"You saved me, Peter. From the moment you came into my life you were my salvation. I never knew what it was that brought us together that night, that put our lives on a similar path. Hiro said it was fate but I was never sure. I just knew that I didn't deserve you in my life. I was lost in myself, searching for something normal. It was you how showed me I didn't really want normal. I wanted extraordinary; I wanted you. I'm not sure exactly what I did to deserve someone like you. Someone so caring and gentle. Someone who's there all the time, who is so selfless. I had to pinch myself sometimes because you are so good. You make me smile, a real smile, like no one else can. You take away all my sadness. You complete me; you continue to save me every single day. Peter Petrelli, you're totally my hero. I can't wait to love you, to be with you, forever as your friend and your wife."

The priest led them in a prayer and joined them in marriage. "May the Lord in His goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with His blessings. What God has joined together, let no man put asunder." The priest blessed each of the wedding rings as symbols of deep faith and peace.

"I take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit," Peter and Claire said as they exchanged rings.

"By the power vested in my by the state of New York and the Holy Catholic Church, I pronounce this couple as man and wife. You may kiss the bride." And Peter did. He took Claire in his arms and kissed his wife. Everyone applauded.

"Go in peace with Christ," the priest said.

Everyone responded. "Thanks be to God."

Peter took his wife's hand and they walked down the aisle.

THE RECEPTION

Angela Petrelli spared no expense. Each table was covered with fine white linens, votive candles and tall crystal vases with fresh flowers to match Claire's bouquet of white lilies, purple delphinium, stock, lisianthus and mini carnations. It was absolutely perfect for a June wedding. The walls had white string lights, pictures of Peter and Claire in black and white with silver Tiffany frames. It was something out of a fairy tale.

Peter and Claire danced their first as husband and wife. Shared some champagne and ate the delicious red velvet cake that Claire fought Angela to have at the wedding for Peter.

"Fancy affairs shouldn't have red velvet," Angela said. "We'll have white chocolate drizzled with a rich caramel."

"We have the cake or we don't have any. It's Peter's favorite. Let him have this," Claire said, her arms crossed over her chest in the middle of Balthazar's.

**

"It's time to catch the bouquet. Come on single ladies…" The event director said into the microphone.

"Go," Gabriel said. Elle looked at him.

"What? I'm not going. I'm not into all that," Elle said.

"All what?" Gabriel asked.

Elle shook her head and sipped her champagne. "All that grown women ripping each other's hair out just to catch a bunch of wilting flowers in the hope that it means she could get married next. It's a sham for desperate women." She took another sip. Gabriel's eyes danced. "What?"

"You're ridiculous. You love ripping out women's hair," Gabriel said; Elle laughed. "Go. It's fun."

Elle smiled and shook her head, then walked out on the dance floor.

XxXxX

Elle stood in the center of the group of women, her arms crossed over chest as the women cheered and laughed. Claire met her eyes and pointed. Elle shook her head but Claire turned around, the back of her dress in the center of Elle's gaze. Claire threw the bouquet in the air. It landed in Elle's barely unfolded arms.

xXxXx

Gabriel passed Elle as he made his way to the center for the tossing of the garter. He smiled at her, almost in a gloat as they crossed paths.

"You know what that means, eh?" Matt said to Gabriel. Gabriel looked at him. "She'll be expecting you to get her a ring now."

Gabriel laughed and looked toward Peter and Claire.

xXxXxXx

"How weird is it," Claire said as she sat down at the bridal table, "that Elle caught the bouquet and Gabriel caught the garter?"

"We all know what that means," Nathan said.

Elle laughed and smacked Nathan playfully. "Stop it. It doesn't mean anything."

"I don't think she wants to marry you Gabe," Peter said. He kissed Claire's neck.

"I know. I guess I've been wasting all this time." Gabriel said. Elle smacked him too. Nathan laughed.

xXxXxX

Everyone cheered as Peter and Claire ran through the line of sparklers toward the finely-decorated limo, complete with (to Angela's horror) tin cans and condoms.

GABRIEL & ELLE

EMPTY RECEPTION HALL

Elle played with the lily in her bouquet and ran the petals through her fingertips. Gabriel saw a smile form across her face. "For someone who was against going out there, you seem happy to have that."

Elle smiled and looked at him. "Admit it. You're glad," he said.

"I am glad. The flowers are pretty. It's just weird that I caught them. I wasn't even reaching for them; they just kind of fell into my arms," Elle said.

Gabriel looked at her. "I have a confession." She raised an eyebrow. "I may have put them there."

"What?"

"I guided the flowers to you."

Elle gasped. "You used telekinesis to get me the bouquet? That's cheating! These are tainted!"

"They're not tainted, Sparky."

"They are. They are stolen. They belonged to another girl and you moved them. You—Why would you do that anyway?"

Gabriel just stared at her. "I want to marry you."

Elle stared at him. "What?"

"I want to marry you." He took her hand.

"Now?" she asked. She laughed nervously.

"Not now," he said. "I'm not proposing now. This isn't our day to do that. Wow, I'm messing this up."

"You're not. It's ok."

"I'm just telling you that there's no one else that I see myself with and one day I want to marry you, to spend my life with you. I just wanted to make sure that you knew that. That this, that we, are something very real."

"I always knew that," she said. She kissed him softly. "I can't wait until that day."

PETER & CLAIRE

Peter kissed Claire and moved his leg against hers. She sighed in content as they laced their fingers together. "I love you, wife."

"I love you, husband." Claire said. She laughed. She couldn't stop laughing.

"What is wrong?"

Claire sat up in the bed. "I bought you a present. It's really cheesy but I could resist."

"What is it?"

Claire wrapped herself up in the blanket and moved from the bed. She came back with a box and sat it on the bed next to Peter. He smiled and pulled off the ribbon, opened the box. He held up a shirt that said "That's my wife. Jealous?"

Peter laughed. Even when Claire stopped, Peter continued. "Stop it," she said. "Just give it back."

He jerked the shirt away and jumped off the bed. He threw a box on the bed and told her to open it. It was smaller. Claire smiled and opened the box. Inside was a shirt that said "That's my husband. Jealous?" Claire laughed and kissed Peter.

"I couldn't resist," he said, still laughing. "We're quite a pair, aren't we?" she asked.

"Let's wear it to breakfast," he said. "Then we'll come back here."

Claire nodded and leaned against Peter in the bed. They were silent, still for just a moment. It was a good moment. Peaceful. For the first time, it was just them. There were no worries of saving the world. No questions. No comments. No conflict. At least, not now. For now, they were one.

Peter inhaled. Claire exhaled.

_Stay tuned for the Epilogue. Leave lots of reviews!!_


	34. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. NBC does, thanks to Tim Kring. _

_A/N: Epilogue. Finally. This is over. Thanks for the reviews and for the memories. _

**Epilogue**

_PETER_

_My wife is beautiful, so beautiful. _I kept saying that, over and over. I couldn't help but stare at her. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and she wore a sleeveless blue dress that followed her curves. I think she wore it intentionally to drive me crazy. And she smiled. She smiled a lot today. I reached over and grabbed her fingers. She looked at out hands together, smiled and then looked back at Micah and Molly. I tried to pay attention the wedding, to our friends, kids we watched grow up that are now getting married but I couldn't look away from Claire. Sometimes, I still feel like our life is a dream, like I'm going to wake up and she'll be gone, our kids will be gone and I'll still be a dreamer waiting for my turn to shine. But it's not a dream. She picked me.

I looked down when I saw a hand waving in front of my face. It was Isaac and he was smiling his large, Claire-like smile at me. He looked like me, his big brown eyes, his hair, his attitude—everything but his smile, that was her. He pointed down at the picture he was drawing. I looked down. It was, what I assumed anyway, us. His family, all of us little stick people looking into a window at something on the other side. I wasn't really sure what it was but it was pretty creative for a three year old so I smiled. He smiled back and kicked his feet over the edge of the pew, then went back to his drawings.

I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I smiled as I looked toward the movement. I almost laughed when I saw it. There, to the far left of the bride stood my daughter, the flower girl. Her basket-full of petals was abandoned on the floor and she twirled around in her "puffy" dress. She was the world to me and I loved her more than my life. We fought so hard for her to have a chance, all of the people in this room. She was our angel. My Callie.

_CLAIRE_

I keep telling myself that Micah and Molly are getting married. Like right now. It seems like a weird sentence though. I guess I still think of them as children. They were innocent, at least for a little while. They were robbed of so much of their childhood. Our kids and their kids, they will have normal, have innocence for as long as possible. There was no risk for them, no evil, no danger, no one seeking to end them. They would be able to play outside and make friends and go on dates. They would be able to twirl around in dresses, just like Callie was now, and not have to worry about the bad things that we did. Our kids were blessed with normal.

Isaac pulled my arm and I looked down at the picture he was pointing to. It was a picture of stick figure with a puppy. He smiled when I did and he turned the page. Yea, it was normal for him to draw so well. I saw Elle shift in the pew next to us and I looked over. She tossed me a look and I frowned at her. Peter was staring at Callie when I looked at him. I knew exactly what he was thinking because I thought it too when I watched our oldest daughter. He looked at me quickly and I smiled. _I want to go home and be with the twins,_ I said to him. He nodded back and smiled. I loved our version of normal.

_ELLE_

The pew isn't very comfortable for an oh-so-over-pregnant woman like me. I feel like my butt is going to fall off and every single time I move the pew creaks and then I feel like I'm fat and it's going to break. I said I wanted to come when Gabriel asked me six times if I was sure. I mean, look at Noah up there. He's standing up there and holding that pillow like a king. Sure, he looks bored but damn he's cute. I couldn't miss my son's first wedding appearance.

I leaned toward Gabriel. "I can't feel my butt and I have to pee, thanks to your son." I must've looked pathetic like that because he laughed. It was silent, as not to disturb the wedding, but it was laughter. I smacked his shoulder and he took my hand and kissed it. He touched my belly and our son did something that felt like a back flip, which made me jump. He didn't usually respond that way to his father. It was new and familiar all at once. Gracie did back flips and cartwheels and jumping jacks every time he touched me during that pregnancy. That's how I knew she was a girl because it was the same way I responded to him when we touched.

_GABRIEL_

Noah ran to us when the wedding was over, his little bow tie and coat already in his hands when he ran to Elle. Sparky looked like she was going to explode as he squeezed her and I pulled him away.

"Mommy has to potty," I said to him. He nodded like he understood, like it was a normal occurrence.

Sparky was out the door before I knew what happened and I led Noah out with his hand in mine. He went on and on about how glad he was that it was over and "why was Callie dancing, Daddy?" He pulled out his little red car from his pants pocket and ran it across the window ledge while he made car noises. I froze for a second, like I always do when the memories come back. They pass quicker now, so much that they almost don't happen. But they do.

The door behind me opened and out waddled Elle. She just looked at me. I pulled her into a hug.

"He's taking forever," she whimpered. "Why can't he just come out now? Noah and Gracie," she started. She ran her hands together in a sliding action, "right out. They didn't wait two extra weeks."

I kissed her forehead. "He just likes having you all to himself," I said. "He's like his dad." As soon as I said I wanted to take it back. I didn't want any of my children to turn out like me. If I could help it, it wouldn't happen.

Noah ran to us and pulled me toward the door. He wanted to eat cake. Peter was there, with Callie in his arms, when we turned around. Isaac was glued to Claire's side. We all smiled and walked together toward the stairs.

Peter stopped me before we descended. "You shouldn't think like that brother," he said. I looked at him. "I hope that my children take after their uncle." I put my hand on his shoulder and Callie smiled at me.

_PETER_

_One week later…._

The waiting room was full of Petrelli's. We'd been there for two hours now, waiting for the baby to make his entrance. Nathan and Heidi sat with Gracie asleep in the chair beside them. CJ, Mohinder and Rachel's son, quietly played with Gracie's hair while she slept. Rachel talked to West and Monica as we all waited.

My Isaac was happily drawing next to Simon. I'm pretty sure that he would follow Simon anywhere. Monty sat with his girlfriend, studying for tomorrow's final exam. Mollie and Micah, just back from their honeymoon today, played blocks with Callie and Noah. Noah would stop sometimes, walk to the door, freeze and come back saying, "Not yet. Not yet."

Claire and I sat close with the twins cuddled in our arms. Meredith whimpered in Claire's arms and Andrew looked at her from mine. He pointed to his sister and she went back to being still. Claire looked at me and I smiled. Timothy touched my cheek and I kissed his hand. Noah squealed and we all looked at him. He moved toward the door and jumped up and down.

"What's wrong Noah?" Micah asked.

"Brother!" he squealed when Micah picked him up.

Seconds later, Gabriel stood before us with a smile on his face. Noah ran to his arms. "He's here," Gabriel said. Those of us who could moved toward Gabe. "We named him Andrew Bishop."

"Andrew Bishop Petrelli?" Nathan asked. Gabriel nodded. "That's a good name. He could be president or something with that name."

Peter laughed. "Leave him alone. Nathan. He's not even five minutes old."

"What? Maybe he'll grow up and follow in his uncle's footsteps? I've got to have someone look up to me. My kids don't want," Nathan said.

"That's true," Simon said. "We don't." Nathan pointed a finger at him and he put his hands up in defeat.

"What about Callie, Dad?" Monty asked as my daughter ran to him. "She's got enough to take down the world."

We all looked at him. Nathan shook his head. "She's too scary," he said. "I can't handle her."

"She's five, Nate," I said.

"That may be true but she acts like the both of you," he said, pointing to Claire and me. "All of your stubbornness rolled into one. That's too much for this country," he said. He smiled. "Isaac, though…"

"Isaac's an artist," Gabriel said. "There's no messing with that. Have you seen his rendition of a puppy?" Everyone laughed again and looked at Isaac. When he felt our eyes on him, he looked up and blushed. He laughed and looked away.

"He should be in the nursery in a second. We can all go look," Gabriel said. He scooped up Gracie in his arms, who was half awake, and he looked at Noah. "Want to go meet your brother?" He asked. Noah said yes and Gracie smiled.

Matt pulled Claire and I aside before we walked. "Speaking of puppies, we have some. You should take one."

"Aw, Peter…" Claire said.

I laughed. "No. No way. We don't have time or space or energy to get a puppy."

"We're getting a puppy?" Callie asked. She had a voice that was an octave higher that usual. Isaac stood beside her, his eyes as wide as his smile. Molly looked at us, realizing that she picked the wrong time to come over. She did. "Daddy, we're getting a puppy?" Callie asked again.

"Puppy!" Isaac said to me. I looked at them, my children with excitement in their large eyes then at Claire. She was laughing at me, at my situation.

"Mommy might not want to…" I pleaded to her with my eyes.

"It's your decision, Daddy." And she offered no help, as expected. She enjoyed it.

I sighed and smiled at my kids. "We're getting a puppy." I said. They cheered; I did not.

****

We all stood, the Petrelli friends and family, and looked into a window at the little boy in the window. The children made cute noises about little Andrew. Isaac squirmed in my arms and touched the glass. It all seemed familiar to me but I couldn't place it.

Claire and I had talked about perfection before, what it would look like. She dreamed about normal, about stability. I dreamed of nothing anymore, for I had it all. And it was this, for both of us. This was normal. This was stability. This was family and legacy. This was the dream.

I heard a Japanese voice ring out behind me. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I am late." It was Hiro. "Did I miss anything?"

All the kids cried out his name. They loved uncle Hiro.

"You're right on time," Claire said. Hiro smiled and patted Gabe on the back. Callie climbed into his arms and he tickled her. Her laughter filled the small hallway.

I can't help but think of the journey that brought us all here. Gabriel and Elle. Claire and Me. Nathan. Mohinder. Parkman. Hiro. Even Micah and Molly.

This was what it was all about.

This was the world I was saving when I saved Claire. Mine. Ours. We were all meant to be together, to be a family.

I felt Claire take a breath beside me. And I exhaled. She was right, there was nothing left to worry about. We were removed from the past, from the pain, from the fear and released into the wild, into a world that we never thought we'd see. Into freedom.

--

_That's officially the end of Release. It was good, fun and I'm sad it's over._

_I was thinking about doing a sequel with the kids but you have to let me know and tell me if you'll read it. It's all on you or I won't write it. _


End file.
